Home, A Legolas Tale
by Elvenprincesscher
Summary: As the heir to the Elvenking's throne, Legolas has been groomed to be a renowned warrior, combat strategist, and emissary. After the events of the Battle of the Five Armies, Legolas leaves his father and his homeland for the first time harboring a wounded heart mingled with anger and frustration towards his father and his meddlesome tendencies. Legolas/OC
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

This story is a mash up of Tolkien's and Peter Jackson's characters, events and timelines. My imaginings of this story attempts to include as much from both as possible without any drastic changes. That being said, I did make changes by adding in characters and events where I needed to so that it would fit in with the account I was cooking up. Also, I wanted to include characters from Tolkien's work that weren't present in 's movies. There are lovely characters that richly add so much interest and realness to the world.

I am interested in character's backstories so that is what I wanted to explore here in my story, Home. The stark contrast of Peter Jackson's portrayal of Legolas in the Hobbit trilogy to his portrayal in the LOTR trilogy, got me to wondering why he chose to portray him so differently. He had an amazing team of writers to help him come up with a realistic character from start to finish so I don't think it was by accident that Legolas was portrayed as naïve about the world outside his father's borders and that he had a serious and grave disposition in the Hobbit movies. This is what I wanted to explore – how did a Mirkwood elf-prince with unresolved childhood issues with his father and his mother's death develop into the lighter, witty and sarcastic elf that would leave his homeland despite being the heir to this father's throne. He really transformed into an entirely different elf by the end of the LOTR trilogy.

I was intrigued that chose to have Legolas head off in search of Aragorn at such an early time in Aragorn's life. Aragorn would have only been 10 years of age at the time of the BOTFA. I saw this as a wonderful opportunity to develop his backstory in Rivendell and establish a relationship with Legolas, which we see is quite strong in the LOTR trilogy. Legolas is faithfully devoted to Aragorn. There is a familiarity between the two to which I believe an established friendship is alluded to.

In this story I wanted to explore the father son relationship further and yes, create a love story for Legolas because well, he deserves to have some happiness and love in his life and let's be real, he is such a catch!

Important to note, Tolkien never specifies a DOB for Legolas, so I have imagined Legolas' birth to be in the Third Age in 294 rather than the second age that I read Peter Jackson imagined his birth to be. I wanted him to be a younger elf for this story.

 **Thank you for giving my story your attention. It honors me that you would read on!**

 **I hope you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

 **Helpful Translations:**

Ada/Adar: dad or father

Nana/Naneth: mommy/mother

Ellon/ellyn: male elf/plural

Elleth/ellyth: female elf/plural

 **Elven name meanings:**

Miriel (Mere-ee-ell): Jewel

Eleniel (Ell-ee-nee-el): Star

Aerlinniel (Ire-lin-nee-el): Song

Estel: Hope


	2. Ch 1 Apple of His Eye

**1\. Apple of His Eye**

The Last Homely House, The Hall of Fire

Third Age 1049, Thranduil's last visit to Imladris

The minstrels had finished their songs and the candles had begun to recede to small nubs as the hour grew late in the evening. The great hearth that stood at the center of the room still crackled and popped with life. The smaller hearths scattered around the room breathed warmth and glow to Elrond's great hall as a small group of elves were gathered around the elf-lord's table.

"My Lord Thranduil, how is it you sit before us jovial, all smiles and light of heart when I have heard stories of your cold and often temperamental behavior?" Aerlinniel asked the king teasingly. He had just finished telling a witty story of the old days, which had those gathered around the table, including her mother and father, Lady Celebrían and Lord Elrond laughing until their sides ached.

The king's face was aglow with merriment, his cheeks flushed from wine and the deep musical timbre of his laughter was infectious. He turned to address the young maiden and a smile spread across his handsome face.

"Ah, well...I suppose there are many sides to an old king like me. I cannot deny I may have a tendency to appear detached and on occasion..," he shrugged his shoulders and tossed his head back and forth pondering the word...

But before he could utter his thought, Lady Celebrían offered innocently, "capricious."

About that same moment, Lord Elrond subtly added, "insufferable."

"Cantankerous!" Elrond's son, Elladan feigned he was choking behind his fist. The table of elves erupted in boisterous laughter and giggling at the Elvenking's expense.

Without moving his head, Thranduil slid his eyes in their direction with a mocking glare and a slight lift of his right brow and smirked, "I was going to say mercurial."

"Well, at least the old boy admits it. There is nothing worse than a surly old king that everyone must tiptoe around, careful not to bring light to his glaring frailties," Lord Elrond quipped before smirking at the Elvenking from behind his wine chalice.

Thranduil pursed his lips and then narrowed his eyes. Gracefully, he picked up his chalice upon which he then reached an elegant arm toward Elrond and set the cup before him rather abruptly. His face composed and cool, "I suppose you my friend, are humble and without flaw." He paused for effect. Lord Elrond's eyebrow quirked as he considered the king's words.

"I like to think of myself as the anti-Elrond," Thranduil's smile curved smugly up the corners of his mouth. "Now would you be so kind as to fill my empty chalice?"

Elrond sighed and no one was sure if it was in annoyance or in acceptance of the king's potentially offensive retort. But, he lifted the decanter and filled the king's chalice and topped off the rest of the elves without dispute, leaving the rest at the table to wonder.

"Truly though my king, I have known you many years now and I have long heard the stories of your temperament and I have yet to see it!" Aerlinniel challenged him playfully. "I find you most agreeable and a joy to be around. There is not a better story teller in all of Arda!" She complimented him, for she truly felt an affinity for the king and enjoyed his visits immensely.

"He just turns it on for the ellyth, Aerlinniel," Elladan injected matter-of-factly after draining his chalice. "With all due respect my king," he leaned forward setting his chalice down and crossed his arms casually on the table, "I have witnessed your wrath directly and let me just say that the Elvenking is not one to ruffle the feathers of," Elladan brazenly joked. His smile spread crookedly as his eyebrow quirked up, challenging the king.

Thranduil rolled his eyes and snorted, "Elladan if you would simply follow orders instead of defying them then -"

"Yes, well Elladan is prone to acting on his own whims in most matters even if he has been given express orders to do otherwise," Lord Elrond chirped wryly.

Elladan feigned offense at their appraisal of him.

"Well, you ellyn seem to know how to make a mountain out of a mole hill. I simply offered our friend, King Thranduil, a compliment and it turned into all this!" Aerlinniel said with a wink at the king.

Thranduil raised his chalice in her direction and bowed regally in thanks to her kind rescue. He enjoyed the ally he had in Aerlinniel. Over the years he found her to be a delightful elleth to be around. His thoughts momentarily turned to his son. He wished Legolas could meet her for she was both noble and fair. Her genuine nature, he found to be rare and her greatest quality.

"I wish you could meet my son, sweet Aerlinniel, for I believe you two would have much in common," Thranduil mused.

Aerlinniel felt flattered knowing the reverence the king had for his son and the underlying implications of his words. "Really," she queried, "what is he like?" She rested her chin on her palm curious and feeling a flushing in her cheeks which she couldn't be sure but thought may have been the effects of the strong Dorwinion wine.

She wondered if, Legolas was like the Elvenking himself. There was no denying she found the king to be an ellon in his own league and she quite liked him. Surly there had to be similarities in appearance and manner. While she greatly admired the king and even found him attractive, she doubted that the prince would be the type of ellon she'd make a match with.

"Legolas?" The king considered his words. "What can I tell you of my son? He is the apple of my eye," he said, his voice brimming with pride. "He is an outstanding warrior and thus he is the commander of my Woodland Guard. I wish he could have traveled here with me, but alas it is too risky for us both to travel for long periods away from the Woodland Realm together."

She nodded in understanding.

"He is an unparalleled archer, though he is quite adept with knives and swords. He adores the elves and forests of his homeland..." Thranduil boasted.

"You forget to mention Thranduil, that he is also very handsome and a kind ellon with wisdom beyond his years," Celebrían cut in and smiled assuredly at her daughter.

Aerlinniel flushed a little at her mother's words. She pushed the chalice away from herself certain it was the Dorwinion effecting her.

She briefly imagined a younger version of the king dressed in warrior attire and she could imagine he was most certainly pleasant to look at.

 _It would be impossible for it to not be so._

It was as if a horn of warning sounded and her heart became guarded ready to protect itself from any unwelcomed intruders.

"You must be very proud of your son, my Lord." She appeased the king but inwardly Aerlinniel felt the king's description confirmed her assumption that his son wasn't the ellon for her.

 **Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Ch 2 Warriors

Upon retiring to her room later that evening, as Aerlinniel sat upon her bed brushing her golden hair, she recounted what King Thranduil had said about his son. Though she would love to meet the prince, because she was quite fond of the king, she felt their meeting would most likely be awkward if there were to be any expectations set upon them. If there was to be a meeting then it must take place naturally she determined. She would be sure to share this sentiment with her parents for she wouldn't want to offend her beloved king with her evasive tactics.

As she settled under the covers, her thoughts turned to Haldir. Inwardly, she felt her defenses rallying around to guard her heart. It had been quite some time since she left Lorien to forge a new life without him. Though it had been long enough for her heart to begin it's mending, she had developed an aversion to ellyn that were warriors.

She found that warriors were cut from the same mold. Though they were brave and chivalrous, warriors were not the type to tie themselves down to family life. Their lives were committed to the service of their kingdom first and their family second. Many had an affinity for the freedom of the wilderness and a thirst for battle that once unleashed became not just a proclivity but part of their soul's nature.

Aerlinniel spent countless seasons, naively pining for more with Haldir hoping it would lead to an eventual proposal but alas it was not to be. To others, they seemed to be the perfect pair. He the handsome and brave Marchwarden and she the fair and wise granddaughter of the Lady of Light.

In truth, Haldir was content to keep his fair maiden in her ivory tower awaiting her warrior to return from the woods to come and claim her. Oh, and when he did arrive home to claim her, he would pull her in deep and with longing. Those moments with him were intoxicatingly glorious, full of passion and fun.

As the years rolled past, each time he left, he grew more distant and his departures began taking a toll on her. Each time, tearing away at her innocent heart and yet she was left gasping for more of him. The once calming fires of her nature began to blaze with desperation. She never knew how long he would be gone and depression and loneliness would set in. It was a painful, vicious cycle.

Though she believed that Haldir knew deep down they had no future, he attempted to prolong the inevitable, never letting her go – perhaps because he loved her or perhaps it was because he didn't want her to be with another. He kept her dangling by a thread until she had finally come to her senses.

The hardest part for Aerlinniel was defining her life without Haldir in it. Her innocence and youth had been wrapped up in loving the Marchwarden and leaving him meant growing up and accepting reality for what it was. They could never give each other what the other truly needed. It was an agonizing process for her to come to terms with and to gather the courage to leave him.

She vowed to no longer live her life fantasizing about what could be with an ellon or try to force something that should never be. No, she would be intentional and wise in the affairs of her heart for she knew the extreme grief doing otherwise could cause. Next time, she vowed would be different.

When she and Haldir had developed affections for one another it had been one in which moved fast. Too fast to think straight. He was beautiful and charismatic, thoughtful and deep. The fact that he was a warrior she had found attractive. She admired his skill, his intensity, and grace. He caused a swooning in her that had been unrivaled and unknown to her. He unwittingly wielded a power over her that rendered her common sense, senseless. She was like a moth and he the flame.

Thinking upon their past caused Aerlinniel to cringe at her younger, foolish self.

After breaking their relationship off, she returned to the comfort of her home to be with her family in Imladris, intentionally swearing off any relationships with warriors. She had envisioned her future with a steady ellon of great intellect, perhaps a scholar, certainly not a Mirkwood warrior who would leave her alone to rear a family in his absence.

True, Legolas was a prince and he would be expected to have some semblance of courtly life and be present for his family from time to time but from the sound of the King's description of his son, the prince was committed to protecting his realm and well he should be. She couldn't ask an ellon to give such a life up. Once an ellon had the taste for the warrior way of life it was unimaginable to ask him to give it up. It was a part of the fabric of their being. To ask a warrior to lead a traditional life was like attempting to cage a bird. It would be selfish of her to do so. Nor could her heart take the beating of his unending coming and going; never knowing when he would return; the constant preoccupation with worry for his safety and the fear of life without him. No, this would not be the life she could ascribe herself to.

As she laid there in the stillness of the dark, a stream of tears trickled from her cheek and pooled onto her pillow. Still, feeling fragile with grief at times, her heart had much healing to do. She realized she was none too eager to give herself over so easily to any ellon; warrior or not. She would guard her heart and perhaps never open it completely again to any ellon no matter how deserving they may appear. She would proceed cautiously in all matters of the heart.

* * *

 **Have a listen to the song: Who's Gonna Ride** **Your Wild Horses, by U2. The lyrics paint the perfect picture of Aerlinniel's past relationship with Haldir.**

 **Please favorite, follow and comment! I love to hear from you!**


	4. Ch 3 Hope

Third Age 2941

After the events of the Battle of the Five Armies

Legolas slowed his horse as he neared a summit that provided an overlook of the growing mountainous terrain surrounding Imladris. He dismounted his steed and let his four-legged companion rest. He too needed rest but he cared not to do so. He had been riding with little rest for several days and was quite content to be in motion. For if he was in motion, life seemed to have limitless possibilities and his heart became open and unfettered from the encumbrances of his past.

Stopping allowed him time to think about the state of his life, and that was something he didn't wish to dwell on. While his horse, Callon, munched on grass, Legolas, stretched his tall, lithe body and breathed in the cool mountain air. From this vantage to the east, he could see the Anduin River slip like a tiny thread through the land.

Glancing west, Legolas could see the valley in which Imladris lay tucked away within the Misty Mountains. Though it was still a great distance away, he felt a welling up of warmth come over him.

He smiled to himself as he thought, never before had he set foot in another elven land and soon he would be in the great land of Lord Elrond. Long had he heard tales of Imladris and its beauty. It had been many years since Legolas had been in the presence of the elf lord and his beloved and gracious wife, Lady Celebrían.

His heart ached with grief that Lady Celebrían would not be there to welcome him. If ever there was a lady that Legolas imagined to be like his mother, it was Lady Celebrían. Being close to his father, she and Lord Elrond made many trips to the woodland realm during his childhood and long into his adulthood. She had taken a personal interest in him after his naneth had died and for that, he was ever grateful to her and forever there would be a special place in his heart for the Lady Celebrían.

Legolas closed his eyes as memories of her flooded his thoughts. When he was small, she would sing to him in the evenings as he lay nestled in her lap. He could remember like it was yesterday, the feeling of her assuring fingers running softly from his brow and then tenderly down through his hair; her gentle feminine voice calming his _fëa_.

It was Celebrían that taught him the name of all the trees and flowers in his father's gardens as they strolled leisurely hand in hand. She also enjoyed telling him amusing stories about his father and Lord Elrond - making him promise never to tell either of them.

Legolas' face softened into a smile as he thought of how the beautiful Celebrían would smile down upon him and give him a wink that those stories were their little secret.

The memory of his father receiving the news of her abduction by orcs flashed through his mind. Lord Elrond's own sons had rescued her and brought her home. Though she survived, her _fëa_ had been irreparably wounded and she could no longer reclaim her effervescence and thus she chose to sail west to Valinor in search of healing and peace. He recalled how his father was grieved beyond words at the news of her departure to the Undying Lands. For an entire season after, his father had lily of the valley, her favorite flower, placed in arrangements around the palace.

Legolas grieved for Lord Elrond knowing he adored his wife. How unfair life could be when precious lives were so viciously taken from the innocent...and for what?

Sitting upon the ground in a soft patch of grass, Legolas watched the sun set over the mountains surrounding Imladris. The sky was aglow with soft pinks, blues and smoky purples as beams of light glinted upon the vista. He marveled at the ethereal beauty before him. It was as if he could taste freedom upon the landscape that summoned a liberation from within.

A slow indulgent sigh escaped him as he ran his fingers along the earth. The grass tickled at his palms as he observed the sun cast its final warm glow over the land while to the East, over his homeland, it had been shrouded in darkness of the coming night.

How fitting, he thought, my homeland, like my heart, once a place teeming with beauty and light, was now a dark and eerie place. His jaw clenched in agitation as his thoughts turned to the reasons he had left.

Long had he gone through the motions of the dutiful son, warrior, and prince; and to what end? So that his father and kingdom have their obedient heir, without consideration for his own desires. He'd grown tired of being obedient and wished to make his own decisions. For after all, hadn't he been groomed all his life to do just that?

Legolas desired a change of scenery. His life in Mirkwood had become terribly predictable and uninspiring. This reality became glaringly apparent to him at the top of the Lonely Mountain when he discovered Tauriel with the dwarf, Kili, dead in her arms.

Seeing Tauriel mourn the dwarf revealed that which Legolas had been denying from the moment she had laid eyes on Kili: she didn't love him.

'Cast aside for a dwarf!' The absurdity of it riled his blood.

Legolas was sure his father and his meddling were partially to blame. He rolled his eyes as he tipped his chin up towards the dusky pink sky.

He had been foolish thinking things between he and Tauriel were growing beyond friendship. How could it? When his father found out that he had cast his affections on her, his father thwarted any opportunity for them to evolve into anything more than friends. To think his father would banish Tauriel and then threaten her with his sword was unfathomable. His father, he thought, had truly lost his sense.

Legolas, snickered to himself, no doubt it drove his father nuts that he fancied a Silvan elleth; no matter that she was one of his most trusted captains. It wouldn't surprise him if his interloper of a father had commanded Tauriel to stay away from him!

Why wouldn't his father allow him sovereignty over his _own_ heart? His father could have his opinion in all other aspects of his life, but his heart, Legolas wished to rule alone.

Legolas felt hurt and angry when he parted from his father on the mountain in Erebor where Thorin Okenshield was slain. He told his father he could not return to Mirkwood, at least not then.

Much to his surprise, his father didn't try to talk him out of leaving. This was a moment Legolas hadn't expected to have with his father but never the less, he appreciated his father's candor about his mother:

 _"Your mother loved you, more than anyone...more than life."_

The wind brushed Legolas's face as he scanned the panorama before him. In the distance, he heard an eagle's cry. He turned toward the sound that clamored over the western mountains and it was there, he could make out a lone eagle drawing near. He didn't sense danger so he continued to watch the eagle glide closer to where he sat. The eagle's broad wings closed and its feet dropped gracefully to the ground. Standing only feet away from Legolas, the bird peered at him with a regal air. He bid it a silent greeting and the eagle bowed its head.  
Sensing the eagle wanted to speak with him, Legolas opened up his fëa to the bird to receive its message. 

_"The hope you seek shall be found in Imladris._

 _The song that shall enter your heart_

 _will never fade._

 _Your path is set before you,_

 _You need only to follow it._

 _Home lies beyond your father's borders._

 _Have patience and a steadfast heart_  
 _in your dealings and the_

 _Valar will bless your endeavors."_

When the sage-like bird's message ceased, the eagle spun its head around and scanned the terrain. It leaped into the air and flapped its great wings as it soared over the horizon disappearing high above the snow-tipped peaks of the Misty Mountains that surrounded Imladris.

Legolas sat astonished by the news he had just learned from the prophetic bird _._

'How could it be that my home would lie anywhere other than the lands of my father?'

He dropped his head and sighed as he rested his arms on his raised knees. His heart raced and fluttered in his chest.

'What forces of evil will take me away from my home? What will become of my father and our people?'

The battle hadn't defeated the evil. He wasn't naïve. Sauron would regain strength and resurface. Legolas had hoped by leaving his homeland, he'd gain a better understanding of the darkness that encroached the once peaceful lands of Arda. Imladris seemed to be a promising place to begin his journey. A welling of anticipation burst within his chest at the thought of finding a glimmer of hope there that might prove to be a catalyst for change.

He searched the night's sky and found that the stars were twinkling boldly above him. A settling sense of peace entered his heart as he looked upon them. He was reminded of when he was an elfling, his father would take him outside the palace caves to view the stars on nights when he felt fretful. His father would point out the constellations and tell him the tales of their creation from the hands of Varda herself. His stories combined with his soothing voice would calm him, often to the point of him falling asleep in his strong, comforting arms. Legolas smiled fondly remembering his father in that light. It had been many long years since such tender and happy memories had been made. Home would always be in Mirkwood, where he was raised, he thought. And it was for his land, his people, his king- his home that he sought freedom from the futility of fighting this plague of evil in isolation.

The eagle said my endeavors would be blessed if I was patient and steadfast of heart. Then patient and steadfast is what I shall be, he determined with his eyes ablaze.

Legolas swiftly leapt up and readied his horse to depart deciding to continue his journey onward towards Imladris. If he rode straight through, he figured he would arrive midday on the morrow. He was eager to find this Strider and discover his importance.

 **Fëa: soul or spirit**

 **Have a listen to "Solsbury Hill," by Peter Gabriel. This song influenced the scene and mood of Legolas setting out on his journey into the unknown.**


	5. Ch 4 Visitor

**Ch. 4 Visitor**

Four months prior to Legolas' arrival to Imladris

July, Third Age 2941

Summertime had ripened to its fullest in Rivendell. Long, languid days were spent outdoors and nights brimmed with song and merriment as the elves relished the sultry season. The afternoon sun's rays grew hot, yet cool breezes swept into the valley. The waterfalls that graced the hideaway, elevated a mist that was a refreshing, brisk kiss to elven skin. The flawless azure sky repeated in the waters of the river Bruinen. Trees in the valley of Imladris were a lush blanket of succulent green that faded into still chalky peaks that fortressed the tranquil haven.

As she walked the path away from her home, Aerlinniel found her surroundings teaming with life; a concert to delight the senses. Bees zoomed by her ears intermittently and a delightful melody, sung by a chorus of birds, upon nearly every tree top could be heard. Butterflies dotted her path, and her favorite - the sweet fragrant blooms of every sort, perfumed the air that would quell the most restless of spirits.

Aerlinniel set out to her favorite tree to spend a few hours reading and ruminating on her life. She had much on her mind as of late. She had grown confused about her feelings toward Thalen, an ellon and close friend. Lately, she sensed he desired to deepen their relationship. By his design, they were beginning to spend less time with small groups of friends and more time alone together. His advances were subtle but she had noticed, and she grew uncomfortable with the conversations he began attempting to engage her in. He would speak of the future as if they were courting which she supposed would be the next logical step.

She had pondered if there could be a spark with him. Thalen, she supposed had many redeemable qualities for a suitor. He was thoughtful, charming, caring, fun, and handsome; but never in all the time they had spent together did she yearn to know him more deeply. She didn't think about him the way a lover would. She felt no connection deep within her fëa to pursue him. He was Thalen...funny and goofy and even caring, but like a brother, not anything more.

Aerlinniel had been coming to this tree since she was a young elfling. Once, a place for her to play, the tree had become a refuge for her when she was troubled or needed to be alone. It's comforting, long reaching, green leafy limbs welcomed her as she leapt up with ease to her usual spot nestled in the great boughs of the old tree. She stretched her body out along a sturdy wide branch and lounged her back against its great base.

Carefully tucked away from the world around her, she began to let her thoughts drift through her mind as the breeze rustled through tree's branches. Aerlinniel's thoughts of late, had been a troubling whirlwind of guilt. It was becoming unavoidable and she knew she needed to sort things out with Thalen. She sighed as she leaned her head back against the tree.

 _How do I tell him what it is I feel? What do I say?_

She hesitated to tell him the truth because she knew how much her family had taken to him. Her brothers had become quite close with him and they spent time together as ellyn do. Even her dear father, Lord Elrond welcomed him on many social occasions and had begun to take him under his wing instructing him on diplomacy - going so far as to include him in his tactical meetings and negotiations with other realms.

 _Thalen has worked his way into the inner sanctum of my family and letting him know my true feelings will likely disrupt many of those relationships._

Aerlinniel sighed feeling frustrated with finding herself in this predicament with an ellon, when she had so cleverly planned to avoid such situations.

Deciding that she would no longer think upon it, she opened her book in hopes of escaping her discomforting feelings. After reading for a while, her eyes began to grow weary and she gave in to them and let herself doze off.

Craving the mental escape, she drifted into a dreaming sleep almost instantly. The vivid nature of her dream surprised her. She felt entirely lucid as if she had entered another dimension. The scene that was cast before her, was that of a darkened room with a lone window across from her. Transparent, white gossamer curtains billowed like apparitions on either side of the open window offering a stark contrast to the inky black of the room. The only light present, was that of the moon casting an oblique beam of luminescence that poured onto the floor and offered an ethereal shimmery haze in the room.

Although there was no sound, she became acutely aware that she wasn't alone. She could sense another presence there with her, yet she felt no fear. Aerlinniel peered around through the shadows trying to make out the form. In that moment, she gasped as she noticed a small figure with her back facing towards her.

 _Was this a child?_

She had thick long silvery hair that bounded well below her tiny shoulders.

She felt a sweep of warmth upon her leg, like that of a feather brushing up against her skin. When she looked down, Aerlinniel noticed that the being rested her small hand on her leg.

 _Yes, this most definitely is the hand of a child. Who is she?_

The child pulled her hand away and looked squarely at Aerlinniel. An aura of rose gold, like a gentle blaze surrounded the child; steady and looming. The child's eyes glittered as they settled upon Aerlinniel. Her face was like porcelain and her cheeks the most perfect rosy hue; the very vision of innocence and youth. Slowly, without awareness of time, her gaze bore straight into the depths of Aerlinniel - flooding her fëa with her presence. The moment was vivid and alive with life, the moment so simple and abundant as if there was only this moment that mattered and would ever matter.

 _She knows something. What is it child?_ Aerlinniel silently questioned the little one for there was no need to vocalize thoughts here.

The child began shaking her head gently from side to side; her silver spun hair swished over her shoulders making beautiful ripples upon her pure white nightdress. The expression she wore seemed grave and almost mournful.

 _Why are you solemn_ _child?_ _What are you trying to convey?_

" _Thalen_ ," Aerlinniel felt the child answer though it was in her own mind.

Aerlinniel noticed the child's eyes appeared knowing and wise, like that of the Lady Galadriel. She felt a sense of awareness pass from the child to her.

 _If I choose Thalen, I will make a mistake. You are from the future. You will not be if I choose a destiny with Thalen_ , Aerlinniel's thoughts transcended to the child.

The child nodded gently confirming her speculations.

 _My child! I will have a daughter?_

Aerlinniel felt a great welling of emotion unlike anything she'd ever felt. She desired to draw closer to her buttoo quickly, the child began retreating from the room. Aerlinniel felt powerless to go after her or to voice her to stop; her fëa suffering a great loss as the child moved away to leave. But before she departed, the child turned her head to look back one last time, and the seraph smiled knowingly at her, causing dimples to appear on her lovely plump cheeks.

 _Eru, she is beautiful!_ Aerlinniel's breath hitched at the sublime image before her.

The little one turned and exited the room. Aerlinniel was left with a barren emptiness that permeated her fëa. She had lost a part of herself; the part that mattered and she wanted nothing more than to reunite with that precious being. The room began to fade as Aerlinniel's eyes suddenly regained focus and she found herself nestled in her tree. The gentle breeze played upon the trees as if in synchronicity with one another. The rhythmic dance of the tree's branches and the gentle sound of the wind making its way through them, soothed her fëa.

 _What did my mind's eye just see?_ She sighed, as she struggled to make sense of what she had dreamt.

Aerlinniel knew that the Valar could communicate with the Eldar through dreams however she never had any of those sorts of dreams before.

" _Yes, that must be what this was...the Valar have impressed this vision upon me_ ," she murmured to herself.

 _Was this child really my daughter? Yes, she was from the future...I could feel that she was._

There was no denying the gravity between her and the child. It was as if Aerlinniel's fëa had recognized her...knew exactly who she was.

 _Thank you, for the blessing of this dream. I shall cherish it with all my heart. And, I will remain patient and resolute for the ellon you have destined for me, for you have blessed me with a vision of my future. I only ask that you secure within me the awareness to recognize your will and I shall be faithful._

She silently prayed to the Valar and felt an enveloping peace that fortified her fëa.

As the reality of her current surroundings set in, her thoughts fell to Thalen. It was clear from her dream, that the Valar didn't intend for her destiny to be bound with Thalen. This comforted her and helped her resolve that she was doing the right thing by confiding the nature of her feelings for him.

Feeling resolute, she knew what she must do. She hopped down from her perch and set out to find Thalen and have a long overdue talk with him.

It didn't take long for her to find him. She spotted him walking with her brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, from the training fields on the path that led to elven dwellings that lay scattered around the river Bruinen. Aerlinniel approached the trio of chattering ellyns with determination.

"Thalen," she called out still several yards away.

All three ellyn looked to her in unison. She waved at them and her brothers in turn acknowledged her with wry smiles. Aerlinniel rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh, knowing what they were implying being that Thalen was who she called to.

Thalen smiled broadly and stopped in his tracks to wait for her. Elladan and Elrohir turned to address Thalen and gave him nearly the same smirk they had offered Aerlinniel.

 _If they were closer, I'd see to it those smirks were removed from their faces!_

"I shall catch up with you later," Thalen called to the two ellyn and they nodded to him in response. Before departing, Elladan gave Aerlinniel a quick wink and Elrohir waggled his eyebrows at her.

 _For Eru's sake, they could be so annoying!_

"Lady Aerlinniel, how do you fare this lovely day?" Thalen exclaimed his voice elevated in a merry pitch.

She laughed to herself, _ever the positive, joyful elf. Oh, this was going to be hard_ , she sighed as her stomach began to slowly entwine into knots.

"I am well, Thalen. How do you fare?" Aerlinniel chirped.

"Faring well as this day keeps getting better!" He announced genuinely.

He was a very tall ellon, even for an elf. His shoulders were broad and his limbs long, lean and muscular from serving in the guard. His hair, an unusual shade of deep copper, was straight and reached past his shoulders. He wore the front of his hair pulled back with a single thin braid down the back in warrior like fashion. He was a handsome ellon, especially when he smiled because it always seemed to reach his deep green eyes.

 _Oh good, grief, please stop being so happy and nice! You are not making this easy_! Aerlinniel huffed to herself. "Let's have a walk, shall we?" She asked, gesturing towards the path along the gardens where they would surely be alone.

"Sounds lovely, my lady," he chimed as he offered his arm out to her. Aerlinniel notice an air in his swagger that made her inwardly cringe.

She reluctantly took his arm for she knew that it would be extremely rude to not take it however, touching him was the last thing she wanted to do. She was not wanting to give the ellon any more hope than he already had - that way it'd be less to strip away when the time had come.

They walked for a few moments in silence until they came upon a gazebo nestled privately amongst the trees. "Thalen, I must speak with you," Aerlinniel said as she released his arm and created some distance between them.

Thalen, smiled warmly clearly not sensing the gravity of the moment, "Of course my lady. What is on your mind?" His voice caring, sweet and unaware.

 _Oh for goodness sake, you're an elf, can you not sense the foreboding nature of this walk?_

Aerlinniel poised herself to speak. "I...I need to be free," the words awkwardly stumbled from her mouth.

"What?" Thalen chuckled, not understanding what she was getting at. His expression a mix of amusement and confusion.

"I want to be able to go, do and be whatever it is that I want," she declared. _Oh, Eru, what am I saying? Words, I need the right words!_

Thalen continued to look upon her as if she had two heads or was speaking some foreign language of a far off land.

 _Aerlinniel, stay focused! You must do this!_

She huffed to herself. "Thalen, you are a good friend," she stated, trying a different approach. He still looked at her quizzically and mildly amused. _Oh, dear, he hasn't a clue what is coming!_

"And I appreciate our friendship very much," she went on. "But, that is all we shall be...nothing more."

There, she said the worst of it and now she was gaining courage to say more. She observed the ellon and noticed he hadn't moved or attempted to say anything. He simply stood there before her with his emerald eyes transfixed on her. She sensed he didn't believe her.

 _Yes, that was probably it. Such a persistent ellon!_

He didn't like to acknowledge when she pulled away from his advances in the past. He would simply ignore her eluding behaviors and proceed headstrong in her direction. She figured he was doing the same thing now. She needed to keep going...Be sure she made herself perfectly clear.

"You have been so good and kind to me Thalen; especially when my heart truly needed a friend. But, I do not share the same feelings for you that you have for me. I have been mending my heart since I arrived back from Lorien and while it has been fun traipsing around together, I cannot think of you as anything more than a good friend. I want to be free to spend time by myself, and court an ellon if I wish it. I have never had that chance, you know, not since Haldir. I spent so many years with him that I haven't allowed myself be free to what the Valar may have in store for me."

"But my lady...what if the Valar intend for you to be with me?" He stammered out in resigned desperation.

At this point she had run out of words to say and she couldn't fall into the trap he'd just laid or she'd never survive his crestfallen entreaty. She gazed up at Thalen and noticed his eyes widen and his mouth close. He swallowed hard and continued to look at Aerlinniel, pleadingly; solemn and speechless.

"I'm sorry Thalen, this is something that I must do," the words were shed and she found herself walking away from him. She knew she had hurt him but she couldn't look back. She had done the right thing. The further distance she got from him the freer she felt.

…

In the months that followed, she avoided seeing him and thank the Valar, he made himself scarce. She didn't attend gatherings for a time because she didn't want to encounter him. Her family left her alone and they didn't ask her any questions.

With her new found freedom, she threw herself into her work. Every weekday morning, Aerlinniel taught elflings at the school that her adar had founded a millennia ago. Teaching was her passion and saving grace for she adored the time she got to pour into their young lives. This had become a joyous time of self-discovery for Aerlinniel.

There was an ellon that had caught her eye from Lorien named Lamendir. He was a professor of sorts, invited by Lord Elrond, to share his wisdom with the teachers of Imladris. She liked him very much and she thought he might like her too. She enjoyed her newly found sense of freedom and she relished experiencing and exploring the world unattached to anyone.

Sure enough, the professor Lamendir did find Aerlinniel intriguing. He began keeping her after class and engaging her in discussions. These discussions turned into leisurely walks home and eventually him asking her to join him for dinner a few times. She wasn't sure she had any romantic feelings for the ellon but she certainly was enjoying the freedom to get to know him.

Summer had come to a close as the leaves of autumn were beginning to turn brilliant coppery and golden hues. There was a slight hint of chill in the air as Aerlinniel walked home from her work one afternoon when she spied her sister, Arwen coming home from the healing halls.

"Hello dear sister!" Aerlinniel called as she nearly skipped towards Arwen.

"Well, don't you look the picture of happy?" Arwen beamed.

"Yes, I am! There is so much to be happy about!" Aerlinniel proclaimed. She offered her arm to her sister and Arwen took it gladly and they walked on.

"Could this have anything to do with a certain professor?" Arwen teased as she eyed her sister out of the corners of her deep blue eyes.

"Well, maybe it does, but not entirely," Aerlinniel smirked. Arwen looked at her inquisitively so she felt the need to explain herself. "I am enjoying the freedom to get to know whomever I wish. Not only that...I have a new sense of myself. I am open to where the Valar may lead me." She nearly leapt forward at her declaration.

"Even if that means back to Lorien with the professor?" She boldly asked.

Just like Arwen to perceptively cut to the punch. She knew Aerlinniel well. "Perhaps, in time, however I have made no plans to do as such. He hasn't asked me to return with him however he speaks as if he would like for me to. Of course, it is much too soon for that. If he asked me tomorrow, I would surly say nay."

It was true, she had considered the possibility or returning to _Lothlórien_. She had even reasoned out that she could easily avoid Haldir if she returned to Lorien because the professor and he traveled in different circles. Haldir, being the Marchwarden of Lorien, spent most of his time on assignment at the realm's boarders. The professor lived amongst scholars so their chances of running into one another was slim.

…

End of November, TA 2941

Days later, Aerlinniel was dressing in her room when Arwen knocked on her door. "Good day, dear sister!" she beamed with excitement. Aerlinniel knew this tone of her sister's well. She had some scoop!

"Good day! What is it that has you so alight?" she inquired as she put the finishing touches on her flaxen tresses, which she chose to wear loose. Aerlinniel looked up and eyed Arwen through her vanity mirror and assumed this must have something to do with an ellon. Arwen had scores of suitors pining after her and it wasn't unlike her to visit after an evening spent at a gathering in her adar's Hall of Fire, to catch up on the previous eve's gossip.

"I have it on good authority that, there is a special visitor that has just arrived in Rivendell!" she rose up on her toes as she bubbled over with her new found information.

"Well, who is this mystery visitor, Arwen...stop keeping me in suspense?" Aerlinniel said with mock exasperation.

"They say it is the prince of Mirkwood!" she smugly smiled at Aerlinniel's reflection in the mirror!

"What?" Was all that barely escaped from Aerlinniel's lips.

Arwen quirked up her eyebrow and smiled mischievously and waited for more of a reaction from her sister. The prince of Mirkwood had long been a mystery to the two sisters and a source of speculation of many tête-à-tête.

"THE prince of Mirkwood...What in heavens would he be doing here?" Aerlinniel wondered aloud.

"I hear he is retiring his horse now in the stables and will be seeking Ada out directly after."

"THE prince is on his way here...to OUR house?" Aerlinniel questioned disbelievingly as she turned to face her sister. _You_ _are surly joking!_ Feeling dumbstruck, the thought never reached her mouth.

"It would seem so!" Arwen gleefully answered.

"This I have to see for myself. We must find Ada!" Aerlinniel blurted as she leapt up from her vanity and made for the door. 

**Fëa: elven spirit**

 **Eldar: elves**


	6. Ch 5 Welcome

Ch. 5 Welcome

Imladris was more stunning than Legolas could have imagined. The fortress was built on a magnificent stone outcropping along the Bruinen River. He was in luck, for the autumn leaves of the valley still clung to the trees. Crimson, amber, and gold dappled around the evergreens in a grand mosaic, sheltering Lord Elrond's majestic kingdom. The exquisite colors heralded all around him a song of welcome. Tiny gray plumes of smoke twirled happily into the air from scattered rooftops. An occasional gentle gust of wind, lifted readied leaves from their branches before dancing their way in languid spirals to the ground. He was certain, nothing his eyes had ever seen could rival the vision of Imladris in the fall.

Having just arrived, Legolas had been escorted by a cheery ellon, named Lindir to Lord Elrond's palace amongst the rocky cliffs. He stood alone, waiting in a quaint sitting room admiring the beautiful elven architecture.

With awe, he examined the intricacy of the airy room and marveled at the waterfalls that graced the view. Every inch of the space was thoughtfully constructed using elements of nature. At the heart of the room stood a grand arched window with exquisite detailing carved into the wood and stone. With such rich and ornate artistry, one could hardly tell what medium an element was constructed from; be it wood or stone. Legolas ran his hand along the entwined branches that laced around the grand arch of the window to discover that it was, in fact, stone.

Such beautiful elven craftsmanship, he mused, similar themes to that of his father's palace in the caves, yet different in its openness. There was a unique energy here, he thought, it was open and alive, yet serene as still water. An elf can breathe here, he thought, filling his chest with fresh air and exhaling indulgently.

Legolas was happy to wait for Lord Elrond to arrive so that he could take in the tranquil beauty of the scene around him. Being in Imladris, already felt like a sharp contrast to the previous week's events.

His back had been turned when he heard two female voices approaching, giggling and then one spoke; "Do you think he is as handsome as King Thranduil?"

The other voice chimed, "Maybe he is more handsome! Ada, you'll never guess what we heard? There is a visitor from Mirkwood amongst us! It has been said that King Thranduil's own son, the prince of the Woodland Realm, Legolas, is here in our Rivendell!"

And with that, Legolas turned around to see two beautiful elf maidens standing before him. Their faces looked surprised, as he certainly wasn't who they were expecting to see.

"Oh... greetings, my Lord...we apologize. We were looking for our adar," the dark haired elleth stepped forward and curtsied with flushed cheeks. "My name is Arwen and this is my sister Aerlinniel.

The light haired elleth glided forward and dropped her eyes to the floor, followed by a slightly stiff curtsy. "Forgive us my Lord, we were not aware we had company," her voice sounded deflated.

"And you are..?" The lady Arwen asked pointedly though he was certain she knew exactly who he was.

"Legolas," he smiled warmly glancing between the two ellyth. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." He gracefully bowed with his right hand over his heart. Pausing for a moment, he rose back up and said cheekily, "I hope I do not disappoint."

The maidens stared at him in amazement as a hint of pink appeared upon their bashful faces.

Legolas felt a tinge of guilt for their discomfort, for a fleeting moment, alas it was too tempting to ignore what his ears had overheard.

A deep voice cut into the awkward silence, "Ah, Legolas, I see you have met my lovely daughters, Aerlinniel and Arwen," Lord Elrond stated as he made his entrance into the room. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long?"

The elf lord stood before him wearing an elegant silver and royal blue robe that flowed to the floor with a silver circlet upon his head. He was just as Legolas had remembered him; an ellon of measured grace that set anyone at ease simply by being in his presence.

"No, my lord, I was just enjoying the lovely view you have here," Legolas inadvertently flashed his eyes to the elf lord's fair daughters but then he turned and motioned to the lovely view from the large window. Lord Elrond smiled and looked beyond to the window, and the beautiful view it offered, and nodded reverently.

"Ah, yes, it is a site I never grow tired of," he mused and then returned his attention back to Legolas.

"It is an honor to meet with you my lord," Legolas bowed. "Thank you for receiving me without any notice."

"You are quite welcome here, Legolas Thranduilion. I must admit, I was quite surprised to hear of your arrival but a pleasant surprise at that!" Lord Elrond stood before him and placed his right arm upon Legolas' shoulder in sign of welcome.

"Mae govannen!" He said grasping Legolas' shoulder firmly. "It has been far too long since I have seen you! We have much to catch up on."

Legolas sensed a great presence of emotion in the elf lord's eyes as they seemed to grow distant for a moment. Legolas knew he was thinking of Lady Celebrían for her image flashed into his own mind.

Such beauty, goodness, purity and light are not so easily forgotten _,_ Legolas thought _,_ returning his gaze to Lord Elrond with that of compassion and condolence.

Lord Elrond soon broke out of his reverie and smiled lightly. "What brings you here to Rivendell unannounced, young prince? It is not every day we have a visitor from the Woodland Realm," he said with a raised brow.

"Yes, well, I am not coming directly from Mirkwood," Legolas explained. "I left Erebor with instructions from my father after the battle to find a young man known as Strider."

This struck a chord with the dark haired maiden. Her eyes narrowed and Legolas could sense her pondering what he wanted with him.

"Oh, son, forgive me for not realizing. I was so elated by your visit, I didn't notice!" He raised his forearms up flustered with himself and shook his head. "Of course by your attire you have been in battle recently. Are you injured? Do you have need of a healer?" Elrond placed a comforting arm around Legolas' shoulders, as a father would his son.

"No, thank you, my Lord, I am fine. I am tired and travel weary but not hurt," he humbly replied.

"That does not surprise me young Legolas. Your father has boasted there is no finer warrior in Mirkwood's guard, than his son." He squeezed Legolas' shoulder before letting it go and then he stood before him. "He is quite proud of you," Lord Elrond smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Legolas nodded and spoke halfheartedly, "Yes that sounds like my ada."

Elrond laughed lightly, "You are modest young prince."

Legolas smiled politely at his kind words but he couldn't help but remember the battle from which he had come. Flashes of struggle and bloodshed ran through his head. The destruction of Bolg, Thorin...slain...many elves – his kin, dwarves and humans...slain, the dissonance between he and his father... and then there was Tauriel. Legolas' eyes closed involuntarily to shed the traumatic visons from his mind. Upon reopening them, he felt extremely tired and wished to retire soon.

Lord Elrond's mood shifted then to that of concern and pulled Legolas away from his thoughts." I had received word via eagle from Mithrandir of the slaying of Thorin Oakenshield and that many elven and dwarfish lives were lost. I can imagine your father is out of sorts."

Legolas nodded gravely at his comment. That would be an understatement, he thought _._

Keenly aware that Legolas was losing his will for conversation Lord Elrond steered their meeting to a close.

"Well, we have much to catch up on and there will be plenty of time for that. For now you should go and rest. I must tell you, you shall search no further, Strider, as you call him, is here in Rivendell."

Legolas, eyes widened in surprise at this news. He assumed he'd find him in the north amongst the Dùnedain.

"He is known to us as Estel. You can meet him tonight at dinner," Lord Elrond said clapping his hands together. "We will be having a small affair of family and close friends. You will be our special guest; won't you?"

Legolas observed the ellyth exchange curious glances. Aerlinniel smiled at him with a welcoming nod and an inviting look upon her fair face.

With that look, Legolas thought, how could he refuse? Alluring ellyth aside, he was quite eager to meet this Strider.

"I would be honored my lord," Legolas said, placing his hand to his heart.

"Wonderful," Elrond exclaimed. "Arwen, Aerlinniel, please take Prince Legolas to our guest quarters and make him comfortable." Lord Elrond offered Arwen a key.

"Yes, Ada," Arwen raised her palm to accept the key.

Elrond added, "Lindir . . .

Lindir appeared in the doorway and obediently approached Lord Elrond. "My Lord Elrond," he beckoned with a nod.

"Please fetch Frenland, and instruct him to act as valet for Prince Legolas. Have him bring the prince fresh clothes and refreshment and anything else he may need," he gestured with a wave of his hand.

"I will see that the prince is well cared for my Lord," Lindir assured his lord.

"Thank you, Lindir," Elrond replied to his loyal subject. With great haste, Lindir exited the room intently on his mission.

"Thank you my lord, but I don't want to be too much trouble," Legolas interjected.

"Don't be silly, it is no trouble in fact, I believe you to be similar in size to my sons. The tailor will surely have something for you to wear. Not another word of it," Elrond insisted with a wave of his hand.

Legolas looked down at his tattered clothing and realized that all he had were the clothes on his back and they had clearly seen battle _._ He was sure he was a sight. He was certainly not prepared for a royal dinner party.

"My lord, you are kind and generous. I am humbled by your care for me," Legolas said. Though it had been many years, Lord Elrond treated him as if he were his kin and that put Legolas at ease.

"Think nothing of it, my boy!" He beamed. "Dinner is at 7:00. I am eager for you to join us this evening. It has been such a long time. And I mean it when I say, stay as long as you like." He warmly added patting Legolas' back as he guided him toward the doorway. "If there is anything that you require during your time here, please don't hesitate to ask, Legolas."

"You are most gracious and kind, my lord," Legolas said, to Lord Elrond. He bowed and turned to follow the ellyth to the guest quarters.

Arwen led the way and Aerlinniel followed behind her. As they walked, he couldn't help notice the ellyth before him and his mind began to wander. The two sisters couldn't be more different in their appearance yet they had a similar manner. Arwen's hair was black as a starless night and Aerlinniel's was that of golden sunshine. Where Arwen clearly resembled her adar, Aerlinniel had the look of her naneth. Arwen was statuesque while Aerlinniel was smaller in frame, yet feminine in shape. Arwen wore a crimson dress that suited her dark hair and fair skin. Aerlinniel's dress reminded him of last eve's sky as the sun set over the Misty Mountains; a pale pink that eased his weary mind. Her hair fell in loose waves that cascaded elegantly down her back and seemed to undulate as she walked. He remembered she was the elleth that his father and Lady Celebrian had wanted him to meet so many years ago. He now wondered why he so arrogantly declined the idea.

His thoughts then wandered to Tauriel. What must she have thought when she discovered he hadn't returned to Mirkwood? Did she miss him? She was surly surprised at his nerve to stand up to his adar and actually leave. Beyond that, she was probably still grieving the dwarf, he sulked to himself.

For all its beauty, he missed the entire scenic walk from the palace to his private quarters. He wasn't even sure where he was and he certainly didn't know the way back! This was definitely not like him.

The trio stopped at the front door of a small but intricately carved cottage that stood at the edge of a cliff with the flowing river nestled behind. Arwen unlocked the door and Aerlinniel and Legolas followed her in. Aerlinniel began opening curtains and windows while Arwen gave him a tour of his new lodgings. There was a lounge suitable for receiving guests, an elegant and sizable bed chamber, bathing room and a private balcony overlooking a great waterfall. The rooms were decorated simply yet opulent. Legolas imagined this to be the lodgings his father would have been given upon his visits to Imladris.

He stood eyeing the bed, feeling so tired, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself upon it.

Aerlinniel returned to his side and he felt a gentle stirring within his weary fëa. "Is there anything we can get you to make you more comfortable, my lord?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

Legolas was becoming quite drained and all he wanted was to be left alone.

"I should like to clean up; but I do not have the proper sundries," he admitted coolly. He had always prided himself at being able to cloak his emotions well and he hoped now was no different.

Aerlinniel answered, "of course you don't, after days of travel and being in battle with nothing but the clothes on your back," her voice gentle as a summer's mist.

His mind struggled to stay coherent as his senses were dulling. She motioned for him to follow her to the bathing chamber.

He obligingly followed her lead without any words, for his body was becoming weak and nearly uncooperative.

"Here you will find everything you'll need." She gestured to a shelf, "there are a variety of soaps and oils for your bath, some fresh towels - a robe," she pointed to the back of the door. "Frendland will be by soon with some fresh clothes and the maids will bring you food and water for bathing. If you need anything my Lord," she turned her face towards him and he noticed her lips curved into a gentle smile, "he will gladly fetch it for you."

The thought passed his mind that she looked quite lovely but he was much too fatigued to care.

He attempted to collect himself, "Thank you my ladies... I shall feel quite at home," he assured them trying his best to sound composed as they walked back into the lounge.

He was grateful the ellyth didn't linger. They bid him a restful afternoon and excused themselves.

After they left, he remained standing passively staring at the door in a slight daze wondering what to do with himself, when a knock at the door, a few moments later, pulled him out of his stupor. He walked over and opened it revealing a maid whom offered to prepare him a bath. He accepted her offer and kindly let her in.

"Will there be anything else I may do for you my Lord?" The elleth bowed when she finished readying the bath.

"No, thank you. I shall bathe and rest for a while," he answered and gestured for her to leave.

He walked into the large bathing chamber and placed his hand in the tub and felt the water. It was invitingly warm and smelled of sandalwood. He undressed leaving his clothes on the back of a chair that sat beside the tub. Bruises littered is fair skin, the worst being on his back where he had fallen through the ice during his tussle with Bolg. Paying little mind to his battered body, he stepped into the tub and slowly sank in until the warm water reached his shoulders. He let out a relieved sigh as he rested his weary head back and let his eyes close. His thoughts began to slip away as he drifted into a dreaming sleep.

…

"Can't get me!" Legolas shrieked to the young elleth as he bolted down the hill near his father's stables.

"Can too!" a tiny golden haired she-elfling sang back, chasing him with all her might.

The adults laughed as they watched the young elflings bolt down the hill after one another. Their giggles danced in the air as they darted through the trees. The forest had not yet darkened in the Greenwood and was a veritable playground for young and old alike.

The she-elfling, stood still for a moment trying to find her prey. She peeked around a tree and couldn't find Legolas anywhere.

"Boo!" Legolas exclaimed, leaping down from a branch above her head.

She lunged for him as he began playfully backing away. His feet sliding as he skipped backwards; one, then the other. His eyes daring her to catch him. Bound and determined, she successfully managed to poke Legolas in the belly when he unexpectedly tripped over a tree root. "Got you!" She proudly announced! "You're it!"

He smiled deviously ready to pounce and then lunged toward her but stopped short to give her a head start.

She shrieked and turned to run. He had let her catch him before, knowing she was younger and smaller. His father had reminded him on many occasion to look out for those younger and smaller than himself, and that there was no glory to be had by dominating them.

She had run in the direction of his father's stables, giggling the whole way, her blonde hair trailing wildly behind her. Only looking back to see how close he was to catching her.

"Legolas, it is time to say goodbye to our friends," His father called from a distance.

He stopped his pursuit begrudgingly and looked in his father's direction. "Awwwww! Do they have to Ada?" He whined.

The younger she-elf had reluctantly slowed to a walk and made her way over to where the adults were standing. She stood next to an adult elleth who had taken her by the hand.

"I'm afraid so son. Come now and say a proper goodbye," His ada commanded.

"Okaaayy," Legolas said reluctantly.

As he walked over to where the couple stood with the little elleth, he decided to pick his friend some violets that were growing wild around the trees. He held the purple blooms behind his back to keep them a secret, however the adults saw him and gave each other knowing smiles.

He reached the young elleth who was now with her parents and he stood proudly before them.

"Thank you for coming to Greenwood. It was fun playing with you my lady," he addressed his small elleth friend. He reached his arm from behind his back and presented the lovely purple violets to her.

She smiled at the flowers and looked up at him with gleeful eyes. He passed the flowers into her hands and she returned his gift with a graceful curtsy. "Thank you, my lord," she spoke with sincerity that was precious coming from such a small elfling.

Legolas decided to do one more thing to let his guest know just how he felt. They were having so much fun, he really didn't want her to leave. He removed a violet blossom from the bouquet and placed it gently behind the elfling's left ear. He had seen other ellyn do this and he always admired when ellyth wore flowers in their hair. He stood back admiring his work and she did look beautiful, he thought.

The elleth's naneth bent down on one knee and took his small hands in hers and she began to speak to him. "Legolas, thank you for welcoming us in your home. You are taking such good care of your adar and your baby sister. You are growing up to be a fine young prince. Your naneth would be so proud." Her voice was soothing and maternal.

Legolas didn't want her to leave either. She pulled his chin up to look at her. "You have made Aerlinniel feel quite welcome and she has enjoyed your friendship!" She pulled him in toward her and gave him a big warm hug.

"We shall see you soon. Perhaps your adar will bring you to Imladris for a visit. We would like for you to meet all of our children!" She beamed at him as she stood up.

Celebrían . . _._

His eyes flew open and his body jerked sending bath water up over the sides of the tub. "Aerlinniel?" He whispered, puzzled.

He shivered, not sure if it was the result of the dream or the coolness of the bathwater. He quickly finished his bath and he dressed in the robe that was hung behind the door. Still feeling tired, he reclined on a chaise outside on the terraced balcony before a fire in the stone hearth. As he marveled at the spectacular views and sounds of Rivendell his mind settled back to his dream.

Was the young she-elf in his dream, the Lady Aerlinniel? Was his dream a memory or something his weary mind had conjured up? The events depicted were rich with clarity as if his mind had recalled every detail.

Legolas had vague memories of visits with Lady Celebrían and Lord Elrond to the Greenwood from when he was very young. Yet, he didn't recall there being a visit with young Aerlinniel. His father was good friends with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían and they had visited one another many times over the years before Celebrían had sailed west. However, he couldn't remember them bringing their children to Greenwood nor did his father ever bring him on his trips to Imladris believing it to be too risky and dangerous.

Legolas could recall various occasions when the Rivendell couple would remark that he should meet their daughter, Aerlinniel. His father had mentioned her a few times over the years when he'd question his personal life. His father would acquiesce due to his lack of interest on the matter. Legolas attributed their efforts to be nothing more than the proverbial arranged courtship between lords to form an alliance between kingdoms and thusly, he gave meeting her, little consideration.

A brisk knock at his door pulled him out of his reverie. When he opened the door, two formal looking ellyn stood holding armfuls of clothing.

"Greetings, Prince Legolas. I am Frendland and this is Breneth whom I have brought to help assist you with your wardrobe."

Legolas stepped back and held the door open and gestured for the ellyn to enter. "Please come in. You may set the clothing where ever you wish."

Frendland set to work sorting formal attire from casual attire. This was much more than he had expected. Lord Elrond was treating him much too lavishly, Legolas thought. He smiled to myself, believing Lord Elrond had mistaken his tastes to be that of his father's.

"My lord, we have brought some clothing I think will serve you well here in Imladris. I understand you have need of dinner clothes for this eve and you will need formal attire for the welcome feast in your honor. These garments will serve those purposes if they please you."

He gestured to two silken tunics; a black and silver one with exquisite brocading that would be appropriate for a formal event and the other a steel blue tunic with silver detailing on the sleeves and neck. The other clothing included shirts and breeches of various styles including sleep attire, socks and undergarments.

Frendland approached Legolas with the steel blue tunic and then held it up to his shoulders. "Yes, I believe this will work nicely. Let's have you try this on with the breeches to be sure we have a proper fit."

Frendland's hands went to remove Legolas' robe, which was customary of a valet but Legolas' hand blocked his attempt. "There is no need Frendland, I will dress myself." He had long since given up the need for a valet years ago considering it frivolous and a personal intrusion.

Frendland took his hesitation in stride and bowed his head. "Of course my, Lord." If the elf was offended, Legolas reasoned, he kept his feelings to himself.

Legolas took the clothing into the bedchamber to change. Moments later he walked out to gather Frendland's approval and hoped he and his assistant would soon leave. Legolas wasn't up for trying on all the clothing Frendland had brought with him.

"Very nice fit my lord." He began walking around him appraisingly. Smoothing the fabric across his shoulders, then brushing his hands down his sleeves, followed by a tug on each of his cuffs. "Yes, this will do nicely." He dropped to one knee before him and pulled at the hem of his tunic. "The hem drops mid-thigh...an appropriate length." He then raised the hem of his tunic to examine the fit of his breeches. "You are quite slim however better to have a little extra room than be too tight," he jested with a wink. His hands reached down to the hem of the breeches at his ankles and seemed satisfied. "You must try the grey boots my lord to ensure you are set for this evening." He motioned to his assistant, Breneth to bring over the boots.

Inwardly sighing, Legolas sat on a chair in preparation to try on the boots but before he had the chance, Frendland had raised Legolas' foot onto his balancing knee. Legolas decided to concede and let him finish his job as he held the boot up for him. Legolas thought this quite ridiculous. He hadn't had someone put his shoes on for him in surly a millennia!

"I think I've got it," he said as he grasped the top of the boot and finished pulling it on. The process repeated itself with the other boot and then he was quick to stand up. "These feel good, thank you," he said hoping to speed things along.

Frendland stood and looked Legolas over. "You look most handsome my lord." He began smoothing his hair away from his face combing the still damp strands with his fingers. "Breneth, bring me that box there." He motioned to a box on the side table. Breneth handed him the wooden circlet box which Frendland quickly opened and presented to Legolas proudly.

"That will not be necessary Frendland. But thank you," was Legolas' dismissive reply.

Legolas sensed Frendland wasn't going to accept his refusal by the faint scowl on his face.

"Lord Elrond saw to it that you would have a mark of distinction for this evening's dinner and for your welcome feast. It is a gift," Frendland spoke reverently of his master attempting to conceal his offense.

Knowing now that he couldn't possibly turn this gift down, Legolas smiled and nodded, "Of course. How thoughtful of his lordship."

His ada would have his hide if he had offended Lord Elrond by refusing such a considerate gift, Legolas chided himself.

Frendland's expression went from anxious to relief. He lifted the silver circlet out of its box and placed it on Legolas' head. "There, now you are the very image of a prince," he marveled.

"A spitting image of his father, no?" Breneth asked Frendland.

"Remarkably so," Frendland agreed nostalgically. "Your father is no doubt the most dashing ellon I have ever had the pleasure of dressing. He has impeccable style."

"And he wears clothing so well," Breneth added wistfully.

Legolas held back a sigh so as not to offend them and he walked over to the mirror on the wall. The image before him looked elegantly put together, no doubt. He could not deny his resemblance to his father nor his place as his heir. He reckoned he would have to submit to his role as prince and representative of his homeland. Despite his age, he was neither worldly nor comfortable with the attention he received as a prince and heir to his father's throne. He found it to be isolating, thereby eliciting contrived interactions with others. He hoped tonight would not prove to be as such.

"My Lord, the rest of the clothing should fit you well. We will place them in the armoire if you are happy with the selections?" Frendland asked snapping him out of his brooding thoughts.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you," Legolas murmured.

"Is there anything we can do to help ready you for this evening, my Lord?" Frendland asked as he motioned for Breneth to begin putting away the clothing.

"No, thank you Frendland, Breneth. I believe you have assisted me with great care. I shall be sure to thank Lord Elrond for your assistance."

"You are too kind my Lord. Then we will just finish up here and be on our way. If you find you need something more, then one of the other of us will see that you have it," he smiled and bowed graciously.

They were quick to finish putting the clothing away and left; leaving Legolas to his thoughts, which returned to the golden haired elleth he had met earlier and had unexpectedly graced his dream.

Mae govannen: well met!  
Fëa: elven spirit  
Hröa: elven body

 **Thank you so much for reading; It means the world to me!**

 **Please comment; I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Don't forget to favorite & follow if you have liked what you have read!**


	7. Ch 6 Waning Moon

**6\. Waning Moon**

The sun had dipped beyond the borders of Imladris, giving way to night. The waning moon had arisen in the east, offering a pale shimmer to a silent starlit sky. Legolas had left early to allow plenty of time to find his way. Thankfully, he had remembered the direction he had come from earlier in the day. Torches illuminated a tree lined pathway along the river. Some of the leaves had fallen and had strewn the path with beautiful shapes and colors. Feeling the chill of the night, he was grateful that Frendland had brought him a woolen cloak. He pulled the warm fabric tightly around himself, as the air near the river was brisk and damp. His ears had grown accustomed to the constant sound of rushing water, though walking so closely to the river's edge, the sound was heightened; especially when passing the numerous waterfalls. The path had several crossings but he decided the best course was to follow the river.  
As he meandered, he hoped to see something familiar to assure himself that he was headed in the right direction. Just as he was about to ask a pair of ellyn walking by for guidance, he breathed a sigh of relief when beyond the bend, the white peaks of Lord Elrond's great Homely House appeared in the distance. The structure looked breathtakingly opalescent in the moon's gentle glow. His chest felt a flutter of excitement knowing that he would be meeting new faces and acquainted with those he had already met.

Lindir stood waiting with a few footman that were stationed at the door. He graciously led Legolas into the Homely House past the lounge he had met with Lord Elrond earlier in the day. As they drew closer to the destination, he could hear the joyous melody of stringed instruments and the chattering voices of ellyn and ellyth, carrying through the great hall. Lindir led him through the doorway of a large open aired room that was situated on a massive out cropping of a cliff. The room was half-moon in shape with a grand staircase leading down from it to a quaint overlook of the river and waterfalls that flanked either side. Arched windows surrounded the perimeter of the room offering spectacular views in every direction. It was magnificent.

Lindir announced Legolas' arrival to the small group that had already gathered. Lord Elrond graciously quit the circle of ellyn he was speaking with to greet him. "Prince Legolas, welcome! I hope that this eve finds you refreshed?" He grasped his shoulder firmly.

"My Lord Elrond, greetings! I have found great rest here, thank you!" Legolas bowed respectfully.

"Come, meet the rest of my family." He gestured into the room and led Legolas over to where Aerlinniel and Arwen where gathered with a few new faces. The stories told of Lord Elrond's daughter's legendary beauty was proving to be true for they were visions of loveliness. Arwen wore a gown of royal blue which brought forth her starry, indigo eyes. Aerlinniel stood gleaming, her dress like that of soft silver moonbeams spun of silk. The ellyth's hair was richly adorned with braids and silver circlets laid elegantly upon their heads.

"You remember my daughters, Aerlinniel and Arwen?"

"Of course...good evening, my ladies." Legolas smiled nodding, his head in a gentle bow. Both ellyth greeted him warmly. His eyes lingered briefly upon Aerlinniel until Lord Elrond drew his attention away.

"This is Elladan and Elrohir, my twin sons."

Legolas exchanged hearty greetings with the two identical dark haired ellyn. He found them to be quite personable and he liked them straight away. He studied them quickly to find something distinctively unique about each so that he could tell them apart. Legolas noticed there to be a faint difference in their eye shape. Elrohir's eyes were larger, a brighter blue and more open; such that he could see the white around his eyes. Elladan wore a gold ring on his right hand with a crimson stone. Thankfully they were not dressed identically and those differences would at least get him through the evening until he could determine something more discriminating to identify them.

"And, this is Estel." He pulled forward a youth Legolas guessed to be about 10 years of age. Legolas had been taken aback at this, not expecting Estel to be a child. He was expecting a young man not a boy.

"Greetings, Estel, I am pleased to meet you." Legolas offered cheerily, disguising his surprise.

"Mae govannen, Prince..." the boy dipped his head and paused looking out at the corners of his eyes for assistance. Lord Elrond leant in and whispered words of rescue into his ear. "Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm," Estel carefully articulated his proper greeting.

Legolas was charmed by the young lad. Being the only human among elves, he was quite curious indeed. He looked forward to learning more about this young man, but now was not the time to pry.

"Estel, that is an elvish name, no?" Legolas asked the dark haired youth.

"Yes, my lord, I was given that name by Lord Elrond when I was very young." He answered, looking back at Lord Elrond for approval, who in turn gave him a reassuring nod.

Realizing that he may be treading where he shouldn't be, Legolas attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Your name means hope. I find your name most encouraging."

Estel smiled widely revealing a tender quality that gripped Legolas' heart. He noticed the lad was missing an eye tooth which added to his youthful charm.

"And your name, Legolas...that means green leaf." Estel offered matter of factly.

"You are correct, you are well versed in elvish I see." Legolas mused.

"It is a part of what I study here in Imladris." Legolas found his straight forward candor was quite enjoyable. The boy had no fear of speaking with strangers from other lands.

"Well now, I see you're missing an eye tooth...that would make you ten years of age?" Legolas said narrowing his eyes with his estimation.

"Nearly eleven, my Lord." Estel added wide eyed. Lord Elrond and his family giggled at the youth's words.

"Ah, yes? When is your birthday lad?" Legolas asked him earnestly. He could chat with the lad all night, he laughed to himself.

"March first, my lord," he looked to Elrond who nodded amusedly. "Prince Legolas, how did you know how old I am? He asked curiously, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"By your teeth," Legolas said pointing to the space where Estel's tooth was missing. "As an elfling I paid close attention to my anatomy studies," he said with a wink.

Legolas noticed the lad studying him and then he asked, "Prince Legolas how old are you?" Arwen gasped stifling a giggle at the precocious question. Aerlinniel, he noticed had bit her bottom lip in amusement as well.

"Oh now, let me see..." Legolas looked up into the air above as if to perform some mental calculations. "2,647, nearly 2,648."

Estel laughed, his eyes wide, "that is a lot of begettings! When do you turn 2,648?"

"My begetting day is March twentieth." Legolas informed him to which Estel's eyes widened at the commonality.

"Truly?" Estel flashed his toothy smile again.

"Yes, I was begotten in the spring and thus is how I received my name. For the green leaves had begun to sprout on the branches in Greenwood."

At that moment Lord Elrond excused himself as he was pulled away with the arrival of other guests, which left Legolas with the elf lord's refreshingly friendly family.

Elladan procured each of them a chalice of wine and pleasant small talk ensued. Legolas was quite content and pleased at the ease of the evening thus far.

A little while later, Lord Elrond collected Legolas to meet some of the other elves that had arrived.

Amongst those that he had met, was the famed warrior, Glorfindel, who was most friendly and welcoming. Erestor, Lord Elrond's Chief Counsellor who seemed surprisingly congenial despite his scholarly disposition. Then there was Thalen, a captain in Lord Elrond's guard. Legolas wouldn't consider him friendly, perhaps it was caution that he sensed although it felt more like disdain, however he couldn't imagine why.

The music had stopped and Lindir announced that dinner would be served. The guests were ushered to the grandly set table that was placed before a large hearth. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table with his family flanking him on either side. Aerlinniel and Arwen on one side and the twins and Estel on the other. Legolas was seated opposite of Lord Elrond and far away from the comfort of the elf lord's family. On either side of Legolas, sat Erestor and Glorfindel who were pleasant enough. Next to them, sat a few other nobles and then Thalen who sat next to Aerlinniel.

Lucky ellon, Legolas thought. He would have much rather sat with Lord Elrond's family than be forced to make conversation with a few nobles and a shifty captain of the guard. Yes, it was one of the pitfalls of being a prince, he thought, set apart to be among other seemingly "important" nobleman and counsellors. Truth be known, He'd much rather be conversing with Estel and becoming more acquainted with Lord Elrond's family.

Legolas hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food was placed before him. It had been nothing but lembas bread for weeks. The meal started off with a fruit, cheese and greens plate, which he made quick work of. That was followed by a steaming bowl of mushroom soup in a crusty bread bowl, which he put away rather hastily. He was sure he had embarrassed himself with his swift gulps of soup and the quick deconstruction of the delicious bread bowl.

"I see the food set before you, pleases you?" Glorfindel mused in a low voice as he nudged Legolas in the arm with his elbow.

Caught in the middle of ripping apart the bread bowl, whilst engulfing a rather large piece, all that he could reply was, "MMMM, Hmmm." Legolas laughed and nodded, still chewing. "Yes, I must confess I haven't had much food to speak of for some time, save Lembas rations.

"I think all the ellyn here at this table can relate to your hunger. Eat up Prince, you have earned a hearty meal," Glorfindel dismissed Legolas' concern to explain his hearty appetite.

There had been small talk around the table which allowed for him to make quick work of the first two courses and he began to feel somewhat satiated. He guessed others had noticed when the main course arrived that his ravenousness had abated and the table conversation began to shift towards him.

Glorfindel was most curious to hear about the battle from which he had come – questioning him about the sort of combat Legolas had personally laid witness to. Glorfindel seemed to enjoy swashbuckling tales to which Legolas had his fair share and thus he told him about the fight that ensued with Bolg which had the Golden Warrior thoroughly amused.

As he glanced around the table while others commented or asked their questions, Legolas noticed Estel to be riveted by the account he told of the battle. The boy hung on his every word.

"It is a shame there were so many lives lost. The dwarves lost their king and his two heirs and the elves...how many of your adar's warriors were lost?" Erestor concernedly asked.

Legolas looked down at his fresh plate of fish and potatoes and felt a deep twisting in his stomach. The acrid burn of bile coursed up into his throat as images of lives lost, some of which he had witnessed, came to mind. Many of the broken and lifeless bodies of his kin, were known to him personally, and all were elves of the place he called home.

Being a prince, a commander of his kingdom's guard, he is required to have conversations such as this and detach himself from the emotion tied to it - something he had seen his father do time and again. He had perfected the art of concealing his emotion for that of the kingdom. Despite all the years of grooming to converse with nobles and statesman, at this moment, in a new place, surrounded by mostly strangers, Legolas found speaking of his realm's casualties terribly difficult to discuss. The happening was too recent and raw in his mind and he remained troubled from it all.

Sensing his hesitation, Erestor soothed, "forgive me Prince Legolas, you're much too fresh off the battlefield for such conversation, we need not discuss it." He reached over and grasped Legolas' forearm reassuringly.

Legolas looked up to see that all eyes were upon him. He straightened as he gently placed his fork on his plate. "I departed before there was an official count of the deceased. There were many lives lost on all sides. In our realm, of course, any lives lost are too many," his words came out heavy and slow.

"How was it that your realm became involved in such a large scale battle?" Thalen, inquired, looking around the table as if to find support in his curiosity and by the dour looks around the table he found little.

A long tired sigh escaped Legolas, and his eyes fixed upon his chalice; his hands curled slowly around his knife and fork.

How did we come to war exactly? Legolas wondered to himself, how could he offer up a brief explanation as to what lead to Mirkwood's involvement in the chaos that ensued? It wasn't a single event that lead to war...rather, a series of events acting in tandem to one another that brought five races to war.

"Treasure..." Legolas smiled curtly at the ellon. "Rumor had spread of Smaug's death. My adar, believing the mountain lay empty to any claim upon its treasure, set out to reclaim what had once belonged to him. Along the way, he discovered the people of Lake Town were in need of aid to which he supplied them with help. It was then revealed to him that Bard and his people had also laid claim to a portion within the mountain. Together, they formed an alliance and set upon Erebor as allies. When they arrived, they found Thorin Oakenshield, alive and had taken up residence within the mountain with his company of warriors. Bard and my father attempted to negotiate an arrangement with Thorin however he didn't agree to any terms."

"Dwarves are known to be stubborn by nature and history dictates as such," Erestor added.

"And why did Thorin not accept the terms?" Thalen posed his question, though Legolas sensed his intent was to inflame.

"Thorin found offense at the army of elves at his door and refused to reason despite all who tried to sway him," Legolas stated plainly showing little emotion but his gaze centered on the captain.

"Ah yes, your father has a reputation for not getting along well with others; doesn't he?" Thalen jested snidely, seeming to enjoy his subtle provocations.

The other elves at the table were silent as Legolas observed some of them nervously glancing at one another.

Legolas' eyes met the ellon's haughty gaze but he struggled to find his words. He simply stared daggers into him. This captain was way out of line, Legolas thought, his temper flaring. What was this ellon's problem?

A chastising voice broke the silence, "Thalen, I don't believe you understand the entirety of the situation!" Aerlinniel's eyes flared intensely upon Thalen with a challenging look, surprising Legolas with her ire.

Thalen turned to her then, and Legolas felt a wave of adrenaline spike through him. He had better mind his tongue with speaking to her, he thought with his jaw clenched tightly _._

"From what I have heard, if King Thranduil had kept his stake out of the mix there wouldn't have been any loss of eldar life. It was his greed that led him out of his caves . . . This was no act of altruism. The aid the king provided to Lake Town, was simply an act he believed, would continue that alliance for trade purposes. He has only himself to blame for the loss of his people. It was his own stubborn greed that has suffered many."

It had appeared that both Aerlinniel and Lord Elrond were poised to speak but Legolas interjected before they could. "It would seem as such but you do not know of what you speak . . . and you will do well to keep your opinions of my father to yourself." Legolas' teeth ground together as he spared no reservation in the glare he gave him – daring the captain to provoke him again.

"I am making a simple observation, if there is something I am misunderstanding, then please enlighten me," Thalen stated coolly.

The ellon was getting on Legolas' last nerve. Perhaps that is what he was attempting to do, Legolas fumed to himself. Thalen had come tonight with some sort of resentment towards him and Legolas vowed he wouldn't fall prey to his needling.

"I do not have to explain anything to you. My father's motivations are his own and I do not require your understanding on the matter." Legolas lifted his chalice and drained its contents in hopes the drink would assuage his boiling temper.

The golden haired elleth rallied to Legolas' defense again, "Thalen, you are well aware that Thorin and his company were in Imladris recently. And you laid witness to the dwarves' prejudice towards the elves. Adar had the foresight that Thorin would likely struggle with madness if he reclaimed the treasure in the mountain. As you heard Prince Legolas say, King Thranduil arrived in Erebor believing the treasure within the mountain to be unclaimed. He would be a fool to arrive without a company of warriors, not knowing what he'd find in the mountain! No king travels without protection; you know this! King Thranduil was not imposing a threat to Thorin Oakenshield, so much as he was there to collect something that was rightfully his. He stood alongside Bard, who believed he was owed his fair share. Even when Thorin refused to listen, King Thranduil did the noble thing when the tides had turned and war was upon them. He fought alongside the dwarves and men... Had he not, the dwarves may have never reclaimed Erebor. You are being much too harsh." She shook her head at the ellon's slighting words.

Legolas sat stunned at the elleth's remarks.

"All of that aside, make no mistake, it was still arrogance and greed that got the Elvenking into trouble," Thalen shrugged unmoved.

"You do not know of the ellon you speak and how dare you say such things about an ally of our realm!" Aerlinniel's frustration with the ellon was apparent by her strong tone and the fiery look she gave him.

Legolas speculated that something more seemed to be going on between them than this disagreement, they knew each other well by the way they spoke to one another.

He wondered why the elleth defended his father and him so fervently? Though he didn't need her rescue, he was grateful for it.

"Thalen, King Thranduil is a close friend to this family and ally to this realm. While you are entitled to your opinion, I do not think you will find it popular with the company you share," Lord Elrond's words came smooth and commanding. His tone was deceptively stern and the captain nodded his head at the elf lord in submission.

A slow invisible sigh escaped Legolas and he felt his shoulders relax. His eyes traveled over to Aerlinniel who had begun fidgeting with her table settings with a pout upon her face. He smiled inwardly at her fealty toward him and his father. As he looked at her, he found himself remembering his dream and he tried to place this grown elleth as the tiny one that he had chased in his father's fields. Had he met this elleth all those years ago or was it just a dream?

Thankfully the rest of the meal went by without any more controversy and though it took a bit to recover, it did with a little help from Lindir who saw to it that the wine flowed, desserts were brought and cheerful music was played.

Afterwards, a gathering had formed around a circular hearth on the other side of the room. Some of the elves stood and talked while others sat upon settees.

Naturally, elves began grouping together into separate conversations which Legolas found much more enjoyable than being on display at the head of Lord Elrond's table. Many of the nobles had gathered to speak with him showing their support in light of the captain's reprehensible statements. While he conversed, Legolas noticed Aerlinniel who had been sitting with her sister in conversation, stood and spoke with Thalen. He tried not preoccupy himself with them but he couldn't help but wonder what was being exchanged.

Thalen gestured to the grand staircase that led down to the landing down by the waterfalls. He then offered her his arm but Legolas noticed that she did not take it. He admittedly felt a tinge of satisfaction that she didn't take his arm. 'Twas a bold gesture for a lady, he thought _._ His interest was piqued as to what their conversation would hold.

…

Aerlinniel was happy that the meal had concluded so that she could distance herself from Thalen. Tonight he had been in rare form. Never had she seen such an arrogant display of judgement on his part.

The mood had relaxed as the group had gathered around the fire to chat and sip cordials. Prince Legolas seemed to be enjoying himself as he spoke with the nobles of Imladris. Seeing him here tonight, she mused, brought back memories of his adar's visits. Many an evening was shared with the Elvenking around this very hearth.

She noticed Legolas had many of his adar's striking features: cerulean blue eyes, silvery blonde hair, and a face so fair that it rivaled all others. As he stood amongst the other ellyn she could see he had inherited his adar's proud posture and a smile so lovely and contagious, she had to look away for fear of appearing a fool staring at the poor ellon with a dumb grin upon her face. He shared his adar's knack for storytelling and he seemed quite social though there was a quietness about him that was entirely his own – something veiled, perhaps a vulnerability or shyness. He seemed to wax and wane like his father - an indomitable countenance one minute and the next he emitted an affable warmth. She found herself meeting his gaze from time to time, which left her wondering what he thought about the evening's disputation. An anxious shiver slipped down her spine at the thought of speaking candidly with the prince. The desire to speak with him was equal to her fear of it. They were certainly off to an awkward start, she laughed to herself.

She sat quietly with Arwen so that she could vent her frustrations about Thalen when to her displeasure Thalen stood before her with expectant eyes. By the look upon his face he remained unaware or was it uncaring, of how miffed she was at his insulting words directed at the prince.

"Aerlinniel, will you walk with me down to the river? Thalen asked veiling his emotion.

Because she was still angry and had a few things to get off her chest, she accepted his invitation though she chose not to accept his arm.

Not this time, she fumed _._

As they walked down the steps, Thalen spoke of the crisp air and the scent of fallen leaves; surly his attempt to soothe any ill feelings that had come between them, she huffed to herself. She only half listened to his words; as angry thoughts swirled around preoccupying her mind. She wasn't interested in entertaining small talk with him.

A silence fell over him as they entered the landing between the two waterfalls. The silvery moon had risen high into the night sky, a silent observer to their otherwise private conversation. "Thalen, why did you ask me out here to speak with you?" She implored turning to face him.

Thalen stood before her, tall and looming, not speaking. He sighed and blinked his emerald eyes, which softened as his gaze lingered upon her.

"Why is it you spoke so harshly to me at dinner?" He asked her disappointedly.

Aerlinniel closed her mouth tightly and looked away from him. Her gaze passed over to where the rest of the company was and she could make out the blond hair of the prince who was speaking with her brothers and Estel.

She wondered what reared up in her when Thalen spoke out against King Thranduil? It was more than a distaste for his foul opinion of a dear friend. It had involved the prince. She felt...protective of him. But, why? She didn't know him.

"Thalen, your words were crass and highly offensive to the prince. He is a guest in our home and the ellon had just returned from battle – have you any empathy?"

"He is no elfling, Aerlinniel. He is the son of the Elvenking, he is a mature ellon... A cold one at that," he added with disdain.

"How can you say such things when you don't even know him?"

"And you do?" He said argumentatively, his voice sharp with accusation. Tonight revealed a side of Thalen that she had never seen before. He had always been even in nature and jovial, nearly to a fault. Never had she laid witness to him having a harsh word for anyone.

"No, I have only just met him today. But, he is a welcomed guest in my family's home and surely he found your words offensive."

"And why is it, you should care what the prince thinks?" He spat, his eyes ablaze.

She blinked in disbelief. He had no claim on her to warrant such a challenging tone. "Thalen, why did you ask me here?" She sighed not dignifying his harsh words with any more attempts to explain herself.

He paused for a time and his countenance softened. "I wanted to see how you were... I have missed you," he confided.

She found herself devoid of words. How could he have the audacity to speak of such things after the way he conducted himself this evening?

Voices and laughter wafted down from where the others were above and she wished to be there.

"Thalen, I do not mean to be rude but I would like to return to the party." She said gesturing to the others.

"Aerlinniel, I thought that..." He paused and looked down and sighed searching for his words for a change. "When your father invited me here, tonight, I thought that..." he looked up at her, his green eyes glistened like the slick moss covered rocks of the river below. "You had wanted me to be here." His gaze then fell in defeat.

Aerlinniel's eyes shut as she felt her stomach twist, imagining how that might have felt and she did not wish for him to suffer. She sensed he was fragile and up until that moment, she had not realized the depth of his feelings. She reached up and lightly brushed his arm, "Thalen, I...I am sorry." Her voice trailed off in a weak attempt at an apology.

He remained as an oak; tall and achingly still.

"No, it is I that should be sorry." He barely spoke above a whisper and pulled away. "I misunderstood...this." He motioned at the space between them – his voice cracking with the threat of tears. "I should go." He said raising his chin proudly and pressed his shoulders back. He made to leave, but ever the gentleman he offered her his arm.

She smiled through sympathetic eyes but shook her head, "I think I shall stay here for a time."

They stood for a moment just looking upon each other as if it would be the last time. Though they would see each other in passing their friendship would never be the same again. The air of grief passed between them and settled into the air like that of a cloud. He then, dipped his head down in sadness and turned to take his leave.

 **Have a listen to U2's, Sweetest Thing. It sums up Thalen's stubborn heart for Aerlinniel.**

 ***A note on Estel's /Aragorn's age – With the Battle of the Five Armies occurring in TA, November 2941, and Estel's birthday being TA, in March 2931, it would make him ten years of age. So I took this nugget and ran with it!**

 **I want to thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! I love to hear your comments.**


	8. Ch 7 Ithil

Ch. 7 Ithil

Aerlinniel stood alone, still as a statue upon the escarpment below. Now a sliver of herself, the moon stood, a silent sentinel, as the elleth lingered at the landing's edge. The pair shared a unity in the glowing languor of night.

Legolas wondered what was on the elleth's mind. Had she and Thalen argued? He felt responsible for their exchange, after he and the captain's altercation. He hoped Thalen had said nothing ill to offend her.

Thalen had entered the room alone, his emotions astutely veiled though his face bore a subdued look. He approached Lord Elrond to which they spoke briefly, then he departed the room without a word to anyone. With Thalen's exit, Arwen descended the marble stairs to the landing below where her sister stood.

It wasn't long before the two appeared and joined the guests that remained. Aerlinniel seemed pensive, Legolas thought, though she chose to visit with those that lingered and it wasn't long before a smile graced her face. As the night began to dwindle, all that were left were her siblings, Glorfindel and Legolas. Lord Elrond had retired earlier with Estel who had curled up upon a settee and had dozed off.

"Prince Legolas..." Elladan declared with spirited ardor.

"Please, call me Legolas, there is no need for such formalities when amongst friends," he implored with a general wave of his hand to those that were left in the room.

"Very well, Legolas...now that you are here what is it that you'd like to do while you're in Imladris?" Elladan queried as he casually flopped onto a settee.

"Yes, Legolas, you are visiting for the first time to Imladris. What does your heart desire?" Glorfindel posed theatrically as he too, reclined elegantly onto a settee – flipping his golden hair casually over his shoulders.

Legolas thought they must be feeling the effects of the wine at this point in the eve as they all sought out respite for their feet.

He plopped himself unceremoniously upon a settee, crossed his legs and lent his head back - his blond hair fanning against the blue lush velvet cushion, "ahhhh," he sighed lazedly.

"I long to see your unrestrained lands.

Follow the meandering river until it no longer ripples, but pools, luminous as glass between lush shores.

Wander the crisp autumn forest in all its blazing glory and frolic the green, open meadows where the wildflowers are free to roam.

Harken the sound and sight of birds and breeze as we celebrate with songs of praise to Manwe.

Oh, to linger in nature without threat, nor shadow, nor care."

Legolas leaned up realizing he had drifted away in his reverie to dreamy faces that equaled his own. It must have been the wine, he laughed to himself, for had you found them a few hours ago, this casual scene would not have been.

"Aye, we can do that...we should go riding tomorrow!" Elrohir elbowed his brother Elladan in the arm as they lounged upon a settee together. It was as if Legolas was seeing double.

"What sort of plans does Adar have with you tomorrow Legolas?" Elladan slurred slightly.

"We meet in the morning for a time. I would imagine being free by noon."

"I will have a word with Adar about keeping your meeting brief otherwise there is no telling when you'll be free," Elladan rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We will ride to Bein Near and spend the day! We'll bring food..."Elrohir began.

"And wine," Elladan added punching his brother casually in the chest.

These two were the punching type, Legolas snickered to himself as he tipped back his chalice.

"Aye, a hearty supply of wine! He is a Mirkwood elf after all!" Elrohir jested and the others giggled.

Legolas laughed, realizing he hadn't felt this light of heart in a very long time.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Legolas asked feigning innocence.

"If you are anything like your adar, we should plan accordingly." Elladan answered matter-of-factly.

Legolas cocked his head, "Do Mirkwood elves require more wine than Imladris elves?"

"Aye, that is my summation," Elladan stated nodding his head exaggeratedly, his dark hair slinking forward each time.

"It's a tolerance thing; our wine isn't as potent as your adar's preferred vintage and by the looks of it mellon nin, you are quite tolerant," Elrohir informed Legolas, with a raised brow as he gestured to his empty chalice to which he offered to refill.

"Mmmmm..." Legolas shrugged with a lifted brow in acceptance, and stretched his chalice over to be refilled.

"Are you ellyth up for a ride tomorrow?" Elrohir inquired to the maidens and it was Legolas' hope they would say yes for he had yet to properly converse with either of them.

"I have classes in the morning, but I can join you after," Aerlinniel looked briefly at Legolas and then to Elrohir.

Legolas wondered what sort of classes the elleth attended and made a mental note to inquire when he had the chance.

"I will be working at the healing halls but I can leave around noon," Arwen added. "Bein Near will be a welcomed respite from the routine.

"Indeed," Aerlinniel smiled glancing her eyes around the others in the room and then she settled them upon Legolas. As their gaze held, Legolas felt the corners of his mouth inadvertently curl into a smile and in that moment, the room and its inhabitants easily fell away until the sound of a voice startled them back to the matter at hand.

"Glorfindel, what say you?" Elladan posed the question to the golden warrior.

"I shall enjoy seeing the beauty of Imladris through the prince's virgin eyes," the Golden Warrior answered with a wink.

"Then let's plan on meeting at the stables half past noon. Elladan and I, shall bring food and drink. Bring a cloak, for we shall stay well into the night," Elrohir announced.

…

The moon began its decent in the western sky, its presence appearing closer as it neared the horizon. Few stars remained visible in the sky as dawn was drawing near.

Legolas strolled slowly along the path to his cottage replaying the events of the evening in his mind. It was no wonder he was so exhausted, considering all that had happened since his arrival in the afternoon. At the forefront of his mind was the dream of the golden haired elleth, Aerlinniel, who visited Greenwood as a small child. He remained uncertain if that dream had been a memory or an imagined sojourn his weary mind had conjured. Celebrían had been in his thoughts and conceivably his grief had manifested in his dreams, he reasoned. Lord Elrond had made no mention of their prior meeting so he was left to assume it had been simply a dream and nothing more.

The encounter with Thalen flashed into his mind. He suspected the occurrence had little to do with himself or his father and most likely had to do with Aerlinniel and the surly captain. He supposed it was possible that his father could have rubbed the ellon the wrong way upon a previous visit or he had some political issue with his father. Time would reveal the nature of Thalen's motivations, he decided.

Then there was Estel, the Dúnedain, he had set out to meet at the behest of his father. He was curious as to why his father had wanted him to meet the child. Presumably, there was more to this boy that would be revealed to him for his father wouldn't have sent him away on a fruitless mission. The meeting tomorrow with Lord Elrond would likely supply the answers to his questions. He laughed to himself, as always, his father had more up his sleeve than he could plainly see.

Well, he did find him and learned his name. He had accomplished that much! Not bad for one day!

Though the evening had its share of trial, it didn't seem to hinder the opportunity to acquaint himself with Lord Elrond's family, Lord Glorfindel and the other nobles in attendance. He had Elrohir and Elladan to thank for planning the excursion tomorrow, and he found himself looking forward to spending the day outdoors with them.

Upon returning to his cottage, he found Frendland had prepared his room for his return. The fire had been lit and had warmed the room, the bed had been turned down, and there was fresh water for drinking and washing. Feeling quite tired, he did little to ready himself for bed. He shed the circlet that had been gifted to him by Lord Elrond, carefully placing it back into the box upon the nightstand. He washed his face and hands and then stripped himself of his clothes, letting them pile onto the floor at his bedside and then slid under the silken covers. Too tired and content to do anymore thinking, he drifted off quickly and soon became engulfed into a dream.

…

Ada took a sip from his chalice and observed his guests, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían. They were eyeing the little she elfling I had seen in my dream before. "Go ahead Aerlinniel, you may eat little one," Celebrían encouraged the child as she draped a napkin over the little elleth's lap. The child looked small in the large wooden dining chair at his adar's oak table. She quietly looked up at her parents, her green eyes tentatively regarded their encouraging nods. She smiled shyly and then picked up her fork and took a cautious bite. She made not a sound.

"How did this elfling come to you two?" Ada asked curiously.

"She is my brother Calithilon's child," Lady Celebrían turned her gaze on the elleth for a moment to watch her eat. Then her eyes fell back on Ada's and they were filled with grief. Lord Elrond's face mirrored his wife's though his concern was double, for he worried not only for the elfling but for Celebrían.

"Calithilon and his wife, Lothiriel, were slain in an orc ambush whilst traveling to Imladris. Sadly, little Aerlinniel and only a few others in their company survived the attack."

Adar's eyes were filled with sadness at the news lady Celebrían had shared.

"My parents have been caring for her." She looked up at Elrond thoughtfully and then gazed back to Ada. "It is long since my parents were in their elfling raising years and well... I felt Aerlinniel would be better suited with a family surrounded by siblings. We are bringing her home with us to Imladris."

Ada nodded gravely, "I am sorry to hear the news of Calithilon and his wife. You and your family, have my deepest sympathy, Celebrían." His eyes brimmed with tears and he closed them briefly to swallow the emotion that threatened to spill forth for this was a loss he understood all too well. "Our world is becoming more treacherous by the day," he sighed ruefully, his blue eyes shining empathetically at the couple.

He turned his gaze to the tiny elleth and smiled admiringly at her, "She is lovely Celebrían, and she bares your likeness. No doubt the two of you will treat her as if she were one of your own."

Celebrían smiled with the glint of tears glimmering in her eyes and nodded her head, "When I look upon her, I see Calithilon . . . she is one of us and I wouldn't have it any other way." Celebrían briefly bowed her head to gain her composure.

Lord Elrond placed his hand on his wife's and squeezed it encouragingly. She raised her head and met his tender gaze. The emotion shared between them at that moment was a palpable mix of joy and sadness. Joy for the new addition to their family but sadness for the loss of Celebrían's brother and his wife.

Having finished eating, I had begun to play with the scraps on my plate. I had heard the adults speak of Aerlinniel's naneth and adar dying in the orc attack. Although I was very young, I knew what it was like to lose a parent in such a frightening way. It had been only recently that Nana had been taken from us. I felt a sense of grief for her that she had lost both of her parents. She must feel terribly lost and alone. I silently thanked the Valar that I still had my Ada.

"Legolas, take Aerlinniel with you on the floor there to play with your toys while we speak," Ada subtly commanded.

I gladly leapt up from my seat and squeaked, "yes, Ada. Come, Aerlinniel, let's play over there," I pointed to an area near the glowing fire several feet away from the adults.

Aerlinniel, shyly looked at Adar wide eyed. I supposed he could appear imposing to someone as timid as she. He gave her a warm smile, noticing she needed encouragement and gestured toward where I now stood and said gently, "would you like to play with my son?" She looked from Ada and then to me and without a sound, she nodded. "Then go and play, child," Ada encouraged waving his hand in a shooing motion towards me.

She meekly looked at Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían for their approval. They both nodded in unison, smiling reassuringly. "Go ahead, Aerlinniel," Celebrían said as she helped her out of her chair.

She wandered over hesitantly and stood peeking curiously around an arm chair at me. I had sat down on the floor and had drug out some toy horses. "Here, you can have Ithil. He's my favorite," I said offering her the silvery horse with my arm outstretched."

Curious, she rounded the chair and sat on her knees before me, her pink dress hiding her legs with just the tiniest of golden slippered toes peeking from beneath the billowy fabric.

"Ithil is a war horse . . . he will keep you safe." I said placing the wooden figure into the elleth's palm. She turned the horse round in her hands examining the intricate details that had been carved and painted with exquisite precision. She drew her fingers through its silky mane and then its long tail – a soft smile played upon her lips as she tilted her head to the side admiringly at the small toy in her hands.

"Hello Ithil, you are a lovely horse," her voice soft and high but sweet as honey. She looked up at me and I gave her a smiling nod to which she returned the gesture with cheeks that had pinkened and a bashful bow of her head. Determined to pull the elleth out of her shyness, I proceeded to introduce her to rest of my toy collection.

Galion and his team of servants saw that the wine goblets were refilled, the plates were cleared and the fire stoked.

"Thranduil, how are you doing?" Celebrían asked concernedly.

Ada knew she meant how he was doing now that Nana was gone. Celebrían was a dear friend to both Ada and Nana. She had been present at both my sister and I's births and helped attend Nana in the first few weeks of our lives. She was a trusted and dear friend but it was difficult for him to speak about his loss. She of course knew Ada well and understood the challenges in store for him raising two elflings without their naneth.

"I am...maintaining," he said hesitantly with an inadvertent quirk of his lip. He looked off in the direction of Aerlinniel and me playing. "If it weren't for the children..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, they do help ground us to the present don't they?" Elrond chimed.

This snapped Ada's attention back to the couple before him. "I am blessed to have help with their care for I know little of the care and needs of elflings. Legolas is becoming much easier however I find little time to spend with him. Miriel, still needs so much attention and nurturing that I struggle with balancing it all.

"It will get easier, Thranduil. You are doing all the right things for your children." Celebrían turned toward Aerlinniel and me playing. "Look at him playing; he seems quite content. While there will be times that he misses his naneth, what is important is that you are there to love him and provide the routine and security he needs to thrive. That mellon nin, appears evident in the way Legolas plays with ease. He seems like a happy elfling," she added with a comforting smile.

Celebrían's words reassured Ada for he had been experiencing much anxiety and doubt regarding his parenting. He had no one to give him an honest appraisal of his parenting and he knew Celebrían would not patronize him. Nana had been our main caregiver and she had been the one who saw that our needs were met. Now, he was juggling our needs and running the kingdom. He doubted his ability and temperament to be the tender, nurturing parent his elflings needed.

"Has he had any memories of . . . the loss?" Lord Elrond spoke barely above a whisper glancing toward me to ensure I wasn't listening.

"He asks about what has happened to her, though he mostly...," Ada's eyes were far away and glittering with tears. "He asks me what she was like." he sighed slightly and then ran his right hand through his long blond hair.

"Will the questions ever stop?" He asked rhetorically. "I know it is natural for children to want to know about their naneth but I simply don't have the words to answer his questions. When I try to tell him about what Eleniel was like, I very nearly loose myself to grief. So I have decided that it is best avoided to protect them from their blubbering basket case of an adar." He leaned forward to the couple so that only they could hear, "I fear for Legolas...that if he were to reclaim any of his memories from that horrid day - what would become of him? No elfling should ever bear witness to what my son has!" He whispered, his voice seething with resentment and anger. "I fear that Legolas would surely fade this world if he could recollect the events of his mother's death. I cannot risk him fading or attempting to live with the brutality of his mother's death." Ada's voice was quietly frantic.

"Thranduil, it is best that you avoid speaking of her or his memories will begin to resurface," Lord Elrond cautioned. "If the memories begin to return to him they will be experienced through his dreams. How does the boy sleep?"

"Fitfully when he's left to sleep alone in his own chambers," his voice was low and brimming with contempt. His gaze set staring at his chalice. "He awakes crying for his naneth," Ada's distraught eyes turned upwards at Lord Elrond. "The only sound sleep the boy has is with me . . . so that is what inevitably happens most nights." Ada turned his gaze upon me and the heart wrenching emotions that swirled within him were evident in the helpless look that filled his eyes and the achingly slow rise and fall of his chest. Ada was grieving...desperately inside.

Lord Elrond leaned in toward Ada and spoke candidly, "The events are still fresh in his unconscious mind and thus easily assessable via dreams. Your presence during his sleeping hours gives his fëa comfort and rest. Do not underestimate the power your imprint has on your elflings. Your mere presence provides the vital physical contact they need for reassurance – to refortify their weakened fëas. To lose their naneth whom they imprinted with from the moment of conception, at such tender young ages, is extremely dangerous, as you know. It will take time and your steady commitment to not neglect them in spite of your grief and your duties as king. Eventually, as he ages the memories of that event will fade from his consciousness and his dreams. You must give the spell time to work," Elrond emphasized the last statement in a stern whisper.

"I hope so for his sake," Adar quipped before leaning back and taking a large sip of wine.

Galion entered the room then and leant in to whisper into Ada's ear. A refreshing smile spread across his face and he nodded to Galion.

"Who wants dessert?" Ada's voice bellowed across the room reaching our little ears.

I leapt up, "Ohh, I do! I do!"

Aerlinniel, froze almost as if she was startled. She looked at me bouncing for dessert and then smiled turning her eager face up to Ada.

"What say you, Aerlinniel, would you like dessert?" Ada asked beaming a wide smile intended just for her.

Without a word, she returned his smile with that refreshing pink hue playing upon her cheeks and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Galion, I believe you have two elflings who would like dessert," he laughingly declared to his loyal butler.

"Then I shall soon return, with two confectionery delights my lord," he said smiling at us before bowing and exiting the room.

Aerlinniel and I quickly sank back down and engrossed ourselves back in play.

Ada's eyes studied the small elleth for a moment and then asked, "She doesn't speak much, does she?"

Elrond nodded as he turned to regard Aerlinniel, "She is quite reserved and it is a rare moment that the child finds her voice to which to speak." He sighed as his lips pulled inward. "Her light has suffered and her fëa is fragile . . . the trauma of losing her parents in such a violent way, being uprooted from her home to live with her grandparents to now dwelling with us and I'm afraid the traveling, though necessary, has narrowed the progress Galadriel and Celeborn have made with her. It is a lot of change and hardship for anyone let alone a small elfling."

Ada nodded his head as he regarded her. "Poor little one. She has survived much despite her young age. It is good to see her playing happily without a care now, isn't it?"

"They do play so nicely together," Celebrían laughed to herself. "Children, what are you building over there?" She called over to us.

"We have a built a kingdom together!" I rolled over to my side and declared proudly, "I am the king of course."

The ellyn both snickered. "Of course...And what of Aerlinniel?" Celebrían chimed peering her head to see the tiny blonde elleth kneeling on the floor.

"She is the queen. She takes care of the king and his people." I informed her as Aerlinniel nodded to her mother.

"Ah, I see . . . You two have built quite a lovely kingdom together," Celebrían said heartily.

"Mmm hmm," I answered already becoming engrossed again in playing with my golden haired friend.

"The two of them have much in common, don't they? Torn away from their naneths at such a young age." She spoke the words to herself rhetorically, not expecting a reply. Both ellyn silently regarded us with pitying looks on their faces.

Aerlinniel and I laid upon our bellies in front of the fortress of blocks we had constructed together – my legs bent at the knee and feet waving in the air and hers laid prone with her dainty ankles crossed. Our whispers and giggles to each other brought relieved smiles to our parents.

"Not once have they argued or whined. The way they are together really is quite sweet," Celebrían said under her breath, her head tilting slightly.

A few moments later, the dessert was delivered and Aerlinniel and I were sitting back up at the table.

"Legolas, we do not sit on our knees at the table," Ada chided me, nearly laughing as he did.

Between shoveling mouthfuls, I answered, "yes, Ada, but this IS dessert!" I barely looked over at Ada not wanting to take my eyes off the delicious dessert before me.

The adults all chuckled. "I can't argue that child," was Ada's jesting reply as he happily regarded my eagerness. He wasn't going to insist I sit. I think he enjoyed seeing my face and tunic spotted with ice cream.

Ada looked over at Aerlinniel and noticed she wasn't eating. Her dessert glass was a sizeable goblet filled with more ice cream than any one elfling needed and then topped with succulent fresh berries. She sat with her spoon in her hand eyeing the towering dessert with much interest. He laughed softly, "She can't even see over the top of the goblet!"

He watched Aerlinniel observe my dessert eating antics to which she smiled in quiet amusement. "Her smile is as sweet as her disposition!" He giggled. "Aerlinniel, it's alright, you may sit upon your knees too," Ada invited.

She peered around her large goblet of creamy goodness and her eyes met Ada's warm gaze. "That's right, go ahead little one. If the prince sits on his knees then you may sit on your knees as well!" He chuckled.

"C'mon Aerlinniel, you gotta try this stuff! It's amazing!" I mused, licking my lips between gulps.

She glanced over at Ada again and he winked at her. She took that as her permission to sit upon her knees and eat the lovely treat before her. Ada had successfully won over the tiny elleth for she enjoyed her dessert with nearly as much abandon as myself.

After dessert, Ada and Lord Elrond had sat upon the floor with us and helped us expand our kingdom to elaborate proportions. Then much to our delight they gave us horse rides around the room as Lady Celebrían looked upon the scene, giggling with tears in her eyes for she was grieving many this night.

…

Legolas awoke, face down, his bare arms on either side of his head, as if in surrender, to the brisk knocking at his cottage door. He picked up his head briefly before pressing back into the softness of the cool pillow. Then the knock again . . .

"Yes?" He groaned into the bedding, this time not bothering to pick up his head.

"Prince Legolas, it is Frendland. I have your breakfast my Lord."

It took a moment for Legolas to place himself in Imladris for he wasn't fully coherent. He began blinking his eyes and focused on the room that he found himself in. And then the knock again.

"Prince Legolas –"

"Yes, you may enter." He garbled as he flipped onto his back and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Good Morning, my Lord," he said pushing a cart with hot tea and a silver covered platter harboring the sweet aromas of breakfast.

"Greetings Frendland." Legolas sat up dazedly in bed and noticed his clothes piled on the floor next to the bed.

Frendland looked down and stopped the cart short so that he could collect the discarded pile of clothing, laying it neatly over the chair before bringing the cart over to the bedside.

"Forgive me Frendland, I . . ."

"No apologies my lord, that is what I am here for. I trust you had an enjoyable time last eve?"

"Yes, I did, very much – thank you."

His stomach made a low rumble that brought about a giggle from the valet.

"You are hungry, no?" He lifted the silver cover away from the platter of various breakfast items. "I took the liberty of supplying you with one of everything the kitchen had this morning. I hope you will find something to your liking." He smiled at Legolas and then continued to flit about the room opening the curtains and straightening things.

Legolas peered over to the spread of items he had brought and to his delight there were honey cakes, eggs, and fruit – all of which were among his favorites. Frendland was back at his side and asked, "Tea, my lord?"

He pulled the covers up in attempt at modesty and offered a quiet, "yes, thank you."

As he handed Legolas the cup, he spoke, "your meeting with Lord Elrond will be in an hours' time. Lord Elladan has notified me that you will be joining him and his family for a ride to see the countryside. Might I suggest you wear your traveling clothes that you arrived in? They have been cleaned and hung in your armoire. Your boots freshly shined . . . Your weapons have been cleaned and sharpened . . . Your quiver restocked . . . You will find them on the table there," he gestured across the room.

"Oh, thank you, that is very kind, Frendland." Legolas' brow furrowed at all the stimulation happening upon his wakening. Though, he was quite grateful for all Frendland had done.

"You are most welcome my lord. Is there anything else I can assist you with this morning?

"No, I believe you have seen to it all." Legolas said smiling sheepishly at the ellon.

"Well, then, eat and enjoy your leisure while you can. It sounds as if you have quite the day ahead of you! I shall check in on you later this eve if you wish for me to?"

"Well, I am uncertain when I will return. Elrohir said that we may be gone into the evening."

"Very well, I shall at the very least turn down your bed, prepare your fire and set out your sleeping attire."

Feeling his cheeks flush at his fleshy state, Legolas simply offered a humble "thank you, it is much appreciated, Frendland."

When he had left he found himself slightly flustered. He was hungry and excited about his day, but he was still feeling strange upon the abrupt awakening. As he sipped his tea, it donned on him as images of his dream began seep into his consciousness.

The elleth, Aerlinniel had been in his dream again. His eyes widened . . . She wasn't Lord Elrond's and Lady Celebrían's child. She was their niece. Her parents, both killed. The dream was all coming back to him, vividly. The toy horse, Ithil. He did have a toy horse, he'd named Ithil . . . he'd been his favorite.

She was so very timid and quiet. Though he had made her smile and he had even gotten her to speak to him. He sniffed as his lips curved into a smile, at the image of them playing on the floor of his father's living room.

Then he was reminded of the conversation that happened while they played. Lord Elrond spoke of a spell. Telling his father that he needed to allow time for the spell to work . . . On him! Was he under some sort of spell that had been cast upon him as a child? Had his memories of his naneth and her death been removed? All of the thoughts now swirled in his head.

Was any of it true?

Was Aerlinniel, the daughter of Celebrían's brother?

To ask anyone such questions would be most awkward. He would have to sort these details out later for he had a meeting with Lord Elrond to ready himself for and he could no longer tarry.

He eyed his untouched breakfast and grabbed the easiest thing to shove into his mouth, which was a deliciously sweet honey cake and then he proceeded to dress for the coming day.

Translations

Bein Near: Pretty Place

Ithil: Moon

Elvish name meanings

Calithilon: Moon Light

Lothiriel: Flower

To all who have read thus far, and those that have favorited and followed this story, thanks so much!

 **A big shout out to** **Raider-K** **,** **DivineHazex** **,** **AndurilofTolkien** **,** **Wunderkind4006** **,** **nimruzir** **,** **Elwen Of The Hidden Valley** **,** **The Enchanted Stream** **for your comments! You guys rock!**


	9. Ch 8 Encounters

Ch. 8 Encounters

The morning sun had risen in a glorious blue sky that set the backdrop for a perfect and crisp autumn day. Aerlinniel's siblings had gathered around the family breakfast table with Lord Elrond seated at the head. Cool breezes sailed through the large draped arched windows of the room, sending the gauzy strips of white organza that flanked them, aloft in a subtle harmonic dance.

This morning was unusual, for Aerlinniel was the last to join her family for breakfast. In she walked, dressed for her morning classes in a modest navy velvet dress, her blonde hair pulled back in a long thick braid, and over her shoulder she carried a leather saddle bag that contained her change of clothes for the outing in the afternoon.

Elladan, chipper as usual and seeking to rile his sister after the interesting evening they had shared, beat his father at greeting her as she walked in. "Ah there she is; the most sought out elleth in all of Imladris," he theatrically teased.

Aerlinniel eyed Elladan warily as she gracefully strode past him, flicking him in the ear for good measure. She then greeted her father with a kiss on his cheek and took her seat at the table across from her brothers. Elladan sat waggishly staring at her, ready to have a go with her.

Feeling the weight of his eyes, she looked up in exasperation for she knew she was not getting away that easily from his pesky taunting. "Elladan, really . . . your words are untrue." She attempted to deflect the conversation by averting her eyes and whispering to Estel for the tea pot, but to no avail. Elladan was just getting warmed up.

"But it is," he smiled his famous crooked smirk and cleverly lifted eyebrow. "If last night wasn't proof enough, I'll have you know I hear many things at the training fields and your name is a favored topic." He teased, emphasizing his last words as he buttered a biscuit.

"I am curious Elladan, what is it you hear about your sister at the training fields?" Lord Elrond queried with just as clever a raised eyebrow, minus the smile and in its place, a look of challenge.

"Yes, Elladan. What is it the ellyn say about me on the training fields?" She smugly asked her brother, thoroughly enjoying that her father had stepped in to put him in his place. She had hoped to see him squirm under her father's ridicule.

Elladan's face reddened slightly knowing his father was chastising him, but that would not be enough to quell his playful teasing. He knew he had room when it came to his father's patience and he wagered he still had plenty, so he pressed on.

"It seems that everyone is well aware of your _available_ status," the last two words dripped out of his mouth teasingly. "You have become a . . . very . . . shall I say, coveted conquest." Again, that same challenging smirk and lift of the brow appeared on his spritely face. He loved a good goading! Both his brows playfully flicked up as he popped the remains of his buttery biscuit in his mouth.

"Conquest?" Elrond and Aerlinniel questioned him simultaneously. Both sharing a similar expression of wide disbelieving eyes and a slight tilt of the head.

Although they were not blood kin, Aerlinniel took after her father in many ways. Like Elrond, she was thoughtful and measured with her words. He had vested time in teaching his daughters to formulate their own opinions and the art of deliberation. They would not be shrinking violets that could not debate with friend or foe, or in this case – family.

"Yes, well you know...the ellyn want to court you. Some even have contests on the training fields over who will get to try and win your affections at the next gathering." He leant back in his chair quite happy with himself. He was enjoying seeing his sister squirm, it was like a sport, really.

"What?" Aerlinniel spat, her eyes wide at the preposterous thought. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Just about every eligible ellon in father's guard," he snickered as his brother, Elrohir sighed and buried his forehead in his palm.

"And you encourage this, do you?" Elrond challenged him, seeming more than miffed at his son's lack of fealty for his sister.

"Well, Ada, I don't encourage it as much as I find it amusing." Elladan merrily took a sip of juice.

Noticing the blank stares of his family, he wavered a little, "Oh, come now, it is harmless. It is just ellyn being ellyn. It's all in good fun," he tried to convince Aerlinniel and now his father.

"Hmph," Elrond sniffed raising his eyebrow again at his son. "Well, I suppose this is why I haven't seen you and Thalen together recently and why you seemed distant with him last night," he said turning his concerned gaze toward Aerlinniel.

"Distant?" Elladan snorted. "More like disgruntled meets the cold shoulder!"

Aerlinniel, looked at Elladan and shook her head, closing her eyes as if to shake the idiocy from her ears. "Ada, Thalen and I spoke some time ago. I confided in him that I wasn't interested in courting him, which it seemed to be the direction of his intentions."

Elrond's mouth formed a thin line and his brow furrowed as he nodded with this new revelation. "I wouldn't have invited him last evening for supper had I known this Aerlinniel. I hope it wasn't too awkward for you?" He asked warily, his face filled with sincere apology.

"Oh I'd say it was awkward alright Ada. Thalen was none too fond of the prince and clearly he didn't want Aerlinniel to think fondly of him either." Elladan replied drolly.

Elrond rolled his eyes at the nonsense of both his son's and Thalen's antics. "Yes, I did notice Thalen didn't see eye to eye with the prince on many things and tended to challenge him." He sighed as he recalled the awkward conversation with Legolas the eve prior. Legolas had been most gracious considering Thalen's arrogance. Thranduil, on the other hand, would not have been as sedate with the insolent captain.

"I invited Thalen in hopes of introducing Legolas to potential friends – those that were a part of our inner circle. It never occurred to me that you were no longer wishing to be around Thalen and that the ellon would see the prince as some sort of threat."

Why hadn't he noticed Thalen's absence before now? Elrond chastised himself for not paying better attention.

It all made sense to Elrond now. Thalen hadn't been around lately and he did notice Aerlinniel to be spending her time perusing other interests. She certainly had thrown herself into her work. She may have even been interested in the prince now that he thought back to the way she rallied to the prince's defense last eve and perhaps she was more giddy than usual since his arrival. He didn't know, for he was in the weeds when it came to the subtleties of young love. He wished Celebrían were here to help him navigate the tender hearts of his daughters. Surely, she'd have noticed these things and known exactly what to say.

"'Tis times such as this, that I miss your mother's wisdom. She would have been aware of your feelings Aerlinniel, and she would have seen to it that Thalen wouldn't have been on the guest list. She would have enlightened me on all of this, no doubt for nothing of this sort would ever get by her perceptive eye. Please forgive me; I am a clueless father when it comes to matters of the heart." Elrond closed his eyes briefly, feeling disappointed with himself.

"Ada, its fine," she soothingly assured him. "I guess I should have confided in you about Thalen," she paused and shrugged. "I think I underestimated Thalen's feelings for me." The words, were a revelation to her in that moment.

"Don't worry Aerlinniel, with the way Legolas kept looking at you, I don't think last night hurt your chances with him. If anything, I wager he sees Thalen as a challenge and thus makes you appear all the more alluring," Elladan chimed hoping to smooth things over with his sister. Clearly the two of them had some sort of curiosity about each other last night, with the many shared glances they had entertained, he thought.

Arwen stifled a giggle with her fist, which was met with Aerlinniel's surprised stare. Apparently, Aerlinniel didn't find Elladan's comment as amusing as she.

"I quite agree, Aerlinniel," Arwen attempted to quell her sister's bristly attitude. "I saw the way the prince looked at you. It was as if he was trying to sort you out," she offered objectively. Arwen, like her father, could say much with only saying a little.

Elrond leaned back from the table gripping the arms of his chair as he considered the prince's behavior last eve. He agreed with Arwen's astute observation; he'd observed the prince frequently looking at Aerlinniel with curiosity throughout the evening. And he had to admit that Elladan was probably accurate in his summation as well.

This was Legolas, the proud and precocious boy he'd known all of his life. He laughed to himself at the fruitless match making of his wife and the Elvenking. Being of like mind, Celebrían and Thranduil had conspired unsuccessfully, on several occasions to get the two together. That, and Legolas was Thranduil's son, which meant he would not easily back down from a challenge. Elrond shook his head of the thoughts as he could scarcely entertain his wife's intermediary aspirations at this stage. The ellon had just arrived for Eru's sake!

Aerlinniel fidgeted with her cutlery and poked at her breakfast not knowing what to say. She certainly couldn't deny she wanted to see more of the prince of Mirkwood. She hadn't even had a decent conversation with the ellon. There was so much she wanted to know, wanted to learn about him and his life in Mirkwood. She adored his father and she couldn't help but wonder about him. Her curiosity was purely innocent in nature and not romantic _,_ of course. She had already determined the prince was off limits.

"I find him interesting," she sheepishly admitted trying to suppress a smile while she examined the items on her plate. Silently she chastised herself for the giddy feelings she felt.

"You find him interesting, is that what the young ellyth are calling it these days?" Elladan teased.

"C'mon Elladan, leave her alone. She just met the ellon yesterday. Give her a chance to get to know him before you accuse her or him of anything more," Elrohir attempted to reason his opinion on the matter.

"Well, let us not forget the professor of course, who seems much taken with you," Elladan teased and looked quite impressed with himself that he had pulled out yet another surprise dig.

"Professor?" Elrond blurted looking surprised at the change of direction. He clearly could not keep up!

Aerlinniel, let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes at her brother who simply smirked mischievously as he sat childishly wagging his shoulders.

After regaining her composure, she addressed her father, "Ada, I am only getting acquainted with the professor from Lorien. It is more out of convenience, our friendship . . . really. We work together as you know and we end up having enjoyable discussions about various topics. I have accompanied him for a few meals and strolls through the gardens. We are not courting per se."

Elrond's eyes slanted and his lips pursed while he nodded pensively. Pausing to take in his daughter's account of her relationship with the professor, Lamindir from Lorien, whom he invited to spend a year's fellowship in Imladris. He sniffed and shrugged, my daughters have had no shortage of suitors in their lives, he wished Celebrian were here for this! This was not his area of expertise . . . He would have them remain unattached and happily at home with him if he had his way!

"Uh, pardon me dear sister but the last time I checked, that is exactly what courting is," Elladan smiled mockingly and crossed his arms smugly at his sister.

Aerlinniel's fists curled into tight balls. "No it doesn't, BROTHER! He has not asked me, nor have I accepted such a proposal from him!" Her look at him was nothing short of defiant and he silently congratulated himself for eliciting a near outburst of anger _._ Keep tweaking . . . he thought smiling.

"Say what you will, but I call _that_ courting," Elladan quipped sarcastically, not the slightest bit threatened by his sisters' temper. He thought it quite funny, actually.

"Are you saying ellyn and ellyth cannot be friends? That if they enjoy conversations, it means they are courting or desire the other?" Aerlinniel asked, incensed.

"No they cannot, not usually," he challenged matter – of - factly. "I believe there is _always_ a motive. Trust me, I have been around long enough to see things as they are. When ellyn seek out ellyth, it is for _more_ than mere companionship."

Elrohir tipped his head backwards and let out a long exhausted sigh escape him. "Elladan . . ." he whispered, "you don't know when to stop."

"Elladan, you can be so dense sometimes," Aerlinniel seethed with a shake of her head.

"Why do you think Thalen hung around you for so long? For friendship? I think not, for he was madly in love with you. You couldn't see it because you didn't _want_ to see it. Mark my words, Aerlinniel, the ellyn that come into your life, desire more than friendship." His tone leveling and less chaffing. He was her brother after all, and his teasing did have a point now and then.

"Don't be crass Elladan," Aerlinniel spat.

"Well, children, I think we have discussed this topic to extinction. I have a meeting with said prince shortly and I must prepare," Elrond stood up from the table. "I shall bid you all a good trip today. I expect that you will ensure the prince has an enjoyable time." He gave them all a curt smile and he methodically excused himself.

...

Elrond pensively walked to his study wondering what Celebrían would have done to handle the situation. She certainly wouldn't have escaped so quickly. She would have smoothed things over between the siblings and set Elladan straight. The boy certainly needed to be pulled aside and given a stern reminder that his sisters are not fair game with the ellyn at the training fields! What was he thinking?

Upon reaching his study, he locked the door so that he wouldn't be interrupted for a time. He needed to clear his head and compose himself for his meeting with Legolas. After pouring himself some tea, he gracefully sat in his preferred armchair near the open window that provided a picturesque view that normally settled his fëa. The site and sounds did little soothing of his preoccupied mind. Perhaps it was simply Elladan's insensitivity towards Aerlinniel that left him feeling unsettled. He was still peeved at the boy.

He brought up his thumb and index finger and pinched his bottom lip, an unconscious habit he indulged in when alone, and pressed his emotions deeper. No, it was more than that. He worried for Aerlinniel, for her future. Truthfully he worried for both his daughters. He worried they didn't have their naneth to nurture them . . . surely they needed a female presence to mentor them. He sighed, letting his arms resignedly release as they fell to the arms of the chair.

He missed Celebrían terribly and he didn't usually allow his loneliness to take up residence in his mind for that path was too difficult to recover from. Once he allowed himself to weaken his indomitable defenses, he was left desperate for connection with his partner. The elf lord, ages old and wise beyond most could be rendered as sad and vulnerable as any grieving widower.

He began deeply breathing to calm his physical self, a technique that usually did the trick. Still, he felt the need to invoke his beloved. He needed her comforting assurance . . . to know she was near, not in body, but in spirit.

Elrond shifted in his chair and closed his eyes and attempted to clear his cluttered mind. He let his thoughts rest upon his beloved Celebrían. He concentrated first on her physical body, beautifully fair with her golden hair cascading in waves and her enchanting blue eyes that shone like sapphires. The image of her that he'd conjured began to render itself with energy and life. Her body appeared to him in an ethereal haze - clad in a soft, white billowy gown that radiated beams of opalescent light. Then slowly, his invocation, provided the sweet embrace of her fëa, in the form of warm penetrating light. He basked in her warmth letting his fëa commune with hers. As their spiritual bodies intermingled, Elrond surrendered to her, his thoughts and worries telepathically.

"My darling Elrond, you are too hard on yourself. You are such a good father," he heard her silken voice whisper. Each word an opus: rich, full and sincere. Celebrían, always his encourager.

"I fear I am failing at raising our girls. I do not have the sensitivity you had..." Elrond lamented.

"Hush, El, you suffer needlessly," she soothed. "Your heart understands more than you realize. Our girls are turning out just fine." Her delicate angelic face began to smile and warm energy coursed through his hröa.

"Are they? What of Aerlinniel? I believe her to be struggling right now. How can I help her? Is it her time?" Elrond laid his concerns before his wife.

"Remember that her fate, like all our children, is left up to the Valar. The vision I had when she was small, may begin to take shape. You need only guide her when needed. The Valar will see their fates through to whatever end they see fit. You must trust in that," Celebrían reassured, "for the tapestry of an eldar's life is intricate and mystical. She is growing in wisdom and self. Do not underestimate her will or her strength. She has my family's blood and we do not make weak ellyth." He heard the joyous sound of her giggle, which brought forth a refreshed smile and a warm glow to his cheeks.

Elrond yielded, "No . . . no, your family does not.

She embraced him for the last time as he whispered loving words and his thanks. His senses selfishly attempted to savor every last bit of her fëa before he felt her drift away. The moment was painfully too brief and he didn't want it to end.

He never did.

He wanted to abide in her presence for just a little longer. Sadly, he found himself sitting in his armchair in his study with the birds chirping outside, painfully aware of his reality. Leaving her presence was always difficult for his fëa to recover, however he was grateful for it. He had needed her reassuring presence and her prophetic words, which in time would strengthen him.

The arrival of Prince Legolas was not planned and had taken Elrond by surprise. He needed confirmation that now, was the time for Aerlinniel's and Legolas' fates to intercede and unfold. Though she didn't confirm their fates were destined, she reminded him that all he needed to do was be there for her as a guide, when she needed it. A seemingly easy task, yet for a parent, so very hard to judiciously know when and how to intercede . . . and when to leave well enough alone.

...

Lindir received Legolas in lord Elrond's grand foyer of the Last Homely House with his usual welcoming peppy candor. "How does this day fare you, Prince Legolas? He said glancing at the prince as they walked.

"I am quite well, Lindir, and you?" Legolas couldn't help but like the chipper ellon.

"I am well my lord," he smiled genuinely. "I am quite certain that today will be ideal for a ride in our beloved countryside." He informed as he led Legolas through the airy halls of Elrond's home.

"I am looking forward to it."

"The children were all abuzz about it this morning at breakfast. I believe you have brought an air of excitement to their routine," the playful look upon his face was quite amusing, though Legolas didn't quite know what he meant entirely, so he appeased the ellon by nodding with a warm grin.

"Ahh, here we are." He opened the door to reveal Lord Elrond and a lady, Legolas, hadn't seen before, seated near the window of his grand study. "My Lord Elrond, Lord Legolas is here to see you."

Lord Elrond and the lady stood to greet him as Lindir departed the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Prince Legolas, welcome!" Lord Elrond stepped forward and gestured to the woman, "I would like to introduce, Lady Gilraen, Estel's mother."

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet the mother of such a remarkable young boy."

"Lord Legolas, I must confess, Estel is quite taken with you! I feel like I already know you after all he's shared about last eve," Lady Gilraen mused.

Legolas grit his teeth, wondering what the lad had told her considering some of the evening had its share of controversy. He laughed casually to cover his worry, "I'd say we hit it off quite well. He is mature for his age and I find his inquisitive nature, refreshing.

She laughed, "Yes, Estel looks at the world with inquiring eyes. Not much escapes his notice." She laughed, "He was amazed you could tell his age by his missing tooth. He now wants to study dental maturation of man and eldar."

Legolas couldn't help but smile at the boy's tenacity for knowledge.

Lord Elrond gestured for Legolas to sit in an arm chair situated before him and Gilraen; a small low table separated them with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Tea, Legolas?"

"Please."

"Your, father sent you in search of Strider. Were you at all aware that he resided here?" Elrond inquired as he poured and handed Legolas a cup of tea.

"No, my lord . . . I intended to visit Imladris and seek your guidance on the matter, the fact that he resided here was a complete surprise." Legolas said before he sipped his tea.

Lord Elrond leaned back in his chair casually, never taking his eyes off of Legolas and asked, "Why did your father send you to find Estel?"

This was a fair question, though Legolas became slightly anxious that the conversation had turned into an inquisition and the fact that Estel's mother sat there before him, began to unnerve him.

"My father instructed me to go north to find the Dúnedain; that there was a young ranger amongst them by the name of Strider. He said that Estel's father, Arathorn was a good man, and that Estel might grow to be great one." Legolas' eyes innocently met Lord Elrond's and then Lady Gilraen's.

"He didn't tell you anything more?" Elrond's eyes narrowed intently regarding Legolas' reaction.

"No, he said nothing more . . . he simply said that Strider's real name, I must find out for myself." Legolas shook his head trying to recall any more details from their last conversation but he recalled none.

"Good . . . Estel's presence in Imladris isn't widely known, in fact it has been kept a secret. Your father would have known of Arathorn's death and that he had a son. It is likely he would surmise that Estel was here in Imladris, for I have long protected the heirs of Isildur - offering them sanctuary until such time that it is no longer needed. I am providing asylum for Estel and his mother here," he said pensively.

"This information is highly classified and is to remain so," he looked at Legolas expectantly to which he nodded gravely. "Your adar, purposely said little, to protect you and both Estel and Gilraen."

Legolas' head tilted slightly, "They are in need of protection . . . Estel, is Isildur's heir?" His words - more a rhetorical thought, rather than a question.

"You see Estel's father, Arathorn was the last reigning Chieftain of the Dúnedain. He was killed when Estel was just two years old – too young to remember his father. My sons, Elrohir and Elladan where hunting orcs with Arathorn when he was fatally wounded by a poisonous arrow." Elrond looked gravely to Gilraen who had turned her bereft gaze toward the window.

Legolas let out a long restrained sigh. "The need for secrecy . . . you fear that there are those that would see Isildur's line end?"

Elrond pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Indeed, for it has been foretold that he will one day wear the green stone upon his breast."

"The eflstone?" Legolas whispered.

"Yes, the Elessar. You know of it?"

"Only as legend . . . it is said to be a token given by Yavanna as a sign that the Valar have not forsaken the Eldar. This prophecy; you see truth in it?"

"I see hope in it . . . yes."

Legolas nodded gravely understanding what he was implying.

"It is Sauron you fear?"

"Yes, and those that would do his bidding." He sighed. "We have not seen the last of his treachery."

Legolas sat stunned for a moment, taking in what Elrond had revealed. Sauron himself remained latent and yet there were those that existed that carried out his evil bidding – threatening the world at large. Sauron was drawing strength, of that Legolas was certain. His homeland, once Greenwood the Great, was nearly engulfed in shadow. He realized he could no longer deny the necessity for action.

Tauriel's words rang in his mind;

'This evil will grow . . . if your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls and live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend . . . Are we not part of this world? When did we let evil become stronger than us?'

She was right. He had once believed that they could keep the darkening of Mirkwood at bay, but truly their efforts were becoming futile. He could no longer ignore that their vulnerability was shared with other lands. There was no chance at defeating the evil by hiding from it. If they drew strength together, then there was hope in defeating the growing evil. It was their only hope. And now, it is revealed to Legolas that this boy, Estel, may be the catalyst for change. He felt an undeniable urge to pledge his allegiance to this young one, though it was surely foolhardy.

Legolas stood before Gilraen and he dropped to one knee, "My Lady, in light of what has been revealed to me this day, I offer you my service and protection of Estel, if you would see me fit."

A gasp escaped her lips. "My Lord, Legolas, you are noble of heart and most honorable in character, but I cannot accept such a sacrificial deed of a prince."

"My Lady, I would stand by your son when and if he needs me. I ask you to consent to nothing more and nothing less." He humbly petitioned her again.

Lord Elrond's mouth pulled into a tight lipped smile and he reached for Legolas' arm to guide him to standing.

"Legolas, your pledge is accepted. There may come a day, be it in the near future or later in his life, where you will be able to make good on your oath. You make your realm and your king proud, young prince." He stood before Legolas, still holding his forearm, his face a mixture of pride and perhaps relief - Legolas couldn't be sure.

Lady Gilraen stood before Legolas and bowed her head, "you have blessed me and my child with your protection. I am humbled and ever grateful for your pledge, my lord."

Elrond broke the emotional moment by jesting, "we must not let Estel get wind of this pledge or it will surely give him a big head and license to be reckless!"

The three of them laughed and spoke for a time about the young man. They told him of what life in Imladris was like for Estel and how Lord Elrond had become a father figure to him. The more Legolas learned about the young man, the more he was certain he would take a vested interest in him.

"Well now, I believe the hour grows close to noon and I believe you have a trip to ready yourself for," he playfully reminded Legolas. "We shall not keep you any longer. I was given express orders by Elladan to not talk your ear off!" The elf lord stood, signaling that Legolas could take his leave.

Smiling, Legolas stood and bid them both a good day and he eagerly departed. He was anxious to get outdoors and explore the countryside.

 **If you'd like to see my vision for my original characters in this story you can find them on my Tumblr page, which you can find me under the username: chermomma or you find them on the Wattpad site under the name elvenprincesscher. The photos are in my Author's Note. You will find pictures of Aerlinniel, Thalen and The Professor, Lamindir. Let me know what you think...Do they match what you imagined?**

 **I want to thank you for reading!**

 **I love hearing your comments! XO**


	10. Ch 9 Seer

9\. Encounters

Legolas stood outside the stables in the bright noon day sun preparing his faithful steed, Callon, for their journey into the countryside that lay beyond the hidden valley of Imladris. The two were happy to be reunited with one another. Callon had been well cared for and rested, for he was clean, freshly brushed and quite frisky.

"Don't you look splendidly handsome?" Legolas murmured as he stroked the horse's eager face.

Callon leaned his brown muzzle into Legolas' hand, making it difficult for him to walk away from his demanding nuzzles. Perhaps the horse sensed he was preoccupied, for his thoughts were a tumultuous mix that he hadn't a chance to sort out. Callon had a keen sense for his master's mood and the horse could often predict an action before Legolas made a command.

Legolas' mind initially pondered what he had learned about Estel this morning but then as he doted on Callon, he was reminded of his dream and Ithil, his childhood, toy war-horse.

Anxiety danced around mockingly in the pit of his stomach. So much had been revealed in his dream that his mind didn't know which facet to explore. Which emotion to allow himself to feel . . . confusion, hurt, betrayal, grief, anger, apathy? Could there possibly be room enough for all? For he felt as if he were drowning in their wake.

Most poignant, was Lord Elrond's words to his father, about a spell that he could only interpret as one that had been performed on him as an elfling, for the purpose of erasing the memory of his mother's death. This was shocking to Legolas and left him confused, not knowing how to feel or what to do with the information.

His first reaction was to be angry at his father and Lord Elrond for deceiving him but seeing his father desperately grieving and worried for him . . . worried for his fëa, for his life, gave him pause. Had his father allowed some spell to be enacted upon him for his survival?

Legolas could barely conceive this possibility, though it might explain why no one spoke of his mother. Legolas recalled that his father implied that he had witnessed her death and that no elfling should have to bear what he had. His stomach turned into a seething pit of grief for the elleth that had given him life - which he could not remember, but that his father claimed loved him, more than anyone . . . more than life.

Aerlinniel had been present in his dream again. So young and timid – still in shock by the violent deaths of her parents. Was it true that she wasn't Celebrían's and Elrond's biological daughter? Did she know about her parent's death? Was she under a similar spell? This wasn't something that he could just ask without being horribly insensitive or rude. This sort of information would have to naturally surface, he concluded.

Callon's large eyes followed Legolas as he moved around him inspecting his tack. He adjusted the blanket upon his back, then situated the pack he was bringing to the saddle. As he fussed with the reins, Callon began brushing his foot and sniffing which meant he wanted Legolas' attention.

"What is it, feisty one?" Legolas asked looking up to him. The horse shifted his head back towards Legolas and then turned his head forward again and then repeated the motion as a low nicker rumbled from his throat. "What has got you riled?" Legolas snickered at him. "We will ride soon enough, mellon nin." He patted the horse's taught shoulder.

Callon sniffed again and tipped his muzzle up repetitively. Legolas turned toward the horse's gaze and his eyes befell the Lady Aerlinniel approaching. Legolas' jaw slackened as the vision of her scattered the storm of clouds that preoccupied his thoughts. He stood still, holding his horse's reins, as he watched her walk. She looked different than last eve, he reflected. Simpler, but no less beautiful. Her hair was pulled away from her face and neck into a long braid that she had pulled over her right shoulder and fell nearly to her waist. Her dress was a deep blue velvet with a gold belt that hung low upon her slender waist – the aspect strikingly simple. The external glamour of last night bereft, there remained a winsome innocence about her that begged notice.

"Prince Legolas, how are you?" She greeted smiling warmly, stopping a few feet away from Legolas and Callon.

That smile . . . her look just then, was it familiar? Legolas found himself lost in internal wonder about the golden haired elleth.

She tilted her head and shifted her bag that was hanging over her shoulder – searching Legolas' eyes and then he realized she had asked him a question and that she was expecting an answer.

"I . . . I am fine . . . quite well actually." He fumbled awkwardly but recovered as best he could.

"I see Ada didn't keep you late." She smiled again and he couldn't help but study her face in hopes of glimpsing something akin to the small elleth of his dream.

Legolas sniggered, "yes, he was careful to release me in time."

She stood there before him, so open and sincere and he had no earthly idea what to say. He simply stood looking at her, no doubt appearing a fool.

"'Tis a beautiful day for a ride, is it not?" She asked, snapping him back to the present.

He looked upon the sky and then to the gently rustling trees and breathed in the fresh air, "Aye, 'tis lovely my lady." His gaze returned to hers. Surely she thought he was strange for he appeared to have no conversational skills to speak of and he couldn't help but continue to study her face in hopes of glimpsing something familiar.

"He is beautiful."

Her reply snapped Legolas back into the present, "What . . . Who?" His eyes followed her gaze, which went from him to Callon.

"Your horse, he is lovely," she said as she stepped to smooth her hand over his velvety cheek.

Legolas felt his insides teaming with heat. He was unnerved and entranced by the simple act of her touching Callon. It brought forth the scene from his dream when she stroked Ithil and called him lovely. It was as if the Valar were toying with him.

Still at a loss for words, he simply smiled and said reverently, "yes, he is."

Aerlinniel smiled as her eyes returned to Legolas, her eyelashes fluttered as her chest swelled with anticipation, perhaps hoping he would say something – anything, but he stood vacantly before her.

"Well, I shall ready myself and be along shortly." She bowed her head as she excused herself, "My lord."

"My lady," his voice trailed off as she walked towards the stable and left him standing with Callon feeling most inadequate. He sighed deeply, that did not fare well.

Not long after she left, Elladan and Elrohir arrived with leather satchels over their shoulders.

"Legolas, I see Adar didn't detain you! Well done Elladan." Elrohir jovially slapped his brother's back.

"Nay, he was sure to send me on my way with more than enough time!" Legolas was relieved his ability to converse had miraculously returned.

"The old elf lord paid heed!" Elrohir grasped Legolas by the shoulder, "are you ready for a sight-seeing adventure mellon?"

"Aye, you have no idea how ready I am to linger upon the beauty of your land."

"Ah, well linger you shall mellon nin."

When Aerlinniel arrived, the others had been readying their horses alongside Legolas and Callon. She had changed into suitable traveling attire: a long sky blue jacket over a white tunic and forest green leggings, her hair pulled back in the long braid she had arrived with. Though the elleth proved to look beautiful regardless of what she was wearing, he missed the simple grace and beauty of her navy dress.

Aerlinniel's mount, Sadron, was a tawny colored stallion with an ivory mane. She had sidled Sadron up next to Estel, whom Legolas was pleased to see venturing along, on his own chestnut colored stallion, he called Faeron.

The company sat ready to ride, each one upon their mounts as the last of the stable hands pulled back and away. Callon was eager to surge ahead and Legolas had to lean over and whisper for him to relax, that he would have his time. "Patience Callon, you will soon get the action you crave," he murmured to his eager steed.

"You planning on hunting some orc while the rest of us while away the day?" Elladan nodded teasingly at the mass of weapons Legolas had with him. His bow and blades were strapped to his back and a dagger was sheathed at his waist. All the ellyn carried swords, and the ellyth daggers, so comparatively, his weaponry wasn't really a concern but perhaps it was excessive for the safe lands of Imladris. Their assurance was foreign to him for where he came from, it is always necessary to take serious precautions when traveling.

"I never leave home without them." Legolas jested with a smirk.

"You can take the elf out of Mirkwood but you can't take Mirkwood out of the elf." Elladan jeered as the others snickered.

Legolas' eyes flitted over to Aerlinniel who forced a polite smile and then looked away. Perhaps he had offended her earlier with his odd behavior. He couldn't blame her, for his actions had been nothing less than odd. Sighing, he looked up to the sky and hoped the ride would loosen him up.

"Let us take up our formation. We shall take the lead and you two flank the back. The ladies shall ride amid. "Elrohir gestured to Legolas and Glorfindel who rode up alongside him in preparation to leave. It appeared they were riding in pairs save Estel who was situated between Elrohir and Elladan. The ellyth were behind them and then Glorfindel and Legolas at the back.

"Glorfindel, how far is Bein Near?" Legolas asked the golden warrior who sat regally upon his snow colored steed.

"Only an hour and half ride, three if we stop along the way."

Legolas nodded adjusting Callon's reins.

"You don't have to travel far to find a thing of beauty here in Imladris," he said with a wink, and with a toss of his golden hair he ushered his horse ahead leaving Legolas to catch up.

…

The company of elves took their time as they rode through the forest, stopping now and then to indulge Legolas when he desired to linger. He could be seen taking in the last remnants of fall with his head upturned and his eyes scanning the trees, not in surveillance but in reverent wonderment.

The quiet beauty of the woodland canopy surrounded them as the burnished leaves fell from the trees, like snowflakes and wandered slowly to the ground creating an enchanting vestige for the eyes to marvel. An occasional gust of wind would sift through the trees lifting and whirling leaves around in a lofty dance before gathering upon the forest floor.

Glorfindel was entreated with the soft murmurs and songs of the prince as they rode along. 'Twas when the prince proclaimed that, "it's as if the leaves had timed their release just for us," that Glorfindle replied, "mellon nin, your love of the woodland is felt by the company you share and surely it is the combined blessings of Manwe and Yavanna, that Fall has clung to our realm so late in the season."

When the prince had his fill, they journeyed on until the wood grew less dense and gave way to a meadowland that took his breath away. He stopped Callon and leapt off his steed and took in the panorama that fell before his eyes. This has to be Bein Near, he told himself. The others looked back and slowed their horses to a stop and watched what he would do.

"Mellyn nin, you may ride ahead. I must linger here for I must allow this beauty to etch itself into my mind."

"We'll see you on the other side of the meadow mellon." Elrohir pointed in the direction of where the falls where cascading down the mountain in thin white laces.

Legolas nodded, it was apparent his thoughts were far away - a ghost of a smile was upon his face. Aerlinniel noticed his countenance had slowly softened over the progression of the ride, like that of a glacier meeting the summer sun. She hoped he would find the rest he craved. She had imagined he was still weary from his trip and the battle he'd left just days ago.

As she ushered her horse forward, she felt a tugging upon her chest. She likened it to a need, something instinctual but she could not discern it. Perhaps she didn't want to part from the prince, for she hoped to bear witness to his reaction of the beauty of Bein Near. She knew it was novel for the prince to be outside of his lands, which were now darkening into shadow. She wanted to see his expressions and share in his wonder of Yavanna's blessings upon the earth - the simple and abundant beauty of nature that the elves of Imladris might easily take for granted. The gentle smile that had graced his lovely face and the look of wonder in his blue eyes when he first laid eyes upon Bein Near would be a sight she would not forget.

When the elves arrived to set up their camp the ellyn began collecting firewood for the evening and the ellyth laid blankets in both sunny and shady patches in an open glade near the river. Each blanket requiring rocks on the edges so that the corners didn't curl up and blow away. They pulled out the food and wine that their brothers had brought. A lovely feast of fruit, nuts, cheese, bread and wine was laid invitingly upon a large blanket. Not far away, Estel had drug enough logs around a small open hearth for the elves to gather around when the sun went down. He then began preparing the fire wood as the ellyn brought armfuls of kindling, piling it neatly nearby. Everyone worked with quick efficiency and soon they were washing their hands in the river in preparation for a late lunch.

When the work had been completed, Estel discarded his boots and pushed the legs of his breeches up and waded through the river. He loved to explore the river bed looking for creatures and collecting gems hidden like treasure below the water's surface. He was skimming rocks when he glimpsed the blonde hair of the prince cantering towards the camp on his steed. Estel smiled and waved hoping to draw the prince's attention to him. Legolas saw the boy's excited wave and accepted the invitation by riding Callon right up to the river where Estel was knee deep in the water. Legolas dismounted Callon and lead his horse to a place from which the horse could drink.

"Now, this is what I had hoped we'd find today!" Legolas looked at Estel with a gleam in his eye as he began removing his weapons and his overcoat. Estel was thrilled Legolas had come to the river before settling down on a blanket with the adults.

"Is the water cold?" Legolas asked as he sat upon the river's edge pulling off his boots. Estel's eyebrows lifted in excitement realizing the prince intended to join him in the river.

"Aye, but you get used to it. Besides, you are elf kind, you will not feel it as I do."

Legolas nodded as he pushed his breeches up past his knees and stepped into the nearly still water. It had been longer than the he could remember that he had enjoyed a simple pleasure such as this. His smile met Estel and the two gave each other a nod.

"What is it you are collecting?" Legolas asked curiously gesturing to the pouch Estel had across his chest.

"Gems! Have a look." Estel offered him a look in his bag.

Legolas pushed up the sleeves of his tunic and reached in to peruse the rocks within, "You have all manner of gems here. Amethyst, quartz, obsidian . . . you have a keen eye." The elf looked up and kindly appraised the boy.

"Want to help me find more?" Estel asked, hope evident in his voice.

Legolas nodded with an eager smile, "Where shall we look first?" Legolas scanned the river around them.

"There, by the waterfall, I have found some of my most favored gems. When the rocks fall in the water, the force of the falls breaks them and then they rest along the river floor only a few yards away."

Legolas looked over by the falls and nodded, "then let's go have a look."

...

"It looks as if the prince made it." Elrohir gestured to the pair wading in the river.

"Aye, 'tis good to see him abandon his position and simply be an ellon is it not?" Glorfindel surveyed the two exploring the river.

Elladan laid upon a blanket with the other elves and noticed Aerlinniel watched the pair longer than the other elves and he smiled to himself, she's curious about him.

...

"Legolas, have a look at this!" Estel screeched, gleaning the attention of the blonde elf hunched over with his arms in the water past his elbows fishing around for rocks.

"What do you have there?" He waded over to get a closer look.

"I don't know, but it has a geode in it, I am sure." Estel responded with thoughtful wonder.

Legolas' eyes twinkled, "There is only one way to find out!" Estel's eyes pulled up to the elf's. "Let's crack it open!"

Estel's smile grew wide and then he excitedly turned toward the rocky riverbank near the waterfall and began taking large steps through the water with Legolas following behind him.

They climbed upon the large rocks in search of one large enough to allow them to sit upon it together and crack the geode open.

They settled on a large smooth boulder that was situated in the sun. "Here you do it?" Estel offered the rock to Legolas.

"Nay, you do it, you found it," was the prince's kind reply.

Estel sat the rock between them and wiped his hands off on his breeches, "I insist, you crack it and we shall share whatever it is that lies inside." He looked up at Legolas with his adorable toothy grin.

"Alright, it's a deal." Legolas picked up the rock and turned it around in his hands. The rock was about the size of a grapefruit but it felt softened by the years of churning within the river. He cupped it in his palm, letting his strong fingers grasp around the sides. Giving it a swift pound against the boulder they sat upon, the rock cracked revealing a very green and glimmery treasure inside.

"Elbereth, it's an emerald." Legolas whispered as he surveyed the shimmering portion that lay on the surface between them. He then turned the one over in his hands revealing the other half of the gleaming emerald.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Estel exclaimed, sliding up to his knees. "It's beautiful!"

The two looked at each other with a shared excitement.

A whistle akin to a bird call alerted Estel, causing him to look up. Elladan stood at the camp waving his arm so they could see and he whistled again.

Estel waved back. "They are calling us. Which one would you like?" Estel looked at Legolas expectantly.

"You pick." Legolas said.

Estel selected a half and carefully wrapped his portion of the emerald geode with a cloth he used for polishing, before placing it in his bag. "You coming?" He said to the prince who hadn't made an effort to ready himself to leave.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." The prince smiled.

After Estel left, Legolas examined the gem closer and decided to tap off the surrounding rock that encased the emerald. This took some effort so that he did not crack the emerald any more than it already had been. Once the emerald was freed from its encasing, he polished it with the bottom of his tunic until he felt satisfied that he had revealed the appropriate amount of glimmer. He held it up in the sunlight and he could see clear into the green stone. "Beautiful." He murmured satisfied.

"It's about time mellon, we could barely keep Glory out of the cheese!" Elladan sat up from his lounging position to greet the prince who stood before the group with his hands full of his discarded clothing and weapons.

"Me? It was you that has been pining for a sip of wine since we got here." Glorfindel rolled his eyes at Elladan as he rested on one elbow between the ellyth who sat with their legs curled to the side.

"You should not have waited for me. I apologize." Legolas looked worried as he appraised the other elves before setting his belongings down by a nearby tree.

"Begin a meal without our guest, who happens to be a prince . . . the Elvenking's son, no less . . . I think not! We do have some measure of decorum Legolas." Elladan quipped.

Legolas smiled apologetically as he stood before the group with his breeches still hiked up and his sleeves pushed up revealing his muscular forearms, toned calves and his very pale, princely bare feet.

"Come and sit so we can crack this bottle of wine open mellon. We must toast the day!" Elrohir gestured to the blanket.

Legolas seated himself and proceed to slide his pant legs back around his ankles and returned his sleeves back around his wrists. The kind hand of Arwen passed him a glass of red wine and Aerlinniel passed him a plate of food. "Thank you, my ladies." He smiled graciously with a hint of what appeared to be pink on his cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by the group of ellyn.

Elrohir raised his chalice to the center of the group and offered a toast, "to family and friends of old and new; may thy relations tie us together, never to sunder, but blossom anew."

The elves cheered and clinked their chalices, then some sipped while others gulped their first taste of wine on that sunny, fall day.

It was noticed by all, save two innocent elves, the shared glance that Legolas and Aerlinniel gave one another as they raised their chalices to their lips.

The two can't take their eyes off each other! Elladan mused to himself.

The group spoke for some time together as they enjoyed their food and drink. When they were finished, Estel shared his gems with the ellyn while the ellyth had busied themselves with cleaning up and eventually they had situated themselves, a small distance away, on a blanket in the sun. Perhaps they craved distance from the ellyn the prince thought. 'Twas not unusual for ellyth to disperse and speak privately.

"They are playing cards?" Legolas asked, eyeing the ellyth as they sat in the sun with what looked like playing cards between them.

"Something like that." Elrohir said with a nod. To which Legolas tilted his head to the side to inquire further.

"Our sister has a gift. The cards allow her to see things," Elrohir explained. "It is something she has inherited from our maternal side.

He nodded, Legolas was aware of Galadriel's abilities as a seer, in which she uses a basin of water that acts as a mirror to the beholder.

"She has the ability to draw out what it is you need to see, be it your past, your present or perhaps your future." Glorfindel swirled his glass of wine before taking a sip, then he continued. "She is a guide, if you will, into your unconscious. It is like asking her to pull the veil away from a reality you cannot see."

"'Tis helpful when one needs insight in a matter that is not clear. She has helped me numerous times when I have felt stuck or unsure of a course of action." Elladan added with an unusually serious tone.

"Aerlinniel can do this here?" Legolas asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Aye, you should go next. She'll not mind." Elladan smiled ironically to which Legolas couldn't help but wonder at the meaning of his words.

"I suppose I have a thing or two that needs sorting out," Legolas sniffed before taking a gulp of wine.

The ellyth had returned to the blanket beneath the shade of the ancient oak where the ellyn were lazing about chatting and sipping their wine.

"You've decided to join us?" Glorfindel teased the ellyth.

The two sisters sat upon the blanket smiling at Glorfindel. Legolas noticed Aerlinniel had placed a small bag down next to her, perhaps it contained her cards.

"Legolas wondered at the game you two were playing?" Elladan informed the ellyth which brought about an unexpected turn of the attention to Legolas. Both ellyth looked at him, each with a different expression. Arwen wore a mischievous smirk that looked reminiscent of her brother, Elladan and Aerlinniel looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable with having to explain what it was, they were doing.

"'Tis not a game, Legolas." Arwen began. "Aerlinniel is a seer. The cards allow her to see beyond the veil of the past and present to offer insight to the seeker."

Legolas nodded and smiled. He did not want to make the elleth uncomfortable, so he made light of it. "I have heard you are gifted with insight. I know who to turn to when I need some clarity." He gave her a playful smile to which she nodded - a relieved smile gracing her face before she looked down.

"Legolas, weren't you just saying how you wished for clarity?" Elladan began to stand.

Legolas looked up at Elladan in surprise.

"You remember, you were saying something about that thing . . . you know, how you needed clarity?" Elladan shook his head as he eyed the two of them and slowly backed away before he turned and sauntered off to lay by the river.

Unbeknownst to Legolas and Aerlinniel, all the elves and Estel had retreated, leaving the pair alone together.

'Ahh, she'll be thanking me for that later,' Elladan, satisfied with himself, rolled onto his back and curled his arms behind his head and sighed at his superior matchmaking skills.

 **Translations**

 **Bein Near: Pretty Place**

 **Callon: Hero**

 **Sadron: Loyal**

 **Faeron: Hunter**

 **Elbereth: Sindarin name for Varda**

 **Manwe: King of the Valar; the winds, air and birds were his servants**

 **Yavanna: One of the Aratar or High Ones of the Valar, The giver of fruits; Protector of plants and ordained harvests**

 _ **Special shout out to Raider-K, AndurilofTolkien, and leggyrespect123 for your encouraging comments!**_

 **Thank you for reading and following this story!**

 **Your comments mean the world to me!**


	11. Ch 10 Clarity

Ch. 10 Clarity

 _Let all thy converse be sincere,_

 _Thy conscience as the noonday clear;_

 _For Iluvatar's all seeing eye surveys_

 _Thy secret thoughts, thy works and ways._

 _~George Eliot_

 _..._

"Brothers . . ." Aerlinniel sighed, breaking the silence between the two of them, before it grew to be uncomfortable.

Legolas sniffed as he turned his head toward her, his eyes revealing his amusement.

They sat, alone below the shady oak that draped its tall branches over their heads. Golden leaves cascaded from its boughs, flitting and twirling through the air like butterflies scampering about.

"Do not let Elladan's antics sway you to do something that you do not wish to do. He can be quite the antagonizer," she said hoping the prince wasn't offended by her brother's manipulations.

A broad smile graced Legolas' face, revealing a side to him Aerlinniel had not seen before – a boyish quality that she thought, surprisingly suited him.

"`Tis alright, I am a brother and understand the satisfaction in making a sister squirm."

His eyebrows playfully lifted, before he looked down and adjusted his position so that he faced her. Casually, he sat, with his long legs outstretched and his feet still bare. He wore a thin, silver tunic and his hair was slightly mussed from traipsing in the river with Estel. Appearing much more at ease than he did before they left the stables earlier in the day, she gathered Bein Near was agreeing with him.

"Mmm, yes, well then you understand better than I, the pleasure that _One_ , receives by utterly flustering me!" She giggled feigning annoyance, gesturing her head where Elladan now sat sunning himself. "He's been at it all day." She shook her head and sighed.

"Tis the plight of all sisters with brothers, I'd wager." He offered with a sympathetic sigh.

"Yes, I suppose so," she resigned.

Remembering that he had a sister, she decided to ask him about her. "You have a sister, Miriel is her name, isn't it?" She hoped this would be a neutral topic that would get the prince to converse with her.

Legolas nodded with a faraway smile on his face.

"What is she like?" She imagined a blonde Sindarin beauty that surely knew no rival.

"She's nothing but trouble." He said matter-of-factly and then turned to meet her stunned face wearing another boyishly, cute, smile that sent a shiver down into her stomach. She hoped the shock of the sensation hadn't shown in her expression, for it seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"I bet if she were here, she'd have words for you!" She said mockingly, fully aware that he was teasing.

"Oh yes, and she'd probably say it with her fists." He laughed, which delighted her ears at the carefree sound.

"`Tis what Elladan needs," she snorted.

Legolas nodded appraisingly, as he looked towards where Elladan lay blithely sprawled, by the river, soaking up the sunshine. He was thinking Elladan deserved quite the contrary. He'd thank the ellon if he could, for contriving this opportunity for him to get better acquainted with Aerlinniel and perhaps make up for his awkward greeting earlier in the day.

"Well, what is she like, this sister of yours? She can't be all that bad." Aerlinniel asked, hoping to nudge the conversation along.

He smiled as he looked up into the air, not answering right away. "She is five years younger than myself. She's an elleth of great strength, wisdom, and beauty, though she can be quite headstrong. Adar insists she live a courtly life, which she accepts her duties as princess, however, she grows weary of it. She is envious that I may go and protect our lands while she is ensconced within the castle walls planning parties and attending councils. She has a bit of a hidden wild side, I'm afraid."

Aerlinniel smiled, "Your adar is quite protective, isn't he?"

"Oh yes!" He laughed half-heartedly.

"The way you speak of her, she is very special to you?"

"Aye, she is very dear to me," his eyes deepened with emotion. "There is no one closer to me than my sister." He looked away pensively. "Our childhood was not easy but we found comfort in one another. Being the children of the Elvenking, as you can imagine is . . ." he pursed his lips and thought for a moment, "a bit isolating."

She smiled and nodded reverently sensing the weight of his feelings.

"Your adar, how is he?"

"He is alright. He keeps himself strong for his people." Legolas didn't elaborate yet she sensed that there was much more. He offered little and thus, she chose not to pry lest the conversation turn awkward.

"Your adar is a good ellon . . . I miss him very much. It has been such a long time since I have seen him," she added wistfully. Thoughts of his adar filled her mind and heart. She couldn't help remembering the many times his adar had spoken of his wish for Legolas and her to meet.

Legolas' head tilted forward and he looked as if he had something on his mind but he didn't say a word. He simply smiled pensively.

"`Tis nice to finally meet you after many years of hearing such wonderful things from your adar and my naneth about you," Aerlinniel's words boldly spilled forth, followed by a warming in her cheeks.

It was the truth, she told herself, and she should feel no embarrassment for speaking it _._ She kept her chin up and resisted the desire to look away. Reminding herself that she sought nothing more than friendship with him; there was no need for shyness.

Legolas was quiet for a time, but there was plenty running through his mind. His eyes moved back and forth; his breathing deepened and then he lifted his head to meet her gaze wearing that boyish grin, she had grown fond of.

"I could say the same about you," he said unabashedly, taking her off-guard.

Having no awareness of her expression or her thoughts, Aerlinniel's guard was unwittingly cast aside giving the Valar the perfect impetus to set in motion an inescapable synchrodestiny.

His eyes began searching hers, bringing her back to the present moment and thus realizing the need to converse, she nervously smiled. "It seems my naneth and your adar were of like mind," she said, feeling relieved she had uttered a coherent statement in light of her thawing stupor.

He nodded reminiscently, "Indeed . . . I am curious, what did they say about me?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face.

She turned her head slightly toward her shoulder in slight refrain, feeling surprised at how relaxed and inquisitive he was behaving – so different than he had earlier in the day, at the stables. He was proving to be quite mercurial, she thought; perhaps he takes after his father, she laughed to herself _._

"Well . . . your adar is most proud of you, of course, claiming there is no finer warrior in Mirkwood and he could not say enough about the outstanding qualities of his Commander of the Woodland Guard . . . Skilled with both bow and blade . . . A dutiful warrior and faithful servant of his king and people."

Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes, as if yes, he had expected his father to say all of these things.

"And what did your naneth say?"

"She said you were a very wise and kind ellon," she assured him.

"And, that is _all_?" He asked hedging for more.

He knows Naneth would have mentioned his appearance,she laughed to herself _._ Oh he is brazen indeed!

"She may have mentioned that you were handsome," she laughed nervously, feeling slightly unnerved at saying such a thing but `tis what she had said . . . they were her naneths's very words _,_ she reminded herself _._

A smile spread across his face and his eyes playfully implored hers as if he wanted to know how he measured up, but she thought better of it.

"Well?" He laughed urging her to answer.

"Well, what?" She feigned innocence.

"Do you agree?" He asked pointedly.

Oh, he was playing a very cheeky game! She mused. He had backed her into a corner that she wasn't fully witted to slip out of.

She was sure her mouth was a gape, for she was stunned at his temerity.

"To your adar's description, I would assume that there is only a slight tinge of fatherly bias and to my naneth's description, I would say . . . she would be accurate in all things but with all due respect, I have only just met you, so I am not sure how wise you are."

"Accurate?" He scowled disappointedly.

She nodded with an ironic smile - handing him back the same cheek he had dished out to her.

The subtle pout that ghosted his face, she found adorably funny and she couldn't maintain her composure.

They both burst out laughing then at his blatant attempt at fishing for a compliment.

After they settled, she rallied her courage and decided to ask him, "Well then, let's be fair. What did your adar and my naneth say about me?"

A slow smile spread across his face. She couldn't help but find the elegant upturn of the corners of his mouth, delightful and had her gazing a bit too long at the delicate curve of his lips.

"Adar spoke of your scholarly pursuits led by Erestor, no less . . . That Lord Elrond had you reading every book in his library." He looked up thoughtfully and tapped his finger to his lips, "He approved of your nobility."

She rolled her eyes. "Boring, boring, and boring," she snorted.

Legolas laughed, his eyes enlivened with amusent. "There is more," he said with a wave of his hand. "He spoke of your pleasant disposition and that you are refreshingly sincere. And . . . your naneth, well, she had plenty to say. Most notably that you are tender hearted, love children and that you are the youngest of three siblings, to which I deemed you as spoiled." He flicked his eyebrows and drained his chalice.

"Uh! Spoiled!" She feigned offense.

His lips pulled in and he nodded his head matter-of –factly but his eyes revealed his mirth.

Smiling, Aerlinniel sniffed and shook her head.

"Well . . . is that _all_ that was said about me?" She mockingly followed his previous angle.

He looked up and scratched his temple, "Yep, I think that was all."

She sat there shaking her head at him in mock-disbelief, trying desperately not to smile.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." She shook her head, as if she wasn't interested, and looked out upon the meadow. She wasn't about to beg him for what _he_ was told about her appearance.

They sat in silence for a moment. Perhaps he thinks I will pester him, she thought, but I am not about to do that,she resolved _._

"Hmmm," he tapped his index finger to his lips. "I believe my adar did rave that you were quite beautiful . . . saying that you took after your naneth in your appearance."

Unexpectedly, at the mention of her naneth, her eyes felt the prick of tears.

He seemed to read her emotion and he looked at her apologetically and solemnly confided, "You are very nearly the vision of her."

She looked down and took a breath to compose her emotion. She couldn't help the audible exhalation that escaped her. It had been many years since her mother had sailed West, but perhaps the conversation with her father this morning had brought to light how much she missed her.

Grief is funny like that, she thought, something so simple and unsuspecting can bring upon an emotional sting that can uncover an old wound.

"My adar failed to disclose just how lovely you are." He murmured, leaning his head toward her downcast eyes, to urge her gaze up.

"Forgive me, I don't know what came over me." She spoke barely above a whisper as she pulled her head up to face him and was greeted with his kind, sympathetic eyes. She felt herself and the world around her slip away again.

It was an unsuspecting, all-consuming lightness – a simplicity and an unspoken understanding that resided between them. There were no words to be expressed or exchanged.

After what must have been a few moments, he turned and grasped the bottle of wine, "my Lady?"

Grateful for the pivoting gesture, she accepted with an eager nod.

Legolas poured them both a chalice full of wine and quietly they sat, under the ancient oak, observing the beauty of the meadow as the sun began to dip toward the western sky.

…

"Aerlinniel?"

"Mmmm?" She turned her tranquil visage from the panorama to meet Legolas' gaze. Her eyes, green as the emerald he had found with Estel earlier that day, glimmered like starlight. It seemed that her eyes had changed with her emotion, for they were crystal blue moments ago, when he spoke of her naneth and he had unwittingly caused a welling of emotion in her.

"I am curious what your cards might reveal to me."

"You desire clarity?" Her eyes slightly widened with interest.

"Aye, I do. Will you do this for me?"

She tilted her head slightly, her gaze still fixed upon him, "I shall help you see, so that you may find the clarity you desire. Do you trust me with this, my lord?"

Legolas nodded and swallowed reflexively. He had been considering it, the entire time they sat in silence and he felt that he trusted her implicitly.

Aerlinniel nodded and placed her chalice away from her and collected her silken satchel. She pulled out a worn deck of cards that appeared to be nothing more than playing cards. She placed them in the palm of her hand and brought them to her lips.

Legolas' eyes widened wondering what she would do. She gently blew on them like one would blow out a candle and then she closed her eyes and pulled them close to her heart. For a few moments, she sat so still, he barely noticed her breathing. When she opened her eyes, she seemed to be in a trance – a state that, perhaps, he thought, allowed her to _see_.

"Hold out your hands and I will place the cards within them." Her voice was smooth and gentle.

She placed the deck across his palms and then she encircled her hands above and below his. Her touch felt warm and tranquilizing.

She looked into his eyes and spoke, her voice soft and subtle, "Close your eyes."

Obediently, Legolas closed them and he felt a surge of uncertainty about what he was about to do. He took a deep calming breath to quell his nerves.

"Legolas," she intoned, "attempt to free yourself from external distractions and begin to turn inward. Feel the tethers that bind you, memories and thoughts that have taken up residence in the shadows of your mind and fëa, loosen and unravel. Free them from their constraints."

"You may feel chaotic at first but then as you remove your judgement, there will no longer be hindrance. Allow the thoughts and memories to drift and fade, leaving only those that bear significance. Those thoughts that linger, make no attempt to ascertain or solve them, for there is no need for judgement - only your awareness . . . here you will find your truth. Embrace it . . . Allow it to dwell within you - without emotion."

Legolas felt the swirling chaos of memory and emotion unleash itself and run rampant within. Reflexively, he resisted, attempting to push the darkness back down, deep where he had kept it neatly hidden. He found it difficult to keep himself calm and his eyes closed when everything in his mind told him to fight or flight, for there was no peace to be found within.

His muscles tensed and adrenaline spiked through him as if, he was headed into battle. It was then, he felt the gentle warming press of her hands around his own, attempting to settle him.

Sensing his struggle, she murmured, "Breathe in peace, breathe out the chaos." Her voice, an anchor for him to grasp hold of, in the tidal wave of emotion that threatened to engulf him. With trembling hands, Legolas attempted to breathe as she said to, but he was drowning, too afraid to let go.

"Do not fight it Legolas, there is no need for that. Let it reside in you, if it must, but resist the desire to react." Her soothing voice, a glowing beacon in the distance that he desperately attempted to cling to. The darkness that clamored within him, like a cyclone that swirled threateningly - felt frighteningly dangerous. He gasped, his breath unsteady.

"Do not fear it Legolas, pass no judgement. Only breathe." She repeated, her voice sweet and full of peace. He fixed his attention on her voice, allowing the soothing melodic tone, which would comfort a whimpering baby, warmly wash over him – dousing the burning flames of emotion and memory, leaving but the cinders behind.

Inwardly, he settled, finding peace in the reassurance of her gentle voice and her steadying hands that were securely closed around his own. His breathing calmed as he let go of the darkness, it lifted and abated, leaving him adrift, floating in a relaxed state.

"You may open your eyes when you are ready," she murmured.

Still feeling vulnerable, he opened his eyes, but he kept his gaze averted downward and unfocused.

"Take the cards into your hands now and without looking at the undersides, shuffle them however you like. When you are done, set them on the ground before you."

He moved them slowly between his hands, separating and shuffling them before placing them on the blanket between them.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers and gave an abbreviated sigh.

Aerlinniel sensed his apprehension and gave him a reassuring smile before she began.

When she turned over the first card, Legolas' eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise, for on the card appeared a reaper of sorts clad in black armor upon a white horse.

Aerlinniel raised a calming hand to settle him and explain. "This card represents your past and carries into your present. It does not represent the death of a person in the present or future but rather heralds a new era after a time of grief."

Legolas' shoulders relaxed a little, in relief but his face betrayed his apprehension.

"The reaper carries a banner with a harvest crown of five ears of corn, in the shape of a star, surrounded by a white rose besieged by shadow. The white rose represents your innocence and the light of the Eldar within you. The black shadow that surrounds the rose, represents a secret or truth that hasn't yet been revealed to you."

Flashes of his dream spun through his mind like a whirling blade. The secret of his mother's death and the conspiracy to keep his memories hidden from him were undoubtedly the black shadow she spoke of.

"The corn on the reaper's banner signifies a harvest. The reaper seeks not to destroy but to collect the harvest and leave the grains."

"Legolas, the journey you have embarked upon, has set change into motion, the reaping has begun."

Aerlinniel observed Legolas as he absently brushed his fingers along his temple in attempt to discern the changes being enacted. After giving him a moment to reflect she continued.

"There is a ship in the distance that ferries the dead into the afterlife where they are greeted by Mandos. It is in his great halls, the dead await their final journey to the Undying Lands. The gates of Aman, lay beyond the river and there you see the sun shining brightly. The sun is both rising and setting. The rising sun, reflects the dawn of a new era for you. The setting sun, indicates peace in the afterlife." She paused – her eyes distant, and a tender smile graced her face. She outstretched her hand to take one of his.

Legolas was surprised at the gesture but went along yieldingly.

"Take comfort Legolas, for your naneth has been granted passage to Aman and awaits you, your adar and Miriel there. . . She has found peace."

Legolas felt his heart about burst at this revelation. As if floodgates of his heart had been lifted, tears unabashedly streamed down his face. He couldn't help but choke out a smile as he reached his hands quickly up to swipe away the tears from his face.

He nervously looked at Aerlinniel, whose face was gentle and full of compassion. "You have been waiting so long to have some peaceful knowledge about your mother."

His head fell in relief. "Yes," he whispered sighing, and then he laughed under his breath at his visible emotion.

She reached over and took hold of his hand again and held it, gently tracing her thumb over the top of his hand in calming strokes. They sat for a few moments before she asked if he'd like her to continue.

"There is more?" He laughed.

"Yes, we have only looked at one card . . . You still have two more. Your present and future. But we can stop here and finish another time if you wish or stop altogether."

"I would like to finish." He gestured to the cards. He had no intention of shrinking away from this opportunity for clarity - his mind and heart ached for it.

Nodding, she released his hand. She turned the next card over only to reveal another ominous figure; an ellon suspended from a branch between two trees, upside down, his foot tethered by a noose. Legolas, observed Aerlinniel, to gauge her reaction and he found her unfazed by the dangling figure.

"Legolas, this is your present," she stated and he couldn't help but snort with laughter.

Yes, that about sums it up _,_ he snickered to himself.

She smiled wryly at him, "The hanging eldar is suspended between the Two Trees of Valinor. You are reminded that you are a creation of _Ilúvatar_ himself and that you are tasked with doing his bidding. He calls you to be faithful."

Legolas tilted his head curiously, wondering about this task she spoke of.

"The ellon hangs upside down entreating you to think differently and the tether tied to his foot shows your impassivity. The shackle upon you is old, deep and hidden but it still suffers you. This tether, has kept you stunted, holding you back from your true nature and your destiny."

Legolas' eyes narrowed, as he thought about his life in Mirkwood. The longstanding cloud of grief that hovered over him and his family . . . All the years of service in his father's guard, attempting to keep the darkness at bay; trying to avenge his mother's death – resulting in little justice. Frankly, living a life, that in his mind, was mediocre at best and made little difference.

"Notice this eldar is not trapped, you see," she gestured her finger to the hanging figure. "He may reach up and untether himself at any time . . . That is what you must do."

Legolas sat stunned at the glaring revelation that he had the power to free himself.

"You feel tied to your position," she paused, her head tilted sideways, her gaze was far away. "You desire freedom . . . that which departs from your station." She straightened and continued, "this creates conflict within you. Your adar . . . he suspects this," she said softly looking up to him.

Legolas swallowed heavily for he had never articulated his thoughts this clearly before and Aerlinniel boldly revealed a life-long yearning he had to be free, without all the trappings that come with being royalty.

"The halo that surrounds the hanging eldar's head is wisdom, which can only be obtained when you surrender yourself to the path that Ilúvatar has set before you. You are called to change your thinking and find your true purpose – it is then, you will find yourself released from the tethers that bind you."

"When you change your consciousness you will gain a new perspective on the world. You must examine your passivity and rectify it. There is great passion within you, Legolas. Ilúvatar desires to use this passion for His end."

Her words spoke truth to his heart and left him feeling embolden by them.

She turned over the final card, which appeared to be _Manwë_ pouring two cups of flowing water whilst standing with a foot upon a rock with the other foot immersed in a pool of water.

"In your future, Temperance is indicated. . ." she began.

He frowned at the suggestion and Aerlinniel giggled.

"Legolas, the temperance card symbolizes more than merely self-control. `Tis a card that invites you to be led, by the Valar, when honoring Iluvatar's call upon you."

"Manwë's cups, symbolize opposing forces and the water streaming between the two, is the balance that you must achieve within their midst. In time, the Valar will call upon you to carry out a task involving a volatile situation and you'll need to temper your thoughts and actions to find balance and harmony, which will enable you to navigate the turbulence." She paused and narrowed her eyes at him.

"This will be your life's greatest work . . . Be alert in all your dealings for you will be given signs, in the form of advice from a friend or even a stranger, whom the Valar have sent to help you. None of this should be taken lightly, for carrying out the deeds the Valar set upon you, will bear fruitful transformation." She eyed him intently.

"The placement of Manwë's feet, one in the water and one upon the rock, symbolize your past and your present. The rock is your present, conscious mind and the water is your past, unconscious, mind. Manwë offers you a clear path, leading away from the water, toward a bright future. When your will and the will of the Valar align, great things are possible. Notice the riverbank is lush and verdant with yellow irises in bloom, this symbolizes hope of a new reality."

A gust of wind passed through the meadow causing a card to be lifted from the stack, casting it to rest upon the temperance card, facing up.

The card revealed a ring fashioned by two entwined serpents with emerald eyes, beneath a golden crown of flowers that one upheld and the other devoured. The ring looked familiar to Legolas but his mind could not place it.

The wind came to a rest almost instantly and there was a settling peace that rendered around them. He looked to Aerlinniel who still sat gazing at the card. Gravely, she lifted her eyes to meet him.

"This is a sign from the Valar," she spoke with a hint of surprise.

Legolas' head tilted and he swallowed deeply in anticipation for what the Valar wished to convey.

"This is The Ring of Barahir, an Elvan symbol of eternal friendship. The ring was forged by the Noldor in Valinor, during the First Age, as the badge of the House of Finarfin. It was then, given to Barahir, Lord of the First House of Númenor by Finarfin's son, Finrod, in reward for saving his life."

"Finrod, is the Lady Galadriel's brother . . . your great uncle," Legolas said, recognizing the familial connection. Aerlinniel nodded in confirmation.

"Finrod and Barahir, not only forged an alliance between elves and men, but a remarkable friendship between the two was forged. Finrod deemed Barahir, Elf-Friend."

"The ring served as Finrod's pledge to aid Barahir and his kin. When Barahir was slain in battle against the forces of Morgoth, his hand bearing the ring, was cut off by the enemy as proof of his death. Beren, his son, killed the Orc that slew his father and recovered his father's hand that bore the ring. Beren brought the ring to Nargothrond during the Quest of the Silmarils, which allowed Finrod to fulfill his pledge when he gave his life to save Beren in the dungeons of Minas Tirith."

"By saving the ring, Beren was able to keep it within the hands of the Faithful Númenor, the Dúnedain– as a sacred remnant of their ancestors. The ring is a symbol of the alliance between men and elves."

She cast down her eyes for a time and then said, "the ring resides here, in Imladris, where Adar keeps it safe, awaiting its rightful owner."

"Estel . . ." Legolas whispered.

"Ada has told you then?"

"Yes, we spoke of him this morning."

She nodded once, "The Valar have brought you here for a purpose . . . The ring is a sacred symbol of the alliance between men and elves. Legolas, they desire you to form an alliance with Isildur's heir . . . with Estel, to carry out their purpose.

Legolas sat before her, as a whisper, like a cool breath, sent a shiver down his spine. The meadow that surrounded them seemed to fade away, leaving them as if in another world - collected and enclosed in a glass terrarium like beautiful, delicate butterflies. The whispers of faceless voices, echoed, permeating the space within. The word settled around him, invigorating and fresh - crisp as the air on a spring day . . . "Hope."

 **Translations**

 **Manwë: King of the Valar; the winds, air and birds were his servants**

 **Eru Ilúvatar: The one, the single omniscient and omnipotent creator.**

 **Synchrodestiny: is coincidence but contains a purpose and meaning, and has direction and intention. (obviously not an elvish word but it warranted an explanation)**

 **Author's note:**

 **I am a lover of symbology and dreams. For this chapter, I used images of Tarot cards as a launching point for the cards that Aerlinniel uses with Legolas. I spent some time researching them and then blended in Tolkien's lore to make them fit within this world. I of course, added the Ring of Barahir, which is the ring that Aragorn will be given by Elrond, when he comes of age and learns of his true identity. Lady Galadriel has her mirror and the wizards use the Seeing stones and thus, I gave Aerlinniel Seeing cards. If you're curious to look at images of the cards I used, you can google The Death card, The Hanging Man card, and The Temperance card images. Important to note when searching, I used the Rider Waite version. They really are very interesting when you account all the detail in them.**

 **Threaded through Tolkien's stories, is the idea that there are unseen forces at work and I believe the elves are very attuned to this - some more than others. Lord Elrond, Arwen, Celebrian, Galadriel, and Aerlinniel all have intuitive gifts. They are plugged into their source, if you will. Even Legolas has this ability however, I believe there are abilities beyond his that intuitive elves have.**

 **What will Legolas' reaction be to all this "Clarity" and what will be instore for this pair?**

 **The quote at the beginning of the chapter is not mine . . . it is by George Elliot. I changed the word "God's" to "Iluvatar's" to serve my purpose in using the quote.**

 **I can't thank you enough for reading this far! I hope that you will stick around to read more!**


	12. Ch 11 Deep Descent

Ch. 11 Deep descent

Twilight had descended upon the meadow, revealing an entirely new beauty to Bein Near. The light of the sun had diminished, offering a candle lit glow to meadowland. With only a hint of blue left, a fleeting hue of amethyst emerged across the twinkling starlit sky.

The elves and Estel, had gathered around the newly lit fire and were happily playing a game together of Estel's own invention called, Dare Not Laugh.

"I will go first!" Estel announced excitedly. "The object is simple, I will attempt to make you all laugh and whomever laughs first, loses and then has to take a turn to try and do the same."

"And what if we do not laugh, Stelly?" Elladan razzed his little brother.

"Oh, I am certain one of you will laugh," Estel assured his brother, not worried in the slightest for he had the wiles of youth on his side.

"Alright then let us have a go . . . I will be the last elf remaining," Elladan declared.

Estel, rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "We shall see, brother."

All participated merrily, save Legolas who graciously excused himself after donning his boots, jacket and weapons, preferring to sit alone, high upon a rock landing near the waterfall.

"I won't be long," he told Aerlinniel who nodded in understanding that he needed some time to let what had been revealed to him, sink in. She inwardly wished him well and asked the Valar to shelter his heart with peace.

His placid face and cool eyes revealed little of what he was feeling, but it was that outwardly visible fortitude that he so easily garnered that conveyed his remarkable strength and resilience.

Legolas found a measure of peace as he reclined against the cold stone backdrop of the rock face that framed the cascading waterfall. He marveled at the glowing white veils of luminescent water that plunged to the darkened, depths below. The contrast of light and dark within the waters gently soothed him, reminding him of the inherent beauty of Iluvatar's creation.

The stillness of the water below intrigued him most. He contemplated the dramatic contrast of the fall's arduous plummet from the craggy rocks above with the tranquility of the waters just yards away from where it plunged into the pool below - to be absorbed into stillness.

That stillness . . . is what his soul craved.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the shiny emerald he had found earlier with Estel and absently traced his fingers along the plains and fractures of the gem stone – the luster and hue reminding him of Aerlinniel's eyes.

She had read the depths of his heart like it was nothing more than a storybook, he mused shaking his head. With the knowledge she had bestowed upon him, a myriad of thoughts and emotions had awakened from their slumber, to wander freely in his mind. With the majority of them unwelcomed to linger, he sought to usher the errant feelings back into their carefully crafted hiding place within, so that he could peacefully function.

Letting them run rampant wasn't wise. It would likely cause him to be moody, despondent or even volatile – none of which, would be pleasant to be around. His sister, Miriel had told him as much on many occasions.

Legolas smiled to himself, envisioning his astute younger sister who never missed an opportunity to let him know when he was taking himself too seriously.

"Excuse me, My Lord King, she would say to him, have you seen Legolas, I seem to have lost _Him_?" Or, "I recommend you seek the tailor brother, for those breeches are getting too tight."

He missed her. She would love Imladris. In fact, she'd probably quite like Elladan, he mused, for they could not be more alike.

Legolas wished he could share with Miriel and his father the news that his mother was at peace and she awaited them in Valinor. He'd imagined they'd rejoice together and feel a collective sense of relief and the veil of grief and secrecy that hovered over them would finally lift. Perhaps even his father's silence would at last, relent.

The love of a mother, an intimacy that most took for granted, was an experience Legolas had longed for all of his life. The thought of reuniting with her, brought hope to his heart and a sting to his eyes.

One day he would . . . when he finished what the Valar entreated him to do, he would go to her and the mystery of who she was and what she was like would finally cease.

He swiped the errant tears that slid down his face and rested his cheek upon his knees, so that he could watch the water's deep descent…and breathe like Aerlinniel had told him to . . . in with peace and out with the chaos.

He thought of Tauriel and he wished he could share with her all that he had learned.

But there was no one to share his news with.

No one to rejoice with.

A long sigh escaped him as he sat up and stretched his back.

Purposely stopping himself from descending into further gloom, he reminded himself that his mother was very much alive in Valinor and to imagine that she would think about him and miss him, as he did her . . . was enough for him now.

His fingers unconsciously squeezed the gemstone in his hand reminding him of Estel. The boy called Hope, the youth he had pledged to protect.

The eagle had prophesized that Hope resided in Imladris and he had found him.

The Valar would entreat him to be faithful in protecting and aiding Estel and he would endeavor to succeed no matter the cost. His life, he thought, had a renewed since of purpose. He couldn't grasp all that the eagle had conveyed but that was the nature of such prophecy, was it not? It was meant to unfold in its own time – he need only to be obedient when he was called. Legolas' eyes blazed with excitement at his vision for the future.

He could ask Tauriel to assist him, for she desired to venture beyond Mirkwood and fight against the growing evil. It had been her that sparked his desire to venture beyond his father's lands and witness the reality of the evil that threatened Arda. If it had not been for her, he may not have had the courage to stand up to his father, nor the audacity to leave.

What he didn't understand was why she suddenly fancied the dwarf Kili, dropping him like a hot coal. His heart, remained tender from her slighting and he decided it was best that he not waste his time thinking upon her, for she thought so little of him.

A rhythmic squashing of leaves drew the elf's attention from his brooding.

The steps were too heavy and loud to be an elf and by the cadence of the steps, he ruled out an animal. This was most definitely, a small two legged, creature, and by the tentative nature of the approach, he guessed it was most likely Estel.

Legolas felt that he was being watched.

Feeling no threat, he made no attempt at his weapons but safely tucked his gemstone back into his coat pocket.

Sure enough a few moments later the dark haired youth appeared from behind a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" Estel shyly asked, peering out of the shadows, wandering closer to the ledge Legolas was perched.

"I am settling," Legolas answered softly gazing out at the river.

"Did you and Aerlinniel quarrel?" Estel asked concernedly.

Legolas turned to meet the innocent youth's face and smiled reassuringly, "No, there was no quarrel."

Happy that the lad had been concerned to seek him out, Legolas motioned for him to climb up on the rock and join him.

Estel quickly leapt up and sat next to his new friend. He liked how he and Legolas could talk so easily. Legolas didn't treat him as a child and Estel liked that about the elf prince.

"Then what is it that you have to settle?" Estel inquired, still curious at the elf's pensive state.

"Just a few things weighing on my mind is all," he easily replied.

"Do you miss your home?"

"Aye, I do." Legolas appeased Estel's suspicions, not wanting to reveal the true nature of his thoughts.

"I would miss my family too, especially my mother. Do you miss your mother?" Estel tilted his head up to the blond elf.

Legolas nodded lightly, as his eyes glistened in the last remaining light of the day. Estel thought his eyes twinkled like the stars above and he smiled softly at the handsome face that looked kindly upon him.

"I would miss Lord Elrond too, but I would not miss all the reading he has me do," Estel rolled his eyes.

Legolas laughed, causing a smile to reappear on Estel's face.

"What is it like . . . having a king as a father?" Estel asked, his eyes full of wonder.

Legolas smiled, his eyes brightening at the boy's curiosity. "My youth was similar to your life Estel, and like that of your brothers, now that I am older."

Estel's eyes lit up. "Did your father make you read a lot too?"

Legolas scrunched up his right cheek and nodded, "Yes, and lots of lessons on manners and boring stuff like that."

"Yeah . . ." Estel rolled his eyes in agreement.

The thunderous sound of horses approaching interrupted them. The pair both stood quickly to see what was happening at their camp. Several elves upon horseback approached and Legolas quickly attempted to analyze the situation.

"That is a patrol from Imladris, no need to worry Legolas." Estel calmly touched the elf's arm that had instinctively reached to retrieve his bow.

He eyed the boy with caution. "We should return Estel, they may wonder where you are," Legolas said peering down to the boy's upturned face.

...

Estel had been right, a small regiment of elves had arrived at the camp and were speaking to the company of elves he had traveled with.

Legolas recognized one of the elves, Thalen, the insolent captain he had the displeasure of meeting the night prior. His eyes briefly met the steely gaze of the captain and the pair indulged in a brief moment of mutual contempt.

Legolas schooled his features and veiled his ire as he stood simmering alongside Estel listening to Elladan and Elrohir chat with the guards.

The Imladris regiment had been returning from their patrol and discovered that Bein Near had visitors and thus it warranted reconnaissance before they journeyed onward.

The majority of the regiment prepared to leave however, Thalen and one other elf named Eldrin, had dismounted their horses and appeared to be joining their party.

Decidedly ignoring this latest development, Legolas busied himself with fetching his cloak from his horse, Callon and had moved to return to camp where the others were gathering, only to find Thalen lingering in his path.

"Captain," Legolas stonily bid, realizing he had to look up meet the ellon's cocksure expression.

"Thranduillion," Thalen sneered.

Feeling his hackles rise, Legolas imagined introducing Thalen's tightly clenched jaw to his iron fist or perhaps, acquainting the captain's haughty face with his swift knee. Both were satisfying options but he thought better of it, deciding to continue on to the fire to join the others – leaving Thalen skulking along the darkened path.

...

The night had darkened and the temperature had dropped causing the company to huddle around the blazing fire. Food, wine and many amusing stories were shared. Legolas and Thalen avoided each other without instance.

The night air had become brisk and the ellyn took turns stoking the fire. Estel proudly took over whenever an ellon wished to be relieved of this duty. He was happy to do it, for when it had turned dark, he had little else to do.

Having not acquired their cloaks yet for the evening, Aerlinniel and Arwen strolled off merrily, arm and arm to their horses to fetch their cloaks. Legolas couldn't help but follow the wanton gaze Thalen had made at Aerlinniel as she walked past.

Not long after, the sisters briskly returned, looking alarmed. They sought out their brothers directly, as Legolas and the others watched concernedly.

"My horse, he is gone!" He is nowhere to be found!"

"How is that possible?" Elrohir answered with shock.

"I don't know, it's as if his tether had become loose and he wandered off.

"That isn't like Sadron, to wander off like that. Are you sure he isn't around close by?" Elladan questioned.

"He is not near or he would have returned to my call," she said worriedly.

Elladan and Elrohir walked toward the horses to inspect the situation. Legolas, and the others followed to help search for the horse but Sadron was nowhere to be found.

"It is difficult to make out the tracks without the light of day. We can only hope the horse made it back to Imladris. Fear not Aerlinniel, he knows the way," soothed Thalen.

"But now she has no cloak and the night has grown cold," Arwen protested.

Thalen, removed his cloak in the blink of an eye and approached Aerlinniel ready to shroud her in the dark woolen cloth.

She raised her hands, "No thank you, I am fine, really. `Tis not that cold."

"The air has turned frigid my lady, I must insist," the captain attempted to drape his cloak around Aerlinniel again.

Stepping aside and brushing the cloak away, Aerlinniel eyed the ellon warily and forcibly smiled, "I will be fine, but thank you Thalen."

A few of the ellon shared worried glances as she walked off, having left Thalen looking a bit crestfallen. Legolas was beginning to understand their dynamic. The ellon fancied her and it appeared she did not return his feelings.

...

The elves reconvened around the fire, and the mood eventually lifted as the wine flowed and conversations bubbled amongst them.

Thalen and his lieutenant, Eldrin passed a flask between the two, as they sat upon a log.

"What is it you two are sharing?" Elladan asked the pair.

"Some of your Adar's Mirovour," the captain slurred wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"That is hard to come by, mellon nin," Elladan proclaimed.

"Over the years, he has gifted me a few bottles. I keep one in my pack for cold nights, such as this. Would you like some or anyone else for that matter?" The captain eyed the elves around the fire, though his eyes never quite met Legolas'.

"`Tis too precious to waste a single drop. Save it for yourself," Elladan encouraged.

"Suit yourselves. A few sips of this and you will not feel the cold," Thalen said looking directly at Aerlinniel who subtly evaded eye contact with him.

Legolas observed Aerlinniel speak quietly with her sister, as she stood stiffly with her arms crossed before the fire. She had unplaited her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders - likely to provide warmth, he supposed. It wasn't long before he could no longer stand seeing her suffer.

"You shiver needlessly, my lady," his husky voice descended upon her ears as she found herself shrouded in the woolen warmth of the prince's cloak – immediately her nose detected the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and an ellonly musk that was uniquely, Legolas. She gazed up to see his gentle face illuminated by the glow of the firelight. He smiled softly before walking off to where Glorfindel sat.

...

After a few moments, Aerlinniel joined her sister upon a log - her face rosy from heat.

"You looked flushed." Arwen pleasantly regarded her sister's reddened face.

"Yes, standing by the fire was making me feel a bit hot," she touched at her cheeks, self-consciously.

"Is it the fire or that cloak you wear that has gotten you smitten?"

"I am not smitten!"

"It is plain as day Aerlinniel, the way the two of you look at one another."

"I don't know what you mean," she tried to shrug off her sister's inquisition as she burrowed deeper into the cloak.

"Since last night the prince has done nothing to hide the way he looks at you."

"Oh, well that is because of the argument with Thalen."

"Aerlinniel, you honestly can't see it?" she snorted. "The way he looks at you with interest and concern . . . it is undeniable and sweet."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you exaggerate."

"Do I?" Arwen challenged, "Have a look across the fire there and tell me, I exaggerate."

Aerlinniel looked over to where the prince sat next to Glorfindel. She found that indeed, he had been looking at her.

Her eyes held the prince's gaze and true enough he made no attempt to look away. He smiled at her with that boyishly kind expression of his, which produced a fluttery warmth within her chest and the familiar flushing of her cheeks.

Looking away, she sighed nervously.

"Now do you believe me?"

Aerlinniel gave her sister a half-hearted smile, "I don't know Arwen . . ."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asks you to accompany him to the feast tomorrow."

Aerlinniel's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't -" She said flustered.

"You will say yes?" Arwen interrupted.

Aerlinniel sat looking worriedly at the fire considering this possibility.

Did she want to?

Yes.

Was it wise?

She thought not, especially after her conversation with Elladan this morning.

"Why would you not, Aerlinniel?"

"I don't know . . . I rather not explain."

"But you like him, you said this morning how you find him _interesting_ ," Arwen emphasized the last word. "Let yourself have some fun!"

Her eyes returned to the prince and she couldn't help but feel a tugging at her heart.

Her sister was right . . . She did find him _more_ than interesting and therein was the problem. If she said yes, she would not be making the wisest decision, where her heart was concerned. She could imagine her heart would do nothing but grow for him - so why subject herself to the eventuality of heartbreak when she could simply avoid it altogether? The prince would surely have plenty of maidens after him at the feast and he wouldn't think any less of her for declining. He'd soon forget he had any interest in her, if in fact he did.

...

"Have you thought about asking a companion to accompany you to the feast tomorrow?" Glorfindel asked Legolas in a low voice so that only he could hear.

"No, I had not." He had not even given the evening any thought, until just now. His mind had been most preoccupied of late.

"You may want to consider it, lest you crave attention."

Legolas nodded as he realized that it would be awkward for him to attend the feast alone. It would bring about a great deal of unwanted attention to himself that he wished to avoid. He would be expected to speak and dance with various ellyth - his every move, under scrutiny, especially being a prince in a new realm. If he had a companion, he would be able to skirt many dances with ellyth and be around those he was familiar with.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"It seems, Aerlinniel is without escort. Perhaps, you could ask her? Glorfindel suggested, easily as he twisted a thin branch in half to throw into the fire.

Legolas' eyes drifted across the fire to the elleth huddled beneath his cloak. He smiled to himself, satisfied that she was now warm. "Yes, perhaps she would oblige me." Legolas agreed, there was none other, he would consider asking. He had shared a connection with Aerlinniel and he rather liked the idea of spending more time with her.

"Oh, I think she will." Glorfindel smiled wryly as he appraised the elleth.

...

As she sat before the fire she couldn't help reveling in the enveloping warmth of the prince's cloak. She was beyond self-reproach for she allowed herself to indulge in the intoxicating masculine scent that enveloped and warmed her…heating her entire being. It was as if the cloak had been enchanted with magical properties, she mused to herself. She detected sandalwood, and then smiled to herself remembering the oils that were left for his bath - then imagined him _in_ said bath. His blond hair, wet and falling against his bare, broad chest and his toned arms draped elegantly along the sides of the tub. She imagined his eyes indulgently closed as the water soothed away the tension from his weary muscles. His fair skin moist and beautiful . . .

Feeling her cheeks heat profusely at the undeniably exquisite vision in her mind, she chastised herself for her fanciful thoughts. A medley of guilt and alarm addled her pensive mind.

...

The evening had grown late and everyone had gathered for the return journey. Aerlinniel had arranged that she would ride back with her sister and was helping Arwen secure her belongings onto her horse.

"There is still the matter of how you will be getting back sister," Elladan posed as he sauntered up to her.

"Yes, I thought that Ar-" she began to answer, but she was interrupted.

"I will take her! Come, Aerlinniel . . ." Thalen slurred as he walked up alongside her and took her by the arm to lead her to his horse.

She pulled her arm away and abruptly stopped, causing Thalen to stumble slightly.

"Come, I will take you back," He gestured for her to follow him as he turned and began walking to his horse.

Aerlinniel noticed her brothers and Glorfindel share a brief whispered exchange.

To her relief, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Eldrin made their way over to occupy Thalen.

"Legolas, would you kindly allow Aerlinniel to be your guide as we ride back - she will show you the way?" Elladan asked in such a way, the prince would not likely balk at the idea.

"Yes," he said, looking slightly surprised as he glanced at Elladan and then to Aerlinniel. "I would enjoy the company."

"Excellent," Elladan replied and then rolled his eyes at the drunken kerfuffle happening yards away.

Arwen strode by and whispered to her sister in passing, "well that should be interesting."

...

Aerlinniel swung up behind Legolas, upon Callon's strong back, with quick agility. Her glorious scent wafted deliciously by, causing him to pause and appreciate the fact that he had a beautiful elleth with him on his horse. When he bid Callon to canter, she slid forward and grasped his waist firmly with her hands. The prince normally didn't ride with a companion, and the last to ride with him had been Tauriel. Now, having Aerlinniel pressed closed to him with her hands gripping his waist, he felt slightly self-conscious and virile.

When they arrived, Aerlinniel had been relieved to find her horse had safely returned to the stables with all her gear intact.

Thankfully, Eldrin escorted a subdued and sobering Thalen home straight-away.

Standing outside the stables awaiting the others, Legolas felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Estel standing wide eyed. "What is it Estel?"

The boy motioned for Legolas to lean down so that he could whisper into his ear.

Legolas obliged to a tip-toeing Estel who placed his hand to shield his words, so no other heard.

"It was Thalen that set loose her horse!" He whispered loudly.

Legolas leant up with his eyes wide in question. "How do you know this?"

"I saw him." Estel's eyes shone in earnest.

"What did you see?"

"After we returned from the falls, when you and the others went back to the camp, Thalen waited until he thought everyone was gone. He untied Aerlinniel's horse, then led it to the meadow path and commanded it to return back to the stable."

"How did you see all this without him knowing?"

"I had climbed up a nearby tree to keep an eye on him."

"You are sure of what you saw?"

"Aye, I saw him."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I was afraid of what he would do and we were so far away from home."

Legolas nodded and patted the boy's shoulder, "You did the right thing, Estel. Do not mention this to anyone just yet."

"Why?" Estel's face quirked in confusion.

It all made sense to Legolas now. The familiarity between the two at dinner last eve and his exit directly after their private conversation by the waterfall. After tonight, he was certain Thalen fancied Aerlinniel and the reason for his unwarranted disdain toward himself, was Thalen saw him as a threat.

"I will explain later." Legolas whispered reassuringly followed by a squeeze of the lad's shoulder.

Glorfindel quirked his brow at Legolas as he bid him a good night, "I shall see you at the feast tomorrow my prince."

Legolas nodded and smiled, "I shall look forward to it."

The six of them made their way toward the Homely House making pleasant conversation as they did. When they drew near Legolas' cottage, the elves stopped to bid him a good night and before she could leave Legolas, lightly touched Aerlinniel's arm.

"My lady, I wondered if I could have a word with you?" He murmured so that only she could hear.

"Of course," she turned to face him as her siblings strolled on up the path slowly, giving the pair a moment alone to speak.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the feast tomorrow?"

She remained quiet for a moment, looking at him with a mild expression, offering little clue as to what she was thinking. After a moment had passed with no reply, Legolas questioned if she had heard him or he wondered, had he actually posed the question? No, that was silly, of course he had. Why wasn't she answering?

"I realize it is short notice . . ." He began.

"I would be happy to . . ." Her emerald eyes brightened and enlivened with excitement which quelled his concerns.

Legolas exhaled in relief, then felt unsure of what else to say. He bit his lip unconsciously before bowing his head slightly, "I shall arrive for you a quarter to six then."

She nodded and reached up to remove his cloak that she had borrowed.

"No," he raised his hand in gesture to stop her. "Please, I would have you stay warm."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, up at him. "I shall look forward to tomorrow evening then." She curtsied and pulled his cloak warmly around herself, "my lord."

"You needn't be so formal with me. We are friends. In fact, I believe you know me better than anyone here." He smiled sincerely. "I am . . . grateful to you . . . for what you have done for me."

She blinked up through her lashes and he noticed her chest rise, taking in a deep breath. "You are welcome, Legolas."

He felt a warmth well up within, at the sound of his name glide from her lips and he wished he could hear her say it again.

"I hope that the revelations that surfaced will sit well with you this night," her voice was soothingly soft and her eyes tenderly sincere. She unwittingly touched his heart in a way that he had not expected.

"I will be well." He assured her.

It was in this moment, that he became aware of a desire to physically connect with her. Grasp her hand to kiss it or . . . take hold of her arms to pull her into an embrace but he restrained the urge, thinking he would be acting purely on a whim, which was something he never did and such behavior in others would nauseate him.

"Good night then," she bowed her head.

"Good night, Aerlinniel." Her name, from his own lips, a delightful sound to his ears.

She turned and strolled slowly up the moonlit path.

It gladdened him that she turned and looked back at him giving him one last wave, for it meant she was still thinking upon him.

He stood watch over her until she had rejoined her siblings and left from his sight.

* * *

 **The song, "Be Still My Beating Heart," by Sting fits so perfectly for Aerlinniel and Legolas who have had their hearts broken . . . and are troubled by opening up their hearts to another. Youtube it and have a listen.**

 **Aerlinniel is weary that he is a warrior and Leggy, well he's still getting over someone.**

 **What will become of these two? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?**

 **A huge hug and thank you to Raider-K, AndurilofTolkien, and Whyamiobsessed for your reviews!**

 **And to everyone thank you for reading!**


	13. Ch 12 Close

12\. Close

Aerlinniel tossed herself onto her back and stared at the ceiling of her darkened room. When she closed her eyes, she was met with the lovely face of Legolas, which was not the problem, she sighed, brushing errant strands of hair from her face. The problem was her heart, which craved his presence – to be near him . . . to know that he was well.

She slid his woolen cloak up to meet her face, so that she could indulge in his intoxicating scent. How could someone smell this divine?

She smiled dreamily, remembering his captivating ocean blue eyes when he had placed his cloak around her and the gentle curve of his lips when he smiled – the sultry sound of his voice brushing against her ear, and his close proximity in that moment, still tantalized her. Then there was the way he had looked at her when he asked her to accompany him to the feast. She had felt his desire - warm threads of his want and need reaching in and entwining around her heart.

An equal hunger for him, burned from within her - that is what troubled her.

Losing her sensibility is what she feared.

She had decided long ago, that passion and need for another was fleeting, but a relationship based on intellect, common interests and companionship was what endured the test of time. Soul mates and passion were the things of storybooks not for everyday _real_ life.

Giving an ellon power over her heart because of a _spark_ . . . seemed naive and reckless and _never_ wise.

Aerlinniel had carved out a comfortable and decidedly predictable life for herself in Imladris by establishing herself amongst the scholars of her realm on her own merits, which was something she took pride in.

By intentionally steering clear of warriors, she eventually attracted the attention of a renowned scholar from Lothlórien, the professor, Lamindir.

Oh, Valar . . . Lamindir! She sat up in a panic, realizing she should tell him that she was accompanying the prince to the feast!

Sending a messenger seemed cold and impersonal, she thought while twirling a golden strand of her hair. Telling the ellon in person was definitely out of the question – it would be too dramatic.

A letter, perhaps?

Yes, she decided, tossing the twisted strand of hair back behind her shoulder. Short and simple, and vague enough so as not to close the door with him. She and the professor's relationship stood upon the precipice of growing deeper and she couldn't risk ending it with him on a whim because the prince of the Woodland Realm had asked her to accompany him to his welcome feast. She was escorting the prince to a feast, it was not like there had been any type of proclamation of a certain sort made – nor would there likely be.

Hadn't she sworn herself off warriors?

Still, the prince undeniably preoccupied her mind and heart since they had last parted or had it been since he arrived? Nothing had been the same since the arrival of Prince Legolas – of that, she was for certain.

When she compared how she felt about Legolas and Lamindir, she couldn't deny that her feelings were vastly different about each ellon.

Legolas was a mystery to her for they had only just met, yet she felt a comforting familiarity with him. He was unusual and intriguing, caring and strong and regrettably . . . he was a warrior.

Lamindir, was kind, easy to converse with, predictable and safe, wise and handsome and most importantly – he was a scholar. He fit the plan she had for her life.

Admittedly, her heart felt no romantic inclinations for Lamindir, though she had known him for several months. None-the-less, she had rationalized, that their romance might blossom over time.

Attending the feast with Legolas could likely cause a rift with Lamindir, much as it had with Thalen - inevitably, she risked losing another very, good friend.

She hated to admit that Elladan's words the previous morning had merit, she sighed, annoyed that her brother had been right. With ellyn, it seemed to be all or nothing. She hoped perhaps, Lamindir would be more reasonable than Thalen . . . he was an intellectual after all.

She flipped her covers off and swung her feet over the side of the bed and strode across the cold stone floor. She could no longer lie about contemplating the dilemmas of her heart.

Pulling off her nightdress, she chose a simple warm, light blue velvet gown with gold embroidery along the sleeves, neckline and bodice. She tamed her wild, golden tresses with her fingers and pinned two sections back off her face with a dainty clip of gemlike flowers.

She quickly penned a letter to Lamindir explaining her circumstance and asked for his understanding on the matter. After quickly sealing it with wax and a press of her ring, she tucked it into her skirt pocket.

She wrapped herself in the prince's warm cloak, and slipped out of the confines of her room and out of her father's house.

The sun would be coming up soon and she would see it rise above the mountains from a sturdy branch of her old oak tree.

...

Legolas lay atop of his bed with his hands cradling behind his head, having never pulled down the covers or changed out of his traveling clothes. He wasn't tired. He felt strangely invigorated. He had found a glimmer of hope - a sweet ray of sunshine in a densely, clouded rainstorm.

Sleep seemed unthinkable. He was finished thinking upon _anything_. Enough of his time in Imladris had been preoccupied with the past and the state of things – even in his sleep! To dare sleep and chance another dream was less than desirable. Enough had been revealed to him to last him a good, long while.

But what was there to do? Legolas pursed his lips and swished them left, then right in sheer boredom. He was in a new place with nothing of his own to occupy himself with. Perhaps he could read – that might pass the time. He leapt up and poked around the cottage in search of a book.

Legolas held a lamp up to the few titles that sat upon a small shelf and he read them aloud to himself, "The Rise and Fall of Elendil, Noldolorion Craftworks, Surviving the Kinslaying – One Elf's Journey of Repentance. Aye, nothing like a little light reading! No thank you!"

He plopped down on the sofa defeatedly and looked about the room. On the desk across the room sat a quill and parchment. Perhaps he would write a letter home or something . . .

...

The sun lit up the sky in brilliant shades of amber, before it appeared above the mountains, upon the horizon, in the meadow of the hidden valley. A smoky mist hovered upon the earth in ghost-like passageways surrounding the spattering of trees. Night's veil subtly lifted from the earth with the gentle stroke of time.

Aerlinniel's keen ears detected the footsteps of an elf approaching along the winding path.

She peered through the branches easily for the autumn leaves had begun to fall from the ancient oak. A tall, lithe figure of an ellon broke through a cloud of white haze - to her surprise, it was Legolas who meandered the winding path toward her tree.

He was dressed in the clothes he had worn last eve and he was clad with his knives, bow and quiver. The prince didn't travel very far without his weapons, she mused. She wondered had the poor ellon even slept?

His face was turned to the eastern horizon, taking in the beauty of the glowing vista, as he walked the path through the meadow. Finding her tree a desirable spot to view the sunrise, he stopped just below her tree, discarded his weapons and sat up against its great base.

What were the chances of this? Aerlinniel thought.

It mattered naught . . . for he was near and that was blessing enough!

"Thank you!" She whispered to the Valar.

Unwittingly, her ears detected his smooth voice upon the air . . . from his lips, a gentle song . . .

 _Emerald eyes glimmer and shine;_

 _Silken spun hair of gold_

 _An Elven-maid so fair and fine;_

 _The veil she lifts reveals treasures untold._

 _My lady soothes the gale,_

 _Her name a song – a blessed sound;_

 _An Eagle foretold the tale_

 _Hark! A gem of hope I have found!_

His voice was soft and buoyant. A silky resonance that riveted her ears.

Her heart nearly leapt from her chest at the thought that perchance, he sang of her. Feeling intrusive, she decided it would be prudent to let him know he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Without a sound, she carefully picked several acorns and placed them in her skirt pocket.

Peeking down to the base of the tree, she could see where the prince reclined – his long legs, clad in forest green breeches and high suede boots, stretched out before him with his ankles casually crossed in the green grass below. From her vantage she had the perfect position to drop acorns around him, which would surely garner his attention.

She let one acorn drop . . .

Then another . . .

And another . . . the last one, landing upon his blonde head.

Reflexively he touched the crown of his head and looked up, but he did not see her.

She had stealthily pulled herself out of his line of vision and waited until he resumed his business of sunrise gazing.

Then, she dropped another acorn atop of his head. This time, he turned his head in the opposite direction and glimpsed her ivory foot perched along a branch.

"Who is there?" He called curiously, standing - craning his head to see into the massive tree.

Aerlinniel's mouth tightened in attempt to hold back a laugh.

He stood with his hands upon his hips, "I know you are there . . . I can see your foot," he accused.

A giggle escaped her before she could clasp a hand over her mouth to hold it in. She backed herself up against the base of the tree and slid to a crouch – in hopes of lessening his target, for surely he would retaliate.

He picked up an acorn and eyed it, then tossed it lightly in his hand and caught it with a mischievous smile.

"Alright then, if you will not answer . . ." he took the acorn and threw it into the tree at her.

He hit her foot, which she quickly slid up under the pale blue hemline her dress, wrapping one arm around her knees while the other was pressed over her mouth in attempt to keep from laughing.

She waited until he turned his gaze to the ground in search of more ammunition and she pelted him in the neck with another acorn.

"You do not fight fair!" He mock-whined, holding his neck. "Show yourself!" he demanded - with little threat in his voice.

She gave no reply.

He threw the next acorn, skillfully inflicting a bit of curve to it, causing it to unexpectedly swerve and hit her cheek.

"Ouch!" She squeaked, smacking her hand over her mouth as she rubbed her stinging cheek with her other hand.

That was it! If this is how he wants to play, he had better prepare for a full-on-assault, she schemed. Filling her hands with the remaining acorns she had from her pocket, she unleashed a relentless pelting of acorns to the prince's upper body.

He threw his arms over his face and head to protect himself from the tiny projectiles. "Owww!" He jigged back and forth dodging her acorn onslaught.

Aerlinniel giggled freely, stepping into view - daring to reveal herself.

Legolas' eyes widened when he looked up and saw her coyly smiling down at him. "Aerlinniel?" he asked with an incredulous tilt of the head.

"Aye," she nodded, her eyes full of gaiety. "What brings you out this early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed, brushing the acorn debris from himself.

"Neither could I . . . Care to join me? The view is better from up here."

Flashing a dashing smile, Legolas climbed up into the tree with cat-like grace and situated himself next to her.

"You are quite good at that," she mused, eyeing him with admiration.

"Lots of practice," he shrugged.

She gave him a knowing nod, smiling all the while.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked

She felt heat flush into her cheeks and a sheepish smile danced across her face, before looking away at the view. His question was innocent enough but what could she say? I could not stop thinking about you! Nay, she certainly could not.

She glanced at his profile and detected a hint of a smirk on his face.

She smiled thoughtfully at him and gazed up into the tree, "I come here to feel close to my naneth and for the gorgeous view. Wait until you see the sun peak up from behind those mountains there," she gestured to the mountain range that enclosed the valley. "It is a beauty that I shall never grow tired of."

Legolas watched her intently as she spoke, his eyes alight with her words. He looked around at the tree – through its tower of branches, "I can feel it . . . her, I mean. Your naneth. I can see why you come here. `Tis peaceful."

Aerlinniel felt the sincerity of his words reach the depths of her heart and in that moment she felt her heart swell. Smiling, she nodded and looked down to shield any obvious swooning her features might give away.

"What about you, why are you here in this tree when all others are asleep?" she asked.

"Because you asked me up here," he quipped.

"Fair enough." She was happy at his lightness of heart for he had so much on his mind of late.

…

The family sat at the elf-lord's breakfast table just as they did every morning, however it was glaringly apparent that one of their own had not yet made it to breakfast.

"Your sister sleeps late." Lord Elrond posed as he organized his breakfast plate with various fruits and creamy yogurt.

"We had a late night Ada," Arwen suggested as she poured tea into her cup.

Elrond observed a few smirks exchanged around his breakfast table.

"Yes, but it is not like her to miss breakfast . . . she is an early riser. I shall have a look in on her after breakfast. Perhaps I can bring her something."

Arwen nodded and smiled.

Lindir sauntered by the table and fussed with the pitchers of water and juice, "I couldn't help but overhear my lord, but the Lady Aerlinniel was not in her room this morning."

Lord Elrond's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh?"

"Velenya said she was up before dawn, had dressed herself and left no word as to where she went."

"Hmmm, that isn't like her. . . Thank you Lindir," Elrond rested his elbow upon the table and curled his index finger to his lips in thought.

"Interestingly enough, Frendland said that Prince Legolas was not in his cottage this morning either . . ." Lindir mentioned before quitting the room.

"Ah, well _that_ would explain her whereabouts," Elladan drolly nodded.

Elrond raised his chin away from his fist, "How can you be sure?"

Elladan's brows lifted, "I'd say despite an appearance by Thalen yesterday, that Aerlinniel and Legolas hit it off quite well . . . so well in fact, the prince asked Aerlinniel to accompany him to the feast tonight."

And there it was, Elrond mused, and so it begins – and all he could do was step back and watch what would happen.

"I see," was Elrond's simple reply.

…

"Spend the day with me," Legolas took her hand in his and his eyes shone with excitement.

The pounding of her heart seemed nearly audible. She turned her head coyly considering his invitation. She wanted to - more than anything, but she hadn't been to breakfast and no one knew where she was and there was the letter she needed to deliver for Lamindir. But oh, his face imploring her to stay and his hand upon her own, by the Valar, he was _touching_ her!

"Aye . . . but I must be back in time to ready for the evening. I have been given instruction by Velenya to allow no less than two hours to ready for this eve's feast.

His eyes widened. "Two hours, you say?"

She nodded with an apologetic smile.

"Who is this Velenya and how does a feast such as this, warrant two hours of preparation?"

"She is my ladies' maid," Aerlinniel giggled. "She says that when a lady accompanies a prince to an occasion, that she must delight all that look upon her, _especially_ the prince."

"Well that should not be difficult and certainly _not_ take two hours!" Legolas chortled.

"You know, there is hair braiding involved . . ."

"Hello, I can braid hair," he sardonically smiled whilst flicking his hand up to one of his braids.

She snorted, "Well, I do need time to bathe and wash the smoke from last night out of my hair."

Legolas lifted his eyebrow and his head twitched slightly as a playful smile spread across his face.

"What?"

He shook his head and turned his gaze away from her to feign interest in the view but the smile remained evident upon his face.

Aerlinniel ran through her mind, what she had said to warrant his reaction and then it hit her – bathing. Why had she said that? A lady didn't speak of such things openly with an ellon unless of course they were wed, which of course was not the case! She chided herself. What was it about him that caused her to lose her sensibility?

Legolas languidly stretched himself back and laid down upon the cloak they had spread out to sit upon, with his arms crossed behind his head – a mirthful smile ghosting his face.

Aerlinniel sat feeling awkward about her blunder but his reaction made it all the more unnerving. What had he been thinking to keep that silly smile on his face?

She spied him lift one of his eyes open to look at her. He placed one of his hands to shield his blue eyes from the sun, "Lay with me," he bid casually, then closed his eyes and placed his hand back behind his head.

Aerlinniel's eyes widened in disbelief and her insides took a dive as heat wildly scorched through her body.

"Let us enjoy the last bit of peace before the frenzy of this evening. The sun feels glorious." The ellon could make anything sound _glorious_.

He peeked up at her again with one eye open and patted the cloak, inviting her to lay beside him.

Her lips pursed and twitched into a smile as she acquiesced and reclined next to him. Their bodies basking in the sunshine, side by side, nearly touching – an obvious magnetism flowing wildly between them. She looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and was met with that same relaxed face, upturned to the sun, eyes indulgently closed with a serene smile upon his face.

Oh, he was lovely, she sighed as she turned her head and tried to do the same as he – to relax, or at least appear as if she were so. Really, how could he lay there so coolly?

What she did not see, was Legolas had turned to view her lying beside him. A welling of desire soaked his insides with liquid heat. He sensed her trepidation as she laid down beside him but he also sensed her desire . . . and the inner battle that waged within her. He loved that she wasn't fawning over him like most elleth did. He found her reserved nature incredibly attractive. How long, he wondered, would it take him to elicit an outward show of desire from her? His cheek twitched up into a sly smile and a frisson of heat shot through his loins. Imladris has been a land full of surprises, indeed, he mused.

…

Aerlinniel arrived home feeling as if she had had a full night's sleep. She was refreshed and energized and felt excited about accompanying Legolas to the feast. Her heart swelled at the thought. She already missed him, she mused, touching her chest where she felt the ache of her heart. Soon, she told herself, the night would be theirs!

Nearly skipping with elation through her father's halls, she entered into the hall that lead to her father's study, where she collided with an ellon on his way out.

"Lamindir!" She exclaimed, surprised to find the professor in her home!

"My lady, Aerlinniel, he bowed with his hand genteely placed at his heart.

"Forgive me, for nearly running you over. Are you alright?" He placed his hand along her forearm to steady her.

"Well . . . yes, I am fine. I am surprised to see you here." She grasped his arm back. Suddenly, she remembered the letter she held in her skirt pocket.

"I had a book I needed to return to your father and . . . it gave me the perfect impetus to call upon you," he smiled warmly.

"Oh, how . . . nice of you," she forced a smile at his thoughtful gesture.

"I am so glad I did not miss you. You look . . . radiant," his silvery gray eyes traveled over her admiringly as he slid his hand down her forearm and entwined his fingers with hers - stepped back slightly, and pulled her arm to the side to fetch a better view.

"Well, thank you . . ." she pulled her hand away and it fluttered nervously up to the neckline of her dress.

"I must confess, I had hoped I could entice you to accompany me to the feast this evening . . ."

Aerlinniel's eyes widened and her stomach dropped into her knees, "How thoughtful . . ." she said shakily as her throat forgot how to swallow.

"Your father has informed me that someone has beaten me to it," he playfully smirked.

"Yes, I . . . uh . . ."

"The prince of Mirkwood is lucky to have _you_ to acquaint him with Imladris. No doubt you will show him a lovely time and I shall be envious of him this night."

Aerlinniel, at a loss for words, nervously exhaled.

Her father's timing couldn't have been more impeccable, for he appeared in the doorway of his study and interrupted the uncomfortable happening with a polite clearing of his throat.

"Pardon Lamindir, I forgot to show you the _Númenórean_ scrolls we spoke about the other day. I believe you will find them most helpful with the research you are doing." Lord Elrond entreated the professor back into his study thereby freeing his captive daughter.

"Ah, indeed, my lord Elrond, thank you. Lady Aerlinniel, fare-thee-well." The professor bowed his head and reluctantly excused himself.

With a lifted brow and hint of a smirk at Aerlinniel, Lord Elrond lead the professor back into his study allowing a perfect amount of time for her to escape to her chambers.

The elf lord heard the whispered, "thank you," of his daughter as she sprinted by. Shaking his head with an amused smile, he shut his study door to join the now captive professor.

* * *

 **Have a listen to Bloom by Paper Kites it fits perfectly with this scene.**

 **The few lines of the song in this chapter that Legolas sings is inspired by the Song of Nimrodel that he sings while with the Fellowship. I thought it would be sweet if Legolas wrote his own song for his muse.**

 **Thank you for reading and comment if you'd like! I love hearing from you!**

 **A huge thank you to those of you who have commented on the story!**

 **Wane Soo-Jin, nimruzir, Raider-K, AndurilofTolkien**


	14. Ch 13 Glow

Ch. 13 Glow

 _Did the last chapter leave you wondering what happened during Legolas' and Aerlinniel's afternoon together? Consider this, the chapter that ties together the loose ends… Enjoy._

* * *

Legolas walked down the steps of the Homely House and returned to the pathway that he and Aerlinniel had walked. He planned on gathering a bouquet of flowers to present to Aerlinniel that evening. Along the path were several different varieties of flowers he had made note of so that he could later return and gather them.

Humming softly the tune that had been in his head since the early morning hours, Legolas gathered a host of fall blooms in his hand. Aerlinniel would receive flowers everyday if he could manage, he thought as he placed several star flowers in his left hand.

Overhead, Legolas heard the distinct sound of clothing brushing against bark and then observed a branch dip down lightly followed by the scattering of many leaves. He had just escorted Aerlinniel to her home and had watched her walk inside before Lindir had shut the door. It could not be her! He peered up into the branches that arched above him. Not far up in the tree, two scrubby bare feet dangled from a pair of short legs that lightly swung to and fro. Legolas peered higher up and there looking down at him was the toothy smile of his young human friend Estel, with his eyes dancing and his mess of shaggy dark hair framing his youthful face.

"You make a habit of spying on people from trees." Legolas chirped.

"Yep."

"See anything interesting?"

"I saw you escorting my sister home," he accused. "Where have you been all day?" Estel's dark eyes narrowed quizzically at the elf.

Legolas raised both his hands innocently, "Your sister was a gracious hostess and showed me some of your family's favored spots."

Estel appraised the elf's intentions and deemed them harmless considering the flowers the elf held in his hand.

"You love my sister?" Estel accused with a hint of jest.

Legolas was surprised by the lad's question and giggled at his deduction.

"Well, you haven't answered my question prince." Estel eyed the elf skeptically.

This family is full of interrogators, Legolas sniffed.

"Do you love my sister?" Estel boldly pressed the elf.

Legolas felt his cheeks flush and with his eyebrow arched innocently, he shook his head not in reply but at the lad's precociousness.

"I am very fond of Aerlinniel."

"Yes, that is obvious. But I think that you love her."

"You do?"

"Aye. I do."

Legolas nodded his head matter of factly and glanced at the flowers in his hand.

"I might." He shrugged. He hadn't put a label on his feelings yet but he certainly felt strongly for the elleth. There was no sense in denying it.

Estel narrowed his eyes at the elf and Legolas almost felt threatened by the wily lad.

"You will treat her well. No underhanded trickery or lying. She abhors dishonesty." He waved a finger of warning at Legolas.

Legolas' eyes widened as he nodded. The boy was right. Aerlinniel required honesty, he had experienced that first hand.

"Of course. No trickery or lying – ever."

Estel scowled at him, "good."

Legolas's mouth formed a tight line as his eyes rolled up to the sky. He had just been put in his place by a ten year old . . . human no less!

"Prince Legolas, I have kept what Thalen did last night a secret but it does not sit well with me. I must tell Lord Elrond."

Legolas sighed, "Yes, he must know."

"Then tell me why did you ask for me not to mention it?"

Legolas climbed up into the tree and sat next to Estel to have a more private discussion with the lad.

"Thalen is a captain which is a position of great respect and responsibility within Imladris. If his actions were brought to light in front of many, Lord Elrond would have had to punish him harshly to show others that acts against him or his family are considered treachery."

"And well he should! Thalen is an arrogant traitor?" Estel griped.

"Consider this," Legolas raised his finger. "Thalen fancies Aerlinniel and he thought he could craft a way to get her attention."

Estel rolled his eyes, "There are other ways to fetch a maiden's attention than to underhandedly release her horse – and I am ten years of age and I know this!"

"I understand your fealty to your sister and that is commendable – and I agree with you. But, had we told Lord Elrond last evening he would have had to make an example of Thalen. Likely, Lord Elrond would have been forced to strip Thalen of his title and his position as captain. I am not certain the ellon deserves that degree of punishment. The heart can cause us to do things in the heat of passion that others might deem irrational."

Estel nodded his head reluctantly, "Still, Lord Elrond must know," he grumbled.

"Yes, shall I go with you?" Legolas asked understanding the task may seem daunting to the lad.

Estel agreed pensively, "Yes, thank you. That would be best."

"You have nothing to fear my friend, Lord Elrond is just and fair. He will see the wisdom of our actions. And I will take full responsibility for keeping the information privy to just you and I."

The pair descended the tree and headed back to the elf lord's home. As they neared Lord Elrond's study, a scholarly looking elf with tome in hand, exited and bid them a good day. Legolas sensed the ellon had recognized him, however he could not recall having met him. It was no matter, he shrugged as he made entrance into Lord Elrond's study.

"Estel, Legolas, what do the pair of you want with me?" Lord Elrond greeted them, standing behind a large oaken table.

"My lord, I have something to tell you," Estel's voice sounded small and innocent as he pensively strode into Lord Elrond's study with his gaze to the floor.

"Yes?" Lord Elrond clasped his hands behind his back eyeing the young lad with concern.

With Legolas by his side, Estel preceded to share with him the events involving Thalen. Lord Elrond confirmed with Legolas all that he knew and specifically questioned the elf as to why they chose not to tell him sooner.

Lord Elrond, told Estel that he had done the right thing by coming to him with the matter in private. He assured the lad that he would address the matter with Thalen discreetly but that his disciplinary action would befit the captain's offense. He thanked Legolas for his discernment on the matter and credited his character to his many years of service in his father's guard.

After Estel and Legolas departed the elf lord's study, Legolas asked, "Will I see you this evening at the feast?"

"Yes, though I hate having to dress up for affairs such as this," Estel pouted, crossing his arms begrudgingly. By the looks of the lad, the last thing he wanted to do was bathe, don fancy uncomfortable clothes and be forced to act mannerly in front of the entire realm. Largely, Legolas quite agreed with the lad though a bath, some clean clothes and a moonlit stroll with the lovely Lady Aerlinniel sounded delightful.

"Me neither." Legolas rolled his eyes.

Estel looked at Legolas with surprise, "really, but you are a prince - you're supposed to like that sort of thing?"

"Yes, but fancy feasts and fussy attire are not my sort of thing . . . not to mention the ghastly dancing," Legolas confided.

Estel smiled as the elf grasped him by the shoulder, "we have many things in common my friend. I shall see you at the feast. Until then."

…

Aerlinniel found that Velenya had been waiting for her in her chamber when she had arrived back from her afternoon with Legolas. She had hoped she'd have a few moments to herself to run through the day for she could pinch herself that it had all truly happened.

Her day with Legolas drew by fast and she could hardly wait to see him again, though she wished they could spend more time alone instead of being on display at the feast.

She sat in an armchair by the hearth in her chamber, sipping raspberry-lavender tea that Velenya had brought up. She hadn't eaten anything all day or much the day prior, and she was famished.

"Velenya, I am quite hungry. Would you send for a small plate of bread and cheese?"

"Gallivanting in the woods with an ellon works up an appetite, does it not?" Her ladies maid cheekily winked at her as she fussed with gathering together various accoutrements needed to prepare Aerlinniel for the evening.

Aerlinniel scoffed blushingly behind her steaming teacup.

"Of course, my lady. I will fetch you a plate. Rest yourself in the bath I've prepared for you while you have the chance, because when I return you must be braided and bedecked."

…

Aerlinniel settled herself into the welcoming warmth of the bathwater – allowing it to soothe away the latent tension she'd been carrying around since the prince had arrived. The fragrant scent of citrus and verbena wafted up from the steamy water and delighted her senses. She hadn't felt this uplifted in a very long time. Her day with Legolas had been nothing short of amazing, she thought gliding the soapy wash cloth over her arms, causing the bubbly water to gently jostle around the tub.

Together they had strolled arm and arm conversing, through the private pathways that led to some of her family's favorite places – some of which were open and airy and provided views of the open terrain while other spots were tucked away and hidden beneath expansive oak and fir trees, knitted together with thick brambles and brush.

Resting her head back against the tub, Aerlinniel closed her eyes, and recalled the events that subdued her concerns about Legolas and allowed her heart to take precedence.

…

Laying upon the prince's cloak, in the meadow near her tree, Aerlinniel could not deny the attraction that resided between them. Her heart felt a sense of fear and she could not reason why. Was her fear simply of the unknown or was it a warning to guard her heart?

The gravitation toward Legolas became more consuming with every moment she spent with him. Though they had only just met, there was a comforting and familiar ease about him that soothed her fëa and consequently she instinctively wanted to draw nearer to him.

She turned on her side, tucking her prayerful palms beneath her cheek and observed the exquisite elf as he lay unwitting beside her, resting gloriously with his face to the sun. The blond ends of his hair gently tousled with the wind whilst his strong arms wrapped casually behind him, cradling his head. His handsome visage left her humbled by his sheer beauty. He exuded a strength and confidence that she craved to know and abide in. Simply looking upon the ellon gratified her fëa which elicited a frenzy of butterflies loose inside her belly.

Might he, be the one? The father of the child she had dreamt of – the ellon the Valar intended for her to bond with? The mere thought caused her cheeks to flush.

She pulled the image of the child from her dream into her mind's eye and she could see similarities in Legolas. The child's light blonde hair and her cornflower blue eyes, and the dimples – she had his dimples. Aerlinniel's heart glowed at the thought that Legolas was the ellon she was intended for and yet she remained fearful.

In the peace of the meadow, basking in the sunshine, she prayed to the Valar for clarity. Not only to the Valar did she pray, but to her mother – asking for clarity, specifically with Legolas.

In the stillness, there began a gentle rustling from behind them. Aerlinniel heard what sounded like a soft rain begin to fall yet there were no drops felt nor a grey cloud in the sky. She felt the wind rustle, lifting her hair and the gentle waft of the breeze brush by them.

Upon looking up, she noticed the trees that surrounded them began shedding their leaves in a gentle rain. Wisps of burnished leaves began to sail past, as if carried by waves – whimsically floating up and down.

It was a beautiful sight to see the autumn leaves escaping the branch's clutches and lift them free up into the air to soar wildly into the open meadow. Legolas opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows to ascertain what was happening. A faint gasp escaped him and a small smile appeared on his face.

Aerlinniel could sense his peace and reverence in that moment for she could feel that his fëa was blissful and happy. She drew her face toward the dance of the leaves and vowed she'd trust the Valar with her heart like the leaves innately consigned to the wind to guide them into the unknown.

Tears sprang in her eyes, as she felt the calming warmth of a strong hand envelop around her own. It was within Legolas' grasp, she found peace with her decision for she felt an accord with the Valar in that moment.

She would lower her guard to him which seemed like the most natural thing to do yet it terrified her. But at his side, with her hand held in his, she decided that if ever there was an ellon that she'd allow admittance to her heart, she felt that it would naturally be him and that deep down she knew her heart would be in the most caring of hands.

…

Aerlinniel led Legolas to a gentle stream that she imagined he would find enchanting. It wound its way through the wood path back to her home and eventually fed into the Bruinen. She sat upon the creek bank watching Legolas strip himself of his boots and shrug his jacket off in preparation to wade in the river. The ellon certainly paid no mind at shedding his clothes to hop into the water, Aerlinniel laughed to herself.

No sooner had Legolas straightened than he turned to her expectantly, "Will you come in the water with me?" His tone hopeful and boyish in nature.

"But isn't it cold?" She protested halfheartedly. She wore a dress after all, which was not the sort of attire to be traipsing down a river in.

Legolas leaned over at the waist causing his silky blond locks to fall on either side of his face as he pushed the legs of his breeches up above his knees. The sight of his exposed limbs, caused Aerlinniel to blush and avert her eyes.

"It's only a little cold water," he teased as he returned to standing and outstretched his hand down to her. His azure eyes warmly invited her to action.

Finding him impossible to refuse and enjoying the subtle flirtation that was happening between the two of them, Aerlinniel, happily reached for Legolas' hand and accepted his invitation.

With the hem of her dress twirled up into her left hand, Aerlinniel stepped into the brisk water and relished the enlivening sensation it had upon her skin.

As she waded further in, she watched him expertly move through the water inspecting the creek floor until he came upon an area where large rocks and boulders were scattered across it. He waited until she had neared him and he continued on by leaping from rock to rock effortlessly until he had traversed the tallest boulder and stood tall, atop it, eyeing what lay ahead. His blonde hair wafted against his shoulders with the gentle breeze. His stance - elegant and proud. He looked handsome standing there she thought; every bit a warrior-prince. She found him fascinating to watch. He was the embodiment of confidence, wonder and mystery . . . she sighed to herself – feeling desire for him ignite in her heart. The feeling was exquisite and she flirted with the sensation; allowing the fire to swell and lick at her heart.

Legolas turned his head and looked down to where she stood and he gave her a knee weakening smile. Graciously, he moved to the boulder's edge and he leant down his hand to help her scale up. She didn't need his help though she was happy to oblige him and it was a lovely excuse to take his hand.

They sat together upon the rock. Legolas with his breeches still hiked up and his legs casually crossed at the ankles and Aerlinniel with her blue dress fanned out to dry the bottom hem that had dampened from the river - her slender calves and bare feet, exposed to the warm sunlight.

"Do you get to enjoy creeks such as this in your homeland, Legolas?" Aerlinniel wondered.

Legolas turned his gaze to her; his eyes shone bright in the sunlight, "Not like this, not any longer." He shook his head, his voice taking on a somber tone. "The woods that surround the Gulduin River and the Forest River have become dark and treacherous. The Gulduin is enchanted with a spell - so it is to be avoided," He shrugged. "The two rivers meet near my father's halls and it is there that the water is safe to enter, however the current is fast moving and not like _this_ at all." He turned his head back to marvel at the tranquil beauty and the soothing sound of the meandering creek.

Aerlinniel sat in awe of the elf beside her. She had heard the stories about the Greenwood darkening into shadow but it wasn't until she heard it from Legolas' lips, that she realized the weight of it.

"I cannot imagine what that must be like Legolas . . . for you and the elves of your realm." Aerlinniel's voice trailed off. Her heart ached for him and his father.

"I tell you Aerlinniel, coming to Imladris, seeing your free lands, meeting Estel and . . . you –I have seen that hope is possible despite the growing evil. There is a reason to fight against it . . . And that reason is _life_." Legolas turned toward the creek and sighed pensively. "All of Arda should be _this_ alive and verdant. No one should have to remain hidden to stay safe!" He looked back to catch her gaze again – his eyes blazed with conviction, "I will stop at nothing, to rid these lands of the plague of evil and see my father's woods restored! The peoples of Arda - Will. Have. Peace!" His impassioned words slid eloquently from his lips and had a convicting effect on Aerlinniel's heart. She felt in that moment, she would follow Legolas in whatever purpose he proposed.

…

Later, as the two walked back toward the Homely house to prepare for the feast, their conversation had turned much more personal.

"Aerlinniel, how is it an ellon hasn't stolen your heart?" Legolas' forward nature surprised her again, though she thought she should be accustom to his mercurial ways by now.

Eying him warily, she continued to walk beside him, not knowing how to answer. Her normal calm and clever responses escaped her. Perhaps she should act flattered, she wondered.

Unexpectedly, Legolas took her arm that had been entwined with his and he spun her around so that she stood before him. The movement was abrupt, yet graceful . . . as if he had twirled her around on the dance floor. She stood only a foot away from the handsome and imposing elf.

Aerlinniel's stomach plummeted to her feet. Her breath quickened and she felt dizzy – not for having been spun round, but from the shock of his brazenness.

He searched her eyes – imploring her, whilst she scrambled for an answer. Why was he always doing this to her? Pushing her to the edge – to the brink of her sensibilities.

"Are you trying to prove yourself dance worthy for this evening's festivities, my prince? She coolly attempted to play his flirty game but surely she was failing miserably at it for her cheeks were aflame and his gaze, too blue and unnerving to hold.

"You avoid the question, my lady." He leaned in gripping her arms, allowing his words like that of velvet, brush huskily at her ear. The intoxicating and familiar scent of sandalwood and his musk filled her nostrils.

Dizzily, she slowly inched back from his scorching-close proximity – her body grieving the loss of the primal seduction of his touch.

"I have met no such ellon in Imladris," was her fumbling, but certain retort. Aerlinniel eyed him confidently but on the inside she had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Legolas' chin slid to his shoulder, never leaving her gaze. Drawing his chin up, he centered his gaze back upon her, "Not in Imladris, but in Lothlórien, I am to assume?" His tone was curious not accusatory, yet Aerlinniel felt under his scrutiny.

Her breath hitched. How could he determine there was another in Lothlórien who had once beheld her heart? Had he seen it in her eyes?

She looked away for a moment, then met his gaze which had softened into a kind smile. "I mean not to pry, I am simply wondering at your status. Are you available or not?" He innocently asked with a playful twinkle in his eye.

Aerlinniel swallowed hard as her eyes widened, "I . . . there was one in Lothlórien but, he . . . we . . . were not meant to be."

Legolas' eyes flared with interest, "For how long?"

Aerlinniel ground down her teeth and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She wasn't angered or offended by him; it was his brashness that disoriented her. Ellyn were not like that, where she was from. He was blunt and made no attempt at excuses. It was almost refreshing though being on the receiving end of his inquisition was unnerving.

"I was young, Legolas. It spanned a long while," she confided. Inwardly, she cringed at speaking of her past with Haldir for it had been a piece of her past she cared not to revisit.

"Is _he_ why you left Lothlórien?"

"Partially . . ." She nodded and looked away not able to keep the intensity of his gaze and felt that if she said more she would reveal too much.

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did, for much too long." She looked up at him in earnest.

"You still have not answered my original question." He smiled, toying with her as a cat would with a mouse between its paws.

"And what question is that," she laughed nervously.

"Are you available?" His voice teetered at sounding smug but his face revealed both sincerity and desire.

The ellon was completely confounding!

Her throat felt as if a flame licked at her skin, "I am attached to no one." Aerlinniel gently shook her head with wide, doe-like eyes - lost in his azure gaze as if he had her in some sort of trance.

"Well then," he cooed, tipping his chin upward and gazed at her ear, whilst gently tucking a few strands behind it. "If I ever find myself in Lothlórien, then I shall have to thank this ellon for occupying you all of those years – so that no other could win your heart. And then I would tell him what a fool he is for letting you go." His last words purred silkily from his tender lips.

Aerlinniel remained frozen, speechless.

What was he implying?

Legolas' response had an air of possessiveness to it. He spoke as if he had intentions on making her, his! And oddly enough, every bit of her desired to be the bearer of his intentions. It all felt like a natural progression that seemed to be nascent between them but still, it felt incredibly swift and threateningly consuming.

She had loosened the reins of her heart, allowing to see what would manifest with Legolas this day. But, she couldn't allow herself to completely lose herself in this moment nor make any foolhardy assumptions about their future. This was moving much too fast!

Swallowing hard, she summoned her wits and retained her composure. "What about you? Surely you have a special maiden back in Mirkwood?" She countered, though it wasn't half as sharp as it seemed in her mind.

A crooked smile inched across his face. "None that warrant mentioning."

Her eyebrow arched up quizzically. His lofty reply was not an acceptable answer. She was no fawning maiden and she wouldn't be treated as such. No, not again would she settle for an ellon who regarded her as such. Rallying her wits and dousing the burning flames of her heart, she turned on her heel and began to walk away, down the path that lead to her home.

Aerlinniel heard the quick strides of Legolas as he caught pace with her again. Feeling the weight of him looking at her as she walked, she coyly opted to gaze forward and said nothing. It was his moment to squirm.

"My lady, have I offended you?" His innocence and concern softened her resolve a little.

Aerlinniel slowed her pace but kept her gaze forward and replied coolly, "None? Though you imply that there were many?"

Legolas sniffed, "I have not given my heart to any . . . _One_." His voice seemed slightly flustered and gritty with annoyance.

"You speak in riddles, Prince," she scoffed, picking up her pace as she walked in the direction of her father's home.

Aerlinniel cared little for semantic games that toyed with the heart. She would have him be honest and not speak in riddles - leaving unanswered questions to fill the air and addle her mind. She deplored games with ellyn. Haldir had been a master at such games. She found it debasing and repulsive. She didn't care if he was the prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil nor an ellon that inspired her heart to swoon. She could walk away from that sort of nonsense.

…

Legolas kept pace with Aerlinniel, trying his best to make amends with her. He had assumed too much and he had regrettably offended her. He shouldn't have spun her around like he had, nor asked her questions about her personal life. It was too much for her, he could tell he had come on too strong.

"I mean not to offend my lady. Please stop and hear me." Legolas stood in the path and waited for Aerlinniel to turn around.

To his relief, she glanced back and immediately stopped walking. Turning fully to look at him, she called to him, "Pray tell then, what do you mean?" She wasn't defiant – more like angry and frightened.

Legolas shrugged softly looking confused and at a loss for words. He didn't mean for all of this. He had only meant to be flirtatious.

"You have gall enough to lay your hands on me and ask me details pertaining to my past relationship and yet you cannot do the same courtesy for me?" Her hands rested challengingly at her hips.

This elleth was different than any elleth he'd ever met. She was as elusive as she was sweet. Most elleth allowed for him to act however he wished. No maiden, ever dare question him. She was confounding and she was irresistible. Legolas racked his brain for something to say that might assuage the situation.

"Aerlinniel, forgive me," his eyes tenderly implored her.

"You evade the question, Legolas."

She had used his name, which brought a knot to his throat the way she confronted him without consideration for his station. He thought he should be offended, and he would if she had been anyone other than her. Instead he felt like a naughty elfling that had been caught with his hand in the treat jar.

She approached him and stopped a foot away. She met his gaze and held it. Her eyes were blue. He had seen them that color before - yesterday in the meadow when he had upset her. He wished to make them emerald again.

"What do you want to know?" Legolas acquiesced.

"Are you . . . _available_?" She smiled as her eyes shone with jest.

His breath released as if it had been held in for some time. "Yes." He breathed. His lungs felt as if they'd shivered when he confessed it

"There was an elleth then?"

Legolas looked at her confused. Did he miss something?

"You said none worth mentioning. So there was one . . . _but?"_

Valar, what had he gotten himself into? She was as stealth-like as his father with her interrogational skills.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "I have never been in love with another. I thought I might have been once but she wasn't meant for me." Legolas took a deep breath as he looked down at her feet.

"This was recent, the relationship with this elleth?

Legolas nodded, keeping his head bowed. Then he dared to look up appearing as if he had committed something shameful.

Aerlinniel cocked her head to the side, "You remain tender from this?"

Legolas could not deny her question but he wasn't pining over Tauriel. He hadn't thought of her for the entire day. In fact he had thought of her very little. Aerlinniel had been the one to monopolize his thoughts since his arrival in Imladris.

"Nay." He sighed. "Aerlinniel being a prince complicates my life in many ways. Ellyth have preconceived notions about me, desire me for my position, or fear me."

Aerlinniel's eyes softened as she listened intently.

"Never am I seen as myself. I am my father's son. A prince and heir to my father's throne. A commander of the Woodland Guard. Always my position proceeds me. No elleth has seen beyond the trappings of my titles . . . the facades." Legolas scoffed waving his arm for effect.

Aerlinniel stepped forward, her eyes appeared green again and it gladdened his heart. "I see you." She murmured barely above a whisper. Her eyes gazed into his eyes and slipped down to his lips and then back again to his eyes. He desperately felt the urge to kiss her but he thought he had only begun to make amends with her. He would not ruin it with an embolden move such as a kiss.

Instead he stood squarely before her basking in the warmth of her light, for she glowed radiantly as if the golden sunshine shone upon his face. Even as he closed his eyes, he could still see her light. He felt her fëa warm and open and he wanted nothing more than to dwell within it. By the Valar this elleth, she was different. She saw beyond the titles - straight to center of his being.

When Legolas opened his eyes, he managed a smile to which she returned him a smile that rendered him speechless.

Aerlinniel stepped closer and reached for his hand. "I am glad you are here, Legolas."

His smile remained but he managed to softly say, "I am as well."

Garnering his wits he, wrapped her hand around his arm as he stepped beside her. "We must get you back so that you have your two hours. I wouldn't want to be the cause of distress when Velenya made her request quite clear."

…

"Your dress should arrive any minute, my lady and we shall get you fixed right up." Velenya muttered, inspecting Legolas' cloak, which she had picked up to hang as she tidied the room.

Sure enough a clumsy knock sounded at her chamber door. Arwen peeked her head in while propping the door open with her toe, "sister are you decent?"

"I'd say so." Aerlinniel jested, looking down at herself clad in a white silken robe. She had been sitting at her dressing table whilst Velenya put the finishing touches on her hair.

Arwen pushed the door open with her foot and entered carrying a luxe crimson velvet gown. "I met with Frendland in the hall and he said you'd be expecting this." She hefted the gown upon the bed before twisting around to appraise Valenya's exquisite hair masterpiece gracing her sister's head.

"Oh Velenya, you have outdone yourself with his," Arwen mused as she glided over to marvel at the back of Aerlinniel's hair. Her excitement danced in her eyes as they met Aerlinniel's in the vanity mirror. "You. Look. Lovely!" She gushed clapping her hands together. "No doubt, you will enchant all who look upon you and most assuredly, the prince! What is this Velenya . . . gems scattered in her hair?" Arwen mused in disbelief.

"Aye, your ada sent them up shortly after breakfast this morning and asked if they might be of some use this evening. They were your naneth's. Diamond gems mined from the caves here in Imladris." She marveled as she needlessly fussed with Aerlinniel's golden tresses.

Arwen's smile spread lovingly across her face and her eyes bore a combination of reverence and awe. "Oh, how lovely and befitting! Ada, is so thoughtful, is he not?"

"Aye, Ada's gift has touched my heart. The gems shall serve as a reminder that Nana's grace is with me for I am quite overrun with nerves." Aerlinniel confessed whilst twisting her hands in her lap.

"Aye, and surely her blessing, for she would be beside herself with joy that you are accompanying Prince Legolas to his welcome feast." Arwen stroked her sister's shoulders lovingly.

Aerlinniel smiled, blushing demurely.

"So tell me of your day – did you spend the entirety of it with the prince?"

Aerlinniel nodded timidly though a smile snuck across her face. "Aye but not intentionally."

"So it just _happened_?" Arwen squealed in disbelief. "Valar be the catalyst!"

Aerlinniel sniffed at her sister's excitement. "We both couldn't sleep and found ourselves at the same tree."

"Your tree," Arwen arched an eyebrow. "What are the chances?" She mused. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, there is not much to say, really. We spoke of our lives as they are and mostly enjoyed each other's company." Aerlinniel shrugged attempting to remain guarded.

Arwen gave her a wry smile. "I'd say the prince has won you over after today, has he not?"

Aerlinniel rolled her eyes though her face bore a look of guilt that her sister could easily detect.

"Aerlinniel what has changed since last eve when you were unsure about accompanying the prince to the feast, to now?" Arwen attempted to get to the heart of the matter and purge her sister of her reluctant feelings.

Aerlinniel's right hand flew up to her chest as she absently curled it into a fist and fiddled with her robe. "Whilst spending the day with Legolas, I decided that if Naneth had believed I should meet him then perhaps I should at the very least see what _could_ happen . . . despite what my mind says – for my heart blooms with regard for him, every second I am in his presence. It is like nothing I have ever known." She nearly gushed but she artfully remained restrained.

Arwen shook her head smiling at her sister's intellectual way of describing her affections for the prince. So much like Ada, she thought. "Did he kiss you?" She pointedly asked and enjoyed the look of shock on Aerlinniel's face.

Aerlinniel exhaled abruptly, "NO!" She paused for a moment and a shy smile spread across her face. She _had_ indulged in fleeting fantasies of kissing Legolas and various other scenarios involving the prince – none of which she cared to share with her sister.

"I shall not mind if he does!" She admitted abashedly – her cheeks, a scorching scarlet.

"Oh, tonight I wager you shall have your kiss! Just look at you! How shall he resist?"

"We shall see . . ." Aerlinniel tempered her swooning with an air of doubt.

"You are not convinced? Have you not looked at your cards?

Aerlinniel sniffed with her eyes closed and shook her head mildly.

"Then why don't you go and speak with Ada and find out if Nana foresaw the two of you together."

"No, Arwen . . . some things are worth finding out on our own," Aerlinniel sagely cautioned her sister.

"Besides, it would take away all the fun if I were to know, for there is nothing like the sweet surprises whilst falling in love."

"Indeed, though, I pray your wisdom shall not lead you astray from your destiny. I admire your level headedness, Aerlinniel though I do not think I could do the same!"

"Well, I do not know if it is a blessing or a curse!" Aerlinniel laughed! "I can make no claim at level headedness where the prince is concerned – for he has a way of knocking me off kilter."

"My ladies, we must put an end to this swooning – for the prince may very well be awaiting his fair maiden as we speak," Velenya chastised them playfully.

"Let us get you into this lovely dress so that you can go fetch your prince," Arwen giggled, taking her sister by the hand and helped her to stand.

Velenya added, "The tailor knew that the prince would be wearing black and silver and thus had the dressmaker create this lovely scarlet and silver gown to coordinate. She's been working on it since his arrival," she winked. "The pair of you will look like you _belong_ together." Velenya exalted.

"It is lovely," Aerlinniel murmured, running her hand along the rich fabric.

…

Legolas arrived to the Homely house precisely on time and he was escorted by Lindir to Lord Elrond's sitting room where the elf-lord stood regally with a wine chalice in hand as he spoke to his twin sons who both sat casually, with legs crossed in armchairs whilst sipping their wine. The ellyn where dressed formally in silken tunics and Elrond with an extravagant silken drape of fabric that swept around his back and threaded through his arms – a formal look, Legolas was accustomed to seeing his father don.

"Legolas, welcome. Come, share a sip of wine with us before the festivities." Lord Elrond bid him warmly into the room.

Legolas was dressed in the embroidered black and silver silken tunic, Frendland had brought him when he arrived in Imladris. He wore black leggings with high black leather boots. The sides of his blonde hair were gathered behind at the crown of his head and the silver circlet that was gifted to him by Lord Elrond, sat elegantly upon his head.

The elf lord was taken aback by the prince's maturity and likeness to his father - clad in such finery. Elrond missed his old friend and wished Thranduil could witness Legolas escorting Aerlinniel to his son's welcome feast. He smiled to himself imagining the satisfaction Celebrian and Thranduil would have with the turn of events that were taking place.

Legolas confidently strode in carrying a bouquet of freshly picked flowers and procured his chalice from Lord Elrond. He felt slightly self-aware awaiting the elf lord's daughter in the present company though they were most gracious and natural in their demeanor –he however, exerted and effort to _act_ natural.

It wasn't long and Lindir opened the door to allow the ellyth entrance into the room. Arwen glided in first, looking fetching in a royal blue velvet gown followed by Aerlinniel in a bold crimson velvet dress. Sparkling gemstones trimmed the dress' neckline which plunged lower than the other gowns Legolas had seen her wear, which showcased her creamy skin. A silver ornamented belt draped exquisitely upon her slender hips. Legolas thought she looked stunning as his eyes met hers, but inadvertently they strayed to her hair which she wore down yet it had gleaming braided sections woven around her head in such an enchanting way, he could do little else but marvel at the detail. He blinked his eyes, perhaps because Lord Elrond had cleared his throat.

With his hand that contained the flowers tucked behind his back, Legolas moved to stand before Aerlinniel. She bade him a graceful curtsy and he responded with a formal bow.

"My lady Aerlinniel you look beautiful this night," he mused as his eyes traveled her form.

"Thank you, my prince," she dipped down in a curtsy again.

When her eyes returned to meet his, he presented her with the flowers he had thoughtfully picked. The elves within the room could feel the happening between the two and stood smiling reverently, as they looked upon the tender scene before them.

Aerlinniel marveled at the flowers and pulled them up to her nose to indulge in the sweet fragrance. "How lovely, star flowers!" She looked appreciatively up at Legolas. The look she made, harkened the young elleth he had gifted flowers to in his dream. Whether it had been only a dream or had actually happened, mattered naught to Legolas. She was before him now and he would delight in her radiance this night and see to her every whim.

Lindir approached Aerlinniel and offered to bring the flowers to her chambers but Legolas graciously interrupted and asked Lindir to pause.

"May, I?" Legolas moved closer to her and reached into the bouquet and removed a snowy-white star flower and artfully placed it into her hair, near her ear.

Still standing close, he leaned his head back and regarded her beauty - his eyes blazed with admiration. "Lovely," he murmured.

* * *

 **Have a listen to "St. Clarity," by Paper Kites. This song is befitting for Legolas and his feelings for Aerlinniel. The song has an ethereal gravity that I just love.**

 **There is a lot at play between Aerlinniel and Legolas here that I wanted to convey. Tell me what did you think – did you feel the relational & emotional tension?**

 **Thank you for reading and all who have favorited and followed!**

 **Please comment! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **A personal thank you to** **Raider-K** **and** **AndurilofTolkien** **for your reviews! They are cherished!**

 **Let the feasting begin!**

 **"It's the deep breath before the plunge..." -Gandalf**


	15. Ch 14 Recompense

**Ch. 14 Recompense**

 _This is a bonus scene that takes place prior to Legolas' arrival for the feast . . . it's too good to leave out!_

* * *

Lord Elrond tipped his head to the side, sealing the wax of an all-important missive, with his ring.

"Lindir, send for Captain Thalen. I wish to address him on a certain matter and do make haste - I do not want our meeting to interfere with preparing for this evening."

Lindir nodded with an arched brow, sensing there was more, "Anything else, my lord?"

Elrond handed over a sealed parchment, "Deliver this order directly to the hands of Lieutenant Eldrin."

"Of course my lord," Lindir bowed dutifully and quit the room.

...

The time in which it would take Thalen to arrive, would allow Elrond enough time to mull over his recourse with the captain.

Walking the length of the room with his hands secured behind him, he pondered until he had worked up a thirst.

Whilst pouring himself a glass of wine, serendipitously, the perfect approach donned him. Smiling, he raised his chalice to his lips and took a large sip of the burgundy liquid.

Yes, he would quite enjoy this.

...

"My Lord Elrond, Captain Thalen is here to see you," Lindir pressed into the room followed by the tall auburn haired ellon, who was dressed in his formal captain's uniform for the night's feast.

The captain was a striking ellon who could look imposing to one who didn't know him, but Elrond knew him to be, not only a fierce and dependable warrior but a courteous and genial ellon.

The elf lord turned his back on the captain and busied himself at his bar. Grasping a fresh crystal chalice, he languidly poured wine for himself and Thalen.

"Captain," Elrond turned and outstretched his arm to offer the chalice to the obviously anxious ellon.

Thalen nodded stiffly and took the chalice, however he opted not to sip it. Perhaps he feared his shaking hand would give way his nerves, Lord Elrond mused.

Lifting his brow ever so lightly, the elf lord raised his chalice to entertain the dark liquid that sashayed around his glass.

"I have a special assignment for you Captain," the elf lord lazily drawled as he took an unhurried sup of his wine.

Thalen's eyes widened, "Yes, how may I be of service to you my lord?" The captain reverently lowered his head in obedience.

Lord Elrond gestured for the captain to sip his wine to which the ellon shakily pressed the chalice to his tight lips and took a brief swig.

"You will report to the southern border first thing tomorrow morning. A company led by Lieutenant Eldrin, has already been dispatched. You will rendezvous with them and take lead of the company."

Thalen's eyes narrowed as he nodded in confusion. Attempting to conceal his perplexity, he took a rather large gulp of wine.

"What business are we to attend to my lord? Confounded, the captain lightly shook his head.

"A band of Easterlings were sighted just beyond our southern border. I want you and your company to patrol the area and determine the extent of their threat. I do not rest easy knowing they've been scouting around our borders. I suspect they will attempt to find a feeble area to breach."

"Of course my lord. I will make haste and send word immediately." The captain bowed his head dutifully.

Lord Elrond tipped his chalice toward the captain, "good."

"Who am I to ride with, in the morn?"

Lord Elrond couldn't help the sideways quirk of his lips.

"You will be venturing to the border on your own and worry naught, I have sent forth your horse ahead with the dispatch."

Thalen coughed.

Had the ellon still had wine in his mouth, it would have spluttered out, Elrond reckoned.

"Forgive me my lord, but how do you expect me to get to the southern outpost?"

"Your feet." Lord Elrond shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Do you think Elrond was fair, too harsh or not harsh enough?**_

 _ **Still working on the next chapter but I wanted to give you something to read while you await the next update.**_

 _ **Thank you Raider-K and AndurilofTolkien for your comments! It means the world!**_


	16. Ch 15 Lucky

**Ch. 15 Lucky**

 _*Elvish word meaning_ _Melldanya_ _– My dear_

 **Flashback**

 **T.A. 310**

Spring had vigorously sprung in the Hidden Valley. A lemon yellow sun rested gloriously high in a brilliant blue sky. Fresh scents abounded, tantalizing the spirit, whilst whispering air spread through budding boughs. Aerlinniel's favorite oak sprouted pert, waxy green leaves – a vernal bower to laze about and read with her favorite elf.

"Nana, did you fall in love with Ada like Lady Vanya did with Prince Arthion in the story?" Aerlinniel wondered aloud as she finished braiding delicate pink primrose stems into a crown she had fashioned from a woody vine she plucked from a bramble.

Closing the leather-bound storybook thoughtfully, a smile eased onto Celebrían's face, "Like the prince and the elleth . . . in what way, Melldanya?"

"Was Ada the most dashing ellon you ever saw and did he protect you from evil like Prince Arthion did when he slayed the fire breathing dragon, then sweep you away to his faraway kingdom?" Aerlinniel's hands made dramatic sweeping motions in the air.

With her eyes wide, she looked up at her beautiful naneth with wonderment - surely her romance with her ada rivaled the tale told in the story her naneth had read to her. After all, her ada was a famed warrior and swept her naneth away from her home in Lothlórien to his hidden realm, Imladris.

Giggling, Celebrian set the book aside and motioned for Aerlinniel to snuggle in closer so that she could weave the pink blossomed crown atop the young elleth's golden head.

"Your Ada was special and I knew it from the moment I saw him." Celebrian mused, carefully threading strands of Aerlinniel's sunny tresses to secure the spring blossom crown.

"Because he was the most handsome ellon?"

"Nay, though, your Ada is most handsome," she winked down at Aerlinniel, "it was how he made me feel when I was with him that ignited my love for your Ada." Celebrían's blue eyes sparkled, lost in a wistful smile as she remembered her courting days with Elrond.

"I wish to marry the most handsome ellon in all the land and he will protect me from the fiercest of creatures – _even dragons_!" Aerlinniel's eyes enlarged at her fanciful conjurings.

"And will this ellon be a prince too?" Celebrían curiously challenged the intuitively precocious child.

"Oh yes!" Aerlinniel nodded emphatically. "He will come from a faraway land and when the time comes," she closed her eyes and tilted her head dreamily to the side, "we shall be wed and I will accompany him to his kingdom." Aerlinniel's small hands clasped together at her chest.

"Sounds lovely, Aerlinniel. But what if this handsome prince treats you unkindly or is narcissistic?"

Aerlinniel's eyes furrowed. Her dream prince was handsome and brave and loved her - she hadn't thought about him having any unsavory qualities.

Celebrían turned Aerlinniel to face her. "It matters naught what your husband looks like, his status or even how brave he is," she lifted her brow sagely, eyeing the young elleth. "You see my love, while those qualities are desirable, the heart is what is most important of _all_."

Aerlinniel cocked her head and narrowed her eyes trying to discern her naneth's claim.

"It is only with your heart," Celebrían placed her palm to Aerlinniel's chest, "that you can _see_ rightly . . . the essence of another that remains undetectable by the eye."

Aerlinniel, looked up at her naneth puzzled.

Celebrían gave her a knowing smile as she brushed her thumbs over Aerlinniel's temples and cradled the back of her head so that their gazes held.

"The eyes can be easily fooled by the disingenuous – but our hearts can discern another's true essence. This is how I knew your Ada would be the ellon I would one day marry."

"But Nana . . ." a cloud of worry stormed Aerlinniel's features, "I don't think my heart has eyes."

 **The Feast**

The night air though clear, had a crisp invigorating chill to it. Lanterns jauntily hung from tree boughs, illuminating the pathway leading to the feast. A cheery melody wafted through the air – enticing the ear like a delicious aroma whets an appetite.

The company of elves, dressed in their silks and velvet, departed Lord Elrond's Homely House. Together they ventured their way amidst the glowing wooded passageways that led to the feast.

Legolas purposely strode langorously with Aerlinniel; her slender arm tucked snug around his own. Carefully, he crafted some distance from the group which would allow him some privacy with her before the scrutiny of Lord Elrond's entire realm.

"Aerlinniel, I must confess to you, that I was wrong," Legolas murmured, leaning in close enough that he could see the cloud of his breath reflect off the elleth's skin – briefly mesmerized by the fact that her entire ear and neckline lay bare.

Aerlinniel quizzically looked up at him with wide eyes, "wrong about what?"

Her adorable perplexed expression charmed him.

"Whatever magic, this Velenya you speak of has wielded upon your appearance . . . I stand corrected . . . it was well worth having you home in time, for she has enhanced your beauty to unimaginable proportions."

Aerlinniel sighed, giggling in relief, capturing Legolas' gaze with merry eyes.

"Thank you." She blushingly confided, "you look most handsome, my prince. The regalia and silken finery suits you."

Legolas felt his heart skip a beat when she brushed her free hand up to his bicep and lightly caressed his tunic sleeve.

xXx

Beneath a canopy of ancient oak and beech trees, the pair were spiritedly announced by a gracious Lindir. The Noldorin elves of Imladris stood smiling at their tables and cheered a hearty welcome for the Sindarin prince of the Woodland Realm, accompanied by their own lovely, Lady Aerlinniel.

Normally Legolas abhorred such pomp and circumstance, yet having Aerlinniel's peaceful grace by his side, sated him like nothing he'd ever known.

Charming crystal lanterns sat atop a myriad of round tables that dotted around a clearing which would be reserved for dancing later.

Flanking the clearing, stood a large and impressively dressed table clothed in white linen and accented with rich silvery satin. Green pine branches, with their cones nestled within, lay splayed round elegant golden candelabras, offering a warm and gentle glow.  
Lord Elrond sat at the center, on a raised dais, surrounded by his immediate family and the lady Gilraen with young Estel, alongside her. Legolas and Aerlinniel were seated to the left of the elf lord of Imladris.

Dinner was an exquisite seven course meal in which the cooks aimed to impress the young prince with classic Greenwood fare. Several bottles of his father's Dorwinion wine were on hand. Even the music wafting through the air harkened the songs of the Greenwood.

"Do you like your salmon, Legolas?" Aerlinniel inquired between bites of the tender grilled fish.

"'Tis amazing . . ." Legolas heartily groaned, enjoying every last morsel of the delicacy on his plate.

"This is a favored dish from your homeland?"

"Indeed," he poked another bite in his mouth. "Do you like it?"

"It is delicious! I have never had it prepared this way. It has an earthy – woodsy flavor."

"Aye, this is a traditional Silvan dish."

Lord Elrond leaned toward Legolas, "I had the cooks grill the fish on planks of cedar as is customary of the Silvan folk."

"My lord, you honor me with even the smallest detail this night." Legolas raised his chalice toward Lord Elrond, "I am grateful for your kind hospitality."

During the meal Lord Elrond engaged in pleasant conversation with the prince and his daughter. After the meal the elf lord briefly introduced Legolas to several dignitaries and nobles of the realm. For Legolas, the time passed by quickly and with ease, knowing that Aerlinniel was near.

Soon the plates had been cleared and chalices refilled and dancing was to ensue. Ceremoniously, the prince would have the first dance with his chosen lady.

A hush fell upon the elves that gathered around the moonlit scape as their gaze beheld the prince whilst he ceremoniously escorted Aerlinniel to the center of the floor.

Turning to face one another, Aerlinniel curtsied - her crimson gown pooling around her – and when her eyes met Legolas' upon returning to stand, her beauty took his breath away.

Bending his arm round his middle, Legolas bowed low – only briefly taking his eyes off of her.

Returning to stand, with reverent eyes, he entreated her, "my lady would you do me the honor and allow me the pleasure of the first dance?"

Aerlinniel kept her beatific eyes paired on Legolas and nodded, smiling softly up at him.  
"It would be an honor, my prince," she gently bowed her head.

Stepping close, Legolas threaded his right hand round her waist, causing the elleth's breath to hitch whilst at the same time the music cued. A gentle familiar tune began to waft throughout the canopy of glittering oaks and beeches.

"'Tis a song from my homeland," Legolas eyes gleamed with excitement.

"It is lovely." She nervously whispered; he could feel her tremble slightly beneath his grasp.

"'Tis my lady that is lovely," he softly murmured. His words melting away her trepidation.

Placing his free hand regally behind his back, he stepped her forward and back, then side to side; their eyes fixed upon the other as their feet kept time with the music. When the rhythm lifted, Legolas circled her around the floor and once again the rhythm increased with a buoyant melody. Reaching his free hand to meet with hers, Legolas pulled her close – there bodies only inches apart and their gazes fixed perfectly upon the other. The beat began to crescendo faster as he daringly spun her away from him whilst keeping a firm grip on her hand, then effortlessly, he twirled her back. Aerlinniel allowed him to possess her every movement – intoxicating Legolas, which only encouraged his exalting expenditure. Though every eye was upon them, he never took his adoring eyes off the golden haired elleth.

After the dance had ended, the pair were able to slip away from the droves of elves that filled the dancefloor. Aerlinniel gestured for them to head down a dimly lit pathway that was shrouded in vinery. Soon, they had entered a small haven where a high backed bench sat quaintly encircled by trees and flowering vines. A rustic stone fountain stood within the garden oasis trickling a pleasing, peaceful rhythm.

Releasing Legolas' arm, Aerlinniel turned to stand before him and smiled joyously. Torches illuminated the haven enough so that he could see the star-shine in her emerald eyes, gladdening his heart.

"I do not believe I have ever been spun around the dancefloor like _that_ , ever!" She confided - her face still flush from the way he had handled her.

Legolas' brows flicked up at the compliment, relieved that she seemed to have enjoyed their dance together, for she could have easily chastised him for his boldness like she had, earlier in the day.

"I believe that to be the most fun I have ever had dancing with a lady," Legolas confessed, still feeling flushed and heady from their display.

"Aye, you lead well," she nodded, her eyes alight with excitement. "Never have I had such fun," she smiled and anxiously bit her lip.

The provocative nibble caused Legolas to step closer to her but he stopped abruptly when he overheard voices of a group of ellyth discussing their whereabouts.

"Did you see the way the prince danced with the Lady Aerlinniel? They certainly had a spark!"

"Well, how could she not swoon over the prince of Greenwood – he is dreamy!" The second elleth sighed heartily.

"They disappeared quite quickly after _that_ heated dance," another elleth smugly chirped.

"She's probably stealing an emblazing kiss from the prince right now!" The first elleth crowed.

Legolas' eyebrows shot up in surprise and Aerlinniel covered her mouth in obvious amusement.

"She is the luckiest elleth in all of Imladris this night!"

"I would do anything to steal a kiss from the prince of Greenwood!

The group of ellyth giggled as their voices trailed off.

Legolas sniffed, shaking his head at what they had overheard. He was used to scrutiny and speculation of ellyth within his own realm and it didn't faze him – he only hoped it would not disrupt his progress with Aerlinniel for he was certain he had made decent strides with her this evening.

"You know me, always stealing kisses from princes," Aerlinniel smiled coyly, mocking the ellyth.

Legolas' eyes flickered flirtatiously, "well by all means - steal away!" He jested without thinking before he spoke. He didn't have a care, her reticence only posed a challenge to him and perhaps she'd actually surprise him with an actual kiss!

Aerlinniel's eyes widened as she remained still, gazing up at him through her long, dark lashes. Perhaps she was considering his entreaty, he mused.

With their close proximity, he could feel her fëa, pulsing warm with desire, yet he detected hesitation that seemed latent within her from the moment they had met.

What could cause her to be so guarded? Was it the ellon from Lothlórien who had once beheld her heart or was it something about himself? Perhaps she feared becoming entangled with him because of his position, like Tauriel had.

"You are so cautious," he murmured, daring to drag the back of his hand delicately down the side of her face, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to close. Her ivory skin felt of the softest silk.

xXx

Legolas' touch slackened every ounce of tension within her body including her eyelids, which fell shut. After their dance and now his touch and close proximity –she began to feel heady with desire. Not able to withstand the intensity of his azure eyes, Aerlinniel let her gaze fall upon Legolas' mouth. His lips were soft and delicate – regal even. His top lip formed two perfectly defined peaks, resembling the very bow he carried.

His bottom lip pouted enticingly – daring her to entertain its plump nature. Upon further study, she noticed the slight upturn of the lines at the corners of his mouth - creating faint dimples. She wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by him - his warm, soft lips brushing against hers gently at first and then more forcefully . . .

Legolas softly cleared his throat.

Blushing, Aerlinniel swallowed hard, realizing she had studied his lips for far too long. His steely blue eyes welcomed back her gaze - gleaming like a stoked fire dances to life.

Legolas grasped both of her hands and held them firmly. Aerlinniel nearly gasped at warmth that poured through her body.

xXx

Legolas wanted to kiss Aerlinniel more than anything but he restrained himself - deciding that he'd wait to see if she would kiss him first.

Instead, he let his eyes drift to her creamy, soft skin. Her face was perfect to him. Her features were fair and fine. Most enchanting to him were her catlike eyes, which changed from blue to green. Tonight they were a beautiful shade of green, like the gleaming emerald he had found with Estel. And her pink lips - full and lusciously glistening - beckoned him to take a taste.

Rapidly losing his resolve to wait for her to make the first move, his neck involuntarily lowered towards her. Legolas raised his eyes from her lips to meet Aerlinniel's gaze which began to soften and slowly close as he pushed in closer. Her lips began to part and he heard her breath hitch as his lips lightly grazed hers.

The untimely interruption of two elves' voices derailed their impassioned moment...

"I wager that the Elvenking desires an alliance with Lord Elrond. Why else would the prince be here and so quickly paired with the Lady Aerlinniel?" An unknown ellon, conspired.

"Aye, and the Elvenking must be desperate for an heir. His lands are darkening, pushing him further into hiding – isolating his kingdom and thereby hindering his prince from finding a suitable bride. He needs to form an alliance or risk defeat from Sauron's plague of evil." The second elf, an elleth, concurred.

"I heard that the prince has had eyes for the Lady Aerlinniel since his arrival in Imladris. He has even successfully run Thalen off! You notice he is not present this evening?" The ellon mused.

"Mmmm, yes. It does not come as a surprise. The prince has been groomed to woo ladies. No doubt he is used to getting _everything_ served to him on a silver platter – including ellyth." The female elf sardonically huffed.

The ellon sniggered, "the prince arrived fresh from battle. He and his father probably conspired to bring back a spoil of war to inspire hope for the elves of the _once_ Greenwood. A betrothal with Lord Elrond's daughter and relation to the Lady Galadriel would do just that."

"Indeed. I heard from a reliable source within the lord's inner sanctum, that the prince had a secret meeting with Lord Elrond, prior to spending the day with his family at Bein Near. The Lady Aerlinniel rode home on his stallion that night. Then, it is rumored they only faked retiring to slumber for the night and stole away into the wood before the sun had even come up! I never took the Lady Aerlinniel to be _that_ sort of elleth," the she-elf scoffed.

"No doubt the prince has ensnared her with his looks and position. What elleth could resist the promise of all _he_ could offer?" The male elf pontificated.

Closing his eyes tightly, as if he'd taken a swift punch to the gut, Legolas raised his head heavenward and exhaled heavily.

The disdainful voices of the gossipmongers trailed off but the damage to Legolas' pride had been done. No doubt, any lingering fear Aerlinniel had would be glaringly pulled to the forefront – blinding her from his true nature.

Aerlinniel placed her hand softly to Legolas' left cheek – the gesture causing him to shut his eyes and soften to her touch.

"Legolas, they don't see you as I do."

"What is it you see, my lady?" he whispered dejectedly. His desire for a normal relationship and life was in vain.

Why did he ever allow himself to have hope?

His station would forever be a curse at any attempt at normalcy.

"You are nothing like what they say." Her assuring words lifted his gaze to meet hers but still he remained unconvinced.

She turned her palm so that she stroked the back of her hand down his cheek and across his jawline sending delicious tingles in every direction. Her eyes traveled his face as if she was seeing him . . . beyond the veil of what others saw.

"I see an ellon of great character," she withdrew her hand and Legolas grieved the loss of her touch.

"You have courage, passion and conviction that rivals the legendary warriors and rulers of our kind."

She grasped his hand firmly, "Your heart for your family and your people are true. No amount of grooming can instill that depth of care." She raised her chin and eyed him squarely, "You willing suffer long for those you love. And you are _very_ kind."

Legolas cast his eyes down and smiled shyly. He was at a loss for words. He felt defeated and forlorn and wished he could erase the last incident so that they could finish their kiss. Perhaps the Valar didn't wish for them to kiss. But oh, how he desired to be back in that moment when his lips had touched hers.

"My lady, I have not come here by any other intention than to search for Estel." He looked up at her with wide earnest eyes. "I have no underhanded intentions to woo you." He shook his head.

A small smile ghosted Aerlinniel's face. "I know."

"My adar has made no attempt at an alliance or contrived a betrothal between us . . ."

She tilted her head, "you needn't explain why you are here – for I have seen it."

Legolas' eyes widened wondering what exactly she saw. He searched her face, as if the answer could be revealed there.

Aerlinniel stepped achingly close so that he could feel the warmth of her body through his silken tunic.

Her hand slipped beneath his hair at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She pulled him down toward her lips. "If there be intentions for wooing me, it is my wish for you to _not_ stop," she breathed.

Legolas' lips crashed onto hers and a shared moan of relief escaped them both as they hungrily kissed.

As soon as her lips responded to his, Legolas slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her close – diving deeper into his kiss. When they parted the pair gazed at one another in sheer bliss with their chests heaving in a steady cadence together. Only pulling up for a brief gasp of air, Legolas dove back for another taste. He trailed a hand down to the small of her back and the other curled around her shoulders - enveloping her body to him. Her hands hungrily grasped at his jaw, her fingers threaded exquisitely around his ears.

Valar the feeling was divine! Never had a kiss felt like this!

She slid her mouth away for a breath, "Did you feel it?" She whispered gasping, with lips deliciously red and swollen from his kiss.

Legolas pressed his forehead to hers and whispered a breathy, "yes."

Aerlinniel let out a sigh and Legolas pulled in for another kiss - to feel _it_ again.

When they had their fill, Legolas pulled her in to his body and wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed his chin upon the top of her head.

"You know," she breathed, "one of those ellyth was right?"

Legolas snorted and pulled her back from him to look at her quizzically, "how is that?"

"I am certain I am the luckiest elleth in all of Imladris." Her eyes glittered with mirth and such sincerity that it took his breath away. His heart was happy.

Encircling his arms around her, Legolas rested his chin upon her head, "Nay Melldanya, it is I who am lucky."

* * *

 **Cold Play's,** _ **Sky Full of Stars**_ **was an inspiration for this chapter** **. I love this song and it is one of** **a few** **that I listened to while planning this chapter.**

 **The others were (in case you wanna check them out, ya know sort of like a Linny & Leggy mix tape):**

 _ **If I Lose Myself**_ **by One Republic**

 _ **Mystify**_ **by INXS**

 _ **Hungry Eyes**_ **by Eric Carmen, it's an oldie and a little cheesy but oh,** **is it sweet and befitting.**

 **The feast is not over yet, but it is off to a mostly successful start! Tell me what you are thinking so far? I'm dying to know!** **And don't forget to vote!**

 **Thank you all who have favorited, followed, commented and read!**

 **Special Thanks To Whyamiobsessed, Raider-K, AndurilofTolkien, SilverOnlyReads**


	17. Ch 16 Stripped

Ch. 16 Stripped

 _*Elvish translation Melldanya - My dear_

Legolas and Aerlinniel did not tarry long, knowing that their presence would be missed and that their absence would be the topic of much speculation. Upon their return, Legolas was struck by the shift in atmosphere. Had he not known better, he could have led Aerlinniel to a Woodland celebration in his own homeland.

The air beneath the glowing tree boughs had turned lively and the mood of the elves, larkish. Lindir's musicians played a variety of tunes, some of which were uniquely Sylvan. Stringed instruments carried a playful melody whilst the rhythmic drumbeats resounded through the clearing; rustic and raw – the fervent beat, skittering like wildlife through the wood. Much to his surprise, the elves of the Hidden Valley made a right spectacle with their flirtatious dancing.

"I did not expect the Noldor to be the flamboyant type." Legolas leaned in close, enjoying the benefit of proximity to Aerlinniel's ear.

Smiling whilst surveying the spectacle upon the dancefloor, Aerlinniel nodded. "We Noldor do not _always_ take ourselves seriously, despite what you may think." She turned to face him – her enlivened eyes full of jest, "we like to have our fun as much as any elf."

He could kiss her right then, the way she countered him with her sparkling green eyes that flickered with silver starlight. Now that he had made the breach, her lips were a most compelling preoccupation. Keeping himself tightly reined, he merely grasped her arm a little tighter and beheld her gaze with an unabashed smile.

"There you two are!" Elladan broke through a cluster of elves with haste. "Sister, you know it is frowned upon to disappear with the guest of honor, do you not?" He grasped her arm firmly as he chastised her.

"I needed some fresh air and Legolas was kind enough to take a turn with me in the garden." She sighed, shrugging him off.

"Have a care, you know as well as I, that there are many eyes upon the pair of you this night – to disappear so early in the evening does not go unnoticed." He cautioned under his breath.

Legolas observed Elladan's inauspicious tone. Had he heard some of the inane drivel they had?

"Well as you can see Elladan, we are clearly present, no need to fret." She shook her head, attempting to stay mirthful.

Legolas eyed the pair of them warily. He hoped Elladan wasn't sore with him for having slipped away with his sister. He could imagine how unsavory that might seem to an older brother – had the tables been turned, he'd might not be so forgiving either. Legolas gave Elladan an apologetic look and was surprised when Elladan flashed him an easy smile.

"We must get _you_ out on the dance floor, for it is the arrival of the Woodland Prince that we celebrate this night," he bellowed sidling up to Legolas. "Come, I have some maidens who have been anticipating meeting you." He smirked back at Aerlinniel, who rolled her eyes looking mildly peeved.

Reluctantly, Legolas began loosening his grip from Aerlinniel's arm and turned to her to excuse himself. "Shall we do our duty and appease the crowd for a time?"

"Of course." She nodded pensively, her eyes scarcely meeting his. The shift in her spirits seemed rather abrupt.

Legolas stepped close to Aerlinniel so that he faced only her. Garnering her pensive gaze, he raised her right hand slowly to his lips, and pressed a tender kiss on the back of her palm. "I shall yearn a swift return to you, melldanya."

Aerlinniel smiled but her eyes betrayed her - something troubled her, leaving him unsettled. Had her brother planted a seed of worry for their reputations or perhaps she simply did not want to part?

His attention was pulled away by a brisk tug on the elbow of his tunic. Looking to his left he found, a silken clad Estel, his dark hair smoothed and neatly tucked behind his ears, with arms crossed in challenge and his eyes narrowed into slits. Legolas stepped back as a show of peace and regarded the handsome and bristly young lad.

"I would like to request a dance with milady." Estel softened and regally bowed before them.

Exchanging an amused glance with Aerlinniel, Legolas turned to the well-mannered youth and nodded his head formally. "I will allow it . . . on one condition." He quipped setting his jaw, and looked down his nose at the lad.

Estel raised his brow and angled his head expectantly.

"That you keep a keen eye on milady whilst I am away."

A slow smile unfurled across Estel's speckled cheeks, revealing his charming grin. "You have my word." He raised his right hand to his heart in earnest.

"Very well, my lady Aerlinniel, I am putting you in the very capable hands of Estel." Legolas offered her hand to Estel.

Aerlinniel's visage softened in light of Estel's presence; her fair face illumined like that of a waxing moon. With gracious poise she followed Estel, allowing him to lead her onto the dancefloor.

Legolas' presence was received with heated interest and fervor from the young ellyth and ellyn that preoccupied the dancefloor. Dutifully, he engaged in a zesty series of group dances which had him taking a turn with several besotted ellyth. Not one to be rude to a lady, Legolas donned a pleasant façade and endured turn after turn, elleth after elleth, ever gracious but ever anticipating the moment in which he could return to the side of the elleth that had taken up residence in his heart.

Throngs of spectating elves, spiritedly egged the dancers on – encouraging the ellyn and ellyth to entice their partners with their skill and bearing. Cheers erupted when one or the other, deftly made a daring exhibition. Sprightly ellyth, dared to provoke their male partners, coquettishly lifting their skirts as they leapt around them – bowing languidly to fetch a partner's admiring eye. Legolas was not immune from a few bold ellyth who brazenly displayed their feminine wiles to him in hopes of earning his favor – though they failed to capture his wandering gaze – for he clearly had his eyes vigilantly paired on only one ellyth this night.

The ellyn responded in kind, squaring their shoulders, puffing their chests proudly and elegantly spun and glided their partners round – often attempting daring dips and boastful flourishes. The seductive bar had been raised and the prideful ellyn did their best to outmaneuver all others.

Legolas moved around the floor with a disengaged fluidity that he had mastered with the maidens in Greenwood. It was likely that he had disappointed several ellyth by not making more of a show of it, but his endeavor was accomplished – the maidens happily moved on to the next ellon.

Amid one of the dances, Legolas spied the dark haired scholarly fellow, who had been leaving Lord Elrond's study earlier in the day, take a particular interest in Aerlinniel. The ellon was finely dressed in royal blue and silver silk that indicated lordship. His hair, a rich dark brown, a stark contrast to the ellon's fair skin and silver eyes. Legolas suspected by his confident bearing and his precise movements with which he led Aerlinniel around the dancefloor, that he appeared older and wiser than he.

Legolas couldn't help but feel a burning tinge of envy the way the ellon had her laughing and the familiar way in which they spoke – lingering at her ear, which sparked a flame of jealousy within him. Legolas knew he was being unreasonable, of course there would be ellyn that admired her, though seeing her in the hands of said admirers was most unnerving.

After her turn with the scholarly fellow, Legolas was relieved to see them part and Aerlinniel made her escape to the sidelines. Unwittingly, she attracted a convergence of curious ellyth by her side vying for her attention. Legolas smiled at the daunted look upon her face. The poor thing was surely swamped with questions about the evening and she was not the gregarious type who would enjoy such giddy attention.

A new song began and Legolas looked before him to see a young dark haired elleth, smiling expectantly, wide eyed for her turn round the dancefloor. As luck would have it, Elladan threw his arm around Legolas' neck and proceeded to apologize to the awed and unsuspecting elleth, as he yanked Legolas away from the dance floor.

"You look thirsty, mellon nin!" Elladan clutched Legolas' neck gruffly.

"Aye, I could use a drink!" Legolas heartily sighed, thankful his duty on the dancefloor had been fulfilled.

Elladan nodded and led him to a beverage table stocked with a myriad of libations and nibbles.

"Thank you for the interruption . . . I did not want to offend any of your ladies by turning down a dance."

"I suspected as such. I am afraid, Sinda Prince you are a bit of a novelty to our Noldor ellyth. It's the blond hair," he whispered conspiratorially, lifting the ends of Legolas' hair. "Trust me, you needed saving or there'd be no rest for you!"

Legolas snorted, popping an apple tart in his mouth.

After the pair procured their drinks, they began threading their way through the crowd of elves. Legolas carried a chalice for himself and for Aerlinniel. He thought that if he approached her, perhaps most of the ellyth that had congregated, would scatter like a flock of startled butterflies.

The dancing continued to attract many elves which made it difficult for Legolas and Elladan to make their way over to where Aerlinniel and Arwen were situated. It seemed with every few steps they took, elves passed before Legolas – often stopping to introduce themselves and make small talk with the prince. All the while, with his hands full, Legolas kept his sights on reuniting with Aerlinniel.

As he drew near, he noticed a tall striking elleth had joined the bevy of maidens that surrounded Aerlinniel. Her hair was flaming red and she spoke quite boisterously - unlike any ellyth from Imladris he had been acquainted with. Perhaps she had too much of the Dorwinion tonight. But as he drew closer, he could tell something was amiss. Aerlinniel warily backed away from the elleth as if she were threatened. Arwen's expression bore a look of shock. Legolas watched as Arwen attempted to step between Aerlinniel and the other elleth. Sensing something was wrong, he hastened his attempt to reach her.

Quickly, Legolas began pushing through the mass of elves despite the attention he attracted. Frustrated that with every step he attempted to make, he made little progress. Distractedly, he took his eyes off the happening to briefly acknowledge Elladan, who continued to follow but remained unaware.

Scanning the distance, his brows knit together and his teeth ground down when he saw the flaming haired elleth push Aerlinniel.

Without another thought, he pressed through the crowd, not caring that he was spilling wine as he went.

"Legolas!" Elrohir weaved his way into his path with Estel merrily in tow, unaware of their sister's distress.

"Aerlinniel is in trouble . . ." he mumbled, nodding toward the dispute - as he briskly strode ahead, numbly extolling apologies to whomever strayed his path and received a hurried elbow or brisk shoulder.

When he arrived Legolas was too late, for he was aghast at what his ears heard.

xXx

Her retiring nature having got the better of her, Aerlinniel escaped the dancefloor and was gladden to find Arwen. The two sought refuge amid the cacophony of sounds that clamored the ear for possession.

"Sooo, how was it?" Arwen drawled, as they slinked closely, arm in arm, behind the gathered crowds.

"How was, what?" Aerlinniel gawked.

" _It_!" Arwen circled in front of Aerlinniel taking both her hands firmly.

" _It_ . . . what?!" Aerlinniel skittishly peered the panorama - she could feel the weight of many eyes upon her – could hear Legolas' and her name whispered in the ether beneath the canopy of ancient oaks and beeches. She found no thrill in the speculation of others nor did she find it flattering, rather she found it quite unnerving.

"You know of the _it,_ with which I speak! Do not play coy!" Arwen huffed, squeezing her hands.

Aerlinniel smiled, her budding pink cheeks giving her secret away.

Discovering that their conversation would be cut short, she pulled Arwen close. "I do not kiss and tell," she whispered in Arwen's ear, then released her sister's hands, as a few ellyth approached them - giving Aerlinniel an excuse not to elaborate. She did however, meet Arwen with a demure smirk to which Arwen gaped back at her, mischievously.

The many elves that surrounded Aerlinniel, some friends, most acquaintances and the rest only familiar faces; encircled her - gushing about her dance with the prince and asked a great many questions. Rising on her tiptoes, she fervently searched the dancefloor hoping to spot Legolas but it had been a vain attempt, for the crowd seemed to have swallowed him up.

Sighing to herself in resignation, she diplomatically attempted to answer the innocent enough questions about the prince's demeanor, what he ate for dinner, details about her dress and what he thought of Imladris – all other questions, those of a prying or tactless nature, she ignored.

Whilst scanning the crowd in search for Legolas, Aerlinniel spied Theadra, sister to Thalen, make her way through the bustling crowd of elves with her sights upon her. A flicker of foreboding dread brewed within her stomach. Theadra looked angry and was obviously and notoriously _very_ intoxicated. Without concern for the elves that were in her way, Theadra pushed past them, with no regard for personal space and stood much too close to Aerlinniel – Theadra's green eyes, flashed at her.

"Theadra, how are you this evening?" Aerlinniel asked, her heart noticeably quickened with dread.

"What do you think you are doing?" Theadra bit, standing much too close – causing Aerlinniel to step back.

"I don't know what you mean, Theadra," Aerlinniel stated, reasoning this must involve her brother, Thalen, who surprisingly and quite relievingly, was not present.

"You know exactly _what_ I mean," she slurred poking Aerlinniel right above the neckline of her dress, "you've got a lot of nerve ignoring my brother after all he's done for you?"

"I have not ignored Thalen," Aerlinniel retorted and backed away again – praying this did not turn into a scene.

Theadra grasped Aerlinniel's shoulders, "You listen to me, you cruel witch," Aerlinniel's eyes widened in shock, as she felt her body being shoved backward – the crowd behind her, scattering from the scuffle then reforming again with their attention now fixed on the happening.

Cautiously, Aerlinniel slipped away from Theadra's imposing finger that wagged in her face. "I watched you all evening flirting with this - prince of Mirkwood!" She scoffed, dramatically gesturing in Legolas' direction, though he was several yards yet, away. Aerlinniel prayed he didn't hear the elleth's slanderous accusations, though she knew it was likely in vain.

"You've been practically throwing yourself at him since his arrival, whilst casting off Thalen like yesterday's scraps."

Aerlinniel felt tears begin to press beneath her eyes, threatening to spill forth. With gritted teeth, she bit back the urge to unravel on the spot.

"Theadra, you don't know of what it is you speak. Thalen and I spoke months ago and he _is_ aware of my feelings!"

"Oh, but I do _know_ of what I speak," she seethed. "You led him on! You _used_ him to get over . . . what is his name?" She flung her arm up, wildly in the air. "Haldir of Lórien! Thalen was at your beckon call," her voice shrieked loudly so many around could hear.

A hush began to fall around them – yet the music and dancing absurdly continued on, in the distance.

"We were never together in that way Theadra! We have _only . . ._ ever . . . been friends. Thalen knows this!" Aerlinniel defended in a low tone, attempting to keep her composure – fully aware of the prying eyes.

"Does he?" Theadra dramatically glared. "The two of you were inseparable! Everyone thought of you two as a pair, including Thalen! He intended to ask for your hand in marriage! And now you've moved on to . . ." She mockingly looked perplexed. "Who is it this week? . . . Right . . . The Prince of Mirkwood! I wonder, does the Professor know?" She glared like a wicked wolf having cornered a defenseless prey.

Theadra's sarcasm felt like a knife twisting in Aerlinniel's belly as she was painfully aware that Legolas and her brothers were near.

Every particle of her body seemed to turn to stone. No words came forth when she attempted to speak.

Arwen protectively reached her arm up to push Theadra away and attempted to speak reason with the elleth but Theadra merely yanked her arm away and continued, undeterred.

"What . . . you're at a loss for words? The truth hurts doesn't it?" Theadra smirked - satisfied that she left Aerlinniel speechless.

Theadra moved in closer with cruel and narrowed eyes, "You should go back to Lothlórien . . . You don't _belong_ here!" She slurred. "If it weren't for the benevolence of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían you'd be _nothing . . ._ nothing but an orphan!" She spat.

Gasps from all around Aerlinniel added to the dizzying sensation she felt that threatened her equilibrium, as the air around her seemed to press in upon her. The echoing gasps mingled with the droning tempo of the music and the appalled gawks from every direction – disoriented her ability to register the reality of the words Theadra had spoken. In stunned silence, Aerlinniel stood blinking at the elleth's horridly smug face . . .

"What?" Aerlinniel managed to whimper, her eyes circling helplessly to Arwen for clarity.

Arwen seemed as confused as she, her dark eyes haunted and lost.

"You can ask them!" Her arm flung in the direction of her brother's stunned faces. "They will tell you – though they were sworn to secrecy when you came as a mere babe to live in Imladris." She cackled.

Aerlinniel finally blinked when a flash of movement passed before her. Elrohir briskly intervened, taking Theadra by the shoulders and pivoted her in the opposite direction. "Come Theadra, Let's go for a walk," he growled.

"Yes, well, I uh, would love to my lord but . . ." Theadra slurred out, dawdling, distracted by the handsome twin's attention which was merely a slick redirection, for he was boiling with anger.

"I believe you have said enough," he spoke through gritted teeth attempting to restrain his contempt and lead her away without causing more of a scene.

Theadra willingly began to walk off with Elrohir but turned her head back toward Legolas and bitingly warned, "Be careful Prince, she'll reel you in with her alluring ways and then she'll surely break your heart too!"

Legolas stood stark still – frozen; both chalices still in hand, glaring fiercely at the repugnant shrew of an elleth – his visage a fusion of bewilderment and brewing contempt.

Elrohir quickly spun Theadra round and ushered her away - giving Aerlinniel an apologetic look before disappearing into the gardens where she and Legolas had found as a haven, earlier in the night. His sweet lips and warm embrace - their tender moment; all of that seemed to fade into oblivion as she stood stripped bare of everything she had ever known . . . before everyone, including Legolas.

The group that had surrounded her, remained stunned with their mouths agape.

Aerlinniel stared numbly at the ground - her chest cleaving for air. Her heart threatened to flee from her chest and if it did, then surely she'd dry up and crumble into withered pieces of what was once warm flesh.

No one dared say a word.

What could they say? She despaired, her wits beginning to tangle with reality.

Flicking her eyes toward Legolas and her brothers, she observed each one's varying state of shock. Legolas appeared angry – his cold scowl still lingered where Elrohir had disappeared with Theadra. Elladan appeared horrified and Estel . . . he seemed the most effected – tears streamed from the corners of his trembling eyes and his chest heaved in frantic pulses. His head shook like a wavering white flag in the wind. Had she the ability, she would have gone to him and soothed him but instead, she wished to disappear.

Her feet began to burn as if she stood upon scorching coals. The deafening silence and the burden of the many eyes seemed to press upon her, so that she might dematerialize into the earth.

Perhaps that is what was best, she conceded darkly.

"I need some air, please excuse me," Aerlinniel whispered fighting back her tears and into the woods she fled.

* * *

 **Poor Aerlinniel has had her world turned upside down. How will this affect her and Legolas? And things were just getting heated between the two.**

 **And poor Estel, he is very upset at what has occurred.**

 **How will the family handle the situation? Will Lord Elrond reveal any secrets?**

 **I LOVE hearing your comments if you've enjoyed the chapter! XO**

 **Special Thanks to** **Whyamiobsessed** **,** **Wunderkind4006** **,** **Raider-K** **,** **Frostyhorse,** **aminmela** **,** **AndurilofTolkien** **, and my lovely guest who commented on the previous chapter! Your kind words and enthusiasm for this story keep me going!**

 **I am headed to Texas to visit family for a wedding soon, so I am not sure if I will be able to post as quickly as I'd like to . . . I will try but please know if it is a longer wait than usual, then that is why. There is still so much yet, that has to happen in this story! Stay tuned!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Ch 17 Bitter-Sweet

**Ch. 17 Bitter-Sweet**

 **A big THANK YOU to my readers and to those who have followed and favorited this story!**

 **Special thanks to those of you who have left such lovely and encouraging comments:** **Raider-K** **,** **AndurilofTolkien** **,** **aminmela** **, and my guest reader! You all rock!**

* * *

 ** _I have kept you waiting so long and for that I am very sorry! So here is nice long chapter for being so patient! Enjoy._**

Arwen exchanged a panicked look between Legolas and Elladan and then a worried glance at young Estel.

"I will go with you!" Arwen called after Aerlinniel, turning to follow after her sister.

Elladan grasped her hand as she passed, whirling her around, "Arwen, bring her back to the house - Adar and I will meet you there." His eyes narrowed. "Let _him_ be the one to explain."

Arwen nodded gravely and stepped away from his grasp, then disappeared quickly into the woods where Aerlinniel had fled.

Elladan hung his head and sighed before turning to Legolas. "I must find Adar, he will need to be made aware of what has happened." Legolas could see Elladan struggle to keep his emotion from dominating him.

Elladan grasped Estel's shoulder. "Come we must find Adar."

Estel bobbed his head once keeping his gaze down, avoiding eye contact with them. It troubled Legolas the way the boy was visibly shaken. Elladan glanced to Legolas and then flit his eyes away, revealing his worry…Grasping Estel's shoulder again, he told him, "Come Estel, we will find Ada…Arwen will bring Aerlinniel to him . . . and all will be well."

"I am sorry, Prince Legolas, for this…" Elladan's voice broke as his hand trailed off into the air before collapsing by his side.

Legolas shook his head, for there was no need for apology.

With a last nod, Elladan placed his arm around Estel's shoulder and the pair walked at a brisk pace in the direction of the head table where they'd likely find their father.

Legolas felt the gaze of many elves upon him, scrutinizing what he would do. He found it to be a sick irony that both chalices, of what was left of he and Aerlinniel's wine, still resided in his hands.

Deciding he should unburden himself of at least one of them, for he must appear a fool - he drained one in two swift gulps, ignoring the bitter burn of his father's strong Dorwinion. The searing sweetness lingered upon his throat – like the paradoxical nature of the evening.

Adopting his classic stoic façade, Legolas avoided the curious gazes of the elves around him and walked toward Lord Elrond's table, though no one remained there. He dropped the empty chalice on the feasting table with an ironic thud.

What action would be most helpful in this situation? He did not imagine he would be welcomed to intervene with this very private family matter, yet he worried for Aerlinniel. He desired to go to her – offer her his help; what little he could do? - He didn't know, but he could listen and offer a word of encouragement. To do anything else seemed absurd for there was nothing more to celebrate - Theadra had put an end to that!

Legolas surveyed the wooded area where Aerlinniel had fled and felt his heart nag at him as he recounted the haunted look of desolation upon her face before she fled. He sighed gruffly at the utter nonsense that pervaded their evening. It had begun beautifully, and even though they had endured a number of callous interruptions, they had found a way to transcend them.

His thoughts strayed to the way she pulled him into her kiss - awakening his hröa and fëa in unified bliss. A moment like that happened once in a lifetime for an elf. Aye, he needed to know she was all right. He looked around pensively not sure where he should go.

His brows furrowed as he bit down roughly to control his emotion – the inability to make himself useful, nagged at him, wielding him powerless – feeling a loathsome waste, indeed.

He took a large swig from the chalice that remained in his possession; this one going down much smoother though his edge remained as sharp as ever.

"Mellon?" From behind, a warm hand grasped him firm by the shoulder.

Legolas spun around to see Glorfindel before him. His eyes were keen and empathetic. "Come, we need to get you away from here before speculation begins to catch fire," he sauntered ahead motioning for Legolas to follow.

Glorfindel led Legolas to a private garden area where Lord Elrond and his family likely retired for respite from the feasting and dancing. It was empty save the two of them. Seating was placed around a small rounded stone hearth with a warm fire lit within. Legolas spied several bottles of wine and refreshments that had been placed upon a serving table.

As if Glorfindel had read his mind, the golden warrior popped open a bottle of Dorwinion and turned to refill Legolas' chalice before filling his own. Gesturing for Legolas to sit, Glorfindel sat next to him and made no attempt to hide his quizzical gaze.

Legolas downed half his chalice before turning to meet Glorfindel's intent look.

"We are much the same you and I." The warrior half-smiled.

Legolas couldn't help narrowing his eyes perplexingly. He cocked his head. "How is that?" He spoke barely above a whisper. He didn't mean to be rude, but he'd rather sulk and sip his wine in relative peace.

Glorfindel smiled knowingly. "You have the bearing of a hardened warrior, the stoic regality of a royal but you are soft and tender on the inside." He sashayed his wine in loopy circles before taking a sip.

Legolas sniffed, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. Was he that easy to read?

"I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He nudged Legolas with his elbow before taking another large draught of his wine.

Legolas lifted his gaze and said softly, "You know my adar?"

Glorfindel nodded animatedly raising a playful eyebrow but continued to gaze at the swirling liquid within his chalice. "We have encountered one another on many occasions – here, in Imladris . . . and in battle."

Legolas nodded peering down to his near empty chalice. Deciding to help himself, he topped his off and then offered to refill Glorfindel's empty chalice.

"You are friends?" Legolas asked, handing Glorfindel his wine, his curiosity piqued.

Glorfindel inhaled deeply before taking an indulgent drawl from his chalice. "Friends would be a stretch - but we tolerate each other." He smiled lost in some sort of reverie. "I like your adar - I understand him." Glorfindel turned toward Legolas, "He _thinks_ he understands me, but alas he cannot."

Legolas lips curled slightly though he couldn't quite allow himself to fully smile. The Dorwinion assuaged some of his external tension as a welcomed, warmth began to settle his frosty exterior.

Glorfindel waved his finger at him. "You remind me of a young Oropherion."

Legolas raised a curious eyebrow at Glorfindel.

The golden warrior squinted his eyes with a mocking air. "Unending confidence, a bit of a brooder, fearless, a heart for justice - your pride, perhaps your worst flaw." He smirked at Legolas from behind his chalice.

"Perhaps they are all flaws, inherited from my adar!" Legolas laughed half-heartedly.

"Well for that, you cannot be blamed…the fault lies with him!" He laughed raising his glass in the air.

Legolas forced himself to laugh, unable to fully enjoy this would-be-pleasant conversation with the acclaimed elven war-hero.

Noticing Legolas' chalice needed refilling, Glorfindel tended the prince and then busied himself with rekindling the dwindling fire.

Legolas remained numb, sipping his wine as he sat staring at the enlivening flame, ruminating on Aerlinniel. He wondered how she was…had she been reunited with Lord Elrond? How was she taking the news?

"You worry for her." Glorfindel eyed him as he stood stoking the fire with an iron prod.

Legolas' eyes slid up in response, then slipped down again, transfixing them back on the fire. Glorfindel regarded him while he took his time turning the logs, kicking up cinders into the air like orange fireflies flitting up from the ground.

"She will need a friend after what has happened tonight."

Legolas downed the last of his wine and rested his chalice lazily in his lap. "Is it true then, what that repugnant elleth said?"

Glorfindel leaned the iron tender against the hearth and moved to refill Legolas' chalice. "That worthless windbag revealed a long held secret that Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían have harbored for years…nearly the child's entire life." He looked up to the heavens as if to regard something there.

His face softened into a rueful smile. "I remember when she first came to Imladris. There was no denying her relation to Celebrían." He shook his head in remembrance. "The first time I saw her, Celebrían had her on her hip." He laughed. "Beautiful bouncy golden hair, just like her naneth – in truth, her aunt." His eyes danced amid his reverie. "She was curious about me," he snickered with a shake of his head. "I think it was my hair." He glanced at Legolas for a moment. "There being so many dark haired elves in Imladris, my light hair must have seemed…familiar." His voice turned grave, "her adar was a warrior, a light haired ellon. I think she took to me for that reason. For when she saw me, her eyes widened and she reached her tiny arms out for me." Glorfindel looked into Legolas' eyes but he could tell the warrior was lost in his thoughts. "You must understand she was fiercely shy and reluctant to talk – even with Elrond. Yet she would carry on with me," he shook his head in wistful remembrance. "Ahhhh, she was precious."

Legolas sighed to himself, "indeed she _is_."

xXx

Aerlinniel fled into the woods, far away from the feasting hall and found herself in a gazebo trimmed in lush vinery, tucked away in her father's gardens. She scanned the area of the familiar setting, one in which she and her siblings would frequent when they were much younger when they had grown bored of their parent's parties. It was there, they would find themselves in an imaginary world filled with adventure and many laughs. Walking along the perimeter of the garden she spied the bench Arwen and she had spent many moments together playing, braiding each other's hair, and of most recent years conversing about their lives and their destinies. Never once did her siblings speak to her of her parents or treat her as if she were any different – as an outsider, yet Theadra had claimed they had known. If what Theadra had said was true . . . then many of the elves in Imladris would have known. In the blink of an eye her life seemed to take on a separate entity all its own. She was the fool in an elaborate stage performance where all, even those closest to her had well-rehearsed their lines and played their roles perfectly.

The rustle of silken steps approached and Aerlinniel spun around to find Arwen standing at the entrance. With a tentative countenance, she strode closer to Aerlinniel, concern filling her eyes. "I am sorry – you must be devastated…"

"What do you know?" Aerlinniel accused.

"Aerlinniel…" Arwen sighed averting her eyes, "let's find Ada. You _must_ hear the truth from him."

"No! I want to know what _you_ know. You have held my confidence all of these years and now, I come to find that you have not been forthright with me!" She shook her head, "no doubt at Ada's behest!"

"It is not for me to tell. It is Ada that should be the one."

"Yet _it_ is a secret you have had no problem keeping from me!"

Arwen's eyes closed. "Aerlinniel, it is not like that -"

"And pray how is - it?"

Arwen flinched at her sister's biting tone.

"That Ada, you, Elladan, Elrohir…Nana –"her voice cracked at the threat of tears. "You all kept my identity a secret! And still, you choose to let me dangle in mystery! Why? So that Ada can tell me his skewed version!" Aerlinniel pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I am not interested in his rehearsed rhetoric! I would hear the honest truth!"

"Aerlinniel, it was his and Nana's decision, he should be the one –"

Aerlinniel scoffed, "that is fine Arwen. I should not expect you to be the bearer of truth – nor the lot of you! Perhaps I should seek out that vex of a swine, Theadra, no doubt she would be willing to tell me the bitter truth!" Aerlinniel's eyes began to swell with tears. The reality that nothing was as it seemed clouded her thoughts. If Theadra knew, then Thalen knew and had known – all along. A sickening sense of betrayal seeped down into her core.

Aerlinniel made to leave, passing briskly past Arwen.

"Please come back with me and Ada will tell you everything there is to know."

Aerlinniel pivoted on her heel to face Arwen, "my faith in those I love has betrayed me," she said as a tear escaped down her cheek. "You may tell the benevolent Lord Elrond, his secret is out of the bag!"

xXx

Legolas sat with Glorfindel in reflective silence when Arwen made her way into the hidden retreat. Both ellyn quickly stood and eyed her with expectation. Legolas couldn't help but sense her panic as her eyes shifted from him to Glorfindel.

"She has fled - into the woods. She would not see Ada." Arwen shook her head in defeat.

Glorfindel strode to her and gently grasped her arms. "She needs time. She will, when she is ready. But we must not allow her to wallow in despair alone."

"I know where she is. I will go to her." Legolas strode to the table where the wine sat. With a brisk grab, he lifted a bottle of Dorwinion and two chalices, and set out to find Aerlinniel.

xXx

Aerlinniel ran as fast as her feet could take her. Through the lantern lit pathways to the familiar darkened meadow where she had spent the day with Legolas. Up into the comforting branches of her tree. And it was there that she let herself go. Tears ran like rapids of the Bruinen, crashing over the bedrock of her life.

xXx

Legolas stood at the base of her tree and peered up into the web of branches in hopes of spotting Aerlinniel. He held the bottle of Dorwinion in his right hand, down by his side and the stems of the chalices crossed between his fingers of the other. The darkness of the night foiled his attempt but he could hear her faint sniffles and whimpers that confirmed she was aloft in her sacred place.

"Aerlinniel," he called gently. Her whimpers quieted but still she did not answer.

"Are you all right?" It was a silly question he knew, but he hoped to get a response from her. He craned his neck up, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Sadly, he could neither hear nor see her.

Legolas looked about the darkened meadow as he contemplated his next move. His hope was to get her to come down from the tree and then convince her to return to her father.

"Perhaps a drink might help." He raised the bottle up into the air and jiggled the chalices together to entice her down. "I have brought some of my adar's own private stock, very rare this one is - indeed," he pulled down the bottle and regarded it with keen interest.

Still she remained silent.

Shrugging he set the chalices down on the ground and popped open the cork from the bottle. "Things always look a slight-bit better after a nice glass of Dorwinion -sage advice from a king," Legolas smirked pouring himself a deep glass.

xXx

Aerlinniel heard the prince's attempts at entreating her down from the tree.

She wished Legolas would leave her be. In fact, if she had the courage she would tell him so, but instead she resigned herself to watch the handsome and quite enthralling distraction that was _him_ , from her perch above.

"I wish you would come down from there and have a sip of wine, with me." He whined as he leaned his shoulder in defeat against the tree. "It will relax you."

Aerlinniel smiled as she swiped tears from her eyes; his assuring tone and his adorable pout proved tempting. She almost slinked down to join him but the harsh reality of the evening kept her vigilantly perched in her tree.

"It is not the end of the world to not know who your parents are," he lifted his glass and took a hearty gulp of wine. "In fact, one can get along quite well in spite-of-it." He nodded sensibly.

His blithe remark stunned her for she knew that Legolas hadn't known his mother and a pang of guilt coursed through her and she wondered for a moment if he thought she was being overly dramatic.

"You have not known your parents and look-at-you! You're beautiful, smart, and you s-s-see…" he paused with his chalice floating in the air, "thing-g-g-s-s!" he nodded dramatically causing his wine to slosh over the side of the glass.

Aerlinniel stifled a laugh at his antics. Was that a slur in his speech? The prince of Greenwood drunk on his adar's wine! She giggled sighing – he was quite a distraction, indeed.

"Why, I don't even know my own naneth-h!" He declared, giving his chalice an ungraceful wave in the air. "Psshh! I know all about kingdoms keeping secrets! Adars keeping secrets! All-of-it!" He flipped his free arm into the air as he wandered beneath the tree.

He stilled for a moment and concentrated on draining his chalice, then afterward he slid his back down the base of the tree and reclined against it with his legs sprawled in the grass before him.

"That's why the Valar brought us together," he nodded matter of factly as he poured himself a fresh chalice of wine.

Legolas took a deep draught from his chalice and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I've-had-dreams. Telling dreams." Legolas rested his chalice on the ground and sighed long and languidly. "I cannot be certain what has been real and what has been merely a dream," he murmured with a doleful pause, "but I know the sentiment...for fate has brought me here to Imladris-s-s and not only to meet Es-s-stel…" he shook his head with certainty. "The Valar know exactly what they're doing," he waved his finger and chased it away with a hearty swig from his chalice. "Do you not find it interes-s-sting - all of this-s-s?" He drew exaggerated circles in the air. "I bet you do…You've probably s-s-seen it!" He laughed to himself.

Aerlinniel watched as he sat in quiet regard of the darkened meadow for a few moments. "Do you know that I have known you all-of-my-life?" He tilted his head and murmured, "But - I forgot you."

He drained his chalice, tipping his head back elegantly so that she could see the shine of his silver circlet and the dark fan of his lashes against his cheek. Legolas' features remained elegant and refined and gloriously appealing despite his drunken state. She wished she didn't have desirous feelings for him; it made resisting him a terrible struggle. And now he was speaking of things she didn't understand. How could he have known her? What was he talking about?

"It has all been a ruse. But – a necessary one!" He spoke emphatically, snapping her from her reverie.

Down below, she marveled as he poured himself yet another drink. A ruse? The wine had him speaking cryptically. Perhaps she should join him for a glass of wine and save him from complete debauchery.

Quietly, she angled herself down until she rested on the branch right above him and hesitated. She wasn't ready to face him or anyone just yet.

"They have their reasons and perhaps with understanding we would find them jus-s-tified," he shrugged, the pitch of his voice sounding flawed. "You feel betrayed. I understand that. For I also felt betrayed by my own adar. If I had not been given a glimpse of his grief," he shook his head indignantly and his face twisted into a scowl, "I might never have forgiven him-m. And what a fool I would be to punish him for," he shook his head, "loving me!"

Legolas leant forward from the tree and drained his third chalice of wine. Afterward, he looked up into the tree, not expecting to find her perched directly above him for his eyebrows lifted in surprise – a soft smile tugged at his lips and the faint blushing of his cheeks warmed her heart immensely.

"You-have-come-down." He murmured in relief, his face boyish and fresh.

Aerlinniel exhaled, uncertain at her position.

Legolas scooted to stand and outstretched his hand, "Pleas-s-se - come and join me."

Aerlinniel felt a tinge of panic and bit her lip as she curled her knees up to her chest – wrapping her arms protectively around them.

"You need not hide from me. I only wish to," his eyes shifted down to the ground and back up – revealing an earnest heart, "I wish to – be of some comfort." His tender eyes held hers so diligently that she unfolded her limbs reflexively and took hold of his warm hand, which he pulled to his shoulder. Placing his hands beneath her arms, he lifted her down to the ground.

He slid his hands away from her though his eyes never wavered from her face.

A mixture of emotion plagued her. She attempted to blink the ill feelings away, breathe in his anchoring tranquility as panic began to set in. Coming down had been a mistake!

Before she could flee, Legolas grasped her hand and pulled her down with him to the ground, "come...let's s-sit."

She plopped down beside him, stunned.

"You have come just in time for I have nearly emptied this bottle all by my-self," he grasped the Dorwinion and waved it around revealing the dregs that remained. Then, with an abrupt clink of the bottle against the edge of the glass, he filled her chalice. "Here." He shoved the chalice in front of her. "For-give me of my appetite for wine this night..." he snickered. "After you left, I have been seeking refuge - here," he tapped his chalice and smiled wide-eyed.

"I believe you are drunk, my prince."

"Per-haps," he smiled in his sweet haze. "I blame Glorfindel."

Aerlinniel sniffed but had not the heart to banter with him.

Legolas' wine-infused gaze remained on her unwavering. "You must finish the rest for I have had plenty." He sighed as he eased himself back against the tree and continued to gaze at her. She couldn't help but see an affection within his blue depths, so deep that it rendered her speechless and in kind, lightened her burden.

xXx

Legolas watched her as she nervously drew the chalice to her lips and drank the wine he had poured. He knew full well she was fragile and ready to flee. He needed to draw her closer so that he could reason with her.

"Legolas, you mustn't waste your worry on me...in fact, I am neither worthy, nor your caliber."

Legolas couldn't help but scowl at her ludicrous statement. "The mindless drivel that spewed forth from that troll-elleth has no sway over my heart!"

"Legolas…" she paused looking down, "your adar would never approve of a courtship between you and I."

"You under-es-timate my adar." Legolas quipped, reluctant to reveal too much for he was uncertain what Lord Elrond would tell her and in truth, he did not know for certain, the details surrounding her parents. "He is very fond of you."

"I know that your adar would want his prince to be with an elleth of distinction, notoriety, and breeding. I am a mere orphan and a right fool!"

"You are no fool. You are the daughter to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían. You will learn the truth of your birth parents but remember who has raised you…who brought you into their fold and has loved you as one of their own."

Aerlinniel looked away and bowed her head. He could sense a welling of guilt and despair swirling within her and he wished he could make it stop. He watched as her shoulders pulled inward and began to shake as the sound of soft sobs reached his ears, sobering him.

Inwardly he prayed to the Valar to shroud her in love and peace.

"You must think I am being overly dramatic." She sighed through her tears.

"I do not. You've had your world turned upside down and been scorned publicly. You are entitled to your feelings."

She turned her face back towards him, her cheeks were glossy from tears and her nose, pink. "I have made a mockery of you this evening. I am sorry."

"My lady, I have the pleasure of not knowing a single soul other than your family. I care not what any of them speculate. They were already making their own assumptions about you and I before Theadra came on the scene."

She hung her head, "The things she said…"

Legolas held up his hand to wave away her comment, "you needn't apologize for what happened. She clearly drank too much wine tonight. Unfortunately, you received the brunt of her intoxicated ramblings."

"Yes, but I am sorry you had to hear any of that. You must think I am horrible."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

Aerlinniel looked at him with surprise then inhaled deeply as she looked away, "I do not understand why she would say such wicked things."

"An over-protective sister avenging her pissed-off brother." He jested under his breath.

Her eyes widened and he thought he might have almost garnered a smile from her. He watched her curiously as she took a deep sip of wine.

"He should have nothing to be pissed-off about!" Her eyes flashed with resentment.

Legolas laughed to himself, he probably is plenty pissed-off right about now, with the orders Lord Elrond gave him.

"I have seen how Thalen acts around you. It is clear that he is besotted with you-"

"And for that, I am to blame!" She interrupted.

Legolas enjoyed this turn of emotion. He understood anger; it was the crying that he couldn't comfortably get a handle on.

"You are quite admirable."

She gave him a wary look, "He's barking up the wrong tree! And I told him so! He's got an impossibly hard head!" She drained her wine with elegant sass.

Legolas nodded, stifling his mirth.

"What is so funny?"

Legolas donned his best innocent smile and shook his head. He was not about to enter the path of her wrath. "I don't think he likes me very much."

Her face softened instantly as she burst into soft laughter. "I think you're quite right!"

When the moment of mirth faded their gazes held in harmony. Legolas blinked and tilted his head, "Come here," he outstretched his left arm to invite her to sit next to him.

With little hesitation she crawled over and sat close beside him, allowing him to pull her into him so that she could easily rest her head on his shoulder.

After a few peaceful moments, Legolas broke the silence. "Forgive me, but a question weighs heavily on my mind."

She looked up curiously, "what is it?"

"Is this professor…someone I should worry about?"

He felt her stiffen, "Legolas, I…" she sat up and looked quite distraught. He kept his arm around her, not about to let her go anywhere. She appeared to be lost in thought about this - professor. "Our relationship has been moving in the direction of courtship but it has never been discussed."

Legolas figured as much. He smiled and rubbed her arm. "Then I shall challenge him to a duel," he said matter-of-factly as he pulled her back into him.

"Legolas!" She attempted to sit up but he kept her planted into his chest, "Do not-"

"Are you afraid I will hurt his pretty face?"

She pulled away slightly, her eyes were wide in disbelief, "Stop!"

"Or perhaps," he paused looking up thoughtfully, "I should injure his hands so that the bloke won't be able to hold a book for a few months!" A smug smile spread across his face.

"You will do no such thing! He will not be a problem. I will speak with him the first chance I get."

"MM-kay, if you say so…but I like my way better." He pulled her back to him.

"And what will that prove?" She laughed.

"It will send a message."

She lifted her eyebrow up at him.

"The Prince of Greenwood has laid claim over Aerlinniel Elerondiel."

She rested her head back against his chest and remained quiet for longer than he liked. He wondered if he had crossed a line with her. He was prone to offending her. As he wondered what to say, he noticed his tunic moistening where she rested her head. Wonderful, he had gone and made her cry!

"Aerlinniel, I didn't mean to upset you. I have assumed too much."

"No, it is not that," she sniffed, her voice sounded strained and her body began to tremble against him, "I don't know who my ada is!" She sobbed.

Legolas sighed understanding her grief. "But you will when you speak to your…" he caught himself, "to Lord Elrond."

Legolas held her for some time stroking her arm and coiling his fingers through her hair. The last thing he remembered before drifting off, he had rested his head back against the tree with her tightly wrapped in his arms as he hummed various tunes in hopes of soothing her.

xXx

Morning sunlight crept above the mountains shooting beams of brilliant golden sunlight down into the valley illuminating the glade with a glowing warmth. Frost had formed during the night casting a silvery sheen on the glade bed that surrounded the two elves huddled below the ancient oak.

Legolas drew close to lucidity though his eyes hadn't focused yet. A gentle swish of cool breeze swirled through the branches overhead gradually lulling him awake. The song of a myriad birds, heralded the new day. A slight smile formed upon his lips as he became aware of the warm presence tucked in and around him – Aerlinniel, he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with her sweet scent of verbena and orange blossoms.

The fresh ambient morning air prickled lightly at his cheeks. Still floating in the blissful state between sleep and wakefulness, Legolas could feel his body come alive at the glorious feel of Aerlinniel snuggled against him. A sensation he would like to ruminate on but alas he knew that in light of her emotional state, he should keep the flame of his desire snuffed. And thus, he did what came natural to any woodland elf that made his bed in the peace of the woods - he began identifying and counting the different bird songs that filled his ears. Seven, he counted in all.

`Twas a vain attempt at preoccupying his senses, for the enchantress that lay upon his chest took precedence despite his concerted effort.

The contented moment lasted only in brief for he heard a distinct sound that was no bird, but rather the sound of an ellon softly clearing his throat.

Legolas' eyes shot into focus and his body followed in a reflexive jostle when his eyes landed on the looming figure of an ellon draped in a black woolen cloak.

"My Lord Elrond." He bowed his head, making no move to disturb the sleeping elleth that attached herself to him.

The elf lord stood a few yards away, his eyes a mix of relief and sadness.

Aerlinniel had yet to stir. Her face still buried into Legolas' chest, her left arm threaded around his center and her legs tucked up against his own.

Legolas was keenly aware of the inappropriate scene set before, Lord Elrond. The tipped over bottle of Dorwinion, the chalices haphazardly cast aside and the most glaring – the elf lord's daughter clinging to him at the dawn of a new day, having never returned home! Legolas inwardly cursed himself for not insisting she return to her home to make amends with her adar. His cheeks flared hot whilst clenching his jaw – he must redeem the situation by rousing Aerlinniel and convincing her to return home.

"Aerlinniel, you must wake." Legolas whispered at her ear, giving her arm a delicate stroke.

Snuggling further into him, Aerlinniel cooed into his chest attempting to maintain her slumber.

"Melldanya, Aerlinniel, it is morning; time to wake," Legolas whispered lightly, as he brushed her golden hair from her face. Slowly she began to rouse.

Elrond sucked in a deep breath in order to poise himself for when she'd recognize that it was he that had come for her.

Aerlinniel sat up blinking, her focus still remote. Her eyes remained swollen and pink from the river of tears she had shed during the night. After a few swipes at her eyes, she brushed the hair from her face and cast Legolas a vacant look.

He gave her an easy smile and nodded in the direction of Lord Elrond.

Slowly her gaze shifted to the elf lord and Legolas observed her breath hitch and her body tense in unison.

Lord Elrond lifted a shrouded woolen arm out to her, casting himself in shadow, "Come, my child." His eyes glistened with crystalline tears.

Aerlinniel averted her eyes and exhaled to herself, perhaps gathering her composure, for a deluge of emotion was storming her at this moment.

Legolas squeezed her shoulder, "go to him," he encouraged, his voice beckoned barely above a whisper.

Aerlinniel remained with her gaze downcast causing Elrond to stride forward. "Aerlinniel, it pains me that you have suffered through the night without an explanation. Please, let me explain – for there is much you must now know.

Placing his hands upon her arms, Legolas encouraged Aerlinniel's gaze up, "you must hear what your adar has to say. Give him the benefit of explaining to you so that you may make amends."

Aerlinniel looked up to Legolas with distant eyes. Legolas matched her gaze with all the care and humility he could convey, "Go on. Give your adar a chance to explain."

Legolas sighed in quiet relief when Aerlinniel nodded. With a graceful turn of her chin she looked upon the only father she had ever known, who still had his hand outstretched to her. The elf lord's chin quivered as he blinked through bleary eyes.

"Come, my darling girl. There is much I must tell you."

With a tentative approach, she took her adar's hand and as she stood, the elf lord did not let her go. He lifted his other cloaked arm, as if an eagle offering shelter beneath its wing - and into his embrace, she glided as he enveloped her, leaving only the crown of her golden head visible.

As Lord Elrond ushered her back to his home Legolas said a prayer, a petition to the Valar, that Aerlinniel find peace within the truth that would unfold when her father revealed his secrets.

* * *

 **Elvish translations**

 **Hröa – Elven Body**

 **Fëa – Elven Spirit**

 **Elerondiel – Daughter of Elrond**

 **Melldanya – My Dear**

 ***Have a listen to the song, I'll Fall With Your Knife, by Peter Murphy.**

 **This song is pure poetry and I imagine if Leggy could write a modern song for Aerlinniel for this moment, this would be it. Peter Murphy is one of my favorite artists, his lyrics are gorgeous and deep so if you like poetry and are open to retro-alternative music, give him a listen. You might see his work show up again in my story because I think if he could, he'd be an elf in Middle Earth.**

 ****I found this adorable picture of Legolas meeting Estel. You can find it here:** **art/First-meeting-424701975**

 **It goes so well with their meeting in chapter six, Waning Moon when Legolas meets Estel for the first time and discusses their birthdays and such. I love how Estel has the freckles I imagined him to have. It was too cute not to share.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please comment, and remember to follow & favorite! **


	19. Ch 18 That Which Remains

**Thank you to those that commented on the last chapter! I loved that several of you enjoyed seeing Legolas drunk.**

 **I have to admit, so did I!**

 **Thanks to Lotr4life20,** **AndurilofTolkien** **,** **aminmela** **,** **Frostyhorse,** **The Enchanted Stream** **,** **Raider-K** **and my lovely Guest reader.**

 **And a special welcome to my new readers!**

* * *

 **18 That Which Remains**

"How is she, my lord?" Lindir asked softly.

Lord Elrond paused in the hall, having left Aerlinniel's room. "She remains fragile," he murmured, glancing up to Lindir for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. "I fear the degree to which her grief has been magnified by the public ousting by Theadra last eve."

"What could have been her motivation my lord?" Lindir shook his head in bafflement.

Elrond's brows knitted together. "I find it hard to believe that Thalen is capable of such cruelty and prefer to think Theadra acted alone, but perhaps he has had me fooled all of these years."

Lindir's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I will be in my chambers if you should need me." Elrond frowned and turned on his heel to leave.

With a deep sigh, Lindir watched as his dear friend, and lord, sulked to his chambers, shouldering the treachery of a trusted captain and the rekindled grief for his youngest child.

xXx

Morning light streamed in through the window casting a prism of light on the stone floor near where Aerlinniel sat with her feet propped upon a velvet stool. The welcoming weight of a heavy fur blanket had been tenderly placed around her shoulders as she leaned in close to the fire.

"Thank you, Lindir," she whispered, drawing it tight across her chest.

"Of course," he murmured draping another fur blanket over her legs - careful to tuck the edges snug, beneath her feet. "We need to thaw you, out my lady," he soothed.

Aerlinniel smiled thinly, for if ever there was an elf she could truly rely upon, it was Lindir - ever faithful and always eager to lend a helpful hand or an encouraging word.

Moments later she found that Lindir had placed a small table beside her with a steaming pot of herbal tea. The soothing scent of peach and lavender wafted from its spout. Without asking, he prepared her tea with milk and honey, just the way she preferred and gingerly offered her the cup and saucer.

"Something to help warm you on the inside."

Aerlinniel gave him a weak smile as she took the cup and placed the saucer back upon the table; keeping the cup snug between her palms.

Lindir remained by her side, in quiet reflection, as he gazed into the fire. "Are you warm enough - or shall I fetch you another blanket?"

Aerlinniel looked up into his eyes, and saw that he _knew_ \- everything there was to know - about her parents, the secret kept by Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían and the painful revelation Theadra had brought upon her last eve.

"No thank you," she said and turned back to the fire. This is how it would be now - the way in which elves would look at her; with pity or concern, perhaps even guilt. Tears began to swell as she wished she could simply awake from the nightmare.

"It is funny life." Aerlinniel's voice broke the silence. "Everything can seem golden one minute and then turn to ashes the next." Her voice trailed off as she stared into the roaring flames.

Lindir sighed and nodded. "And yet, there still remains that which cannot be touched by fire," he said squeezing her shoulder softly.

Aerlinniel glanced up at him. "Oh Lindir!" she shut her eyes and shook her head. "But everything has changed! Nothing can remain as it was."

He squeezed her shoulder again and looked intently at her with hope brimming in his eyes. "Much like the devastation of a wildfire amid a forest, the soil that is your life will regenerate anew to be more fertile and abundant and all the more beautiful in its grandeur."

"But what shall I do?" She fretted - feeling the stifling press of her fears weigh heavy upon her.

"You shall rise from the ashes and soar by the grace and guidance of Manwë, for your wings were never meant to be clipped," he said with a fervent gleam in his eye.

Aerlinniel bowed her head and breathed in his soothing words.

"Lindir, you have always been so kind to me," she said as she looked up to him and grasped his hand.

Lindir's eyes twinkled with affection.

"Even when I was a small elfling; you have always looked out for me."

Lindir tilted his head and smiled. "And I always will, my lady," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Aerlinniel pulled the back of his palm to her cheek and leaned into it. The gesture made her feel like a child, but she supposed in his eyes, she would always remain so, and that gave her a great comfort that some things _would_ still remain the same.

xXx

Legolas returned to his cottage to find that Frendland had prepared a roaring fire and brought him a hearty breakfast and to his surprise, a new cloak. Velenya had mentioned to Frendland that the lady Aerlinniel had taken up ownership of his previous cloak leaving him bereft of something suitably warm to wear.

After Legolas ate, he bathed and spent a few hours on his terrace, wrapped in his new cloak, and ruminated on the evening prior until he could no longer sit in idle thought and worry.

During breakfast, Frendland had suggested Legolas take some time to unwind at the private training field reserved for Lord Elrond and his elite few. Frendland assured Legolas it would be quite private and beneficial for him to get out in the fresh air and practice his skills.

At midday, he gathered his weapons and made for the elf lord's private training field hoping to channel his energy into something constructive.

xXx

Frendland had been right, Legolas had the field to himself until he felt the intrusion of another. After sending his arrow soaring deep into the field towards its target, Legolas turned his head and sighed in relief to find Glorfindel standing a few yards away, eyeing his arrow's finish.

"You have an unwavering aim, Prince." Glorfindel strode over carrying a small collection of weapons.

Legolas sniffed as he nodded his head in greeting.

Glorfindel returned the nod and cast his gaze out into the training field to survey the many targets that had been loaded with arrows.

"I see you have been busy."

"Yes." Legolas sighed eyeing his empty quiver. "And now, I must fetch my arrows," he complained, picking up his quiver.

"Nonsense, I have brought my apprentice with me. Let him gather them." Glorfindel gestured into the columned entrance of the training hall. "Come lad, you are needed!" He called.

Out of the doorway, stepped Estel. "Yes, my lord. What would you have me do?"

Glorfindel drew the lad's attention to Legolas. "Our prince here, has run out of arrows. Go fetch them from the targets, please."

Estel peered at Legolas with a meek expression before turning his eyes to the ground.

"Good afternoon, Estel." Legolas smiled and nodded his head in greeting hoping to pull the boy from his shyness. He thought it strange that Estel had turned shy with him.

"Well, go on now. Do as you have been told," Glorfindel said giving Estel a nudge forward.

Estel bowed his head and then scurried off with Legolas' quiver.

"Hmmph." Glorfindel shifted his stance and shook his head as he watched Estel. "Forgive him. I thought bringing him here today would brighten his spirits.

Legolas' nodded, his lips forming a tight line. "Last night was trying for many."

Glorfindel turned toward Legolas. "I gather you delivered Aerlinniel safely to her adar?"

Legolas nodded avoiding eye contact with the golden warrior. "She reunited with him this morning." His cheeks flushed at his admission.

Glorfindel raised a curious brow. "I see."

Legolas busied himself with his bow in hopes of avoiding any further discussion about Aerlinniel or the night prior.

"Shall we make a wager?" Glorfindel offered.

Legolas looked up and gave a cool shrug. "If you wish."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at him. "A competition of accuracy. Twenty arrows spread between ten targets. Two arrows per target."

"And what will be the prize?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel thought for a moment and a sly smile spread over his face. "The loser must serve the winner for the rest of the day!"

Legolas scowled and shook his head. "That's absurd!" He couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion.

"Afraid you will lose?" Glorfindel blinked at him matter-of-factly.

"Well no, of course not. You _will_ lose," Legolas scoffed.

"You seem pretty confident."

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to lose. Do you accept the challenge or not?" Glorfindel asked as he collected his bow and began inspecting the string's integrity.

Estel approached Legolas and silently handed him his quiver full of arrows.

"Thank you; that is a good lad," Legolas said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Estel slid his eyes up to him and nodded stiffly and then retreated to the opposite side of Glorfindel. Legolas shrugged Estel's behavior off and figured in time the lad would warm up to him again.

Legolas slung his quiver over his shoulder and called to Glorfindel, "Prepare to do my bidding!"

With an amused grin, Glorfindel exclaimed, "Excellent! We will shoot arrow for arrow and Estel will be our judge." He tousled the top of the lad's shaggy head. "Shoot from the left target and make your way to the right," he said pointing into the wide field.

With a slate-board and chalk in his hand to track the contenders' scores, Estel made for the field.

"Distinguished guests first." Glorfindel bowed as he gestured to Legolas.

Legolas shook his head and snickered. When Estel gave the all-clear sign, Legolas nocked his arrow in a swift graceful movement and sent the first arrow soaring to the target; successfully lodging it in the center of the bullseye. With a blank expression, Legolas stepped back to survey his accuracy, then he politely signaled to Glorfindel, his turn.

In a flash of fluidity, Glorfindel notched and released his arrow quicker than Legolas had expected. Estel raised his hands up in the air, revealing the score as one for one. Glorfindel had hit the target's center. Legolas gritted his teeth, realizing he had his work cut out for him if he was to win the wager.

The pair matched each other arrow for arrow until they had come to the last of the two targets. "At this rate, there will be no winner," Legolas huffed.

"Shall we up the challenge on the last two?" Glorfindel asked with an arc of his right brow.

"How so?"

"On the ninth target, we shoot two arrows at a time."

Legolas nodded in approval. "And on the tenth?"

Glorfindel pursed his lips and thought. "Ah, let's do that one blind, shall we? Like the previous; two arrows in one shot." His eyes flared with challenge.

Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged matter-of-factly. "A mere party trick my adar would require of me as an elfling to entertain his guests."

Glorfindel snickered. "You are precocious, Thranduilion. I shall promise not to laugh when you lose."

Legolas smiled curtly then took two arrows from his quiver and notched them against his bow. Careful to set his aim in perfect position, he held his arms steady, exhaled and released - sending the pair soaring; landing simultaneously onto the target.

A strange thing occurred that Legolas did not expect. Estel held up one finger in the air while his right hand angled one finger down, which indicated that Legolas had hit one in the target's center but the other had not.

"Well now, I do not mean to gloat but that was the easier shot of the two." Glorfindel smiled pityingly.

"I was distracted." Legolas huffed and dropped his bow to his side.

"Of course." Glorfindel staved off a smile through pursed lips.

Legolas shook his head. This was not his best and he would pay because of it.

Glorfindel set his arrows in place. With a flick of his fingers, he sent them flying to the target - both landing dead center. Estel raised one finger on both hands into the air, signaling Glorfindel had successfully hit the center with both his arrows.

Legolas hung his head and sighed.

"Oh come now, you still have one shot left to redeem yourself." Glorfindel teased.

Legolas clenched his jaw and stepped forward.

"You see the target?" Glorfindel asked.

"Aye, I am ready."

Glorfindel draped a dark cloth over Legolas' eyes and tied it snugly behind his head. "Shoot when you are ready."

Legolas raised his bow with his arrows nocked and visualized the target. With a swift stretch of the bowstring, he flicked his fingers and released the arrows. When he lifted the blindfold with his free hand, he heard Glorfindel speak.

"Nicely done. Your adar would be _so_ proud."

Legolas gave Glorfindel a terse smile. Both arrows had hit the target's center but the likelihood of him winning was slight. Glorfindel would have to miss with both his arrows for Legolas to redeem himself and win.

Glorfindel snickered under his breath as he set himself up for his turn. "I am ready. Blindfold please."

Legolas tied the black cloth around Glorfindel's head and stepped away to watch as he drew up his bow and notched his arrows as if it were second nature to be without his sight. In the blink of an eye, his arrows sliced through the air, straight into the center of the target.

"You win," Legolas said closing his eyes.

Glorfindel pulled off the blindfold to observe his success then turned to Legolas and flashed him a wry smile. "Well now, this is going to be fun!"

Legolas laughed half-heartedly in certain dread of the abuse Glorfindel would impose on him. No ellon would dream of taking it easy on a loser of such a wager - prince or no prince.

Glorfindel whistled for Estel to return without retrieving the arrows.

"While you are out there Prince, be a gem and collect my arrows too." Glorfindel held out his quiver to Legolas with a puckish grin.

xXx

Glorfindel sent Estel home in time for supper. Legolas wished he could have accompanied the lad home so he could see Aerlinniel but he had received no such invitation. In consolation, the golden warrior invited Legolas to his home for refreshment and of course, Legolas was made to carry Glorfindel's weaponry home as per the bargain.

Once the pair arrived, Legolas was struck by the warmth and inviting nature of Glorfindel's home. The exterior stone walls were clad with vinery nestled into the natural scape of the trees and shrubbery that stood alongside it.

"You can hang them there, Prince." Glorfindel gestured to an ornate wooden rack upon the wall.

Legolas hung them with gritted teeth and before he could step away, Glorfindel handed him his cloak to hang as well.

"You hungry?" Glorfindel asked, ignoring the prince's haughty eye-roll.

"A little."

"You can find us something to eat in there." Glorfindel gestured into an adjoining room. "Bring us some cheese and bread. Perhaps some wine?" He asked as he tossed himself into a leather armchair that sat before the stone hearth.

Legolas slowly blinked his eyes and pursed his lips before speaking. "I'm afraid that I have had enough of the fruit of the vine to last me a good while."

"Ah, tea then?"

Legolas bobbed his head in agreement. Tea did sound nice.

"Very good. You'll find the kettle in the kitchen and you can warm it here on the fire, once you get that going."

Legolas' jaw tightened. How long was Glorfindel going to keep this up? Did he not have any servants?

Stepping over to the hearth, he was relieved to see there was plenty of kindling otherwise, Glorfindel would have enjoyed sending him outside to split the firewood.

After getting the fire going, Legolas headed into Glorfindel's kitchen and surveyed the area. He found bread easily enough. It had been sitting on the table in plain sight. The cheese, on the other hand, remained a mystery. He opened cabinet doors and peeked into containers and found no trace of any cheese.

"Can't find the cheese, can you?" He heard Glorfindel call from the other room.

Legolas decided not to dignify the covert accusation with an answer. "Blasted gloating, golden-haired warrior," he grumbled to himself.

"You might want to check the pantry."

"Pantry," Legolas whispered to himself looking around the room for a "pantry." There, in a small room, concealed by a curtain, Legolas found the cheese, in a ceramic container, hidden on the shelf in the pantry.

Legolas brought a spread of cheese, apples, and bread that he had sliced and arranged on a plate and set it upon the table between the two arm chairs that sat before the fire.

"Thank you, Legolas." Glorfindel picked up a piece of bread and selected a slice of cheese to adorn it. "The apples are a nice touch," he mused slipping a slice atop his bread and cheese. "You do know how to make tea?" He gave Legolas a sidelong glance.

"Of course I do!" Legolas scowled.

Legolas hadn't a clue. Up until this point in his life, tea had simply shown up.

Glorfindel popped the bread slice into his mouth. "Well, do not let the grass start growing round your feet. The tea is not going to magically appear." He waved his hands and chuckled.

Legolas skulked back into the kitchen again. He scanned the room for a kettle. His eyes zeroed in quickly onto the kettle sitting out in the open. Near a window, there was a basin with a handle that he recognized as a water source. He filled the kettle with water and then wondered where the tea leaves might be hidden.

"There in the jar over by where you found the kettle," Glorfindel called.

Was the snark reading his mind?

It took some time and many trips back into the kitchen but Legolas did serve Glorfindel tea properly with cups and saucers, and milk and honey.

"Sit and relax." Glorfindel gestured as he kicked his boots off and crossed his legs upon an ottoman.

Legolas thanked his lucky stars that he did not have to remove the warrior's boots! Finally, he sank into the accompanying armchair next to Glorfindel. It was slightly smaller than Glorfindel's but more ornate in its appearance; resembling a lady's chair.

"Satisfying isn't it?"

"Hmm?" Legolas glanced in Glorfindel's direction and took his first sip of tea.

"Doing simple things, like making tea for oneself?"

Legolas nodded. "I suppose it is."

"You have never made tea before in your entire life; have you?" Glorfindel goaded from behind his cup.

"Never," Legolas murmured staring at the fire as the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile.

xXx

A rapping at her door drew Aerlinniel out of her thoughts that she had been penning in her leather bound journal.

"Come in," she called, putting the quill in its stand on her bedside table.

Arwen peeked her head round the door and smiled. "How are you?"

"I am alright," Aerlinniel said with a weak smile.

Arwen nodded gravely and pressed in further. "I have a certain someone with me who has been ever so anxious to see you."

Aerlinniel slipped the covers up to her chest and cocked her head. Arwen opened the door a little wider to reveal Estel with his head solemnly bowed.

"He has been so worried about you. May we come in?" Arwen pleaded.

"Of course, I cannot have you stewing in worry a moment longer, brother." Estel raised his head a tentative measure. "Please, come and join me," Aerlinniel called and gestured for him to climb atop her bed.

Arwen took him by the hand and led him over. Both Arwen and Estel cozied up next to Aerlinniel. She murmured words of welcome and encouragement when she heard another voice call from the door causing her to look up. It was Elladan.

"Elrohir and I have been awfully worried about you too..." Elrohir appeared sulking in the doorway in similar fashion with his head bowed and bottom lip pouty.

Aerlinniel stifled a giggle. "Come in, please. You all are a welcomed sight to my weary eyes."

The twins piled onto the foot of the bed and did their best to make their sister smile and for a time, Aerlinniel forgot her grief.

"What is this?" Elladan picked up the leather bound journal and began flipping through its pages. "What must Legolas think?" Elladan turned away from her reach and read aloud.

"Elladan, that is not for your eyes!" She smacked the book from his hands.

"Ah, poor Prince Legolas is probably all by himself tonight with not a thing to do," Elladan mock-whined.

"No he isn't. He is at Lord Glorfindel's," Estel chimed.

"Really?" Aerlinniel asked, her curiosity piqued. "I wonder what they are up to?"

"Prince Legolas lost a bet to Lord Glorfindel and has to be his servant the whole rest of the day."

"Really?" Aerlinniel gasped with laughter. "What sort of bet did he lose?"

"An archery challenge," Estel shrugged. "Glorfindel won, though I think Legolas was a little..." Aerlinniel leaned in awaiting the rest. "He seemed distracted. Like not himself. Stiff like."

"He probably is worried about you," Arwen suggested.

Aerlinniel bowed her head.

"Well, I think we should dispel his concern and invite him over. That is when you are up to it, Lin," Elrohir said.

Aerlinniel looked up at Elrohir and smiled. He had always been the gentler of the twins.

"Aye, no sense in wondering what the prince must think when you could simply just ask him," Elladan waved her journal at her.

"Give me that!" Aerlinniel snagged the journal and hugged it to her chest. Elladan winked and shared a knowing smirk with her.

"So what do you say sis; shall we invite him over for dinner tomorrow?" Elrohir asked.

"I would like to see him," she confided.

"Then leave it to us! Elladan, Estel and I will go and invite him personally and I am sure, Arwen will be happy to get with Lindir to plan something nice," Elrohir said looking at Arwen for her approval.

"Consider it done!" Arwen said merrily.

Aerlinniel's eyes filled with tears. "I am blessed to call you all my family.

"Not only by title - Sister, but by the blood in which we share." Elladan grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come, Estel, let us find the prince," Elrohir called from the door.

"I think I will stay here if it is all the same to you," Estel said with a quieted voice as he nestled himself comfortably between Aerlinniel and Arwen.

Elladan narrowed his eyes at Estel and glanced over at Elrohir and then shrugged. "Alright, if that is what you would rather."

Aerlinniel glanced at Estel as he leaned closer to her and took her hand. "Aye, it is."

xXx

"How would you like me to arrange your hair today, my lady?"

"I prefer it off my face," Theadra quipped, as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Certainly, my lady." Theadra's ladies maid, Melda began working through her flaming red tresses.

"Melda, your sister - what is her name?" Theadra asked poking through her jewelry box.

"Adlanna, my lady."

"Right, Adlanna," she answered briefly looking up into the mirror at her. "She works as a ladies maid for the Lady Arwen?" Theadra continued to peruse her jewels holding up different pieces as she gazed into the mirror.

"That, she does, my lady."

"You mentioned a time ago that she was not happy with her...current situation?"

"Mmmm, yes, that is right," Melda frowned as she wove a section of hair to the back of Theadra's head. "When the lady Aerlinniel arrived back from Imladris, she brought with her that dreadful Velenya with her and ever since, Frendland has forgotten Adlanna's existence."

"Poor dear," Theadra tutted.

"I know." Melda sighed. "I tell her to speak with Frendland, but she will not hear of it. 'Tis pride that is all."

"Well, I am sympathetic to her cause. Before Velenya intervened, your sister had captured Frendland's eye. What some call pride, could be considered devotion," she said matter-of-factly as she clasped a jeweled bracelet onto her wrist and flashed it before herself to admire it.

"Perhaps, my lady." She shook her head coiling the last section of hair and pinned it up into Theadra's coif. "Though, I hate to see her waste her time pining for an ellon that pays her little mind."

"Well, perhaps there is a way you could help her or shall I say, _we_ help her?"

Melda held the comb away from Theadra's head and looked at her astonished through the reflection in the mirror. "And how pray would _we_ do that my lady?"

"Oh - perhaps if Velenya went away, that would give your sister some time to ensnare Frendland? Ellyn really have short attention spans and are daft enough to forget all else when there is another pretty face before them," Theadra said with a snide smile.

Melda's eyes widened. "How would we _do_ such a thing?"

"How is your sister's relationship with Lady Arwen - are they close?"

Melda nodded as she considered the question. "Oh yes, my lady I would say so. Adlanna hears a great many things about the Lord's family."

Theadra's face lit up with a searing smile. "Good."

xXx

"Who is she?" Legolas asked picking up the framed picture that sat upon the table.

"That is Vanadessë," Glorfindel said with a wistful smile. "It has been over four millennia since I have seen my beloved in the flesh."

Legolas eyes widened. "Since...before -"

Glorfindel nodded. "Since I tangled with the Balrog." He sat in in silence for a moment and then turned to Legolas. "Her worst fear was that I would leave her a widow." He sighed abruptly. "She could never reconcile her fears when I went away to battle."

A half smile slipped onto Glorfindel's face. "It was the only thing that caused us discord."

Legolas' mouth formed a thin line. "You must miss her terribly." He placed the frame carefully back upon the table.

Glorfindel nodded his mind somewhere in distant thought. "Knowing that we will reunite, in the flesh upon the shores of Valinor is what keeps me going each and every day. That is if she can forgive me for being absent for more than an age!"

Legolas sniffed. "How do you remain here while she is there?"

Glorfindel sighed, "If it were not for my dreams, then I would have left these shores long ago."

Legolas tilted his head. "You see her in your dreams?"

"Aye," his eyes gleamed.

"How is that possible?" Legolas asked before thinking through the prying nature of his question.

Glorfindel exhaled leaning his head back against the cushion of the chair and tapped his fingers together. "When an elf is given certain...gifts from the Valar, they are able to deepen their marital bond in such a way that allows them to commune with their beloved whilst they are apart."

Legolas eyes widened. He had not known such a thing to be possible. How could he? His father never discussed such intimate matters with him.

"Though we are apart, her worry is lessened, knowing that I am well." Glorfindel smiled fondly.

A knock upon Glorfindel's door broke the moment.

"Would you mind answering that?" He asked Legolas with a smug grin.

Legolas did not mind leaving Glorfindel to his thoughts of Vanadessë. He could certainly sympathize. He had only spent one day without seeing his beloved and he found it to be near torture.

Legolas opened the door to find the twins bearing cheeky grins.

"Since when does the prince of Greenwood answer doors? Elladan asked with a wry smile

"Do not ask...it is a long story."

"Let me guess. Glorfindel beat you in a wager," Elladan thumped Legolas in the chest as he strode past him entering the golden warrior's home with Elrohir sniggering behind him.

xXx

Her father insisted she come to the solar for afternoon tea. 'Come and rejoin the living,' he had said to her when she did not attend breakfast that morning. Ada always encouraged his children to have resilience in the face of trials. 'Self-reliance is the foundation of one's character,' he would espouse, 'peace must be found within.' She knew he was right but staying in the confines of her room seemed so much more appealing than gathering her wits to bear mundane conversation.

Aerlinniel stepped into the bright sun-lit room and found that her father and Arwen both looked up in unison from a consuming conversation.

"I am not interrupting, am I?"

Elrond stood. "No, of course not. Come," he said reaching his arm out to her affectionately.

Normally, Aerlinniel would greet her father with an embrace and a kiss upon his cheek. The action now seemed strange, yet to not show him the usual affection seemed disrespectful. Aerlinniel willed herself to approach her father and with a slight hesitation, she embraced him and pressed a soft kiss upon his cheek. When she made to retreat from him, he cupped her cheek and searched her eyes.

"Have you lost the love for me you once had?"

Aerlinniel knew he could read her well and there was no sense in denying her troubled feelings. She sighed and looked away for a moment.

"Ada..." she whispered. Relief washed over his face. "I have nothing but love for you and my family. I am - sorry. Much in me seems to have changed in the manner of a day; that nothing through my own eyes appears the same. "

Elrond brushed away the stray tear that slipped down her cheek. "Do not apologize." He smiled weakly. "I am a selfish fool to think nothing would change."

Arwen stood. "Ada, she needs time. You said it yourself, not two minutes ago."

Lord Elrond turned to Arwen and forced a smile. "I did," he agreed, giving them both a sheepish look.

Arwen took both of their hands and lead them to sit around a table set with a tea service.

"Aerlinniel, word has returned that Prince Legolas will be joining us for dinner this evening," Arwen smiled as she poured tea for each of them.

"Oh- well, that is- wonderful." The words sounded as awkward as they had been strung together.

"Elrohir said that the prince was very relieved to hear you were well enough for a visit," she said stirring milk into her tea.

Elrond eased himself back into his chair and eyed Aerlinniel holding his tea cup in his lap. "It will do you well to have reason to dress and come out of your room."

"Yes, it will." She admitted weakly and fussed with her tea in hopes of deflecting the attention from herself.

"In fact, I think that you must return to all your normal duties as soon as possible."

Aerlinniel stilled her spoon as dread seeped into her belly imagining herself returning to her work and face many of the elves in the Hidden Valley.

"I realize how difficult that might seem -" Elrond began.

Arwen shifted and sat up straight. "We think that it would be best...if you took a position in Dùn Laer...only for a short time - until everything settles here."

Aerlinniel's eyes darted between her father and Arwen. "Go away?"

Both bore a look of certainty that this was the best course of action.

"I have duties here. How would such an arrangement be made on short notice?" She shook her head.

"I have arranged for you to fill in for an elleth in Dùn Laer, while she is on leave with her newborn."

"I do not know if -"

Elrond raised a calming hand. "It has all been arranged. Lamindir will elect his best apprentice to lead your class whilst you are away and I have sent word to a family in Dùn Laer that you will be staying with them. Velenya is seeing to your personal preparations as we speak."

"Ada, do I not have a say in this?"

Her father smiled assuringly, "Of course you do. However, I think in this matter, Arwen and I agree this is the best course for you take."

Aerlinniel set her cup down feeling agitated by the decisions that had been made on her behalf. It was apparent she had no say for it had been already decided. He had arranged with Lamindir to cover her class and word had already been sent! Why even Velenya knew before she had!

"Aerlinniel." Arwen leaned forward with her hands tightly folded in her lap. "You do not need the stress of picking up the pieces of your life amid the watchful eyes of the concerned elves of the Valley."

Aerlinniel bowed her head and suddenly felt peaked. "But, what of Prince Legolas? I - we..." She sighed flustered with the mess of it all.

"You cannot expect the prince to tend to you during such a personal matter so early on in becoming acquainted with one another," her father said as if pointing out the obvious. "You must carry on in your duties and allow yourself time to adjust."

Aerlinniel looked off into the room and bit back a swell of tears.

"If the prince wishes to remain here in Imladris and court you - properly, I will allow it, upon your return. However, I believe in light of recent events, the pair of you have grown too familiar with one another much too quickly."

"Ada I - "

Her father raised his hand to quiet her. "You have spent two nights in the company of the prince and not in your own bed!" He clipped. His stern eyes bore into her own. "It is not proper. Not for a lady nor a prince."

Aerlinniel closed her eyes and exhaled. She could not argue for what he said had been true though it had all been acts of fate and not by their own devising.

"The time apart will enable you both to clear your minds and search your hearts. And when you return, if the two of you still remain interested in pursuing the other, then you may have my blessing," he said with a more tepid tone.

"I do not wish to part from him." Aerlinniel shook her head with closed eyes. "He is the one shining aspect of all this."

"And _he_ will remain _if_ his intentions are true," Elrond said with a measure of agitation.

A knot formed in her throat as she realized her plea had no sway upon him.

"You doubt him?" She choked out, astonished at her father's audacity.

Arwen reached her hand over to Aerlinniel's arm and squeezed it. "Of course he does not doubt Legolas. We think that this would be best for the both of you. A courtship is not likely to blossom amid a scandal. And sister, if you are to be with Legolas, you do not want your memories, plagued with strife."

Her father stared out the window with his brows knitted together. She sensed he harbored something he was not telling her.

"Legolas seems quite smitten with you," Arwen said pulling her thoughts away from her ada. "A few weeks apart will likely grow you closer to one another or it will reveal a side of him that should have been revealed in the first place," Arwen smirked playfully. "And I assume it will be the former. He seems perfectly lovely and has only had eyes for you since his arrival." She grasped Aerlinniel's hand and squeezed it. "Do not despair. This is for the best."

xXx

Aerlinniel stood taciturn amongst her siblings in the family sitting room and sipped her wine whilst she feigned interest in the group conversation. Having gone through the motions of dressing for dinner with Velenya and now in the presence of her siblings; the interactions seemed strained. It was like they had gathered and decided to pretend as if nothing had happened. The whole charade felt reminiscent of when her mother had sailed West.

Aerlinniel smiled and nodded - going along when one of her brothers told a joke or Arwen touched her arm to include her, but inwardly, she felt tired and worn through. Dread sat heavily within her stomach anticipating the conversation she would have with Legolas. When the idea to have Legolas over had been presented to her she had not expected for their evening to be dampened by yet another disappointing turn of events.

"Prince Legolas is here to join you," Lindir announced as he appeared into the room.

Aerlinniel turned round to find Legolas standing within the doorway. He smiled, that sweet smile that set her heart aflutter and when he drew near, a cool gentle breeze came over her - fresh and enlivening like that of spring.

Legolas lifted her hand and brushed his thumb lightly over the back of her palm and pressed it to his lips.

"My lady, it warms my heart to see you."

Aerlinniel stared for a little too long for the prince tilted his head and quirked up his brow.

"Forgive me," She murmured. Her cheeks flushed as she lowered herself into a precipitous curtsy.

Legolas had a faint look of amusement upon his face that left her feeling foolish.

"For you," he said as he presented a small bouquet of freshly picked flowers before her.

xXx

Legolas remained by her side before and during dinner. And when the meal had concluded with dessert her siblings retired for the evening.

Now that they were alone without the conversation being steered by the others, Aerlinniel found herself feeling unsure of what to say.

In the quiet, Legolas reached for Aerlinniel's hand and held it firmly between his own. She looked at him and marveled at his equanimity. He simply smiled softly which caused a small smile to ease onto her face.

Legolas exhaled which sounded almost like a sigh of relief.

She peered up into his blue eyes and there he held her gaze until she felt the warmth of his lips upon her own. His kiss was gentle and unhurried - awakening her body from its dry and withered slumber; filling her with a harmony of the sweetest kind.

Slowly he pulled away and touched her cheek. "I have missed you."

Aerlinniel looked down and brushed her thumb across ridges and valleys of his knuckles. "And I, you." She peeked up at him and his eyes glittered in response.

"I have been able to think of little else since we parted," he confided.

She wished she could say the same, she thought looking out into the darkness of the night. Had Theadra kept her family's secret, perhaps Legolas would have solely preoccupied her thoughts. The reality was that her grief and her father's well-intentioned meddling had predominated her thoughts.

The prince deserved better than her. Her father and Arwen were right; Legolas need not feel compelled to stick by her in her grief.

As if something beckoned her, Aerlinniel stood and walked to the railing and searched the night sky for the moon. In the vastness of the night, in the presence of the ellon that she wished to love, she felt akin to the glowing sphere - separate and alone, and far away from anyone's reach.

Legolas came up and stood alongside her - his presence distinctly warm and alluring.

"Calithilon," she whispered, still gazing at the moon.

"Hmm?" Legolas turned to her.

"Calithilon, is my adar's name.

Legolas nodded slowly and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"He is the brother to Celebrían. A warrior..." Her voice broke off as she bit back her tears. Legolas placed a warm hand upon her back. The contact grounding her so that she could continue.

"My naneth, her name is Lothiriel." Aerlinniel turned to face him and smiled through glistening tear drops.

Legolas' eyes widened as his visage seemed to fluster, reminding her how bizarre all this must be for him.

"I was very young." She paused and looked down causing Legolas to take her hands into his. "Ada said I could not even see above a table top when they -" She gasped as warm tears fell down her cheeks.

Legolas enveloped her and held her close to his chest. The warmth of his strong arms and his languid breathing quelled her like nothing she had ever known.

Still nestled against his chest, amidst the soothing rhythmic beat of his heart, she regained her calm and tilted her head up to gaze at the moon.

"I have always held an affinity for the moon." She paused, to gaze at the luminous sphere that burned brightly in the sky. "A sentinel of Varda, shining his gracious light into the darkness."

Legolas turned his head up to the sky. "I have found that celestial gazing can do wonders for the spirit."

Aerlinniel lifted her head up to watch him speak as he gazed up into the heavens. His profile she thought was unparalleled to any ellon she had ever known and his smooth melodic voice could never grow tiresome. In fact, she wished he would not cease speaking.

"We are no different than the moon and the stars scattered in the sky, in our place and purpose here on the earth," he continued, glancing down from the heavens to smile at her. "When I look above, nothing in my life ever seems as paramount as it once did. In fact, I am reminded that in actuality I am quite small in Eru's cosmic scheme and yet no less important."

Aerlinniel rested her head back against Legolas' chest and felt a knot form in her throat. She would have to tell him that she would be leaving though that was the last thing she could imagine herself doing whilst wrapped in the shelter of his arms.

xXx

"There is something I must tell you."

Legolas pulled away from her to view her face for her tone was pensive which made him uneasy.

"What is it?"

"I am leaving for a time."

Legolas regarded her with a blank expression for her words seemed foreign.

"Where?" He heard himself say.

Aerlinniel looked down and toyed with her hands. "Adar has arranged for me to fill a temporary instructor position in a village near our western border. The instructor is with-child and will need someone to act in her stead whilst she is away. It is for three months, perhaps longer if need be."

Legolas could hardly believe his ears. Why would she leave - now?

"The elves there are not likely to have heard of or have a care for...what has happened. They are not so consumed with the social minutia of others - like they are here," she said gazing off into the distance.

"And - this is what you want?" Legolas asked, sounding gruffer than he wished.

Aerlinniel sighed and turned away from him to look out into the river flowing below. "Adar thinks that if I go away for a while, to allow things to settle - it will not be so difficult for me to acclimate when I return."

"And _you_ believe going away will make things easier for you?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

"You do not?" Her question was more of an insipid presumption.

"I do not think it matters what I believe." Legolas tightened his jaw and turned away from her to conceal his ire.

He could see from his periphery, Aerlinniel bow her head and wring her hands together.

Legolas grappled with his temper; willing himself to say no more. He could see the way she struggled - how her face rippled with a myriad of emotion; revealing her fragility. Responding in anger would only do more harm.

"Legolas, I do not want to leave..."

"Then do not!" He bit harshly and regretted his tone for she recoiled from him.

"Forgive me, it is just..." he swayed his head, reminding himself to be more temperate. "I shall grieve your absence whilst you are away," he confided.

"I do not expect that you would remain here..." She offered as a twisted consolation.

Legolas' heart sank. Why on earth would he leave - now? Perhaps that was the underlying reason she was leaving - so that he would leave.

"You wish for me to leave and not be here when your return?" He looked away and glared off in the distance dreading her response.

"Surely you are missed and needed at home..."

Again, she spoke nonsense! Did she not have feelings for him or had it all been misconstrued in his own mind?

"There is no cause driving me away from here unless that is your wish," he breathed, willing himself to keep the flare of anger from his tone.

"My wish..." her voice broke as she looked over the balcony's edge and began to cry.

Wonderful, Legolas sighed as he looked up to the heavens. Why was it that he could so easily bring her to tears? With a careful hand, he put his palm to her back and turned her round so that he held both her arms.

"Aerlinniel, what is it that _you_ wish?" He asked gently, willing her to look at him.

Her chest heaved with emotion as her blue eyes filled like tiny tide-pools. Legolas could sense her inner stability begin to quake.

He placed the back of his hand to her cheek; which quelled some of her distress.

"I will remain here," he assured, brushing soft circles upon her cheek. "If my lady wishes it." His eyes searched her own for a glimmer of desire.

Relief flooded Aerlinniel's features. Her mouth opened, but she spoke no words. Instead, she drew her lips to his and placed a warm, sweet kiss upon him, tranquilizing his own insecurities.

Afterwards, Legolas cocked his head and wondered aloud, "Then you wish for me to remain?"

With lidded eyes, Aerlinniel sniffed and slid her hand beneath his hair at the back of his neck and pulled him into her, and kissed him deep and long.

When their kiss had ended, he rested his forehead against hers. In the solace of the moment, Legolas bit his lip and whispered, "Was that a yes?"

"Aye, 'tis a yes," she murmured, smiling against his lips and kissed him before he could speak again.

xXx

"May I spend some time with you tomorrow before you leave?" He asked studying her face, desiring to memorize every nuance.

Her cheeks went rosy causing him to draw his palm up and cup one, enjoying the way her silken skin felt against the heat of his own.

"Perhaps -" Legolas whispered, planting a lingering kiss on her unsuspecting lips. "You could give me..." He brushed his lips slowly across to her ear and murmured, "One of your personal tours of Imladris." He felt her body weaken beneath his grasp sending his senses into a hot frenzy.

"What is it you would like to see?" She gasped, as he placed soft kisses around her ear and then trailed more along the hairline of her neck.

"Perhaps you can show me something I have not seen before," he cooed as he continued to kiss her neck; enjoying her intoxicatingly sweet scent and salty taste of her skin.

"My lady?" An elleth's voice called from inside.

Legolas pulled away in a flurry and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Yes?" Aerlinniel called, "what is it?"

Legolas smiled at the annoyance in her tone.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but your adar asked for me to remind you, that you need your rest. You have your trip to prepare for."

Aerlinniel shook her head and sighed. "Of course. Please tell Lindir that I will show Prince Legolas out, myself."

"I will indeed, my lady." She bowed in the doorway and left the room.

"Adar, has done nothing but hover over me." She turned to the railing and bit her knuckle which Legolas found strangely alluring. "I do not know who is more upset, me or him?"

* * *

 **Elvish name meanings**

 **Calithilon: Moon Light**

 **Lothiriel: Flower**

Have a listen to _Little Wonders,_ by Rob Thomas. This song found me while I was writing this chapter and it fit perfectly. I love to incorporate songs with my chapters because they help me get into the minds of my characters and feel their emotions. I listen to them often while I am in the drafting phase and then revisit them so that I can remember where they have been with their emotional arc.

On another note, the scene with Aerlinniel and Lindir was inspired by a _Downton Abbey_ episode specifically, a scene where Lady Mary and Carson share a touching moment together. I love the idea of including the servants in my story line. They have the potential to see, and hear much and have the potential to influence those they serve.

 **I apologize for the long wait!** The school year began amid me writing this chapter. This was a very long chapter and took quite some time to craft - time in which I had very little to spare.

My updates may be a little slow for a while until I can get into a groove with my new schedule. But not to worry. I still have so much more instore for these two.

Thanks for reading and **PLEASE COMMENT**! I love to hear what you think!

Don't forget to **follow & favorite!**


	20. Ch 19 Listen

**Ch. 19 Listen**

"Sorry to disturb you my lady," Velenya called softly from behind the door. "His lordship has requested your presence at breakfast this morning."

Aerlinniel took in a deep breath and set her needlework aside, then swung her legs round from her window seat and stood barefoot upon the stone floor. The hem of her white linen nightdress slipped loosely down around her ankles.

"Come in, Velenya," she called.

Her ladies' maid stepped into her room cautiously, with her bag of sundries hanging from the crook of her arm. "Oh, you are awake." She smiled with a sigh of relief.

Aerlinniel nodded warmly and folded her hands in front of her. "I awoke before dawn and could not fall back asleep, I'm afraid," she said brushing her hands to her sides.

Velenya's mouth formed a thin line and exhaled. "Are you worried about your trip?"

Aerlinniel padded across the cold floor to her closet and pulled open the oaken doors, pausing briefly to look back at Velenya. "I am -though it is not my most immediate worry." She turned round and disappeared into the large dressing area.

After a few moments, Velenya drew near; curiosity evident upon her face. Aerlinniel shook her head and sighed, "I have not a clue what to wear."

Velenya gave her a knowing smile. "Well, let us start with your plans for the day. Will you be seeing Prince Legolas?"

"Yes, after breakfast, we are to meet," Aerlinniel answered coolly, though within she felt her heart skitter warmly at the mention of his name.

Velenya nodded. "Are the pair of you leaving Homely House, my lady?"

"Yes, though I am not sure where," Aerlinniel said as she peered out the window at the grey haze that hovered beneath the trees. "It is awfully gloomy outside - though I wish to take him somewhere we can be alone."

Aerlinniel's thoughts turned to Legolas' request for her to take him on a personal tour of Imladris...to show him something he had not seen before. Her cheeks heated remembering his knee-weakening whisper at her ear; a tantalizing moment that she had replayed in her mind countless times which added to her inability to get a proper night's rest.

Velenya's eyes lit up. "I know just the place. If you do not mind a suggestion?"

"Please. I have been muddled with the decision all morning." She flapped her arms to her sides as she stood before a row of dresses in rich velvet jewel tones.

"How much time do you have?" Velenya stood alongside her and pawed through a portion of the dresses.

"A few hours," Aerlinniel shrugged. "Ada requests that I return in time for supper," she said with a sidelong glance.

"His lordship is keeping a close eye on you isn't he?" Velenya said with a sympathetic smile. "

"Indeed," Aerlinniel said with a mirthless exhale. She had spent much of the night reconciling her frustrations with her father and attempted to find wisdom and acceptance for his actions.

"The weather is not ideal for an outing outdoors, however the way to Brida Fána Falls is mostly under cover of evergreens." She paused and sifted through Aerlinniel's cloaks. "You'll need a warm hooded cloak to keep dry," she said pulling a rich forest-green velvet cloak out and set it aside. "And when you make it to the falls there is a wonderful outcropping to rest and picnic beneath."

"That sounds lovely. But is it far? Ada will not appreciate me arriving home late."

"'Tis not long if you go by horseback," Velenya said shrugging, "we made it in an hour, just yesterday." She offered two long-sleeved dresses for Aerlinniel to consider – one of rich gold and the other an emerald velvet.

"The green. What do you mean, _we_?" Aerlinniel teased.

Velenya's cheeks blazed as she circled behind Aerlinniel to help her slip out of her cotton nightdress. "I may have been accompanied there, by a handsome ellon."

"You went with Frendland." Aerlinniel accused as Velenya slipped Aerlinniel's dress over her upstretched arms.

Velenya bit her lip, attempting to conceal a guilty as the day was grey smile, which could be seen through the reflection in the large mirror that stood before Aerlinniel.

"Well, it seems I cannot hide a thing from you," Velenya admitted gathering the gold silk laces at Aerlinniel's back and pulled them taught causing Aerlinniel to stiffen and place her hands upon her waist to steady herself.

"You hardly attempted to conceal your secret. I dare say you were about to reveal a full confession had I kept my curiosity to myself." Aerlinniel eyed her playfully through the mirror.

Velenya hid her smile by keeping her eyes paired down as she worked Aerlinniel's laces into a sturdy bow. When she had finished, she looked into the mirror at Aerlinniel.

"Guilty," Velenya said, as a blushing smile flourished across her face.

"Well, I am happy for you," Aerlinniel said as she turned round to face her. "Frendland is a fine ellon."

Velenya smiled. "Thank you, my lady." She gestured for Aerlinniel to sit upon the divan so that she could assist with her stockings and riding boots. "I have grown quite fond of him."

"Velenya...I cannot ask you to leave Frendland to attend me while I am away. I will arrange for you to stay behind -"

"Nay, I will be going with you and that is the end of it," she said tugging the woolen stocking up past Aerlinniel's knee and then secured it with a ribbon knotted into a bow.

Aerlinniel wriggled her foot deep into the black leather riding boot that Velenya set before her. "Velenya, there will be so little for you to actually do. I cannot pull you two apart-"

"And have you there - alone, with no family - separated from Prince Legolas?" Velenya tutted, as she coiled the laces with swift precision around the countless eyelet hooks that ran up the soft leather front of Aerlinniel's shin. "How could I sleep at night?" She said tying off the laces. "We shall suffer together!"

Aerlinniel huffed grasping the arm of the divan and stretched her other foot, "Well, we are a quite pair."

"Indeed, we are," Velenya mused scooching the second sock up Aerlinniel's calf. She turned her eyes up to Aerlinniel and confided, "I think the trip may have inadvertently created an intimacy with Frendland that would have taken longer to achieve had I not been leaving. Why, just yesterday he..." She blushed."

"He what?"

"He professed his intentions to court me," she breathed with elation.

"Oh Velenya, how wonderful! Did you accept?"

"I did!" A delightful smile illuminated her face.

Aerlinniel sighed closing her eyes. "You are not coming with me Velenya. You must stay and enjoy your courtship-"

Velenya interrupted, "Absence is to love what the wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small, yet it enkindles the great."

Aerlinniel raised an eyebrow. She had heard this saying throughout her life before.

"I saw my nana endure my ada's absence with the guard all of my life and do you know their love today is as bright as the sun."

Aerlinniel cocked her head and thought upon Velenya's words. Would her absence kindle their romance? She could not say. She and Legolas certainly had decisions thrust upon them last evening that had she not been leaving, they would not have been forced to make. His decision to remain in Imladris whilst she was away, spoke volumes of his devotion for her. Perhaps even his forward advances had been a result of her leaving. Her hand reached up and caressed her neck where he had trailed soft lingering kisses.

Flushing a little, Aerlinniel stood and smoothed her skirt and made her way to the mirror. "Having you there will be a great consolation to me," she said turning to Velenya. "Though I shall feel guilty as a thief for stealing you away! Frendland will probably hate me!"

"Enough, my lady," Velenya said standing to face Aerlinniel squarely. Her features warm and a smile that was ever sincere and true graced her face. "Now, what shall we do with this wild hair?" She reached her hands up to either side of her head and coiled her fingers through her loose strands.

"With this weather, I think confining it to a single braid is best."

...

Lord Elrond stood in the grand foyer conversing with Lindir when Legolas had entered the Homely House.

"Good morning Legolas," Lord Elrond bid. His tone had been unequivocally prosaic which left Legolas feeling a bit unsettled. Certainly not the reception he had been accustomed to receiving from the elf lord.

"My lord, Elrond." Legolas bowed his head stiffly.

Lindir inclined his head to Legolas. "Good morning, Prince Legolas. Lady Aerlinniel will be here in a moment. I just ran into her in the kitchen," he said with a warm smile. "She is gathering a delightful picnic for you both." His eyes enlivened as he leaned in close. "You didn't hear it from me, but I saw her packing some freshly made apple donuts."

Legolas grinned forgetting for the moment the rather flat reception he had received from Lord Elrond. In fact, he felt a stab of hunger roll through his belly. "Sounds delightful. Thank you, Lindir." Frendland had brought him a hearty breakfast but there was always room for something sweet in his stomach.

Legolas clasped his hands behind his back as he awaited the elf lord's daughter. Historically, his father would chastise him when he would cross his arms in front of himself. 'It looks indignant and rude. Like you're hiding something,' he would say. 'If you must cross your arms, then place them behind your waist...it will make you appear dignified and self-assured. A prince should never appear petulant or mistrustful.'

And then a relieving sound came; a gentle rush of billowing fabric could be heard from the eastern entrance of the grand foyer.

"Ah, there she is," Lord Elrond announced as Aerlinniel entered carrying her satchel wearing a forest green cloak tied across her chest with a golden broach. Beneath she wore a velvet dress of a similar hue, trimmed in gold along the bodice, sleeves, and hem. Her hair had been swept over her shoulder into a loose braid like it had been when they had traveled to Bein Near. She was stunning and it delighted Legolas to see her face brighten when their eyes met.

The four elves stood in the elf lord's great foyer and spoke of their travel plans which entailed Aerlinniel and her father discussing the weather, the route and the time in which he expected her return. The discussion sounded all too reminiscent of his own father and sister before one of her excursions with a suitor to which Legolas now felt a glimmer of compassion for. The suitor or suspected enemy was purposely put on edge until such time that he was deemed worthy to bring into the fold. Perhaps that is what he had become – the enemy.

In a flash, Estel came bounding down the stone staircase oblivious of the huddle that had formed near the landing. When he had finally become aware, he stopped himself abruptly on the last step. Legolas could plainly see the peculiar way in which Estel regarded him. It was fear. But why?

Legolas attempted to greet the lad but Estel averted his eyes, mumbled something unintelligible and then shot out of the room.

Aerlinniel looked puzzled at the boy's behavior and gave Legolas an apologetic look.

Seeking to ward off the awkward moment she turned to Elrond. "Ada, I will return in time for dinner," she said and leaned in, rather perfunctorily, to kiss her father upon his cheek.

Lord Elrond held onto her grasp and cautioned. "Brida Fána is lovely, though I would feel better knowing that Legolas is on alert and brings his weapons." The elf lord turned his sobering gaze to Legolas as did Aerlinniel.

"My lord, is there cause for concern?" Legolas asked.

The elf lord's face turned grave for a moment and then spoke, "Easterlings have been sighted around our Southern borders. I have sent a regiment out to scout them and have yet to receive word if there has been a breach. Be on alert Legolas, though there is little worry where the two of you are headed."

Legolas nodded reverently. "You can be assured, my lord that I will take extra precaution.

Lord Elrond regarded Legolas with a look he would never forget – a look of expectation that spoke volumes and sent an icy chill down his spine.

...

Upon entering the stables both Callon and Sadron where being prepared for their ride. As they approached the horses, Legolas pulled Aerlinniel close and whispered, "Ride with me."

"What?" Aerlinniel gave him a second look.

"Ride _with_ me," Legolas whispered again. Taking her off guard, bolstered his flirtation.

Aerlinniel stopped to face him. "You want me to ride along on Callon - with you?"

Legolas arched his brow and nodded. "Will you?"

Aerlinniel glanced at the horses and then wandered her gaze back to his.

"I would feel better knowing you were safe within my grasp," he explained stepping closer and lifting her hand.

"Alright," she answered with a surge of excitement having looked up from her hand in his.

Legolas bid her to sit in front of him so that he could keep her safe. He savored the warmth of their bodies nestled together. His tall lithe body wrapped protectively around her smaller slender frame. The peaceful way in which she spoke as she leaned back into him and the way she would allow him to trail his words round her ear for the duration of the ride, made arriving at Brida Fána almost a disappointment.

...

The pair explored the surrounding area and then later situated themselves beneath the large outcropping that sat near the lower portion of the falls and had their lunch. Legolas chose to eat his donut before anything else much to Aerlinniel's amusement. But she did join him, after all there was no one to answer to and so they knocked donuts and ate with abandon. And then they chased the delectable sweetness with lovely crisp apple cider. The day could not have been sweeter.

Afterwards, Legolas wandered off with her satchel up to something he would not say. She followed his movements down to the rock-lined base of the stream where he wandered for some time.

Whilst he was gone, Aerlinniel sat upon a blanket and watched the plummet of the falls and contemplated the lovely bliss of the afternoon.

Legolas returned with her satchel in his hands and plopped himself down next to her. He flipped open the leather flap and dumped the contents out before her. A pile of various wildflowers spilled forth in a flash of white, crimson, yellow and purple.

"What will we do with all of these?" Aerlinniel looked up at him in amused wonder.

"Ornamentation, he said with a boyish grin. "Turn around." He gestured for her to face away from him.

He gathered her braid so that it fell down her back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him select a white flower and then felt a gentle press upon her braid at the nape of her neck. This continued until all the flowers in the pile had disappeared.

"There, all finished." He gently placed her braid over her right shoulder so that she could see what he had done.

Aerlinniel lifted her hair and admired the blossoms that interlaced her hair. "How does a warrior and prince cultivate such a skill as ornamenting a lady's hair?" She asked looking back at him.

"I have a sister, let us leave it at that."

"Well, you certainly have a knack. They are lovely," she said eyeing her braid again.

He scooched forward and lightly brushed her cheek. "'Tis my lady that is lovely. The blossoms that adorn you only further set you apart as the rare treasure you are." His eyes traveled her face as he slowly drew his lips to hers – kissing her softly. After, he whispered, "I have been waiting all day to kiss your lips."

"You did not have to wait so long," Aerlinniel breathed before tasting his lips.

...

"Adar, it has been three days with no word. Perhaps we should dispatch a group of reinforcements?" Elrohir suggested.

Elrond sat tapping the handles of his armchair and flicked his eyes to his son. "I will give them more time."

"You should have received word by now. They could have been ambushed!" The bite in Elladan's voice beheld challenge – not for his father but for the thrill of the fight.

"We could ride out today and be there by end of the day tomorrow," Elrohir said sitting forward. He was every bit as eager as his brother to fight. "Besides, I should like to speak with Thalen," he said with an intense gleam in his eye.

"Aye! I should like to be there when you do!" Elladan exclaimed, puffing his chest out and palming his fist.

Elrond glanced at Glorfindel who sat quietly listening to the twins banter. His elbows rested on the arms of his chair and his hands were clasped thoughtfully before him. One of his long legs was casually crossed over the other as he reclined in his chair. He had been so quiet he almost seemed a part of the room.

"I will give it until the end of the day tomorrow, after all, it would take the captain three days to reach the border."

"What? Three days! Ada, you mustn't be serious. Two days at best. We have not had inclement weather!"

"I sent the captain alone on foot. It would take him three days or more."

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and then to their father in disbelief.

"You made him walk?" Elrohir snickered.

"Indeed, I did."

"Serves the traitor right!" Elladan sniffed.

"In the meantime, you both will escort you sister to Dùn Laer in the morning."

Elladan stood abruptly and paced the floor. "Why must you send her away Ada!" He waved his arm up before turning on his heal to change direction and stopped before his father and eyed him resolutely. "She should remain here with us!"

Elrond regarded him with a stoic lift of his brow. "We will await word until your return tomorrow evening," he said and then stood and walked over to his bar and fussed with his wine. It pained him to send Aerlinniel away yet it made the most sense to protect her and Legolas. His sons need not understand the ramifications on her and Legolas if she stayed. He did this to protect them.

...

"What is it you teach?" Legolas asked twirling a tendril that had fallen around Aerlinniel's face.

"A survey of languages, history, and cultures."

Legolas nodded. "I wish I had a teacher as beautiful as you?" He said as he let the curl spring and unfurl from his finger.

"What, were there not beautiful teachers in the Greenwood?"

"I would not say my teacher was beautiful or nice, rather _he_ is best remembered as being a bit of a curmudgeon."

Aerlinniel's smile appeared hesitantly as she lifted her hand to her lips to hide her amusement.

"Once I was of a certain age there were no more tender, pretty governesses. Ada appointed a team of scholars and lords that tutored me – all ellyn."

"You poor thing." Aerlinniel teased.

"Mmm," he kissed her cheek. "I know. Poor me." He glided his lips across her cheek over to her ear. "But if you did have a student, say a young ellon, who needed extra attention – what would you do?"

"Well, that would depend on the ellon in question. There are usually two types. The petulant and the compliant student. Which type are we talking about?"

"I am curious what you would do with both," he licked his lips then leaned in to nuzzle her neck again.

"Hmm well, let's start with the petulant student."

"Yes, let's," he breathed smiling against her neck.

"I would have to contact his adar, I am afraid," she said and Legolas stilled his ministrations. "I would not waste my time with such a lad. I would go straight to the disciplinarian to rectify his behavior."

Legolas pulled his head back to look at her with a childish frown. "I don't like the sounds of that at all."

Aerlinniel bit her lip, attempting not to smile. "No, and that's quite the point of it."

"And what of the compliant student, what of him?" He gave her his best innocent smile.

"Well, that is the ideal student. Those are the ones that I can easily assist because they are willing."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "And how would you go about assisting such a willing student? He purred.

"He would need remediation of course," she arched her brow and smiled coyly at him.

"Mmm, yes. Of course, he would." He bit his lip.

...

Glorfindel waited until the twins had left to speak.

"Elrond, why do you send her away? I cannot help but agree with Elladan."

Elrond glided over and handed Glorfindel a chalice of wine. "It is what is best for her." He took a large sip of his wine before making his way over to his chair to sit down.

"I do not see how sending her away from those that love her and the familiar would be beneficial." Glorfindel waved his hand. "We could rally around her during this time. Show her our love and support."

Elrond chewed his cheek for a moment. "That is what I would prefer though I must consider much deeper consequences that could arise if she stayed and explored her grief."

"I do not understand."

Elrond sighed looking up at the ceiling then took another sip of his wine. "I can say little, mellon nin. But suffice it to say that I not only am thinking of Aerlinniel in my decision, for there is another elf's life that I protect."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes and angled his head. "Legolas?"

Elrond's eyes drifted off into the distance for a moment as his mind entertained the past. "Yes," he murmured.

"Protect him from what?" Glorfindel asked incredulously.

"The same spell cast upon Aerlinniel was used on the prince when he was very young to protect him from the memories of his naneth's death."

Elrond felt as if he had just laid a huge burden upon the golden warrior's shoulders by revealing this secret but it had felt good to speak it aloud to someone. Glorfindel could be trusted. He would tell no one.

"I see," Glorfindel said lost in thought as he eased back into his chair. "But why would separating them from each other benefit them. They seem so well suited for each other. He could comfort her - distract her from the intensity of her emotions."

Elrond took a long draught from his chalice. "I cannot risk it. Not while her emotions are high."

Glorfindel gave him a confused look.

"I suspect the prince has had some sort of an awakening within his psyche coming here."

Glorfindel bobbed his head in shock. "What do you mean, Elrond? Speak plainly."

Elrond stared at the arm of his chair and drew his finger along the brocaded fabric. "I cannot be sure. It is...only a feeling that I have."

"Mellon, what would cause you to have this feeling?"

Elrond exhaled long. "It is not something that I can put into words."

"Try."

Elrond tilted his head and then looked away. "If Legolas were to begin to have his memories restored it would likely happen during his sleep via his dreams."

"Dreams? Glorfindel wondered aloud.

"Yes, the spell is very effective and will last an entire lifetime but can be undone by certain experiences."

"Such as?"

"Traumatic events."

"Has the prince had a traumatic event?"

Elrond shrugged. "I wonder if coming here after the battle and finding Aerlinniel...has in some way been impactful enough to begin to unravel his memories."

Glorfindel inhaled deeply, blinking as he nodded.

"It would be most regrettable for all parties if this has happened," Elrond said rubbing his forehead. "His Adar will be nothing short of livid." He sighed shaking his head.

Glorfindel pursed his lips and remained in reflective silence.

...

Legolas laid his head upon Aerlinniel's lap, which he considered his new favorite pastime. She ran her hands through his hair and stroked his forehead and temples and the highly sensitive area around his neck and ears.

"Legolas, what will you do while I am away?"

Legolas took a deep breath before answering.

"After lamenting your absence, I suppose I will see what the ellyn are up to."

He peeked up when he heard her giggle.

"Perhaps Glorfindel will entreat you to another one of his wagers."

"That is likely." Legolas sniffed. "I am not one to accept defeat."

"And so it is with your adar, I suspect."

"Aye, it is best not to challenge him to a wager. He always finds a way to tip the odds to his advantage."

"Oh yes," she laughed, "I have seen it. When playing cards, I always align with your adar. He is blessed with favor when it comes to games of both skill and luck."

"Luck? I always thought he had an uncanny omnipotence to call upon at will."

"Perhaps." She laughed. "He is an enigma cloaked in mystery is he not?"

"Aye, that he is."

The air turned damp as drops of rain scattered between the branches of the canopy that sheltered round their stone haven.

Legolas crossed his ankles and his arms tightly around himself as the breeze scurried by and the coolness of the rock with which he reclined upon, caused him to shiver.

"Your father mentioned the Easterlings nosing around the southern border. Glorfindel spoke of riding out with your brothers if word reaches that there has been a breach. I shall ride with them and assist in their endeavor.

Aerlinniel stilled her hand. He looked at her and found she was staring off into the distance. "Is everything alright?

She did not answer. Her eyes remained transfixed upon an image and yet when Legolas looked at where her gaze had been directed he saw nothing.

"Aerlinniel?" He slid up to sit upon his side, and face her.

She attempted a smile but her eyes betrayed her worry. Legolas reached up to touch her cheek which caused her to soften her features but not enough to satisfy him.

Legolas leaned in and kissed her softly. She responded with keen affection which eased his mind.

"I have something for you." Legolas stuck his fingers in his coat pockets and then his trousers when it dawned on him that he had left the item in his pack still strapped to Callon's back. "Be right back!"

She watched him briskly walk over to where his horse had been happily grazing untethered. She sat admiring them both whilst he fumbled through his satchel. When he had found what he had been looking for, he handed Callon a juicy apple and looked to the sky. The clouds were beginning to darken and culminate - the sun becoming less detectable. The day was drawing to a close. Soon, they would need to depart for their return journey which meant soon she would have to say goodbye to him. She knew it was only temporary but it would be longer than was desirable. A knot formed in her throat making it hard to swallow. To pass the time, Aerlinniel busied herself with gathering their belongings until he had returned.

Legolas stood before her holding a small green velvet satchel with silk laces tied into a bow. She looked at him and his smile curved sweetly upon his face. "Here." He gestured for her to take the small gift.

Aerlinniel lifted the pouch from his hands. "What is this?"

His eyes gleamed and his mouth formed a thin line attempting to conceal his excitement.

Biting her lip, she pulled the laces apart and peeked inside. There within the pouch was a folded parchment, though by the weight of the bag there was something else within. She slipped the parchment out and handed him the bag so that she could unfold the letter. She thought his cheeks appeared pinker than usual.

Once she had unfolded the parchment, her heart skipped at the sight of her name, which had been beautifully inscribed in ornate lettering like the first word in a storybook.

She peeked up at him and he bit his lip and urged her with his eyes to read further.

She smiled and dove her eyes back to the parchment. Upon the page, was the song she had heard him sing at the base of her tree just a few days ago. There were new lines she had not heard before. As she read, she felt his heart clear and poignant upon the page - piercing her heart deep and lavish.

 _Emerald eyes glimmer and shine;_

 _Silken spun hair of gold_

 _An Elven-maid so fair and fine;_

 _The veil she lifts reveals treasures untold._

 _My lady soothes the gale,_

 _Her name a song – a blessed sound;_

 _An Eagle foretold the tale,_

 _Hark! A gem of hope I have found!_

 _A distant dream carried by nightingale,_

 _Into my mind, she doth creep._

 _My fair lady of the hidden vale,_

 _Faint are her whispers in my sleep._

 _Destiny hides our secrets beyond the bend,_

 _Where in green meadows her golden curls did fly._

 _Sunlight splayed wild upon her tender shoulders mend,_

 _My battered weary heart in thy grasp shall lie._

 _Gentle lady whose kiss hast awaken certitude,_

 _'Tis your land I have given a vow,_

 _To remain in wait; a pitiful interlude._

 _Though I shall tarry as long as she dost allow._

 _For in her arms there is the softest peace;_

 _An enchanting rhythm and wonder,_

 _Where high upon the clouds all my worries cease._

 _Providence behold my heart within her wings, never to sunder._

 _..._

"Do you like it?"

Her eyes flicked up to him and she saw his insecurity.

"Oh. Yes. Your words are lovely."

She wished she could tell him exactly what his words meant to her, for lovely was not nearly adequate.

He smiled in relief.

"I shall treasure this and look upon it whenever I feel homesick for you."

Legolas' eyes twinkled and his dimples appeared upon his cheeks. "I am not finished. That is only what I have drafted thus far. I am sure whilst you are away I will pen you some more."

Aerlinniel bowed her head to conceal the blushing of her cheeks and the tears that began to pool.

"There is something else," he said handing her back the small bag.

Aerlinniel reached in and her eyes widened as she pulled out a gleaming emerald. In an instant, her eyes flashed up to Legolas. "This is the gem you found with Estel."

Legolas nodded.

"I cannot accept this," she said staring wide-eyed at the crystal within the palm of her hand. "Estel has the other half." She looked gravely up at him. "It is a symbol of your friendship."

His lips curved up into a crooked smile. "The moment I discovered the stone, and every time hence, when I look upon it, I think of you."

"This is a treasure you should keep -" She attempted to hand it back to him.

Legolas closed her hand around the gem. "Carry it with you as a token of my devotion."

Aerlinniel felt the warmth flush through her face and neck as she cast her eyes down upon the gem.

"You may return it when you arrive home if you wish," he said softly.

"Thank you, Legolas. I shall cherish it." She stretched up onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

...

"I have something for you," Aerlinniel said, reaching into her skirt pocket. She pulled forth an ivory cloth tied with a silver ribbon and placed it in his hand.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected to receive anything from her. He unlaced the silver ribbon and unfolded the silken cloth to reveal a pattern of entwined leaves of both silver and green that formed an infinity circle. At the matrix, where the two circles met, a pair of larger leaves, one silver, and one green, were bound together by their stems forming the entirety of the circle.

"It is – beautiful," he murmured, turning his gaze up to her.

"I finished it just this morning."

"You – made this for me?" Legolas was sure he had not received a gift as thoughtful as this.

She nodded, her cheeks turning a lovely rosy hue.

Legolas regarded the pattern again and traced his fingers along the stitches she had made of the two dominant leaves.

"Carry it with you if you go to the border." The certainty of her affection resonated deep within his heart.

"I will." Legolas' eyes shot up and held her gaze. Her eyes had begun to wane blue.

Legolas leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. His gentle kiss weathered the drops of her salty tears until she rested her head upon his chest and he held her in a tight embrace.

"I wish tomorrow would never come," she breathed.

"Do not go," he whispered.

Aerlinniel took a long deep breath. "I wish I did not have to go," she said pulling herself back to gaze up at him.

In her eyes, he could see the strain of the separation set in. It was not fair, he thought. Why would her father send her away? It made no sense!

"You do not have to," Legolas suggested.

"It has been decided and arranged..."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "But you wish not to go. So, do not."

"It is not that simple."

Legolas frowned, "Why not?"

"I have my work. There are families counting on me."

"You teach elflings. Surely, someone else can do that!"

Aerlinniel backed away from him. "What?"

"There must be another who can take your place if you do not wish to go," Legolas reasoned.

"The position requires someone with skill and experience."

"That may be, but if you do not wish to go I am certain there _is_ another that can take your place!" His temper flared but it was not at her, he hoped she could see that.

"I cannot change the arrangements my ada has made." The pitch of her voice sounded raised.

"But you said yourself you do not wish to go."

She sighed. "Ada thinks that I should return to my duties right away..."

"I do not see the point of it," Legolas shook his head.

"The point of what?"

"You working."

Aerlinniel tilted her head in both directions before speaking.

"You do not think I should work?"

"No."

"It _is_ what I do!" She winced.

"This is where your adar and I disagree!"

"In what way?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is no need for you to work - not now." He shrugged his shoulders becoming frustrated with her inability to understand.

Her face pinched as if she had sucked on a lemon. "Forgive me, my lord, what would you have me do?" She mocked. "Stay home and await a marriage proposal!"

Legolas inhaled deeply as he clenched his jaw hard. Her insolent remark getting the better of him. "The bride of a prince need not worry herself about having to work!" He ground out.

"Well, it is a good thing I am not your wife!" Her eyes blazed like a roaring flame. In a breath, she handed him the emerald and spun on her heels with her hands curled into tight fists and marched off towards the path home.

Legolas sighed in frustration and stared after her as she marched away. In his hand, he still held the silken cloth she had given him as a token of her affection and now the gem. Why did she have to be so blasted stubborn and volatile?

He quickly folded the cloth around the gem and slipped them into his pocket and gathered their things. She had walked well beyond where Callon had been grazing. The horse watched her leave and then jerked his head toward Legolas, looking confused.

"I am coming," he called to the horse, rolling his eyes.

...

He led Callon by his reins swiftly through the wooded path to catch up with her.

"Why do you always leave when things get the slightest bit difficult?" He asked attempting to keep up with her brisk pace and lead Callon through the trees.

"I do not!" She raised her chin high and glared at him with a sidelong glance.

"Indeed you do!" He happily enlightened her.

"I do not consider this _slight_ ," she said through gritted teeth.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "You are over-reacting."

She sniffed and crossed her arms and with a shake of her head, she walked faster and he let her – for a time.

...

"Aerlinniel, we should ride back," Legolas declared keeping his distance several paces behind her.

The rain had turned from spotty to a steady drizzle causing her to pull up her hood.

"Your adar will have my hide if we arrive late and you are soaked," he defended with mild irritation.

"I see you respect my adar's wishes when it suits your purposes."

"Yes, Aerlinniel, it is called having good judgment."

She swiveled her head to look at him. Her ivory skin barely visible from beneath the hood of her cloak. He imagined the feisty scowl that must have been present upon her face and bit back his amusement.

Aerlinniel spun herself back around and continued to walk up the path but her steps slowed as the rain fell in quick, thick, silver-liquid drops.

Aerlinniel turned her face upward; long enough for Legolas and Callon to catch up to her. Callon nudged her side with his snout and let out a low nicker. Aerlinniel paused to stroke his muzzle and spoke softly to him. And with that, she complied and rode back with Legolas though it was a much different experience than their journey to Brida Fána, earlier in the day. There was no conversation nor delightful nuzzles. She sat stoically straight for the entire ride.

When they had reached the steps of the Homely House, Aerlinniel pulled her hood back and looked as if she would speak, however she was interrupted by Lindir who had run down the steps with a blanket to hold over them both.

"Look at the two of you! Have some sense and come inside!" He teased, draping the blanket above their heads to shield them from the rain.

"I must go," Legolas said glancing to Lindir. "The lady has a trip to ready herself for and I have already taken up too much of her time." Legolas turned to Aerlinniel. "My lady, I bid you safe travels." He bowed his head and made to leave.

When Legolas had reached the path that lead to his cottage he heard his name called though it was not by the elf he wished it to be.

"Prince Legolas?"

He turned round to see Lindir with the blanket again now draped over them both.

"Will you join the Lady Aerlinniel in her last evening at Homely House?"

"I...do not...want to intrude, Lindir." He could not assume she would want him in attendance – not after their quarrel.

"His lordship welcomes you to his table." Lindir smiled and gestured back to the Homely House.

Legolas knew it would be rude of him to turn down Lord Elrond's invitation.

As if Lindir sensed his disease, he said, "The lady Aerlinniel says she hopes you will come."

His heart warmed at the possibility of reconciling with her, for he could not imagine her leaving with the way things had been left between them. He wondered at the validity of what Lindir said but he acquiesced hoping he could make amends with her.

"Thank you Lindir, I am happy to attend."

* * *

 **Elvish Name Meaning**

Brida Fána Falls – Bridal Veil Falls

*Leggy & Linny had their first tiff. What do you think...should Legolas apologize or should Aerlinniel apologize? Needless to say, dinner with the fam should be a little awkward.

**Have a listen to the song, " _Listen to the Man_ ," by George Ezra. I love that Ian McKellen is in the video. It makes it darn near perfect.

 _ *****Thank you for reading and to all who have followed and favorited.**_

 _ **Please comment! I'd love to hear from you!**_


	21. Ch 20 Mystery

_**I want to thank all who are reading, following, or have favorited this story.**_

 _ **A special thank you to**_ _ **Raider-K**_ _ **,**_ _ **aminmela**_ _ **, and**_ _ **The Enchanted Stream**_ _ **for your encouraging comments – they keep me going!**_

 _ **This chapter is shorter than my usual but I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Mystery**

"Why would you not invite the poor ellon in out the rain?" Elladan shook his head with a hint of laughter in his blue-grey eyes. Aerlinniel stood in the grand foyer feeling very cold in her wet clothes. Elladan had been finely dressed in a silver velvet tunic, black breeches and tall leather boots. A silver circlet sat upon his dark hair and in his hand, he carried a chalice of wine. The others must be having their pre-dinner drinks in the library with her father, she thought.

"I do not know," she confided feeling baffled. Feigning a reason was not in her nature; she was horrible at telling lies – even those that seemed harmless. How could she begin to explain the strange turn their afternoon had taken?

Elladan narrowed his eyes at her. "Everything alright?" Ever since she had been a small child, Elladan had an uncanny ability to detect her inner squirming and she had no will to stave him off.

"We had a difficult parting," she admitted softly. That was certainly the truth and yet her face felt clammy at the admission.

"Well, perhaps a little more time together will be welcomed then." He smiled sympathetically.

Aerlinniel nodded as a slow churn rolled within her stomach. Lindir would be returning with Legolas at any moment. Their quarrel and the pitiful way she allowed him to leave still lay fresh and heavy upon her mind and heart.

Elladan was not much for affection, and so it was more than a little out the ordinary for him to step close to her and offer a word of encouragement. "It will be alright, Lin. The time will go by fast and before you know it, you'll be back." He tilted his head to encourage her to lift her gaze and she found him smiling tenderly at her. "And, I wager your prince will be here waiting."

"The rain got the pair of you!" Velenya called as she briskly walked into the foyer and pulled the sibling's attention away. She looked around the foyer expectantly. "Where is Prince Legolas? Did he not come in with you?"

"We…parted," Aerlinniel motioned over her shoulder towards the door, "Lindir has gone to fetch him for dinner." She sounded like a confused child, making little sense.

Velenya bobbed her head in confusion.

Just then, the door to the Homely House opened and in walked Lindir and Legolas looking quite drenched from the rain despite Lindir's attempts at keeping them both dry.

"Prince Legolas, you came out of the rain to join us!" Elladan bellowed, raising his chalice.

Legolas snickered pulling his hood from his face. His eyes briefly flicked to Aerlinniel which caused her cheeks to burn.

"Good evening Elladan. I apologize for my appearance," Legolas greeted her brother as ellyn do – void of emotion and with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is only us!" Elladan waved his hand with a sympathetic grin. "Can we get these two a towel?" he said looking round for a footman.

"We are glad you have come. Forgive my sister, for not inviting you. I believe the rain has washed away her good sense." Tender Elladan had taken leave and the teasing opportunist had returned.

Legolas pursed his lips and bowed his head to avoid acknowledging Elladan's mocking of her.

A footman broke up the moment and relieved poor Lindir of his soaked blanket and offered the pair of elves a towel to dry off.

Elrond, Elrohir and Arwen appeared with drinks in hand, into the foyer to see what the commotion was about. Each was dressed impeccably as was their dinner tradition at Homely House.

"Glad to see the two of you made it home safe though by the looks of you both the ride was a bit wet," her father said looking rather amused.

Aerlinniel peeked over at Legolas who had his eyes paired on her father. She watched him as he bowed and earnestly implored, "Forgive me my lord, the rain set in before I could have her back. I apologize for our late arrival."

"Well, we are glad you are both safe and no worse for the wear. Let us get the two of you warm and dry so that you may join us for dinner." The elf lord turned his attention to his drenched butler. "Lindir, have Frendland see that the prince has some fresh clothes. And," Elrond said, stifling a laugh, "find yourself some warm clothes and a chalice of miruvor, mellon nin."

A crooked smile appeared upon Lindir's face and he nodded to Elrond. "Thank you, my lord. A little warmth would be most welcome."

Elrond smiled as his eyes danced with mirth at Lindir before he turned his gaze on Aerlinniel and Legolas. "Join us in the library when the two of you have refreshed yourselves." And with that, the elf lord and the rest of the family returned to the library.

Legolas looked over to Aerlinniel with a somber expression. She knew naught what to say but she offered him a slight smile and nod. Her heart felt a stark chill when he did not return the gesture, he merely gave her a subtle nod back. It was then that Aerlinniel realized two things about Legolas. She did not want to quarrel with him and that there was much she did not know about his nature; for she was uncertain at what he might be thinking.

Aerlinniel looked on as the prince was ushered away by a footman to a salon that was used for entertaining guests for tea. Aerlinniel knew the room well for she, her mother, and her sister would entertain there often.

"Come with me, my lady, we'll get you fixed up," Velenya called. Her dutiful maid guided Aerlinniel to her bedchamber and helped peel the wet clothes off her then dressed her in a simple pink velvet dress. The very pink velvet dress that she had met Legolas in naught but a week ago.

A churning in her stomach reminded her again how brief her time with Legolas had really been and how disastrous things had turned when their romance had only just begun to blossom. Why had her world come crashing in when there seemed to be such promise upon meeting Legolas? Had she made a misstep in her decision to follow her heart? Perhaps the Valar saw reason to stand in their way.

In that moment, she petitioned the Valar with a simple prayer. 'Guide my heart for I am in the dark and cannot see Your will.'

"My lady, your hair is lovely. Did your prince do this?" Velenya's question pulled Aerlinniel from her thoughts.

"Aye, he did," she murmured stepping in front of the large mirror to see Legolas' handiwork. Despite the rain, the flowers maintained their blooms and not one looked wilted.

Aerlinniel turned before the mirror so that she could see all the flowers that he had placed in her hair. The magic of that moment melted away much of the disease she had been feeling. Legolas had been romantic and tender for much of the day. It had only been when they had spoken of her leaving that their quarrel began. Perhaps that was all it had been, she wondered. The pressure of saying goodbye when they had just found one another. His remarks about her working were insensitive, yes. But might she have blown them out of proportion?

An overwhelming urge to see Legolas came over her. She must try and speak with him before their dinner so that they could reconcile otherwise the dinner would be terribly awkward.

"Well, I shall have to thank the prince for his handiwork. What a romantic gesture, my lady," Velenya said leaning her head toward Aerlinniel as she fussed with arranging the braid over her shoulder – just so.

….

Aerlinniel made her way quickly down the steps and through the foyer and into the narrow hall where the salon was located that Legolas had been escorted to. Lightly, she rapped upon the door.

"You may enter," Legolas called.

Aerlinniel opened the door and found that the room was dimly lit with faint firelight and only a few candles. She froze in the doorway when she found that in the center of the room Legolas stood, without his tunic, wearing nothing more than his breeches.

"Forgive me," she said looking away. "I hoped to speak with you before we joined the others. I will await you in the hall." She made to leave, inching herself back out the door.

Legolas stepped forward. "You may speak with me now, unless my appearance offends you, in which case I will meet you after I have dressed," he said with a firm eagerness.

Aerlinniel peaked up at him as she lingered at the door a moment, then she peered down the hall before stepping into the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"You wish to speak with me?" He stepped closer, his visage and tone unreadable which she found rather unnerving.

"Aye," she whispered.

She studied his void-like gaze which reminded her of his unpredictable nature. How could she feel so deeply for him in such a short span of time? Her heart felt as if she had known him all of her life and yet she could not predict his actions or guess at what he was thinking or feeling. Knowing him better would make speaking with him ever so much easier than the reality of it.

He was still such a mystery.

A brisk knock came upon the door causing both their heads to pivot at the untimely interruption.

Aerlinniel immediately felt her heart race at the thought of being discovered with the prince in his present state of undress.

"Prince Legolas, I have brought you some dry clothes," Frendland called from behind the door.

"Just a moment," Legolas called walking to the door which sent Aerlinniel into more of a panic. When he reached her, he whispered, "Stand behind the door."

Legolas angled the door so that Frendland could not see her. "I have brought you a few additional items to aid in your grooming. May we enter?" Aerlinniel's breath hitched when she realized another servant had come with Frendland.

Legolas pulled the door back to shield where she stood and gestured for her to move further behind the door. Frendland and the servant set the fresh clothes and other items along with a basin of water upon a side table.

"You should find the water is refreshingly warm, my lord," Frendland said placing a towel, soap, and comb beside the basin. "Shall I assist you with dressing?"

"No, thank you, Frendland. That will not be necessary," Legolas answered without a measure of flap. His posture was proud and relaxed. He was uncanny, she thought. Like a boy one moment and quite princely in another.

Is there anything else that you require, my lord?" Frendland gestured for the other servant to take their leave. "Anything at all?" Frendland asked as he lingered in the doorway.

Legolas eyed the pile of things and shook his head. "No, thank you. I have everything I need."

After Frendland had left, Legolas shut the door and turned round and confided in obvious relief, "That was close."

"I should go," Aerlinniel exhaled but made no move to leave. His steel blue gaze seemed to immobilize her.

"But you wanted to speak with me," he murmured tilting his head causing his hair to fall over his bare left shoulder.

"I do -" Her chest tingled and her throat began to constrict.

"Shall I put my tunic on?" He said with a contrite smile.

Aerlinniel exhaled shaking her head. She attempted to speak but no words came.

Legolas stepped closer so that she could see the whites of his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest.

The dimness of the room and the smell of his musk, the ivory of his skin - now burned into her mind – leaving her disoriented. What was it she wanted to say? She could not cipher a sentence.

Rallying her wits, she cleared her throat. "Our afternoon did not end well and I feel we must reconcile things before we join the others," she reasoned braving to look him square in the eye.

"Agreed."

In that moment, voices were heard in the foyer. It was her father greeting a guest. They both shared a sobering look at one another. Legolas backed away and eyed the door warily as Elrond's voice seemed to draw nearer.

"Velenya, if you are here, then where is Aerlinniel?" They heard her father say.

"My lord, she left her chamber at least ten minutes ago. Did she not join you in the library?" Velenya answered confused.

Aerlinniel surmised her father and Velenya had dipped into the hall to have a private conversation or they were about to check in the very room they were in. She bit her lip and hoped the latter was not the case.

"No. I have not seen her or Legolas," her father said pensively.

Aerlinniel went ghostly pale as she looked at Legolas. "I must leave. We shall have to find another time in which to speak."

Legolas nodded with certainty in his eyes.

Aerlinniel waited a moment until it seemed safe to slip out unnoticed. Before she opened the door, she cast her anxiety aside and took Legolas' hand. "I am glad you came back," she whispered and met his gaze with earnest affection.

Legolas smiled; the first glimmer of warmth she had seen since they had arrived back. She left the room with her spirits lifted thinking that they might reach an accord before she left.

* * *

 _ **I wonder who has come to dinner?**_

 _ **Please comment…I LOVE to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow and favorite!**_


	22. Ch 21 Sheltered

**Sheltered**

 _Third Age 1002_

" _Ada, when will you allow me to travel to other lands?" Legolas asked gazing at the large map that hung upon the wall._

 _Thranduil's eyes slid up to his son. The incidentals of packing he left to Galion but there were personal items and classified articles that only he, the king, could prepare. Legolas had joined him in his study, whilst he packed for his trip in the morning to Imladris for an informal council regarding the growing suspicion that Sauron had begun to resurface._

" _One day when you are older…and ready," Thranduil said briefly eyeing his son before busing himself with sifting through a stack of parchment that would be beneficial to the investigation. He had compiled compelling accounts of sightings and skirmishes within the southern portion of the Greenwood for the elves to pour over._

" _That is what you say every time," Legolas quipped with his arms crossed and a snarky smirk upon his face._

" _Do you expect that I will offer you a different answer, each new time you ask?" Thranduil asked with a sidelong glance, watching as his son took up his scabbard that he had laid across his desk in preparation to leave. Legolas fastened the leather buckle to the tightest notch around his waist and yet it still hung loosely around his lithe adolescent hips._

" _Maybe." Legolas shrugged grasping the hilt of his father's sword with his free hand and eyed the blade admiringly._

 _A smile curled up at the corners of the king's mouth as Legolas hiked the scabbard up onto his hips and held it in place with one hand and then sheathed the blade with the other. Thranduil's eyes followed his son as he stalked forward in an imagined confrontation. With a brisk unsheathing of the blade, Legolas cut through the air with elegant precision._

" _You are getting stronger... That is not a light weapon you wield," Thranduil mused as he poured himself a chalice of wine._

 _Legolas lunged forward and stabbed at an imagined opponent then whirled round and hacked into the air at head height; landing gracefully into a defensive position._

" _Was it not you, Ada, who said, he who gives up on a thing lacks more than persistence?" Legolas said as he brandished the sword round his head and sliced through another phantom opponent in front of him. "Passion…is the hallmark of any worthy endeavor." Legolas flashed his father a challenging smile as he steadied himself for another attack._

" _Using my words against me…well played young one, but the answer remains the same," Thranduil grinned with a patronizing nod._

" _But I want to go with you - to see the land beyond our borders and train with the warriors of Imladris."_

" _One day, I will allow you to go. When you're ready for such things."_

" _What things?" Legolas puffed his chest and squared his shoulders._

" _Negotiations…"_

" _I am ready for that," he scoffed with a petulant raise of his chin._

" _Social settings…feasts and parties."_

" _Why does any of that matter?" Legolas frowned._

 _His son's response confirmed to Thranduil that he was not yet ready. Even this night, Legolas had avoided the social aspect of the evening's banquette, having left after the meal, preferring to spend it with his chums –somewhere else, unaccounted for._

 _Legolas lacked the maturity and desire to regard such things as important. What he had gained in intellect and prowess, his heart lacked in wisdom and intuition. He was still a child._

" _They are acts of diplomacy. And when you are ready it will be your duty, as prince to represent our realm abroad and then I may be relieved of such tasks," Thranduil said matter-of-factly as he tied the leather strap around his portfolio of documents._

" _I do not see how attending feasts and entertaining ellyth has any bearing on my effectiveness as an emissary," Legolas said, carelessly letting the tip of Thranduil's sword drop heavy upon the stone floor._

 _Thranduil strode over and retrieved the sword from Legolas' hands and it was not until he had made his way back to his desk that he replied._

" _It is the complexities of navigating such situations and the development of interpersonal relationships that you must be prepared for. It is no easy task. Trust me; I was your age once."_

" _You shelter me, Ada!" Legolas bit sharply – his hands clenched into fists. "Many have said so!"_

" _Mind your tongue, Legolas," Thranduil warned placing his sword and scabbard back upon the table with due reverence._

" _It is true," Legolas pouted with reluctant resignation – reminding Thranduil of Legolas' mother, Eleniel – not able to easily let a matter go._

" _I could not care less what others speculate about the way in which I rear my children. They have no inkling of the gravity and importance of such a task." He picked up his chalice but delayed his sip. "You are my heir; the crown prince; by your blood, you rightfully inherit the legacy of your forefathers. They cannot grasp the beholden nature of a monarch to his people nor how to rear it."_

 _With miff in his step, Legolas had turned his back on his father to stand before the map. Thranduil sipped his wine in quiet regard of him._

 _The length of his blonde hair reached down the middle of his back. And the true mark of maturity by many; his warrior's braid expertly bound – a privilege Legolas had earned a few years back when he had been initiated into the Woodland Guard._

 _His stance appeared regal coupled with his current defiance as he stood with his arms crossed. His bearing so close to maturity, Thranduil wished for time to slow so that he could hold onto his son's youth a little while longer._

 _Legolas turned around with his eyes ablaze. "One day, Ada, I will go beyond these woods. I will travel far and wide, and I will make you proud."_

" _I do not doubt that, my son." Thranduil strode to where Legolas stood and took him by the shoulders. His height, still more than a head over him. Legolas tipped his head back and eyed him squarely, which Thranduil deeply admired, for he was bold and lacked fear._

" _I am already proud of you." Thranduil smiled softly. "As your father and your king, I recognize the fine ellon and prince you are. It is with that confidence in you that I can be assured whilst I am away, you will be steadfast in commanding this realm. Do not take that responsibility lightly," Thranduil chided._

" _I would never…my king. Forgive me," Legolas murmured bowing his head._

 _Thranduil squeezed his son's shoulders before releasing him. "There is nothing to forgive," he said as he circled back to finish his packing._

 _Legolas lingered for a moment eyeing the map and then turned to his father. Thranduil could sense Legolas was not yet ready to submit defeat and it was that temerity that the king easily recognized in himself and thus he armed himself with patience._

" _When will you know that I am ready?" Legolas asked with hopeful anticipation._

" _You must wield the same grace and finesse you show with both bow and blade, to all that come to know you…including ellyth." Thranduil raised his brow and subtly smiled before lifting his chalice to his lips._

 _Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can show grace when I have to."_

 _Thranduil chuckled. "But it is not a willing effort that is necessary. When it is in your nature to offer that delicate grace and have the desire for such relationships then, you will be ready to go abroad."_

" _You mean when I am ready to find a bride," Legolas sardonically huffed._

" _When you are humble enough to recognize your need as well as your desire for a mate, you will naturally be drawn to your destiny and therefore attract it. I will not stand in your way."_

 _A rapping on the study door pulled the elves attention away from their discussion. A wide-eyed Galion slunk into the room. "Pardon the intrusion my king, but Princess Miriel is out-of-sorts," The butler said looking quite out-of-sorts himself._

 _Thranduil raised a curious eyebrow. "Go on."_

 _Galion grimaced and stepped further into the room. "It seems that during the banquette this evening, a fellow Miriel is fond of, teased her about the way she walked in her new shoes. And…apparently a throng of would-be friends rallied with him and mocked her to the point of tears."_

" _Who is this hooligan?" Thranduil bristled._

" _I could not say-" Galion shrugged and shifted uncomfortably, "for much of her lamenting was unintelligible. I am afraid she is quite distraught, my lord." He looked at Thranduil and Legolas with a mix of apology and bafflement._

" _I will go to her," Thranduil resigned and brusquely drained his chalice. "And when I discover the beast that dealt her such cruelty, he will find his own self, walking awkwardly," he quipped. "Thank you, Galion." The butler nodded and receded from the room quietly._

" _He made fun of her shoes?" Thranduil grimaced as he tossed his portfolio into a small chest. "Shoes - are shoes," he muttered waving his hand in the air. "What sort of shoes warrants such goading?" He shook his head as he made to leave. "Has she outgrown her shoes and they were too tight?" He wondered aloud._

" _They had a rise in the heel, Ada," Legolas called. "Did you not notice her lack of stability as we walked down to the banquette together?" Legolas stifled a laugh, clearly remembering what had escaped the king's notice._

 _Pausing at the door, Thranduil glanced back at Legolas. "Raised heels?" He winced at the absurdity, for Miriel was much too young for that sort of thing. "Who does she think she is?" He sighed and did not know whether to laugh or be angry with her._

 _Legolas shrugged with an amused smirk. "You're right Ada, I do not yet have the grace nor the desire for such frivolity."_

….

Third Age, December 2941

"What are you far away thinking about?" Arwen mused with a glimmer of accusation alighting her question.

"Destiny," Aerlinniel murmured staring off into nothingness. The miruvor her father served had settled her nerves and brought about in her, a welcomed warmth. She had been lost in thought about Legolas' strange ways; specifically when he declared his bride need not worry about working. The offensive notion about her not working aside, she realized that he had been thinking about their future…together – wedded.

"In what way?" Arwen hedged, pulling Aerlinniel out of her reverie.

"How some things do not take shape in the way in which you expect them."

Arwen nodded and offered Aerlinniel a word of encouragement; something their mother would often say. "When you release your expectations, you are free to enjoy life for what it is, instead of how you think it should be."

Aerlinniel sighed and forced a smile. There was truth in what Arwen said. Having expectations at this point in her life had proved to fly right back in her face and taunt her like a pesky schoolboy.

Not all that had happened had been troubling though. There had been plenty of silver-lining to warm her heart. She had the love of her family, the loyalty of friends and the affections of Legolas.

Having his feelings to consider and a quarrel with him to navigate tested her. Many years had gone by without her having to consider an ellon. And now, it seemed to be in her nature to flee when perfection had not been achieved. In fact, being alone allowed for her to dictate the course of things. Prior to meeting Legolas, going away to teach would seem exciting and adventurous. Now, leaving even for a manner of months, saddened her. She had to admit that Legolas was different and her old standard evasive tactics seemed trite and unwarranted. Her feelings for him had come to light so fast and continued to brighten with every passing moment despite any trial or silly off-handed remark he had made in thoughtless haste.

Aerlinniel straightened as she saw Legolas enter the library. He had made quite the handsome transformation having donned a forest green silk tunic and a silver circlet which adorned his smoothed and still damp, blond hair. For a moment she imagined him dressing after she had left. She was not sure which she preferred more; Legolas in a finely tailored tunic or without. Her cheeks heated thinking she quite favored him without!

His eyes quickly scanned the room and met her gaze for a moment but he was immediately detained by her father and the other ellyn who greeted him.

To make matters interesting, both Erestor and Glorfindel had come to bid her farewell. Legolas lingered with them graciously which gave her time to observe him from afar.

"Oh look, there is your date with destiny now," Arwen goaded, gesturing her chalice towards the prince.

"Whether he is destiny or not – he is a welcomed sight," Aerlinniel confided behind her glass. She had not yet forgotten his foolish comments earlier, however, she had confidence she could enlighten him to her way of thinking.

After a time, Legolas strode over to her, and Arwen graciously took her leave so that they could speak privately.

"Your Highness," Aerlinniel bade as she lowered into a punctilious curtsy.

"Do not do that," Legolas scoffed under his breath.

"What?" Aerlinniel batted her lashes up at him.

"I believe we have grown past the formal show of respect," Legolas breathed.

"Have we? I would think you - of all people, would appreciate my outward show of respect," she said blinking wide-eyed; caring little for his nettle.

"You are mocking me," he accused. His eyes blazed with a hint of jest.

Aerlinniel smiled and gazed up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. "Maybe a little," her voice chimed as a glimmer of a smile played upon her lips.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at her and then changed the course of the conversation.

"I see you escaped successfully," he said relieved though his expression remained placid.

The miruvor seemed to placate the friction she had felt with him and found she could navigate the waves of Legolas' moods with an effortless buoyancy.

"If it had not been for Velenya's quick thinking, I believe we may have been discovered," Aerlinniel confided giving him a leveling look.

A tinge of worry addled Legolas' face and in that moment, Aerlinniel pitied him for all that he had endured since his arrival. He was the crown prince of the Woodland Realm and had been unwittingly pulled into her family drama. Had they been caught by her father, it would not have been his fault and yet he would have taken the whacking.

"When Velenya led Ada back to the foyer, Frendland had picked up on their conversation and mentioned that you were dressing and accounted for. Velenya suggested I must be taking a moment to myself. As luck would have it, I overheard all of this from the hall and was able to confirm that I had taken a stroll to a quiet part of the house, which is not entirely false."

Legolas' mouth formed a thin line as he shook his head. "That is a relief. I do not fear much in life but your adar finding us like _that_ would have cost me more than my seat at his table."

Aerlinniel nodded biting her lip. "Aye, we are both lucky to still have our hides intact."

Legolas exhaled and shifted his stance. She found his concern for her father mildly endearing after his mutinous stance about her working.

"What is this strange drink your adar has given me?" Legolas gave the clear liquid in his crystal chalice a wary eye.

"Miruvor, have you ever tried it?"

"No." He squinted, smelling the clear liquid. "It has a nice aroma…but will it do me in? His brows furrowed as he turned his nose at the thought.

Aerlinniel pressed her lips together to bite back a giggle. Naught but a few nights ago, had he been snockered on his father's Dorwinion wine. The other irony being, that the warrior prince of The Woodland Realm, was naïve and cautious of a renowned elven cordial.

"That will depend on how much of it you drink," she cautioned him with a satiric flutter of her eyelashes.

Legolas almost smiled reminding her that they still had yet to clear the air.

"You should try it. It will relax you," she challenged using the same rhetoric he had tried on her the other night with the bottle of Dorwinion.

"Are you relaxed, my lady?" Legolas asked with a subtle look of amusement in his eyes.

Aerlinniel quirked up a brow and grinned at him as she lifted her chalice and eyed the remnants of the liquid. "Compared to earlier, I would say verily, yes." She paused to regard her drink. "I think you should join me." She raised her chalice out toward him.

Legolas' lips twitched up into a dazzling smile which sent a wave of relief through her. He obliged and raised his chalice up to meet hers; giving it a brief clink before bringing it to his lips and taking a tentative sip.

Inwardly amused, Aerlinniel watched him to see his reaction. After a subtle swallow, he grinned and looked up at her in earnest. "It tastes refreshing and…warm."

Aerlinniel nodded pleased to see his boyish nature resurface. "It is nice to see you smile," she confided. His features had softened and his eyes were receptive and engaged. She much preferred him this way.

She thought she saw the prince blush though he averted his eyes to the scene before them. Aerlinniel followed his gaze and saw that Erestor was making his way over to them.

"Aerlinniel, Prince Legolas, I hope I am not intruding," the counselor greeted.

"Of course not, my lord, Erestor. Not at all," Aerlinniel welcomed him warmly.

"I am glad I could see you before you leave." His eyes twinkled as he took her hands in his.

Aerlinniel smiled and bit back the sting of her emotion for Erestor was one who had always been a constant for her. He had been more than her teacher. When she was young, he had been like an uncle and now that she was grown, he had become a close colleague and friend.

Erestor released one of her hands as he gestured to her hair. "My, how lovely you look adorned in our valley's fall blooms."

"Thank you," Aerlinniel murmured and then cast her eyes over to Legolas who looked upon her with mild amusement.

Their subtle gazes did not go unnoticed by Erestor who gave them a knowing grin. "Aerlinniel, I have brought you your belongings that Lamindir thought you would need for your time in Dun Laer," he said drawing close to her. "Within the chest of things, you will find a record of information about your students – their strengths and weaknesses."

"Thank you, Lord Erestor. That is very kind."

He continued, "Lamindir requested I give you this letter, which I imagine discusses the arrangements made for you in Dun Laer." Erestor handed her a sealed parchment. "He has taken every possible measure to ensure your comfort and success while you are there."

"That is very helpful," she said taking the letter. "Will you please thank him for me?"

Erestor smiled and spoke softly, as if what he said had only been meant for her, "I will tell him. You must know, Lamindir hates to see you go." The counselor looked over his shoulder towards where her father stood speaking with the others. "Your reassignment was your father's wishes and no others." He looked down for a moment, perhaps regretting his candor, for her father was a very dear friend to him.

Looking up again, he donned a cheerful expression and said, "The people of Dun Laer will be lucky to have you and no doubt you will leave your mark of inspiration upon them." He gave her an encouraging nod and then patted her hand.

"Legolas, I will have you know the lady that stands before you is one of our finest scholars here in Imladris. Admired by so many." Erestor raised his chin and gave Aerlinniel a proud sidelong glance.

"I do not doubt that, your grace." Legolas smiled though Aerlinniel detected the stiff nature of his expression.

"Ah, well. I am sure the two of you were likely in the middle of something. I will adjourn with the others and see you," he said turning to Aerlinniel, "at dinner." He lightly kissed her cheek and then glided over to where the ellyn had congregated, sipping their cordials before the fire that burned in the great stone hearth.

….

"Legolas, how long do you intend to stay in Imladris?" Erestor asked from across the large banquet table.

"I am uncertain," Legolas answered flicking his eyes between Lord Elrond and Erestor. He had not had a chance to speak with Lord Elrond about how long he would stay.

"Legolas, perhaps you should plan to stay through the winter at the very least," Lord Elrond suggested. "It is best not to travel during such a time if it is not necessary. I am sure your adar would quite agree."

"Stay through spring. There is nothing like spring in the Valley," Arwen mused.

"Well, then there are the carefree days of summer of course," Glorfindel gleefully added.

Legolas smiled politely. "Each season sounds delightful." He felt rather awkward at the present discussing the length of his stay when he was not certain his reason for staying would want him to stay. Though she seemed to have warmed to him again, he could not assume anything for that sort of thinking had already gotten him into trouble. "I would like to stay - for a time…as long as I am no burden."

"My boy, you are no burden," Elrond said with certainty which eased Legolas somewhat for the elf lord had given him an off feeling of late. "I think I speak for all of my family, that we would have you stay for as long as you like."

"The more the merrier!" Arwen chimed reaching her chalice out toward Legolas.

"I…" he breathed with relief when he took note of Aerlinniel's gentle smile and kind eyes that seemed to concur. "Thank you," he said still looking directly at her and then he turned to regard Arwen with his raised chalice in his hand before addressing Lord Elrond. "I should like to stay as long as you will have me. That or…I am beckoned home." His last comment drew a chuckle from around the table.

"That means you can ride with us to confront the Easterlings!" Elladan conspiratorially cheered.

"Elladan," Elrond chided, "do not assume Prince Legolas is up for such a task. He has just returned from battle and may desire respite." Lord Elrond gave Legolas an apologetic nod.

Legolas was unsure of the correct stance he should take. Should he side with Elrond or go with his druthers and ride along with the twins to the border? He quite liked the idea of joining their patrol and if a confrontation led to battle then he would welcome it. Besides, a respite was not much fun when you are alone with no one to share it with.

"While Imladris is an alluring place for respite, my lord, I am not one to shy away from a reasonable fight. And honestly, I could not in good conscience, stay behind."

"You would be a welcomed addition to our regiment," Elrohir encouraged.

The table grew quiet when Thalen's name bubbled up amid a side conversation by Elladan to Erestor. "Adar sent the snake by foot to join his regiment," he seethed under his breath.

Erestor, pensively looked round the table to see that the others were now listening but Elladan did not recognize the subtle gesture.

"I do not wish for any ill to befall our soldiers by the hands of the Easterlings but I cannot wait to confront him."

"Elladan," Lord Elrond interrupted and eyed his son sternly. "Your sister need naught worry herself with what is going on in the south."

Aerlinniel's eyes darted round the room observing the other's curious glances.

"So…it is planned then - that you will send a regiment to the border when the boys arrive home from Dun Laer?" She asked her father with marked concern in her voice.

Elrond took a moment to swallow his food and gave Elladan a chastising look before turning his attention to Aerlinniel. "My darling, there is no such plan other than what Elladan has concocted in his own mind," he said grasping his chalice. "Tonight, we will not speak of such things." Elrond gave Elladan a warning glance and in turn, the ellyn in the room exchanged veiled looks.

"Adar, I think Aerlinniel would be relieved to know that Elrohir and I plan to scrutinize the captain's motives. There will be no pretending nothing ever happened."

Elrohir leaned to his brother and said under his breath, though all could hear quite clearly, "The captain will probably mess himself after we are done - _scrutinizing_ him." Elrohir snickered fiendishly.

Elladan dropped his fork to his plate as he choked with laughter.

"Enough!" Elrond glared at the two of them. "This is neither the time - nor place to discuss Thalen or the threat of the Easterlings in the south!"

Legolas swallowed hard, schooling his features so as not to encourage or inflame the situation. He glanced to Aerlinniel who sat stunned, holding her fork idle, in mid-air whilst she blinked in shock at her father.

"Elrond," Erestor suggested, "do you not think it would be beneficial that Aerlinniel be privy to the details of what is going on so that she may brief the elders of Dun Laer? She is more than capable." The counselor regarded Aerlinniel with a gentle nod.

Aerlinniel took a settling breath and spoke out, "Ada, I quite agree. Do not hold back for my benefit. I am not so fragile that I am unable to discuss the matter with the elders."

Elrond composed himself by taking a sip of wine. "Your brothers and Glorfindel will meet with the elders before they return and inform them of what they need to know…which is very little," he said firmly. His eyes softened and his tone shifted to that of a gentle father. "You must concentrate on getting well. Not another word - for this night we will not dwell on any dispiriting matter."

Elrond's words bore finality. None in the room had neither the gumption nor the audacity to challenge him.

"More Mirovur?" Lindir kindly chimed offering a flask of the succoring cordial. A deft pivot Legolas was sure was keenly timed.

….

"I apologize for the controversy over dinner." Aerlinniel sighed as she and Legolas strolled to a quiet corner upon the terrace, out of sight and earshot from the others.

"It was not so bad," Legolas said easily, as he touched the hand she had threaded through his arm.

"No?" She turned idly scanning the rain scattered sky and then faced him. "My brothers were boisterous and clearly snockered and Adar was uncharacteristically waspish, I am afraid." She averted her eyes and pensively wandered to sit upon a settee. "He has not been himself since Theadra bore his secret," she said looking up at him.

Legolas nodded and then leaned himself against a stone pillar that stood nearby from where she sat and eyed the dregs of his miruvor. "Your adar has a lot on his mind of late."

Legolas recognized Elrond's behavior easily. He could recount countless meals at his own father's table that had unfolded in such a manner. He understood that his father carried the weight of unseen burdens upon his shoulders and gave the king unending grace and so it was with Lord Elrond.

Aerlinniel shrugged in defeated agreement. "Don't we all?"

Legolas smiled sympathetically. He wished that Aerlinniel had not a care to feel sore and that the vivacious elleth that had greeted him in the library could accompany him for a night-time stroll unencumbered and light of heart.

"After all these years and he still does not trust me to relay pertinent information to the elders of Dun Laer."

"I do not think he wants to burden you."

"That is the guise he would have us all think," she said softly as she absently caressed the soft velvet of her sleeve.

"He shelters you," Legolas murmured.

Aerlinniel gazed up at him with a look of bafflement though Legolas could hardly imagine she could not see it for herself.

"Why do you say such things?" She asked with a tinge of exasperation in her voice.

"What things?"

"Challenging things!"

"Because it is true," Legolas answered smoothly not ruffled by her rile.

She averted her eyes looking peeved but he could not be sure as to why and to whom, so he decided to continue.

"He avoids telling you the truth in matters of war and attempts to isolate you from having any ill feelings."

"I suppose his motives are to protect me?" She floundered, proving to be ensconced in denial.

"But you are long since grown and do not need confining. You are perfectly capable of knowing your own mind."

"Indeed, I know my own mind! My adar does not run my life!"

"He imposes his will upon you against your own desire and yet you go along with him without question."

This seemed to strike a chord but not in the way that Legolas had hoped.

"What is it you have against my adar?" She accused, leaving him wondering if perhaps he had pushed her too far.

"I promise you, nothing," he said straightening his stance, before draining his chalice. The miruvor had tranquilized his inhibitions to the extent that he had decided that honesty with Aerlinniel was necessary to make amends. "You are like the hanging eldar," he stated boldly, the image he construed left billowing in the pregnant air.

Aerlinniel's eyes grew large. He knew his words had struck a chord that might not fall comfortably upon her ears.

"You have yourself so tightly bound to your adar that you cannot see the control he has over your life."

She blinked manically as she leaned away, shaking her head. "He is all I have. I cannot cut ties…" she stood and turned away from him as her voice cracked from her mounting emotion.

Legolas moved to stand behind her but did not assume that he could touch her. He knew he had uncovered something deep. "I do not ask that you cut ties with your adar…I would never."

Aerlinniel turned to face him and as he suspected he had driven her to tears. They fell in crystalline streams that trickled down her cheeks.

"What is it you want from me Legolas? Why do you tell me such things?"

"I desire for you to be happy; to follow your heart," he said wishing to touch her cheek but he resisted. He knew he must tread cautiously with her.

She laughed disbelieving and turned away from him again. "Even if it goes against my adar's wishes?"

"No - I do not expect you to go against your adar."

"Oh?" She spun around as if she had caught him in a lie.

"I respect your adar," Legolas calmly defended.

"With the exception of me working, of course."

And there it was. The infamous misaligned marriage proposal had finally reared its head. Legolas welcomed the chance to set her straight on his inane flub.

"I have no problem with you working. In fact, I quite admire that you do."

She turned with her arms crossed and regarded him with mock surprise. Her emerald eyes now shone vibrant blue, like the sky after a spring rain.

"I respect that your adar has inspired his children to follow their talents towards a purpose. He is highly admirable as both a father and as lord of these lands."

"And yet you would forbid your bride to exercise such talents via work and starve her of having a purpose – tell me for what end?"

Legolas laughed which caused her to bare him a chastening look of shock followed by an ire that he found quite adorable. He took a deep breath to pitch his sincerity properly.

"If you were mine, I would not forbid you to do anything."

Again, another look of shock. She needed to stop before he kissed her, he mused to himself.

"That is not what you conveyed earlier when you said quite adamantly, I might add, that your bride need not worry herself with working." She circled around him exercising how eloquently she knew her mind.

"You misunderstand me." Legolas sighed. "I am an ellon…"

She rolled her eyes and huffed placing her hands petulantly on her hips.

Legolas sniffed and closed his eyes for a moment to choose his words carefully. "You will find that I am quite simple in my motivations and perhaps loathsome for my selfish whims," he confided.

Aerlinniel scoffed again and waggled her shoulders quite petulantly.

Legolas peacefully raised his hand to be heard. "When I encounter an obstacle; in all things; I remove it…Your work was an obstacle."

She scoffed again and shook her head disapprovingly.

He raised his hand again and spoke as disarmingly as possible, "It seemed to me that you did not wish to go to Dun Laer and the reason you were going was to work. I saw your work as an obstacle that stood in the way of your happiness and frankly, my happiness."

Aerlinniel cast her gaze down for a few moments. When she looked up she held Legolas' gaze as if she were considering all that he had said by delving deep into his eyes.

"I see your reasoning," she conceded with a whisper. Her eyes seemed to change so quickly from anger to acceptance that Legolas felt unsure that she had truly experienced a change of heart.

Legolas stepped near her so that she could feel his heart and know his sincerity. He willed her to feel it; conjuring the very essence of his fëa. He meant her no harm. He truly desired her happiness. He desired her, yes. But more than anything, he wished for her to be happy.

Aerlinniel watched him as he pulled the emerald from his pocket. It was still wrapped in the embroidered cloth that she had given him.

"If ever I am so lucky as to call you, Aerlinniel Elerondiel, my bride; I promise…that you will never be forbidden to do what your heart truly desires." He lifted her chin. "For it is your heart that I care for and I would remove any obstacle that stands in the way of your happiness."

"Including yourself?" She jested with tears in her eyes.

Legolas unfolded the cloth and pressed the stone into her palm. "Aye. Including myself."

Legolas stood achingly close to her and wished to close the quarrel with a healing kiss, however, fate intervened as Elrohir peeked around the corner and disrupted the moment.

"Legolas, you must come and settle a score between the ellyn! Glorfindel insists your Adar conceals his age and that no one knows exactly how old he really is!"

Various guesses of ages were tossed about from the other room followed by hearty laughs and silly cackles.

Legolas' back had been to Elrohir thankfully so that he did not see Legolas' annoyed eye-roll at the absurdity of having to leave Aerlinniel at such a tender moment.

Legolas sighed and whispered, "Because that is of the utmost importance at this time."

* * *

 **So the pair is interrupted (as usual) from fully settling their quarrel. Has Legolas smoothed over Aerlinniel's concerns? Is he back in her good graces?**

 **And how old is the Elvenking anyway? ;)**

 **I hope you have a lovely Thanksgiving! I hope to get some writing done over the holidays and get to treat you with some faster updates! XO**

 **I want to welcome and thank all my new readers who have followed and favorited this story!**

 **And as always, I love hearing from you! Thanks to AndurilofTolkien, Raider-K, aminmela** **for your comments! You are the best!**

 **And to my two new guests reader whom I could not reply** to, **I would like to address you here!**

 **WickedGreene13** – Thanks for sharing your love for the story and specifically Aerlinniel as a likable character and suitable love interest for Legolas. I can't tell you how thrilled I was to get your specific comments about Aerlinniel as an interesting and likable character and that you have enjoyed the love story between her and Legolas! As a first time writer of anything really, it really encouraged me! Thanks so much and I hope that you will continue to read, enjoy and let me know what you think!

 **Violet** \- First of all thanks for reading and mentioning that you have enjoyed the story so far. You expressed concern for my portrayal of Legolas as a misogynist in chapter 19. Your reaction is spot on and honestly, I am surprised you were the only one who expressed a dislike for that. My intention was purposeful in attempting to elicit those feelings through Legolas' and Aerlinniel's interactions so that the reader would feel the way Aerlinniel felt when he reacted inappropriately. For this story, I did not want Legolas to be an entirely perfect being. I wanted him to seem real in the sense that he must learn to grow and change within himself and relationally. I hope that you will see in this chapter that Legolas does not have any issues with gender equality, rather he was thinking logically attempting to solve her problem (as men will often do) and that he simply did not want her to leave him…a very selfish motivation on his part. I love that, you picked up on this just as Aerlinniel did and it bothered you! Thanks for your comment and I hope that you will continue to read on and let me know what you think!


	23. Ch 22 Hannon Le

**Ch. 22 Hannon Le**

Aerlinniel sat down upon the settee and opened her hand to gaze at the emerald Legolas had given her. She ran her fingers along the smoothed edges polished by his own hands and thought about all that he had said before Elrohir beckoned him inside to sort out King Thranduil's age.

She laughed at her brother's comical timing. Alas, it had been a welcomed disruption for it gave her a chance to sort out her feelings without getting swept up in the moment, which was nearly unavoidable whilst in Legolas' presence.

Legolas had offered insight into his heart and made his intentions, albeit bold, quite clear that he wished, one day, to marry her.

Aerlinniel assumed she would have to defend her right to work but he extinguished her readied ammunition with a blunt shot of humble reasoning leaving her weakened and defenseless.

In the disquiet pattering of raindrops, she wrestled with her feelings. The shock of his admission and his further explanation had her reeling with the reality of the rapid growth of their relationship. They both had flirted with the depth and longevity of their relationship but to bring forth marriage so soon and amidst her leaving…under such stressful terms, made her anxious and confused.

The most staggering aspect had been Legolas' attempt to wield his authority over her, which verged on the offensive catching her off guard and inevitably, flared her temper.

After speaking with Legolas this night, she did not know if his words had been insightful or callous. If she allowed herself to step away from her pride and fierce loyalty to her father, she could find he had a valid argument and she could hardly disagree.

She smiled to herself, thinking of the reality of him and all that she had come to discover about him in such rapid time. Legolas had been romantic and tender and in his absence, she could not deny how her heart hungered for him. Even his contrary nature though maddening, she found to be fascinating. In honesty, he was a worthy opponent to spar with though she quite disliked the personal attacks for he was wily and difficult to sway.

"Aerlinniel," a soft voice beckoned from behind her snapping her to the present.

She peered around the stone pillar that stood a few feet behind where she sat to see a youthful form move into the dim flickering torchlight.

"Estel?"

The young one appeared hesitantly from behind the pillar and out from the shadow that aided his concealment.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked in a high pitched whisper.

Estel shrugged not meeting her eyes. "I came out here after dinner to get some fresh air," he confided. "I only wanted to be alone." He flicked his eyes up to her looking innocent and deeply remorseful. "I did not mean to intrude."

Aerlinniel closed her eyes and breathed. "You heard our quarrel?"

Estel nodded gravely and stepped over to where she sat. His deep blue eyes honed in on the emerald in her lap.

"I am sorry you heard us."

"You know he is right," Estel said taking her off guard for he had avoided Legolas faithfully for days.

"In what way?" Aerlinniel gave him a quizzical look.

"About Ada," he said sitting down next to her.

Aerlinniel cast her eyes down to where the emerald lay gleaming, shrouded between her palms, upon the soft velvet of her dress.

"He shelters you - and Arwen…and he shelters me." His words weighed thick and mired.

Aerlinniel gazed at him in subtle awe. His loose dark hair fell in wisps around his angular face and his blue eyes shone with such depth that his age seemed indistinguishable. His rounded youthful features had begun to pass over the bridge into adulthood.

"He keeps secrets from us," Estel murmured staring into the distance. He bore a look of resigned frustration that she had never noticed in him before.

Aerlinniel bowed her head as she allowed his words to permeate her mind. She realized that she and Estel had much in common. He had lost his father in battle, and his true identity had been kept from him so that none could find him. His mother, Gilraen, desired for him to grow naturally without the burden of his broken legacy upon his shoulders. Her father agreed to harbor him and their secrets for Estel's own good.

All Estel knew was that his father had been a revered warrior of the Dùnedain and had lost his life in battle. He and his mother had been brought to Imladris after his father's death by her brothers. Her father had offered them protection and a home. Imladris had been a safe haven to the Dùnedain for years and so it was not unusual for a mortal boy and his mother to reside amongst the elves in the Hidden Valley.

Aerlinniel had been a bearer of these secrets just as her family and so many others had been of her origin. She wished she could reveal to Estel all that she knew for she hated being false with him. She knew well the burden of shock that one day would be his own when he learned the truth and she too would be guilty of perpetuating the charade.

A nagging pull at her insides reminded her that it was not her secret to tell. She told herself that her father had his reasons which she knew were honorable.

"You may be right," she said with a wan expression. "Estel, Ada has given us both his love and protection. He is an honorable ellon and has only ever had good in his heart. He is worthy of our trust."

Estel nodded in resignation though his eyes revealed his continued wonder.

Aerlinniel was reminded then, of something Legolas had said when she had been hiding in her tree after the feast. He had been intoxicated with wine and had said such strange things that she had not considered his ramblings until now that his words resounded in her mind. 'It has all been a ruse. But – a necessary one!'

A sick feeling fell over her. Legolas had known that there had been secrets kept from her. She thought more upon the rest of what she could remember he had said. ' _They_ have their reasons and perhaps with understanding, we would find _them_ justified.' It was those words that resonated and bolstered compassion for her father but the more she thought upon it, she realized Legolas not only knew something prior to her knowledge but that he confided that he too, had been deceived by his own father.

Her throat began to constrict not allowing the air to pass into her lungs. There was something more going on than she had realized. She reflexively opened her mouth to gasp for air.

"Are you alright, Sister?" Estel said picking up her hand in his and rubbed the back of her palm.

With his anchoring grip, Aerlinniel pulled herself back to the present.

"Yes, I will be alright." She blinked. "I must admit, I am overwhelmed with all of this." She smiled assuringly at him. "But do not worry. All will be sorted out."

"I hope so." He paused and gave her a sidelong glance. "He gave you the emerald."

"Aye." Aerlinniel looked at him apologetically but Estel did not seem to mind.

"I knew it," he said with a knowing grin.

"What?" She asked unaware of his guise.

"He loves you, you know." Estel lifted a convincing brow.

Aerlinniel gasped and looked at him with wary jest.

"It is true," he said with an earnest gleam in his eyes.

Aerlinniel bowed her head feeling her cheeks warm.

"I asked him before the feast…Well, I told him really."

"You told _him_?" Aerlinniel asked with a dubious smile.

Estel pinched his lips together and nodded wide-eyed. He too could be as cheeky as Elladan and Elrohir.

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was obvious, to me, that he loved you." He shrugged.

"Estel!" She shrank back with her eyes wide. "And what was his reply?" She had to know!

"He did not deny it."

"Tell me! What did he say?"

"The elf stood blushing with his hands full of flowers - for _you_ and said… _he might_."

Aerlinniel could not help the smile that flashed across her face.

"Do not worry though – I threatened him that he had better treat you well," he said trying not laugh.

Aerlinniel sighed shaking her head. "The Valar have blessed me with the best brothers an elleth could ever have," she said bumping her shoulder into him.

Estel smiled, letting his body sway with her playful push.

"Speaking of said prince. Why have you been avoiding him?"

Estel sighed and his visage sank to that of the pensive boy that peaked guiltily from behind the pillar, moments ago. Aerlinniel regretted swaying him back to his worries.

"I am sorry, Estel. I should not have intervened. I know that Legolas wonders at what he has done to cause you offense. But it is not my business." She tilted her head concernedly, for his gaze seemed lost in a memory that perhaps the two had shared.

Estel's lips twitched to the side as he thought for a moment. "It is nothing."

"Estel, it is obviously something. You have not spoken to him in days."

He closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged as he took a defeated breath. "I broke my word."

She looked at him confused and he allowed his eyes to meet hers before he swiftly cast them away.

"I let you both down." Estel slowly turned his gaze to her. His eyes had filled with pent-up emotion.

"No," she assured him shaking her head dismissively.

Estel bit his bottom lip looking dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Estel, I cannot imagine that there could be anything you have done to cause either of us any trouble."

"I did not do what he asked of me," he confided in a weak voice; his eyes pitifully cast to the ground.

"Estel…" she said shaking her head.

"It was a simple request. An agreement between friends. And I failed him," he said nearly choking on his words as he turned to her. "I allowed all of this to happen – to you," he swallowed hard as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

"No. This was not - your fault."

"I could have prevented it-"

"How could you have?" She interrupted with certain doubt.

Estel turned to look at her and the look of disgust on his face wrenched her heart. "That question has plagued me since the moment it happened." He looked away darting his eyes around the veranda. "It was a simple request. Keep an eye on milady whilst I am away." He shook his head in exasperation. "I gave him my word," he choked out.

Her heart hurt for the persecution he had put himself through. "Estel, you are not to blame for any of this." She placed her hand soothingly upon his back.

"How can I face him? I have broken a promise. A man is only as good as his word." His teeth ground down.

"He does not blame you, I am certain of that." Her eyes traveled his face and form noting the pain he had harbored these past few days.

Estel hung his head.

"You will see. Legolas carries no grudge."

He sat up and took a deep breath and turned to her with his lip noticeably quivering and spoke softly, "Will you forgive me?"

Aerlinniel reached up to his cheek and placed a caring hand upon him. She bit back her words - that there was nothing to forgive for in Estel's mind he felt responsible. It was his honor that was in question.

Tenderly she cupped his face with her palm and soothed, "You are forgiven, dear brother."

He closed his eyes releasing errant tears down his cheeks and with a settling breath he whispered, "hannon le."

* * *

 **Elvish phrase meaning**

Hannon le – I thank you

 _ **This chapter needed to stand alone and not get weakened by one of my long chapters. The next installment will be quite eventful.**_

 _ **As always, a big thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I love to hear from you and your follows and favorites are appreciated!**_

 _ **Big hugs and thanks to Raider-K for your comments!**_


	24. Ch 23 Concerned

**Ch. 23 Concerned**

"Snow Stars!" Estel exclaimed shoving his hand into the open air to collect a palm full of crystallized raindrops.

"Indeed!" Aerlinniel smiled enjoying the return of Estel's joyous mood.

"Do you think it might snow?" He asked, hope brimming in his voice as he poked the tiny crystals in his hand intently watching them dissolve.

Aerlinniel scanned the darkened sky and flashed her eyes back at him. "It is likely if it grows colder," she said enveloping her arms around herself for warmth.

Estel's eyes brightened and then he tilted his chin up into the air and blissfully wandered about the veranda to capture the drizzle of ice flecks into his mouth.

Aerlinniel wondered if her father would have her make the journey if the snow fell heavily throughout the night. A glimmer of hope arose within her that her father might postpone the trip, and for good measure, she offered up a prayer to Manwë for a bountiful snow.

"There you _both_ are!" Glorfindel said stepping out of the warmth of the Homely House. He captured Aerlinniel with his contagious smile and moved to drape his arm around her to offer his warmth.

"Estel, I see that you beseech Manwë with a sacred snow ritual," Glorfindel snickered giving Aerlinniel a wink.

Estel paid little mind until Glorfindel reminded him that Lord Elrond would not allow him out into the snow the next day if he caught a cold.

With his cheeks a bright pink and a tousle of his damp hair, Estel agreed to head inside. Aerlinniel helped him brush the flakes from his tunic and hair before returning to the warmth of the Hall of Fire. Best not to give her father any cause for concern, otherwise with the first sniffle, cough, or sneeze might result in Estel's confinement to the indoors until he had made a full recovery.

Upon entering, Aerlinniel scanned the group that sat chatting in a cozy circle around the blazing fire; noticing immediately that both her brothers and Legolas were not there.

"They've gone to Ada's study to ogle the weaponry that clad his walls," Arwen announced sensing her wonder at where they had gone.

Aerlinniel nodded and settled herself between Erestor and Glorfindel and enjoyed pleasant conversation with them until it seemed that the boys had forgotten the time.

"Aerlinniel, you have a long journey ahead and should get your rest," her father reminded her donning a weighted look. "And you, young one," Elrond's eyes beamed at Estel, "must rest up; for tomorrow, I believe, you may find the valley full of snow and the ponds are frozen over."

A rare thing happened indeed when Estel eagerly leaped up ready to head for bed. Aerlinniel wished she could feel the same eagerness that he had for the coming of the new day. Instead, a bleak breath of cold blew through her heart. Her time in the Valley had come near its end and Legolas and she had not fully reconciled – at least not to her liking and now she had new questions that needed answers.

Inwardly, she fought back a sting of frustration toward her father for she had not been ready to end her evening just yet.

Elrond stood and beckoned her, "Come, we will find the boys and you can bid them a good night."

After saying her goodbyes to the others, Aerlinniel followed her father along with Estel and Arwen. All the while biting her tongue so as not to speak out at him for dictating her night's end.

When they reached the hall where Elrond's study was located, Lindir stepped out looking startled to see them.

"Lindir, are the boys still in there?" Her father asked.

Lindir stiffened still holding onto the doorknob. "Aye, they are." His eyes nervously darted to Aerlinniel and then to Arwen and Estel.

Her father made his way to the door though Lindir did not budge. "My lord, I must warn you they have had quite a bit of Miruvor," Lindir warned him in a hushed tone.

Elrond inhaled deeply and straightened to his full height. "Yes, well. It is time for us _all_ to call it an evening," he said stepping forward to push into the room leaving Lindir looking worried as he pressed himself back against the wall to allow them entrance to the elf lord's study.

Aerlinniel and Arwen exchanged curious glances before stepping into the room with Estel in tow.

The room had been brightly lit so that each and every bow, spear, shield, and blade that decorated Elrond's walls could be appreciated. What struck everyone though was the three ellyn that stood with their chests bared goading each other without any awareness of the audience they had attracted. Their speech was loud and ruckus as they bantered between one another. Legolas had been the one caught amid a lively tale of a puncture wound delivered by a poisonous spider back in Mirkwood forest.

It would have been enough of a shock that they were partially unclothed but what had been most surprising was the bruised and battered back of Legolas that had been turned toward the door, giving them full vantage of his recent injuries.

Aerlinniel's hand flew up to her mouth with a gasp turning Legolas around midsentence. Both her brothers lifted their heads in unison with a common look of shock. Legolas had been explaining to them about the scar that ran just below the edge of his ribcage forming a ruddied line, two fingers wide; down the right side of his abdomen. The site of it stunned her for she had not noticed any marks marring his skin when she had seen him earlier in the salon before dinner. His arm must have concealed the scar, she thought.

Aerlinniel broke her eyes away from Legolas and looked to her father who wrestled with a myriad of emotions.

"Why on earth are your tunics off when there are ladies present?"

"They-are- _not_ ladies, Ada, they are our s-sisters," Elladan scoffed failing to acknowledge the impropriety of the situation.

Elrond took a frustrated breath and looked at Aerlinniel and Arwen and commanded, "Take Estel to his mother. And…you are _both_ to retire for the evening."

"Legolas, your back!" Elrohir exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention back to Legolas.

Elladan glanced over to have a look and winced. "Mellon nin, how have you been withstanding so normally?"

Aerlinniel waved her sister away and whispered goodnight to both her and Estel. She could not allow herself to leave. Not yet.

Legolas shifted around to face everyone, which concealed his back. "I am fine," he said in a low tone to the gathering of curious faces.

Lord Elrond stepped over to him and without a word, he turned Legolas round by the shoulders so that he could appraise the extent of his injuries. Legolas' back, from his shoulders to his waistline, had been marbled with striations of red, purple, black and blue. Some areas were raised and swollen, particularly around his low back.

"You are hurt," murmured Elrond thickly.

Legolas turned round and made to the table where he and her brothers had discarded their tunics and grabbed his in a flurry. "I am fine…really," he said swiftly slipping his arms into his sleeves.

"You are in need of a healer," Elrond insisted circling round to stand before him causing Legolas to still out of respect. "How has this gone unnoticed?" Her father asked turning back to look towards the door. "Lindir! Send for Frendland! His idleness will not go ignored."

In that moment, Glorfindel entered the room looking stunned at the commotion and stood alongside Aerlinniel appraising the scene.

Legolas had deftly hooked the eyelets of his tunic and reached his hand out toward Elrond. "No…Frendland has done nothing wrong. I can assure you."

"Well he has not reported your injuries and _that_ I find fault with!"

Legolas shook his head with certainty. "No…sir, he is unaware of my injuries." His voice was deep and sincere. Aerlinniel imagined that he must feel quite uncomfortable discussing such a thing before all the elves in attendance.

Elrond gave Legolas a doubtful look. "A valet could not miss such an obvious site," he said with an abrupt rise of his hand in a gesture to Legolas' back. "To keep such a thing quiet is akin to treachery."

Legolas leaned toward her father and confided in a muted voice, "I have not required him to assist me with dressing, my lord."

Elrond's eyes narrowed as he raised his chin at him. "I see," he murmured.

"My lord," Legolas pleaded, "I am only bruised and prefer to heal on my own."

"By the look of your back, son, it is a wonder you are walking upright," Elrond sighed.

Legolas looked down as he tugged at his cuffs. "It is really nothing, sir. I can assure you, I have received worse." His flippant rationalization did little to ease Aerlinniel's mind that ran rampant with worry for what he had endured in battle.

Both Elladan and Elrohir exchanged questionable glances at one another and then flicked their gaze to Aerlinniel which caused her father to notice that she had not yet left for bed.

"You are still here? I told _you_ to go to bed," he said with an admonishing tone.

"Ada, I…am concerned for Prince Legolas." Her eyes met Legolas' and she saw the remorse he felt being discovered like this and involving her in her father's ire.

"I will see that he is properly cared for," Lord Elrond said offering her brief assurance. "You have no need to worry. Now, _go_ to bed." Her father seemed to be losing his patience.

Aerlinniel felt her lip quiver as he turned away from her. Legolas had been right. Her father did impose his will on her as if she were a child. She had not noticed how pervasive his control actually had been until this moment. It was all becoming…glaringly apparent.

"Ada, I want to know what has happened to him. And…I want to say good-bye." Her voice rippled through the air as it floundered for demarcation.

Elrond turned on his heal and flashed her an unmistakable look of disdain and then cast his eyes to Glorfindel. "Please, take her to her chambers and see that she goes to bed!"

Glorfindel's eyes widened and clenched his jaw tightly - biting back a hasty reply.

"Do it! Please," her father commanded, grappling with some hidden stress.

Glorfindel nodded without a word and gently touched Aerlinniel's hand. She knew then that she had no recourse to stay lest she cause a greater scene which would not benefit her or Legolas.

With reluctance, Aerlinniel acquiesced. This would be their good-bye. Despite her wish to spend more time with him – to have her questions answered and to understand what he had been through to receive such wounds and never speak of them. Every fiber of her being resisted parting with him and yet she knew she must in the face of her father. To challenge him before the prince, her brothers, and Lord Glorfindel would be a dreadful misstep.

Closing her eyes to clear away the tears that had formed. She bowed her head and spoke in soft resignation, "I bid thee farewell, my prince."

Legolas stepped forward though he was still an unsettling distance away. "My lady, do not worry for me. My injuries are slight. I merely fell a few times."

Elladan mumbled under his breath to Elrohir, "That must have been _some_ fall."

Legolas closed his eyes to stifle a smile. When he opened them again, he looked upon her with hope and admiration. And when he spoke, his voice was gentle and inviting. "I should like to see you off in the morning… If I may?"

"You can do more than _that_! Ride with us!" Elrohir clamped his shoulder firmly. Her brother instantly recoiled his hand when Legolas painfully winced.

Elrond's brows knitted together as he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "He should not be riding that sort of distance in his condition. Not in this frigid cold."

Elladan made a dismissive face. "Ada…he rode with us to Bein Near without a single complaint nor any sign of wear. Let him ride with us if he likes."

All eyes fell upon Elrond and in turn, he schooled his features so that he looked less abrasive. "Legolas, I insist you allow a healer to look you over first."

"Ada, there is no time for that," Elladan drawled waving his hand dismissively, "it's the bloody middle of the night! Why don't you examine him yourself if you deem it necessary?"

Legolas' eyes widened. "I understand everyone's concern – really…I do. I am well enough-"

"Legolas, I would feel better, as a father, knowing that you have been thoroughly examined and properly treated," Elrond bargained casting Legolas an authoritative look.

Legolas set his jaw and nodded. "If you wish, my lord."

"I _do_. In the meantime, the rest of you - off to bed!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please comment, follow and favorite – they are always appreciated!**_

 _ **A special thank you for your comments and continued readership**_ _ **WickedGreene13**_ _ **and**_ _ **AndurilofTolkien**_ _ **.**_


	25. Ch 24 Unraveling

**Ch 24 Unraveling**

Legolas awaited Lord Elrond in his study. Silently, he chastised himself for getting into the awkward circumstance he found himself. Of course, he only had himself to blame…himself and the miruvor.

Alas, it had been quite easy to become swept up in the camaraderie he felt with the twins for they were most entertaining and exceedingly welcoming of him - so welcoming, that he found himself forgetting that he was indeed a guest and not a member of the Elrondion clan.

While Aerlinniel seemed concerned for his injuries and displayed no obvious offense or grudge toward him, he knew he had not fully won her forgiveness. He surmised the happening with her father would likely drive a wedge further between him and her. It seemed whenever he thought himself comfortable with the flow of things with her, the tides shifted leaving him adrift and having to work all the harder to get where he longed to be – in her good graces. And now, he would have to regain her father's too. Both would be a formidable feat. And this night, he did not think himself prepared to smooth over Elrond's ruffle.

Legolas wondered if Lord Elrond truly cared about his injuries or had he wished to make a spectacle of him by prolonging the situation under the guise of _treating him_ – making the entire situation something Legolas would never forget. Elrond had been clearly peeved and reasonably so, he thought anxiously glancing around the elf lord's study. An intoxicated suitor of the elf lord's daughter found loitering, sans his tunic, at a dinner party was quite crass and would not be befitting of any self-respecting elf.

He had suffered a lapse of decorum to be sure. If only he had not had that third glass of miruvor, he would be sleeping comfortably in his bed, dreaming of his next encounter with Aerlinniel.

If Elrond were the less forgiving kind, like his father, then the elf lord would likely make him _understand_ his place. And if what happened to Thalen was any indication as to how Elrond might handle his impropriety, then he might find himself saddled on his horse headed back home in the morning.

Legolas decided it would be of no use dwelling on the uncertainty of his fate and thought it best to distract himself with the weaponry that graced Elrond's walls. According to Elrohir, most had been forged during the first age; long before Legolas had been born. The most eye-catching was a crossbow and quiver filled with what appeared to be, dragon bone tipped arrows. Very hard to come by, he thought in amazement. They had been situated alongside a sword, shield, plackart, and helm - each with similar markings suggesting that they belonged to one, lone warrior.

Each was emblazoned with a white swan in flight bearing a gleaming jewel upon its breast. The sigil, he found to be haunting and beautiful. He imagined that there had been good reason the weaponry held a special place of prominence, hung in direct view from where Lord Elrond sat while at his desk.

"The pale flame on wings of a storm," a low voice murmured from behind causing Legolas to turn his head and find Lord Elrond standing near, gazing wistfully at the weaponry.

Legolas concealed his start and turned to face him with his curiosity piqued. "The emblem is enchanting."

A faint smile spread across the elf lord's face, "The flight of the Silmaril," he said drawing up his hand as he traced his fingers reverently across the sparkling white gem embedded into the sword's grip. "These belonged to my father."

Legolas smiled and gave him a respectful nod and it was then that he noticed Elrond to be displaced in the past. And so, he stepped back to allow Elrond to reminisce whilst he marveled the weapon's craftsmanship.

"I have no memory of him," he whispered.

Legolas' eyes widened at the weight and irony of his confession. Never had he known this personal detail about Elrond and there were no appropriate words to utter and thus, he remained silent.

And then as if a page had been turned, Elrond drew himself from his reverie and moved to his desk and set his leather scrip upon it and then without a word, he took to pouring two drinks into small crystal vials. Legolas did not have the heart to tell him that he had had quite enough to drink this night.

"My father was a seafarer and so he was gone much of the time. He had gone to explore the West, leaving my brother, Elros and I, who were quite young, behind to fend with our mother in Arvernien." He gazed up at Legolas as he corked the crystal vessel from whence he poured. "The memories are vague but the story is known to me."

Legolas nodded gravely sensing the gravity of his words.

"It was not until I was long into adulthood that I gained full knowledge of my family's plight," he said as he strolled over and handed Legolas a small vial.

He seated himself and relaxed back into his chair and gestured for Legolas to do the same. Still mindful of the prior incident that Elrond had yet to mention, Legolas graciously sat with the intent to appease the elf lord in hopes of further quelling his pique.

"Whilst my father was away, the Sons of Fëanor, took advantage of his absence and sought out my mother in hopes of procuring the Silmaril that she carried."

Elrond gestured to Legolas' chalice and then took a leading sip of his own, inviting him to follow suit. And so as not be rude, Legolas did and discovered the drink to be miruvor. A drink he found went down smooth and easy. Its potency deceptive and had the potential to dim his inhibitions. He gave himself fair warning to mind his intake of the sweet cordial lest he winds up making himself more of a fool.

"Blinded by their greed and oath to their father, the brothers sacked our village in search of the Silmaril. My brave mother absconded with the jewel - casting herself into the Great Sea. It was horrifying…for it had appeared, to me and Elros, that she had sacrificed herself when in reality, her life had been saved," he said with a rueful smile. "Through the power of Ulmo, she did not die. She took the form of a swan – glorious and white."

A shiver surged through Legolas at the story's miraculous turn. Of course, the swan and jewel upon the weapons was the sigil of Elwing, Elrond's mother, who carried the Silmaril to safety.

"In the dark of night, upon my father's ship, she came to him from the sky. My father had said she came ' _like pale flame on wings of a storm'_ \- with the Silmaril glowing upon her breast. She fell upon his deck in a swoon - near death for the urgency in which she flew. He took her to his chest and whence morning came, he marveled that he beheld her, in the flesh, safe and very much alive."

Legolas exhaled in relief, which caused Elrond to smile.

"Her love for my father was so great that she refused to be separated from him ever again."

"They are no longer a part of this world," Legolas remembered aloud for he had learned of the flight of Elwing the White and of her brave mariner husband, Eärendil.

Elrond sighed gravely as he toyed with his chalice. "Forever they would be hunted for the jewel she carried; and so, they could never return for me and my brother." His grey eyes beheld a sad glimmer as they turned upward towards the weapons. "The Valar were relieved that, at least, one of the Great Jewels had been salvaged with good intentions and thus, they granted them passage to Valinor. It is there, they now reside- together, in peace."

Legolas could not mistake the wistful longing he saw in Elrond's eyes. The elf lord had been orphaned by both his parents – like Aerlinniel had. Certainly, his past had contributed to his charitable heart towards orphans. He found it curious that Elrond remembered little of the events surrounding the siege that took his parents from him and, like himself, he had no memory of his father at all.

"You were so young to be taken from your parents; what was the fate of you and your brother?"

Elrond washed the rest of his miruvor down and sat his chalice upon the oaken side-table between them.

"It is vague in my mind, you see."

"Forgive me…I should not have asked -"

"It is alright," he said stretching back in his chair. "I have had years to come to terms with their fate and reckon with my own." He reached over to his desk and grasped the neck of the crystal vessel and poured himself another drink. And before Legolas could protest, the elf lord had refilled his chalice too.

Legolas forced a smile and took a small sip so as not to appear impolite. Elrond, on the other hand, drained half his vial.

"We were abducted during the siege and held as captives in hopes that my parents would search for us and thus, the Silmaril would fall into the Fëanor brother's possession. Alas, that is not what was to happen, and so it was, that our captor, Maglor, the only repentant Son of Fëanor, had compassion for me and my brother and raised us as his own."

Elrond finished the rest of his vial with relaxed regality before speaking again. "Maglor's guilt had been so great, he could not reconcile what he had _taken_ from us." He paused harbored on the edge of memory.

What a troubling fate, to have been raised by his captor, Legolas thought. There were no words he could offer as consolation and yet he imagined Elrond did not require any.

The elf lord closed his eyes and massaged his temples. His face seemed on the verge of pity and the words he bespoke were conciliatory and evocative – lingering like a morning fog.

"He did what he could to protect us."

Elrond's words were latent with Innuendo and Legolas felt sure there was more embedded in his story than he could ascertain at the moment.

His own thoughts had turned dark and dismal. To think that such evil, spawned from the enemy – could cause such sway; that greed had corrupted the hearts of even the highest of elves.

Fëanor, the once great Noldor prince and creator of the Silmarils, and his seven sons, were corrupted by the evil Melkor. In the name of Ilúvatar, they swore an oath that they would not rest until, once again, they possessed all three of the stones. Disrupting the peace of the Eldar forever, they threatened their own kin with the wages of war upon any that harbored one of the precious gems. But it was folly, for the Silmarils were enchanted with the sacred light of Valinor and would burn the skin of any that grasped them with evil intent.

Fëanor's own creation, blessed by the Valar's own light, in the end, repelled him and his sons. Maglor and Maedhros, driven by greed to possess the gems, even in death; took their own lives and the two remaining Silmarils with them. Maedhros cast himself into a fiery fissure and Maglor, Elrond's captor and foster father, threw himself into the sea.

The room fell silent and forgetting his resolve, Legolas, took a comforting sip of miruvor to wash away his ill thoughts.

"Tell me, did your father reclaim the jewels he sought from the Lonely Mountain?"

Legolas snapped from his brooding to an equally unsettling feeling, now that the conversation had turned personal- specifically entailing his father, he could not help but feel on the offense.

"Why do you ask?"

"He has told you little."

"Little - about what?" Legolas quipped feeling annoyed at the sudden change of direction and the conceit laden in Elrond's words.

"The gems. The dwarves have harbored a treasure of your father's that hold a value- beyond measure."

"Of course, I know of the jewels hoarded in that ghastly mountain. Bounties robbed from elves - fallen into the hands of greedy parasitic dwarves."

Elrond snickered with mild condescension. "The gems of which I speak are not mere heirlooms that graced a good lady's neck."

Legolas found that his head began to swirl with suspicion and cloud with the slow haze of inebriation.

"Have you heard of the Silme Turma?" (Starlight Shield)

Legolas bristled. He knew nothing of what Elrond spoke of and for a moment, a flame of animosity for his father had gotten the better of him.

"I can offer you no information?"

Elrond sighed. "Your father would have much to gain if he reclaimed the Silme Turma."

Dizziness began to overtake Legolas - so much, that it was difficult to keep his head from drifting forward. Dread seeped through him, thinking that Elrond might discover his inebriated state. Perhaps that is what Elrond had intended, he thought, steadying himself whilst glaring at the smug drink in his hand. Like a petulant child pushing away a dreadful dinner, he set the crystal vile down with an abrupt flourish.

Elrond exhaled grimly and spoke seemingly unprovoked by his ill-manner. "Legolas, does your father know that you are here?"

"I have already told you; he would not know, for certain, I am here. Why?"

"There is prophecy that follows the Silme Turma. If your father has reclaimed it, then it will be of great import to me."

Legolas had no idea if his father had reclaimed the gems, and to what value they held, or if his father would want Elrond to know.

It was in his heart to trust Lord Elrond but he struggled with an equal measure of suspicion, born from his allegiance to his father. And growing up in the Greenwood amongst the Silvans, there had always been a legendary distrust for the Noldor, which had been perpetuated by his grandfather, King Oropher.

Legolas found himself not equipped to field Elrond's questions with the grace and knowledge that he should. _Curse - his father and his secrets!_

"I can assure you, I do not know if he has reclaimed the gems," was the answer he settled upon.

Legolas held Elrond's gaze for a long moment attempting to determine the elf lord's motives, when suddenly; he felt the psychic divide between them subtly traversed. It was as if a growing harkening penetrated his thoughts. A voice, not his own – heard; growing in his mind; willed him to trust and absolve himself of his emotional reticence. And then by no effort of his own, a settling comfort crept through him like honey poured from a jar; saturating him with calm.

"Did your father ever speak of Aerlinniel?"

"He spoke of all your children…but he tended to favor her," Legolas obediently answered, feeling clear and calm as a wide blue sky.

Elrond smiled. "Did he ever tell you he and Celebrian whished for you two to meet?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes. Perhaps they foresaw a link that might bind us?"

Elrond raised a questioning brow. "Your father did not suggest you travel to Imladris, and yet you found your way here?"

Legolas felt his suspicions tug at him, but the honeyed voice commandeered his mind and soothed him; encouraging him to be forthright.

"The battle awoke in me a yearning for something. I did not know then - for what. But now, I believe, I have found what it is I have been yearning to find."

"And what is it you think you have found?"

Legolas bit his bottom lip to stave off a smile. "I have found hope in a child of man…and an answer to my heart's call in your daughter.

Elrond's eyes closed and a faint smile graced his features.

"Though, I must confess, that I have offended her and we are barely on speaking terms," Legolas unwittingly confided.

Elrond's eyes opened abruptly. "What?" He chuckled. "And I would have thought the pair of you had hit it off splendidly. Pray tell me, Legolas, how could you cause her such an offense?"

"I…rather not say."

"I think you better," Elrond admonished with a stern nonchalance.

"I have done nothing to…dishonor her, Sir. I swear, I would never-"

Elrond gave him a watery smile. "Then what would cause her such an offense?"

Legolas kept his gaze steady on the elf lord though his vision began to blur again.

"Well out with it, boy!"

Legolas swallowed thickly and imposed himself to focus on the elf lord before him. "I told her…I did not think she should return to work."

Elrond let out a smug chuckle as he leaned back. "That is all? Surely, you could smooth _that_ over."

A compulsion to divulge more brimmed his tongue. "I told her that you…shelter her." Legolas blinked up at Elrond who beheld a displeased smirk.

"And that upset her, did it?"

"Well, yes."

Elrond took his time to reply and donned an air of superiority. "You will find that Aerlinniel can be a little strong-willed…"

"A little?" Legolas sniffed, forgetting himself.

"And _loyal_ ; like her father," Elrond said glowering at him with a chastening look down his nose.

Legolas sat, somewhat dazed, with a vacant look; though inwardly the battle for his wits waged within. The miruvor clouded his clarity and seemed to be lulling him to sleep despite his best efforts at staying coherent.

Elrond sighed as if losing his patience. "It would do you well to remember that you are a guest here, Legolas. I have done nothing but oblige and welcome you. And whilst I see that Aerlinniel has taken an interest in you; I am not yet- impressed with your behavior and therefore not convinced that her attentions are to be anything other than guarded with you."

Legolas knew there was little he could say to redeem himself for it was his actions that spoke most profoundly. "My lord, I can assure you that I hold both you and your daughter in the highest esteem and only wish for your approval and Aerlinniel's happiness. And for my fumblings, I ask for your forgiveness."

"Hmmph," The elf lord's cheek crept back considering Legolas' plea. "If you intend to pursue Aerlinniel, then you _must_ follow the traditions of your kin and your station."

"Of course-"

Elrond raised his hand to quiet him. "You have acted foolishly in haste and do not think I have turned a blind eye to the way I found the pair of you the morning after the feast."

"Lord Elrond-"

"I needn't remind you that your father would not approve of such tawdry behavior."

Legolas dropped his gaze to the floor. His father would be appalled at the scene Elrond had come upon that morning when he found them huddled beneath Aerlinniel's tree with a discarded bottle of Dorwinion at their feet.

"You are a prince. And _she_ is a lady…and _my_ daughter."

Legolas gave Elrond a submissive nod.

"And as such; if you intend to court her, you will – first; ask for your father's blessing and then, as tradition dictates, gain permission from me before proceeding any further with her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now," he said rising and demarcating the end of the discussion, "it would seem that you have no qualms with bearing your skin."

He sauntered over to Legolas who had also stood out of respect for the elf lord.

"Remove your tunic and let's have a look at that back – shall we?"

* * *

 **I apologize for the length of time it has taken for me to update the story. I promise; I have not given up on it. I am just swamped with real life. But, I still intend to continue writing the story and hope to regain your readership. I am on summer break and have more time to update. So expect more frequent additions posted soon.**

 **I have taken some time to do some digging on my characters and rereading some of Tolkien's work. I am taken with Elrond's heritage and his story. I have highlighted some of it in this chapter and will continue to weave his story into Aerlinniel's, Legolas' and eventually, Thranduil's, which you got a little taste of in this chapter.**

 **Be aware that I will be morphing Tolkien's Middle Earth history to suit the direction of my story. I will be sure to point out my departures, as best, I can. In this chapter, my own twist was the detail that Elrond has no memory of his father but the rest of the account of his life is painfully true. Elrond has had a very emotionally trying life and yet he endures Middle Earth and cares for the races within it. I have gained a renewed reverence for the old elf lord and I hope to do him justice. That being said, I did play with his motivations in this chapter, which I am sure you noticed…and that, my friends, you are on a need to know basis. Sorry, it makes for a good story to flesh it out slowly.**

 **The other departure is the Silme Turma. This was my creation and you will learn more about it in further chapters.**

 **I will leave you with Tolkien's description of Elrond to savor…**

 **" _The face of Elrond was ageless, neither old nor young, though in it was written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful. His hair was dark as the shadows of twilight, and upon it was set a circlet of silver; his eyes were grey as a clear evening, and in them was a light like the light of stars. Venerable he seemed as a king crowned with many winters, and yet hale as a tried warrior in the fulness of his strength. He was the Lord of Rivendell and mighty among both Elves and Men."_**

 ** _"_ _He was as noble and fair as an elf-lord, as strong as a warrior, as wise as a wizard, as venerable as a king of dwarves, and as kind as summer._ _"_**

 **― _J.R.R. Tolkien_**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Love to you ALL and Thank You for reading!**

 ***PS, I want to thank all of you that have reached out and expressed that you hoped this story would continue and to those who have shown their support these past twenty-five chapters with thoughtful reviews. It is with you in mind, that I write! XO**


	26. Ch 25 Reconciliation

_**Special thank you to all who left a comment on the last chapter…it meant a great deal since I hadn't posted in so long! I am so glad you're still with me!**_

 _ **Much love to: Whyamiobsessed, littlerock77, aminmela, WickedGreene13, thrndlwood, Raider-K and the few guests that have left comments! Ya'll are awesome! XO**_

* * *

 **Ch. 26 Reconciliation**

Before he had left, she promised Lord Glorfindel that she would be fine and assured him that she would get some rest for her journey in the morning. However, as soon as her chamber door had shut, Aerlinniel took to pacing the room. Her mind a bubbling brew of emotion.

"Put to bed like a misbehaved child," she spouted, spinning on her heal with her fists clenched.

The gentle knock upon the door did nothing to deter her from her tirade.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's me, my lady…May I come in?" Velenya tentatively called from behind the heavy oaken door.

"Of course…,"Aerlinniel mocked. "Orders to tuck me in – have you, Nanny?"

Velenya eased herself into the bedchamber and gravely observed her lady nearly wearing a trodden path into the sandstone floor. "I heard the night did not end well for you and Prince Legolas," she offered in a delicate voice.

"No." Aerlinniel spouted as she swaggered past her lady's maid. "Ada was sure to intervene and garner control of the situation," she said with a sardonic wave of her arm. "Cannot have tipsy ellon traipsing around without their tunics lest it offends the delicate damsels…and Valar- how must it reflect upon _him_? _We must have order in the house, you know_ ," she said with a stern satiric tone that was akin to her father's.

Velenya sighed as she took to the business of turning Aerlinniel's bed covers down. "My lady, tensions are high with all that has happened over the past few days. Perhaps you should give his lordship some slack."

"Slack? I would like for someone to grant me some slack," she scoffed still working her way hither and tither around the room.

"Lady Aerlinniel, I am sure your ada was caught off guard…"

An exasperated sigh escaped Aerlinniel as she circled her pacing to a stop. "We were _all_ caught off guard. That does not give him the right to treat me like a child." She wrung her hands together, remembering his odd behavior and then returned to her pacing. "He seemed angry, Velenya. And…I fear for Legolas… What will he say to him? I can scarcely fathom for Ada is not himself."

"Legolas will be fine," she said as she poured fresh water into the washbasin that sat atop the dressing table. "Perhaps a little wilted after your father gets through with him, but he will be fine." Velenya dried her palms upon her linen apron as she strolled over to Aerlinniel and took hold of her hands, smiling as she did, which remedied Aerlinniel's pacing the room like a nervous captive creature. "Your prince is made of strong stock," she said with a knowing smile. "I suspect he will rally in spite of this latest setback. And besides, how could he not find _the challenge_ \- irresistible?" Velenya squeezed her hands to drive her point further.

"I wish I had your confidence," Aerlinniel shrugged. After a brief pause, a smile ghosted her face. "Did you hear how we came upon them?"

"I am piecing it together," Velenya said giving her a playful glance as she led her by the hand to the warmth of the sheepskin rug that lay alongside her four-poster bed. Despite the fire that blazed within the hearth, the bedchamber floor remained briskly cold to bare feet. "Something about your brothers…the prince, miruvor, weaponry, and…bare chests," she said blinking up at Aerlinniel with a waggish expression.

A slow smile unfurled upon Aerlinniel's face and then, in tandem, a giggle escaped them both, followed by a sudden onset of full-fledged laughter. Hysteric quips ensued in earnest gasps as tears streaked their faces until soon their bellies ached, and the pair found themselves grasping each other for stability.

"Oh Velenya, that is exactly what I needed…A good laugh!"

"Forgive me for saying so, my lady. Tis all rather funny…If you allow it," she said straining to find her composure.

"Better to find the humor in it- I suppose…lest I cry," Aerlinniel agreed shaking her head in resignation. Velenya always had a way of settling her nerves when tension arose, and for that she was grateful.

"Well, we shan't have that, my lady. No sense wallowing in things you cannot change." She motioned for her to turn round so that she could begin working at loosening the pink silken laces of her bodice.

As their gaiety abated the two took to the usual routine of readying Aerlinniel for bed. Soon, Velenya had her washed and smelling of sweet verbena. And finally, swathed in her white cotton nightdress, she sat at her dressing table whilst Velenya plucked the blooms Legolas had placed in her hair earlier that day. She gathered them into a low crystal bowl filled with water so that Aerlinniel could look upon them for a while longer. As the blossoms floated serenely, Aerlinniel, remembered the beauty and ease of the day with Legolas, which now seemed so long ago. She wished she could turn back time when all had seemed full of peace and promise. No distractions. Just Legolas and his tender affections and sating presence.

Why had she allowed herself to become so cross with him; so willing to walk away when discord arose? Legolas saw keenly her pridefulness when she deemed his actions and intentions suspect. So brazen was he that he did not cater to her, but rather, he sought to bring light to her shortcomings. Was he being unreasonable? Perhaps a little…and she supposed she had reacted in kind or perhaps worse. Storming away from him at the waterfall and then chastening him for pointing out her father's obvious control over her was on the fringe of melodramatic and if she were being honest with herself, she had been quite rude. A glimmer of shame coursed through her for acting so harshly toward him. He was the prince of the Woodland Realm, one of the most sought-after ellon in all the lands, and the son of her dear friend, King Thranduil…And this is how she treated him? It is a wonder she hadn't driven him away.

"You must tell me, in confidence, of course," Velenya asked glancing up from her careful work, "what was your impression of him?"

Aerlinniel jerked herself from her faraway thoughts and gave her a baffled look. "Impression- what do you mean?"

Velenya kept to her plucking and bit back a smile. "Seeing him – that way- bare skinned…"

Aerlinniel's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed bright pink which caused her to dip her head to conceal their flame though she gladly pondered the subject of her reply. "I would say that he made a lasting impression!" She laughingly confided.

Velenya gasped then bit her lip to stave off a smirk.

Aerlinniel continued, "I dare say, his flesh is burned into my mind. All I need do is close my eyes," she did as she said, "and he is there – lean and smooth…taught muscles and- that tapered torso peeking beyond the waist of his breeches…" she sighed, her eyes still closed. "He is a vision of pure bliss."

Their secret meeting before dinner had given her plenty of fodder to ponder. Indeed, she had allowed her mind to wander through several sultry scenarios involving Legolas during the evening meal. Each scenario culminated with an impassioned kiss whilst her hands traveled his fair skin all the while the tranquilizing wonder of his scent stirred her senses into a heady need for visceral escalation. However, after finding that he harbored wounds, her fanciful thoughts had been doused with worry for him ever since. Why hadn't he confided that he had been injured and instead elected to suffer silently?

Velenya's hands stilled as she stared through the mirror stunned at her lady's confession. "Well, now- the night was not _all_ bad then…was it?"

Aerlinniel giggled as she twirled a golden elanor blossom between her fingers before dipping it into the bowl of water. "I suppose not," she said turning pensive. "I crave to see him-alone…so that we may reconcile our differences."

"A reconciliation of differences? Is that what you crave?" Velenya teased with a rueful wink. "Perhaps an impassioned embrace and a steamy kiss will settle the score between the pair of you."

Aerlinniel forced a smile and wished for it to be that simple for she desired both but she could not see it achieved without first reaching an accord with him. "We quarreled today…and again this evening… And after, I came to find that his back is terribly injured and he told no one...not even myself. And to make it all the more unsettling, Ada has contrived it so that I will not have a chance to speak with him privately before I depart. I doubt I shall gain such peace to earn the pleasure of his kiss."

With her hair now bereft of blooms, Velenya had begun smoothing through Aerlinniel's tresses and reshaping her curls with a hint of argan seed oil. "Perhaps you will get your chance sooner than later," she said with a triumphant gleam and then she leaned near her ear and whispered, "Between us, my lady, the prince will be staying overnight, here at Homely House…"

"Here?" Aerlinniel turned round to Velenya looking intrigued at the notion.

"Mmmhmm. The snow has swallowed up the pathway way to his cottage and the wind is too bitter to send him out into the night. And I suppose his lordship wanted to keep a close eye on him – what with his injuries and all."

"I see…" Aerlinniel murmured glancing away. And then a thought began to take seed.

"But you did not hear this from me."

"No, of course," she agreed her mind reeling with the news.

* * *

 _ **I hope you don't mind the short chapter this time…**_

 _ **It's a bit of a tease for the next chapter…well, next two chapters, really. :)**_

 _ **Stuff's about to go down is all I'm going to say. ;)**_

 _ **I love to hear what you're thinking! So please leave a comment. They always give me such great encouragement!**_

 _ **Thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story!**_


	27. Chapter 26 Love is Blindness

**Ch. 26 Love is Blindness**

Torchlight glittered among the bedchamber doors like amber jewels beheld by golden sepals. A russet glow hovered the arched hall creating the allusion of warmth. Outside, icy rain had given way to a steady fount of snow turning the air within the sandstone walls of Homely House, frigid and cold.

Aerlinniel crept along the corridor, careful not to shuffle her feet for her father's ears could detect a quill drop in a hail storm. Pausing at her father's bedchamber, she noticed light flicker beneath the door which meant he was likely still awake. Usually, he read long into the night by the fire, nestled in his favorite armchair - often falling asleep there until morning; a habit he had acquired after her mother had sailed.

Around the corner was an adjacent hall where her mother's suite of rooms resided and just beyond her rooms, were the guest chambers where Legolas would likely be staying. The wing of rooms had fantastic long-range views of the Bruinen as it gushed its way passed Homely House. Her naneth loved listening to the river's lulling rush of waters as they swept through the Valley.

"Listen," she'd whisper to Aerlinniel in her youth, huddled beneath the layers of silks and furs upon her mother's flet-like bed, "one cannot remain unmoved by the river's lilting chorus. Its song will spring light into your darkness and right you. Listen…Let it in, nin lend hén." (my sweet child)

The vacant rooms were kept fresh and ready in case close company should need a place to stay. The rooms were originally designated for her grandparents who would visit biennially in the spring when she and her siblings were young. More routinely, Lord Glorfindel occupied one of the rooms when he and her father would stay up long into the night hashing out ideas and devising their plans. Elrond's house had grown accustomed to having the Golden Warrior as a guest, so frequently, that Lindir kept a place reserved for him at the family's breakfast table.

Braving passed her father's chambers, her heart froze at the sound of a door handle click shut followed by the distinct rustling of robes. Faint whispers crept from around the corner.

Careful to remain unnoticed, Aerlinniel slid behind a statue of Varda that stood in the shadows. The statue's sleek, marble arms were swept up amid a graceful flourish as she cast her stars into the night sky. Her billowy robes offered the perfect pitch of shadow for which to hide. The celestial Vala had long provided a secluded hiding place where Aerlinniel and her siblings could spy on unsuspecting family members, servants, and even guests; including the Elvenking on more than one occasion.

The irony of hiding in Varda's shadow, to perchance a glimpse of a Greenwood royal was not lost on Aerlinniel - though this time, her venture seemed more precarious than it had ever been before. Without the obvious protection of her youthful innocence, there was more to suffer than personal embarrassment if she were caught seeking out the prince. She pulled the cloak that she had inherited from Legolas, tightly around herself to conceal the white of her gown, and held her breath whilst she listened to the happening down the hall unfold.

Glorfindel appeared first from her mother's bedchamber, looking grave followed by her father whose grim expression, looked equally concerning. Sighing, her father leaned his head against the door and shut his eyes. His dark raven hair, which usually appeared impeccable, looked disheveled and his robes hung awkwardly around him.

Glorfindel shuffled round, raking his hands through his hair, bearing an incredulous look. "How much mirovur did you give him?"

Her father's eyes eased open and he straightened, wearing a bland expression. "Enough to glean information from him."

"You speak as if he is some miscreant, Elrond..." Glorfindel breathed giving her father a wary eye.

"Yes, well it needed to be done," her father breathed, peering at him with a fleeting glance and then busied himself with smoothing his hands down the front of his blue and silver brocaded robes.

"Mmmm…" Glorfindel nodded, his eyes narrowing with a glint of sarcasm. "And, did you glean what you had hoped?"

"He continues to claim to have no knowledge of the prophecy and that he has come to Imladris with no other guise than to find Estel, which - he says, was at his father's behest." He glanced at Glorfindel and added darkly, "A blatant contrivance by Thranduil."

Aerlinniel's heart lurched. _Contrivance by the king? Prophecy?_

"Do you believe him?"

"Well, you saw him…he was incapable of telling any lies," Elrond sputtered.

"Poor lad hasn't a clue what he's stepped into, has he?" Glorfindel's gaze travelled mirthlessly down the darkened corridor. After a moment, he angled his attention back to her father. "Did he say if Thranduil retrieved the stones?"

Her father grasped his hands behind his back and stepped further into the hall. "He insists he doesn't know…though I believe it is likely. Thranduil would not go through the trouble of assembling his army and trek to Erebor only to leave empty-handed… Those gems are much too precious to him." Realizing Glorfindel had ceased following him, he turned and gave him a pointed look. "Why else would he send Legolas now?"

 _He suspects Legolas…and King Thranduil of something - sinister?_

Glorfindel stood unmoving – arms enfolded in silent appraisal of her father.

"I suspect he knows more than he lets on…something he keeps hidden in the far reaches of his mind."

"His dreams…" Glorfindel whispered, his eyes wavering from the evocation her father had conjured in him.

"Yes. His memory returns." Her father angled a brow and added darkly, "There are ways of rectifying this - resurfacing."

His baleful words stirred Glorfindel from his thoughts and he replied with a sharp look of warning. "You shouldn't meddle, Elrond, you dare tread in the shadow of another ellon's life."

"I have no other choice."

"Indeed, you do. Where is your faith?" Glorfindel rebuked with an incredulous scowl.

Her father winced and locked eyes with the Golden Warrior. Both appearing like two feral cats until her father hung his head. Aerlinniel sensed his evasion was not defeat, but rather, an inner embroilment that waged within. His hand clasped onto the bridge of his nose, lingering there in pensive repose until he spoke barely above a whisper. "I am weary, Glorfindel…"

Glorfindel swallowed thickly. And like the coming of dawn, his fierce expression softened.

"Faith has forsaken me…." Her father said through gritted teeth, still shielding his face.

Sighing, Glorfindel stepped toward him and took hold of her father's arms. "You cannot give up hope, Elrond. There is too much at stake!" His voice whipped through the hall like the winter wind.

Her father peered up with a startling look of desolation upon his face that sent a shiver down Aerlinniel's spine. His sturdy frame wilted like a thirsty leaf in Glorfindel's grasp. "Aye…though, knowing it and bearing it… are like opposing worlds -" He gazed up appearing painfully bereft. "I cannot reconcile her fate - to _him_ …" He said, setting his jaw. "I cannot let her go -"

"For her sake - you _must_ bear it! 'Tis her life, Elrond. You cannot prevent every ill from happening! Danger can lie beneath your very nose." Glorfindel's fist shot open in front of her father's face. "That fiend, Theadra is proof of that."

"I do not need to be reminded of the inevitability of ill happenings!" Her father groused, sweeping his hand in deflection; his eyes blazing – as a new vigor coursed through him. He stalked away a few strides and turned round in a flurry, "Ill happenings have eclipsed my faith!"

Surprise marred Glorfindel's face. Then his gaze appeared to sharpen, searing into her father's eyes with an unmistakable look of disappointment. Aerlinniel clamped her hand over her mouth as the two held one another's hardened stare until Glorfindel broke the discomforting impasse.

"Things are in motion, Elrond. You cannot stand in the way. It is in Eru's hands - now."

Her father inhaled deeply as his chin rose anew from his chest. His face was fraught with emotion. "I am…to send her - to that pestilential forest– to live her life - hiding…in a cave? It is absurd!" His hands collapsed against his sides as he turned and strode away. Inextricably, the air had been sucked from Aerlinniel's lungs. There in the shadowy corner, she stood hollow, her heart writhing in utter confusion.

"What of the foretelling…the agreements - made ages ago?" Glorfindel countered.

Her father stilled and turned on his heel – his robes echoing his sharp pivot. "What Thranduil and Celebrian had imagined, predicted…arranged," he said with a haughty, dismissing wave, "needn't be thrust upon them!" He regained some of his composure and spoke in a more restrained manner. "Not now."

"And did it occur to you that everything is aligning - as it should…in its right time?"

"Sauron's suffusion of evil plagues Dol Goldur. The southern lands of Mirkwood are cursed with darkness and littered with fell creatures," he said curtly, his pitch rising to a hasty tenor. "I have received reliable intelligence that Khamûl is amassing an army of Sauron's servants in Thranduil's backyard! A coincidence that Easterlings are infiltrating our borders?" He shook his head not waiting for a reply. " _He_ \- is being hunted!" her father hissed pointing an angry finger at her mother's door. "And- I'm to let her go _there_ …to the very hotbed of evil? It is madness! Not with a clear conscience! I cannot! I would sooner see her sail from these shores!"

Aerlinniel felt the floor slip from beneath her. _Hunted..._

Glorfindel cast his gaze down with a tempered exhale.

"My visions grow stronger," her father grimaced as he reached his hands up to his temples. In that same moment, a flash of an image shot through Aerlinniel's mind. A moment of clamoring chaos assaulting her senses. It had been too fleeting to grasp.

Glorfindel stepped cautiously toward her father with a wary eye. "I think we should adjourn to your study, mellon, and speak of this privately. This is not the place." His eyes flicked to her mother's door where Legolas slept.

Her father's expression dissolved into its familiar placidity and he angled his head in agreement.

But before they had left Glorfindel asked glancing at her mother's door, "Why do you suppose he did not confess his injuries when he first arrived?"

A wry smile eased onto her father's face and he offered easily, "Pride. Stubbornness."

Glorfindel gave him a jesting albeit questioning look.

"Must I remind you of the obstinate line from which he hails? Vain-glorious creatures," he muttered sauntering off.

Remaining where he stood, Glorfindel changed the course of the conversation and called. "Will you communicate with Thranduil?"

"I have nothing to say to him," he said, peering back, looking unconcerned.

Glorfindel sniffed and remained silent.

Her father huffed. "I will leave it to the boy," he said with a conciliatory gesture of his hands.

"That's a relief."

"I shall allow fate to unfold and not interfere."

"And _well_ you should," Glorfindel said, somewhat appeased as he made his way to join him.

"Do not think me kind. I do not wish to aid in their progress. If they are to be each other's fate, then Valar lead them…it will not be by my doing."

"Sending her away _is_ interfering-" Glorfindel said, stopping sharp.

" _You_ \- are not her father."

Glorfindel's eyes widened in mock-offense.

"I do not expect that you would understand."

"You are angry at Thranduil for doing the same as you," Glorfindel countered.

"What do you mean, the _same_?"

"You both manipulate your children." Glorfindel blinked and gave him the barest glimmer of a smile.

"A father's prerogative."

"I would not know."

"No, you would not," her father assured. "Nor, can you grasp the responsibility of rearing a child who is tied to the fate of many."

Glorfindel snickered and then said with mock-sympathy, "You are right, mellon, I could not possibly fathom it."

"Try harboring six; twins, two daughters, a would-be king, and a newly-inherited, wayward prince!"

Glorfindel snickered and quickly regained his composure. "Paternity aside…When it comes to fate and the workings of the Valar, I have an eye for how these things work." His wan smirk curled up at the corners of his mouth.

Her father huffed and then he said with marked interest, "Did Aerlinniel settle in for the night, alright?" His twisted concern for her did little soothing after the stark reality of his bizarre confessions.

"Aye…You were too harsh with her, Elrond."

Her father fussed with his robes. Then his words trailed pensively forth. "These days of late, have found me on the edge of a chasm with no light to show me the way." His gaze drifted as a cloud of vulnerability set upon his face.

Glorfindel closed his eyes registering her father's arcane words. Then a look of concern washed over his face and he said in a steadying tone, "Your Light – remains, though she seems hidden from you."

His grief and loneliness seemed to flood through him, and he appeared to be slowly drowning.

...

The hall fell eerily quiet after they had left. Glorfindel suggested that they have a nightcap to which her father needed little cajoling. Lindir had come too; inquiring about Legolas. Her father informed him that he would personally tend the prince through the night and then gave instructions to have Legolas brought to the springs in the morning directly after breakfast. He requested that Frendland tend him during the duration of his healing regardless of the prince's druthers to do otherwise. Then he briefed him on Legolas' regiment: morning and evening dips in the cold springs, a soak in a hot salt bath, therapeutic massage, followed by an application of clove salve to his contusions, along with mandatory rest, which meant no travel until his ribs healed. 'A fall from a horse, in his condition,' her father warned, 'could result in a punctured lung;' a risk he would not allow him to take. '`Tis not the weather to court infection.' Aerlinniel found his concern for Legolas strange after the allegations he had made.

She eyed her mother's bedroom warily and exhaled the breath she had been harboring. Her mind struggled to account for what she had overheard. Her father was suspicious of Legolas and King Thranduil for reasons she could not flesh out. The details did not easily add up: an arcane prophecy, stones of a precious nature that may have been obtained by King Thranduil, and most peculiar, was her father's preoccupation with Legolas' memory returning via his dreams? If the weather were not inclement, she would have opted to flee to her tree to seek out clarity, but alas, the snow fell heavy upon the valley and she would find no respite there.

She questioned whether to seek out Legolas after what she had heard. She would likely find him in some shade of inebriation which made for an even more peculiar venture. And, there was the risk of getting caught by her father whom she harbored a nest of mixed emotions for. He treated Legolas like some ne'er-do-well infiltrator that needed milking; inebriate him with drink and then pump him for information; a tactic he used on those he mistrusted - not on favored guests.

On the surface, her father's behavior seemed deplorable and yet she knew him to be honorable and just. Certainly, he had been a dedicated and devoted father and gave her no cause to mistrust him, until Theadra intervened and revealed her true identity before the whole of the Valley. Since then, secrets continued to unravel.

Could her father's suspicions about Legolas be warranted? And, if so, what did it amount to, anyway? It was clear he had strong feelings about her uniting with Legolas. His reservations and suspicions left her feeling confused with whom she should show her allegiance to?

This night, she had simply come to kiss and make-up with Legolas. Now, she wondered if she should entangle herself any further with him.

Then, an illuminating thought donned her; whilst Legolas was under the influence of mirovur, she might garner some of her own answers. Perhaps her father's coercive methods could work to her own advantage.

...

The stench of clove and ethelas filled her nostrils causing her to stand stark still. She blinked her eyes to stave off the unwelcomed memory that seeped into her mind of finding Haldir injured at the infirmary of the Golden Wood. Orcs had ambushed his regiment. She had gathered from the whisperings of the healers, that he would have been hacked to pieces if it had not been for the mithril maille he wore against his flesh. He had been lucky he told her. 'Only broken bones and few gashes, my lady. Nothing that will not mend.' But there were those of his cadre that were not so fortunate. Some had lost limbs and others - their lives.

A log in the marble hearth popped, snapping Aerlinniel back to the present. Her mother's bed stood grandly on the opposing wall. It was large and made of white beech. Each wooden pillar exquisitely etched to appear as a mallorn tree wrapped in flowering Elanore blossoms that soared to the ceiling and gave the allusion that the bed was aloft like an ethereal flet hewn from a clustering of Lorien mallorns. The bed had been a wedding gift from her father. 'A little piece of home,' he had called it.

Legolas lay propped upon a mound of white pillows. His chest was bare beneath the bed covers. Her father had hung his tunic neatly over the chair at his bedside leaving the only remnant of his princely status, his silver circlet, upon the side-table. Surprisingly, her father and Glorfindel had made every effort to make the prince comfortable.

Setting aside the suspicion and mistrust her father had enkindled in her, she could not help but steal a moment to admire him. What must it be like to lie shrouded in his arms beneath the layers of covers - kept warm by the silken entwining of his body? She shook her desirous thoughts away with a sigh. She had little time for such lofty depictions.

"Legolas," she whispered, giving in to her need for answers. "Are you awake?"

He remained still with the exception of the small rise and fall of his abdomen. The soothing cadence of his breath, she found strangely calming to her fëa.

Aerlinniel exhaled and looked back at the door and wondered if she should prod him or let him sleep and sort it out with him later. Her father would be coming back soon and thus waking Legolas could cause more trouble for them both.

No, she thought the better of it and decided she would not likely have a chance before she had to leave to get herself some answers.

Standing at the edge of his bed, she took in his lithe form. Even at rest, it seemed that the muscles of his arms, chest, and torso were taut; ready to spring into action. Moonlight cascaded in from a nearby window making the strands of his hair appear silver as it fell upon the pillows and graced the ivory skin of his broad shoulders, leaving just the tips of his ears partially exposed. His delicate lips were parted like that of a sleeping child. She marveled that his face could appear soft, like that of a boy, when his guard was down.

Leaning in close, she hovered above his ear and indulgently inhaled his scent and thought him divinely intoxicating.

"Legolas, please wake."

Still, he did not stir.

Whether it was the pressure of time or actual courage, she gathered the silvery strands of his hair at the fore of his ear and smoothed them back; tucking them behind the pointed tip. His breath deepened and his expression softened, revealing what appeared to be a faint smile, which she could not help but find amusing.

"Legolas, will you please wake?" She whispered at his ear causing a slight stirring in him as he pressed deeper into the nest of pillows.

This time, she placed her hand to his bicep and squeezed whilst simultaneously shaking him. "Legolas…"

He rolled his head toward her voice and his eyes fluttered. "Hmmm…" he breathed nuzzling deeper into the pillows.

She sighed at the futility of rousing him in his current state though it had appeared that she had made some progress, so it was with this vain that she decided to try once more. This time, brushing her fingers across his brow and temple, then trailing the stroke into his hair and behind his ear. "Legolas, I wish to speak with you. Please, wake."

He breathed a low hum that resonated down in his chest peaking her interest at what he would do if she prodded him again.

Feeling emboldened by his response, she hovered her lips over his ear and breathed his name in a slow, fluttery whisper.

He rolled his head to the side where she stood, burying his ear into the pillow, wearing a blissful smile. Then his eyes flicked open for a moment and he whispered, "Melldanya…I knew you would come."

"You did?" she asked, surprised at his sudden lucidity though he appeared to drift off again. "Legolas, I ask that you wake. I - must speak with you."

His eyes fixed upon her sleepily and a crooked smile spread across his face. "This is new…"

"What?" she asked confused.

He lifted his hand, lazily gesturing to her, "you… like – that." He gave her a rather large grin before closing his eyes.

"Like what?" Her question lulled him back to awareness. This time, his gaze trailed from her head down to the bodice of her nightgown; sweeping his eyes languidly back up to her flushed face. She was sure she must appear as a startled doe in the wood for she was utterly speechless. Aerlinniel had never been stricken with a fever before, but she imagined what she felt, must be akin to it for her skin felt instantly balmy beneath the fabric of her nightdress. Her limbs went weak and her insides churned into knots as his gaze flicked down to the neckline of her nightdress. His eyes lingered unabashedly upon the blue silk ribbon that enlaced her bodice.

"My ethereal maiden," he breathed. "I like it."

She made an effort to speak but found herself at a loss. A doe who had strayed too far into the wilderness, indeed.

"You wear my cloak," he whispered, eyes wandering curiously over her form. "Though I am quite taken with what's beneath." His hand slowly reached for the cloak's lapel and pulled it open. "Valar – You, in gossamer," he added dreamily, letting his hand fall and his eyes close. "My dreams are improving."

"What if this is not a dream?" she murmured, allured by his blithe state.

"Then I would tell you to leave before we are caught by your father for being indecent."

"And if it _were_ a dream?"

"Then I would ask you to remove that cloak you wear and join me." The Cheshire grin he wore matched the cheek of his words.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing? She scoffed with a giggle.

"Tis my dream, Meldanya…and I shall do with you as I wish."

Aerlinniel gasped.

"Do not fear, beloved. Climb into bed and I shall ponder all the ways I might worship you without marring your innocence."

"Joining you in that bed would be the beginning of our end if Ada were to find us."

He frowned letting his eyes shut and he drifted off again which got her back on track with her purpose for rousing him. She needed answers. "Legolas…"

"Hmmm…"

"When we were at the tree the other night, you said that you have known me all of your life - but that you had forgotten me. What did you mean?"

"You came to Greenwood as a little one. I gave you my toy horse – Ithil," he said with marked lucidity.

"Ithil?"

Legolas drifted off to sleep and began to snore softly. Aerlinniel tried in vain to wake him, but she could not rouse him.

"You _are_ a maddening elf!" She whispered hotly.

The creaking of a door nearby sent Aerlinniel into action. Shadowy footfalls fluttered beyond the door of her father's room.

There was no time to escape. Her father drew near. In a flurry, Aerlinniel swept herself behind the heavy drapery that hung by the bedside. To her luck, the thick velvet drape pooled enough to conceal her from head to foot.

The door between the rooms opened and a dimmed figure entered. Aerlinniel held her breath and silently invoked Varda for she had aided in her concealment before, and had not failed her prior.

Soon, the rustling had made its way to the bedside table which sent her heart racing. He stood at Legolas' bedside.

She dared not breathe or peek.

The rustling continued and then a strange quiet permeated the room. Then the distinct voice of her father rose into the air. He chanted what could only be described as an incantation in Quenya. His words were smooth and fast and not meant for another's ears and thus, she strained to listen.

"Release the memory of your mother's death…"

* * *

 _Writing this_ nuancy _scene was quite challenging and took countless revisions to get it just right and honestly, I don't think it will ever stack up to the visions in my head and so because it has been forever since I've updated the story, I decided to go out on the proverbial limb and post it. I hadn't intended to post it just yet, but I took my husband's advice borrowed from Voltaire, "don't let perfect be the enemy of good." With that in mind, I pushed myself to finish and share it with you._

 _This scene was one that I knew from the very beginning would be difficult to write because it depicts Elrond in an unflattering light. I really wanted to depict his struggle as a father along with his faith in Eru, and his family's destiny coupled with the influence of his traumatic life experiences. I always want to do right by the Lord of Imladris, not to mention, Lord Glorfindel._

 _A note on Khamûl. He is one of the nine Ringwraiths, second only to the Witch-king of Angmar. He was known as Sauron's lieutenant and key henchmen. He is referred to in Tolkien's works by a few different names: Shadow of the East, the Second Chief, and the Black Easterling. He is said to have been a powerful sorcerer and Easterling chieftain before swearing allegiance to Sauron. During the War of the_ Ring _, he was one of the Ringwraiths who entered the Shire in search of Frodo, and asked Hamfast Gamgee for "Baggins". He continued to hunt Frodo throughout the War of the Ring until he finally perished along with the other_ Ringwraiths _when the ring was finally destroyed._

 _Lastly, I chose to pair, Love is Blindness by U2 to go with this chapter. It's cryptic and_ beautiful _and fits the mood. Best if listened to with headphones._

 _I hope you enjoyed the update and I would love to hear your reviews - they really are motivating to keep this story going!_

 _On a side-note, what do you think about Orlando Bloom's engagement with Katy Perry? I think you either love her or you don't. Her break-up anthems are pretty awesome, though I am not a fan of her persona…and that is the part I am having a hard time getting with, but whatever…If he's happy, I'm happy._


End file.
